A Father's Courage
by FatherSnape
Summary: With Sirius dead, Harry expected a summer filled with dark times, marinating on how he was to blame. What he did not expect was for the Dursleys to thrust a baby into his arms and declare it his. One night of recklessness was enough, but he refused to leave the baby with the Dursleys. Could he do this at 16 on top of school and extra Defense? (Mentor/Fatherly Snape, eventually.)
1. Surprise

The Dursleys were an ordinary family. They lived in a perfectly ordinary neighbourhood and led a perfectly ordinary lifestyle. They did _not_ , for the second time in their lifetime, receive a baby on their doorstep.

This time it was not Petunia Dursley who found the baby. This time the baby was not peacefully asleep but crying in a much smaller bundle than Harry. Instead of a neatly written letter there was a scrunched up note ripped from a common note pad. Duddley Dursley opened the door at midnight with the full intention of sneaking off to meet his friends for a night of classic teenage binge drinking.

He had to blink twice to process the crying infant he almost crushed with his massive boot. He had the good sense of reading the messy note instead of picking up child from the frigid floor. The words filled him with relief and horror at the same time.

"Mum!" He shrieked, forgetting the main reason he was trying to sneak out in the first place.

Harry was used to being greeted harshly by his uncle every time he arrived from Hogwarts. However, his aunt had long since stopped coming, Duddley always stayed home nowadays, and there was never, ever, a baby in Petunia Dursley's impatient arms. The thing was tiny and Harry guessed it wasn't older than a month or two at best. It was beginning to fuss and Harry felt a twinge of pity for the baby as his aunt simply seemed to ignore it, keeping her arms still and not looking down to try and soothe the little thing.

"What… is going on?" Harry found himself asking as he reached them. To his shock his uncle took Harry's luggage, Duddley took Hedwig and Petunia thrust the baby into his arms.

"This is the fruit of your blatant irresponsibility." She hissed with as much hate as a person could muster. Vernon looked as purple as a beet and Harry's ears began to dull the sound of his aunt's words and focus on the sound of his pounding heart.

All he could process all the way to the car was how soft the baby blanket was, how sweet the baby cooed and how heavy even such a tinny baby could become after carrying it for a while.

"Buckle it up boy!" Vernon spat. Harry noticed Dudley's old baby carrier, still mildly dusty from being in storage for so long, strapped in the centre of the back seats. Dudley sat on one side and Harry slid in the other. He put the little thing into the carrier, his fingers trembling as he fiddled with securing the child in for the ride. At some point he managed it, and once he was buckled in himself Vernon drove off. The car ride was quiet, except for the random cooing of the baby. Everyone else ignored it. Harry just kept looking at the child as the baby cooed at him. It had dark blue eyes, but Harry assumed they might change.

"…Aunt Petunia… where did the baby come from?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"It's yours you twit." Duddley replied, not even looking at him. At the red traffic light Vernon turned and threw a paper ball at Harry which bounced off his chest and hit the baby's head. It couldn't have hurt, but the baby was still shocked and with wide tearful eyes began to shriek. Harry couldn't control his shaking hands as he hurried to open the ball.

' _Harry, this is Mags, she was born on the 5_ _th_ _of June. As we both probably barely remember, she was a mistake. I can't take care of her any longer. You live at a nice enough place and she hardly takes up any space. Good luck. Silvia.'_

Mags. That was the worst name ever. He couldn't even remember the face of this Silvia. It had been nearing the end of the summer, just before the dementor attack in Little Whinging. He was haunted by Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection nightly so when that night Vernon and Petunia demanded him to get up in the middle of the night he was only too relieved. Duddley had sneaked off to a party and Harry was to call him to come back home. When he got there he didn't know what came over him. The atmosphere, the darkness in his heart… he just grabbed from the many drinks available and joined in. He didn't hear until the next day that Dudley had returned home little after he'd left. He couldn't remember the girl he'd met very well, but he knew she was a friend of one of Dudley's friends. He just let his curiosity and the alcohol drive him and well…

"Shut it up boy! I can't drive like this!" Harry let go of the note and turned to look at the crying baby. Oh god. What was he supposed to do?

"Shh, shh. Hey, hey, Lily… don't cry Lily." He said softly. His aunt gave a small gasp and Harry looked up, figuring it was the cyclist that just swerved too close to the car. The baby whimpered and began sucking on her little fist, whimpering and giving little sobs as she stared at him. Harry gently pet her soft hair. What about Voldemort?

"Dudley… why… where's Silvia? I can't do this… I…"

"Mom already asked me that. My friend doesn't know either, their family just moved away."

"I can't go to school with a baby!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't care what your freakish friends do with you, but you are leaving our house!" Vernon yelled. "We've already sent a letter to your headmaster!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious…" The baby cooed faintly, kicking her legs gently.

"I had enough being forced to raise a freakish boy like you. I will _not_ be saddled with another one." Petunia spat out.

Harry looked at the baby. Such a small and gentle thing. Would he ever be able to treat such an innocent child the way his aunt and uncle treated him?

He pet the baby's cheek with the back of his finger and the baby offered him a toothless smile and a kick of her legs.

"Petunia be reasonable, you know he must stay long enough to protect him the rest of the year." Harry heard Dumbledore's voice from the living room. Harry was currently in the dining room, holding a sleepy baby in his arms, a bottle of baby formula in his hand. The Dursleys had done a partition between both rooms at some point in the last year which meant he couldn't see their faces. He could hear them just fine though.

"I will not have him in my house any longer! Not with that bastard child!" Vernon yelled.

Harry flinched. He'd learned to ignore the harsh words they ever spoke about him. He'd learned not to care. Suddenly, however, as his only living relatives spat hateful words about the baby in his arms he couldn't help the ache in his heart and the sting in his eyes.

"Surely you know the dangers Petunia, the child needs to be as far away from the wizarding world as possible. If Voldemort discovers that Harry had a child…"

There was a pause and Harry tried to control his breathing. He looked at the little thing that fed from the bottle and kept her eyes intently on him.

"Very well… we will take care of the infant. But that boy will get it as soon as our protections no longer serve him." Petunia said. Harry put the empty bottle down and stood, ignoring Duddley who sat quietly at the bottom of the stairs.

Vernon's face was red as ever as it saw Harry barge in. "Professor Dumbledore, if you _think_ that for one second I will be leaving my child in the hands of these people… you are _dreaming_." Harry had never heard such hate come from his own voice. He must have learned it from those who raised him in disdain and threw such a tone at him at every turn.

He didn't know what Dumbledore's expression would be when he finally saw him, but the headmaster looked infinitely more disappointed in him than he'd ever seen Mrs. Weasley when her sons had crossed the line. He found himself having to look down at the sleeping baby. Seeing the vulnerable little thing he knew he could never leave him with the people that mistreated him so.

"You ungrateful little freak." Vernon hissed. "Are you saying we weren't good enough? Look at you! You irresponsible sack of worthlessness! You ended up saddling this child with a worthless father who's been abandoned by its mother. What will you tell it when it asks?! How will you teach that thing responsibility?!"

Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and shook his head. "I refuse. I won't leave her here! Not knowing how they are!" He repeated. The little baby's eyes were wide open as the adults around her yelled and soon whimpered and began to wail. Harry looked down at her, trying to soothe her but it was hard with the Dursleys yelling defensively and the Professor studying them intently.

"Come Harry." Dumbledore finally said, arms stretched out. Harry slowly stepped to sit next to him, passing him the child awkwardly, still not knowing how to hold such a small thing. The professor was the opposite. His arms seemed to hold the baby perfectly and the soft rocking motion of his arms seemed to calm her. He moved his fingers over her, creating beautiful colours and lights. Harry noticed his darkened fingers and wondered when he'd gotten that. "What's her name?" He asked.

Harry looked at his hands taking a deep breath. "Lily." He said. That would be her name.

"Hello Lily." The professor's voice was gentle. Lily gave a little sob and brought her fist to her mouth as she looked at the colourful lights. "Harry, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to visit an old friend of mine." Dumbledore said to him, passing the baby back to him.

"Uh… sure… sir." He said softly, trying to mimic the way the other was holding the baby.

"So what has been decided?" Petunia demanded as the Professor stood.

"Seeing the unusual circumstances, I will arrange alternative accommodation for Harry. I will have someone come and collect his things." He said and patted Harry's shoulder, leading him out of the house.

Recruiting professor Slughorn had been an interesting turn of events with the returning professor even wondering if he could get to 'collect the set' of Potters when he noticed the little baby.

Entering the burrow… now that was another matter.

"Harry!" Ginny smiled, coming up to greet him with a smile. Harry already felt his face heating up. He _had_ hoped that Dumbledore would have explained to the Weasleys what was going on if he was going to just stay unannounced. Ginny's smile quickly dropped and was replaced with shock as the baby in his arms whimpered and began to wail.

"Oh, my word. Who's baby is that Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't have you babysitting does he?" Mr. Weasley asked in amusement.

"Harry!" Hermione was also here. Great.

"Uh… this… is Lily… she's my… daughter… I guess…" Harry mumbled and insulted himself mentally for sounding so immature. The deafening silence that followed made him nervous and he simply focused on trying to soothe the baby. It was hard, his arms already felt like lead from carrying her.


	2. The Burrow

Severus stared at his left hand, trying to dispel the warm sensation from the unbreakable vow he made only a few hours ago. From his fireplace, Dumbledore came out, sighing softly as he turned to him.

"You were right, headmaster. Narcissa Malfoy requested I protect her son. I complied." He said.

"Good. You are a good man Severus."

"I did not do it for Draco. I did it to uphold my position as spy." Severus sneered and looked at the headmaster's right hand, looking away from the darkness staining his fingers. The silence stretched out and he had to look up at the powerful wizard, realising there was something he couldn't quite put words to.

"Something's wrong. What did Potter do now?" He demanded.

"How accurate you are my boy." The headmaster sat down and seemed a little older than his years as he stared at the fire. The DeathEaters couldn't have gotten to him. He would have been told by the Dark Lord. "Harry Potter has a month-old daughter."

Severus stared at the old man. He hadn't laughed in years but he could feel a laugh at the back of his throat just waiting to come out. Instead, his brain quickly processed that the wizard was being serious. " _What_?" He snapped.

"A one-month old daughter. Probably sired little before the Dementor attack on Little Whinging last year. He has refused to leave her with his relatives."

"Albus, you cannot be serious. A child? An infant child? The stupid brat is barely sixteen yet!" He yelled.

"Harry rather cleverly pointed out the same fact." He sighed.

"This changes things, Albus, surely?"

"…This changes nothing. Harry has a prophecy to fulfil."

"And how do you suggest he fulfil it? With a baby strapped to his chest?" He snapped.

"…I don't know Severus. This decision falls solely on Harry's shoulders."

"His scrawny shoulders should have decided not to be so stupid a year ago!"

"Nonetheless, little Lily is now here. There is no changing that." Severus stared at him. Lily.

"He named her Lily. What would his mother say to this?"

"I recon she'd be just as horrified that Voldemort is still after him." He sighed and became silent once more. "Horace will join as Potions master. I need you to teach Harry, Severus."

"What? To change a diaper? Not exactly my area of expertise." He snapped, standing, unable to look at the headmaster, instead distracting himself by putting some books away.

"I need you to teach him Defense. Even more than the rest. He needs a serious and intense training that will push his capabilities if he is to stand a chance with a child to protect."

Finally the dry laugh escaped Severus' lips. "If he truly wishes to protect her he needs to get rid of the child."

oOoOoOo

Harry sat in the Weasley's living room feeling fully in trouble. Everyone else had been sent away up to the rooms while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just sat him down for a talk. The baby was laid out on her blanket beside him. His hand remained on her tummy, not knowing if someone her size could roll off or not.

"Harry, dear. Is it definitive?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore checked." He said softly.

"Harry… this… was so unbelievably irresponsible of you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Harry felt a pang in his chest. "I am so disappointed in you." That did it. He could feel his vision blur with tears.

"Molly… I think Harry best of all knows how dire his situation is right now." Arthur said gently.

"But Arthur…"

"She's here now… I was stupid… I wasn't thinking! But… she's here. Now." Harry whispered looking at the baby. "I couldn't leave her with the Dursleys. I could never. Not knowing first-hand how they are!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at the little thing. "But I don't know what to do… I don't know anything about babies… or children… I don't know what she needs at all." He whispered and put his face in his hands. "I don't know how I'll even keep her safe… I can't let Voldemort make her a target too."

"Harry… I would gladly help look after her while you're in school." Mrs. Weasley said. "But you have to be aware that we are also targets. You know this sweetheart." She said. Harry looked at the little thing and nodded.

"So what can I do?" He whispered.

"In some rare cases young mothers take their children with them to school. I'm sure young fathers would follow the same allowances." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hogwarts… may not be the same as it once was but… Dumbledore is there." Mrs. Weasley said gently. Harry nodded softly as he looked at the baby. He didn't know what the best option was. All he knew was that for now he didn't want to leave her out of his sight.

oOoOoOo

Harry hated everyone and everything. Who knew one-month old babies required regular feeding all day. And regular nappy changes. He'd left the first number to Mrs. Weasley, but he was quickly made to step in and do it himself. The first night had been the worst because he'd forgotten to burp her when he'd fed her. How was he supposed to know babies needed burping? She'd been up for hours, crying her little lungs out, reminding him of the massive failure he was.

After that first night he'd felt uncomfortable staying with Ron, who was three times as irritated at not being able to sleep. With everyone else, after the initial charm of the baby wore off, Lily became someone to coo at but not help too much with. Harry groaned as he sat up from where he was sleeping on the couch. Everything ached. He could barely keep his eyes opened as he reached into the blanket lined basket Mrs. Weasley found for him. It had belonged to Ginny when she was a baby.

"Shh… shh… What's wrong this time?" he mumbled, picking her up carefully and putting her up against his chest as he leaned back. From the light coming through the window he could tell it was early morning. The smell of brewing coffee seemed to come from the kitchen. He'd never been a coffee person, but after the third night he needed Mrs. Weasley's brew just to function. Tea just didn't quite cut it.

Harry quickly checked her diaper and thanked the gods it was clean. He figured she was hungry and stood up to go to the kitchen, rubbing her back gently. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." He said gently.

"Morning dear, I made you a bottle already." She said with her kind and good natured smile. Harry picked it up. It was just right temperature.

"Mrs. Weasley… thankyou. You've been helping me a lot." He had no idea how he was going to manage at school.

"Don't mention it dear. Here, drink your coffee. You'll need it if you're going to get through the day shopping for your school supplies." She said. Harry almost forgot about that.

Mrs. Weasley set him up nicely, a special baby sling helped him keep Lily strapped to his chest and Hermione helped him carry the baby bag which had several bottles with a tempus charm keeping them fresh and warm. Ron helped by very usefully leading the way.

By some miracle Lily was mostly asleep. Once they entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes he cringed, expecting her to cry. Instead, the bright colours and magical items drew her attention and she moved her little head as best she could, which wasn't much, to take it all in. Particularly her eyes focused on a set of fluttering wooden birds and it occurred to Harry that maybe she'd like some toys. He ignored the people that noticed him and the baby and picked a couple of the fun items, mainly the ones safe for someone Lily's age and got out as she began to fuss, the lively and busy shop too stimulating for her.

He held her close as he noticed Olivander's burnt down store, his heart racing for the child in his arms. It wasn't just about him anymore.

"Well that doesn't look suspicious at all." Ron said and Harry followed his gaze. Draco Malfoy was there, looking a shade paler than Harry ever remembered him being. His mother held her head high but she seemed to stay quite close to her son and between him and a large hairy man with steely blue eyes and sharp fangs that gave Harry chills. Another escort on the other side and they made their way into Knockturn Alley.

Harry felt that urge to follow, to find out what their plan was. He knew Draco Malfoy must have joined Voldemort after the aurors landed his father in Azkaban.

"Come on." Harry walked out of Olivanders following into Knockturn Alley.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered as they followed the Malfoys all the way to Borgin and Burkes. "Harry, we need to get back." She whispered.

"Hermione, they're up to no good." Harry hissed back.

"All the more reason to turn back mate, with Lily on your chest." Ron said. Harry shook his head, not wanting to think of Lily right now. Instead, he began climbing onto the adjacent roof, hearing the voices of the group on the other side.

"Harry for the love of god!" Hermione followed him up and then Ron. Hermione was more focused on Lily and making sure Harry didn't squish her. Ron was keeping a look out while Harry had his eyes focused on Draco Malfoy, who seemed to show his left arm to the vendor, with that haughty attitude he always carried.

Suddenly Lily gave a loud whine and the three of them froze, seeing the large man turn to the window just as they ducked their heads down, Harry petting Lily's back, heart racing. As they looked back up, the blinds were drawn and they quickly slid off the roof and made their way back.

"That was so stupid! We could have gotten caught! I should have tried to persuade you harder." Hermione whispered. Harry said nothing as he held the infant in his arms, heart still racing. What _would_ he have done if the pack of DeathEaters saw him with a baby? What if they had taken both he and Lily to Voldemort?

There was one thing he was sure of though. Draco Malfoy must definitely be a DeathEater now.

"That idiot? A DeathEater? Mate… unlikely." Ron said and Hermione agreed as they stepped back into Diagon Alley

He sighed as he rubbed Lily's head and felt her temperature. "Hermione, doesn't she feel a little warm?" He asked. Hermione frowned and leaned in to feel her skin.

"A little, yes."

He didn't notice anything until now. He was just focused on finding out what the Malfoy's were up to. He was the worst fa-. Harry couldn't even use the word 'father' to refer to himself yet.

"Harry, I still have to go pick up my books, here, go to the apothecary and ask for a paediatric fever reducer." Hermione said, pointing to the apothecary at the end of the street. "Ron go with him." Hermione said and made her way to the bookshop.

"Mate, I'll go with her, you know how she gets if no one's around to help her with her mountain of books." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Of course, go." Harry said, trying to reposition the baby bag and the baby, while Ron took his packages into the book shop. Harry sighed and looked at the rosy cheeked baby before shaking his head at himself and advancing to the apothecary. It was a mess. The moment they stepped in from the cooler air outside, the baby began to fuss and shriek and wail and struggle. The three customers there turned to look at him and the shopkeeper looked surprised to see Harry Potter carrying a wailing baby. Harry tried to stand in the queue and tried to soothe Lily at the same time while everyone else pretended the child wasn't even there, although when the shrill cries continued they kept sending him the odd mildly annoyed glance every now and again.

The person at the front seemed to be arguing with the shop keeper on prices and Harry felt frustration bubbling in his chest. His head hurt, his eyelids felt heavy, his guilt was climbing and the baby was unhappy. Maybe she was hungry. He tried to see if he could wait, but it was impossible. The man at the front of the queue was still at it. Harry sighed as he got away from the queue and sat in a corner of the shop. He was cornered off by book shelves, making him feel a little more guarded. He offered the bottle to the baby who kept crying, wailing. He didn't ask for this. He didn't want this! Why couldn't she just stop crying!

"Potter!" Harry jumped, looking up startled. Snape was standing there, looking at him with a mixture of horror and the disdain of always.


	3. Hogwarts Express

"So it's true." Came the potions Master's icy voice. His face was blurry though and Harry looked down, realising he was close to tears.

"Professor…" He mumbled in greeting. If he could find a rock to crawl under and die, he'd dive for it. As if the shock was too much for the potions master to bare, he gave a dry laugh and Harry looked up to see him with a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. He imagined the laugh, but the rest he only pictured McGonagall or the other teachers doing it.

"Waaa! Waa!" Harry looked back down at Lily and grabbed one of the baby bottles.

"Shh… shh… Lily… hey… here, look, yummy milk." He felt his face heat up as he spoke like this in front of his most disliked teacher. Lily whimpered but finally latched onto the bottle. There seemed to be a collective sigh from the other people in the store.

Shame filled Harry's chest, but he couldn't blame the little thing in his arms. She was so precious. His heart tightened that people thought of her as an inconvenience. He looked up to see Snape looking through a book, already forgetting he was there, a sneer on his face at the content. Lily still fussed, whimpering in his hold.

"That child looks too flushed, Potter."

"She has a temperature, it's why I'm here, Professor." What other reason would he have to being here? With an Exceed's Expectations in his Potions OWL he wasn't getting into Snape's NEWTs class so it wasn't like he was buying stock for the year ahead.

Lily wasn't interested in Harry's discomfort at being scrutinised by Snape in the corner of the store and once more refused the bottle, crying miserably in his arms. He tried to recall how Mrs. Weasley would soothe her but rubbing her stomach and petting her hair wasn't helping. He was so tired. Harry looked at Lily's flushed cheeks and scrunched up face and swallowed his pride for her.

"Professor… could you buy me a child's fever reducing potion?" Harry asked offering him a galleon. The potions master seemed to tense and turned to him slowly, eyes on the child. Snape turned and left without taking the galleon. "…Git." Harry whispered. Too tired to process just how much of an asshole Snape was. He was so stupid. Why would he even ask a DeathEater for help?! No matter what Dumbledore said, Harry didn't trust Snape.

"Here." Harry looked at the light blue translucent potion. Harry narrowed his eyes at it and scanned it for poison. "Maybe there's hope for you yet. One drop under the tongue. If you were blessed with the most miniscule amount of wisdom, you would cut all ties with that child." He left without looking back and Harry stared at the potion. Looking at the crying infant, her mouth was wide open, tongue curled back as she shrieked. It served him perfectly as he added a drop of the potion under her tongue. For a few seconds it dyed her whole tongue blue, and then it faded as the baby crunched up her face, smacking her lips at the horrible taste. Her temperature instantly went down and Harry sighed with relief.

"Good girl." He said softly kissing her forehead and letting her finish the baby bottle. He frowned as he recalled Snape's words. He remembered how abandoned he felt when his aunt and uncle used to say that he'd been abandoned. Only once he was about five did the story change to the car crash. He didn't know what to do. Was it better to send Lily to the Dursleys? No, anyone but them. The Weasleys then? Could he really add more to their plate?

oOoOoOo

Harry was late boarding the train. So much so that when he hopped on, just as the doors closed, he didn't notice that this carriage had been mostly populated with Slytherins. He stood just on the edge and cursed his luck. He looked at Lily, who was sleeping soundly in the sling. All he had to do was walk straight past.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school." Scratch that. With Draco Malfoy there, how could he ever hope to get past without getting hexed? Last thing he wanted was to get hexed and Lily to get the brunt of it. "I probably would throw myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years." He sneered. Well that was a bit dark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Slytherin girl demanded. Pansy, was it?

"Let's just say I don't see me wasting my time in charms class next year." Malfoy spat out. Harry narrowed his eyes. Why would he? After joining Voldemort he was probably too eager to play the part of lapdog. Still… Malfoy was a bloody coward. Harry wasn't sure how he would fare with long-term DeathEaters.

More importantly, Lily would start fussing soon, demanding her next feed if she was still following schedule, so he didn't have much time to be wasting in the snake car. Harry took out the glittering smoke bomb he got from the Weasley shop and tossed it out. The crystal burst into a cloud of smoke that shocked everyone. "Agh! Who was that?"

Harry covered Lily's face and walked right through them, his shoulder smacking Malfoy, not realising he would stand right in the middle. Malfoy gripped him by the shoulder forcefully, stopping his escape and the smoke dissipated. Realising who he was, his face twisted with hate.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" He said, not struggling, afraid of jostling Lily too much. The yelling was enough to startle her awake though and she began to wail. Malfoy's eyes widened and looked down at the screaming infant in his arms. Once more Harry felt the heat of embarrassment rise to his face as the whole carriage almost had an uproar trying to see the baby. There was only one reason a male student would carry around a baby on the Hogwarts express.

"Who'd you knock up, Potter?" Blaise called out and Harry glared.

"None of your business." Harry growled. Malfoy had yet to let go of him but he seemed more focused on the squirming child crying her little heart out. Then he looked up at him.

"Are you out of your mind, Potter? You should have left that with its mother." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Harry heard it even through everyone else. The blond finally let go. Harry glared and simply walked away, ignoring the mockery that followed. He finally reached the carriage where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ginny was on her way out and gave Harry an awkward smile, glancing nervously between Lily and him before walking off with her own friends.

oOoOoOo

Harry didn't realise how quickly girls would change their behaviour around him. He thought girls were supposed to like babies? And yet, since Lily, all those girls that had been trying to slip love potions into his meals had turned into a giggling, whispering mess as soon as he passed. It wasn't toward him. They were laughing at Lily and that irritated him way more than their following him around ever did.

"Harry, I've made you a schedule to maximise your study time and fit in play time for Lily." Harry turned from Lily who was currently on her tummy. According to Hermione babies needed time like that. He took the scroll and tried to hide his annoyance.

"Bloody hell Hermione, Harry won't have any bloody free time to have fun with this." Ron said.

"I think Harry having _fun_ is what got him into this mess in the first place." Hermione pointed out.

"Gee, thanks Hermione." Harry said looking at Lily showing her a bright coloured ball that she kept her eyes on and followed as he moved it. "It was an accident."

"We know that mate." Ron said. "Still… who knew babies could be so loud. You're already with her every hour of the day and she's still so demanding. That's girls for you, eh mate?" Ron joked.

"Shut up Ron." Both he and Hermione spat out. While last year Harry was fine to nod and sometimes even laugh at the banter against girls, with Lily here it just irritated him to the core.

"Fine, fine. Sorry." Ron grumbled. There was some silence and Harry looked at Lily who cooed as he helped her roll onto her back. As soon as she saw his face she smiled brightly and Harry couldn't help it as he smiled back and held her little hands.

"Hey baby, hi. Were you looking for me?" He cooed. Lily kicked her little legs and cooed back at him, her bright blue eyes focused solely on Harry.

Harry felt something warm inside his chest. He'd never had anyone who looked at him with so much joy, as if he was the most important person in their life. He couldn't remember his parents, which meant that Lily was the first person in his life to look at him like that. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, sitting back up. Ron was looking amused while Hermione had that dreamy look on her face that all girls got when they saw something adorable.

He looked back down at the schedule that Hermione had made for him. Well… if this was what he needed to do to get good enough grades to eventually be able to make Lily proud, then he'd do it. God… even his Saturday and Sunday had study time locked on. He had to look away from Lily as he groaned, trying to dispel the oncoming headache.


	4. The Welcoming Feast

As the train neared the stop, Harry looked down in horror at the concentrated expression that filled Lily's face.

"She's not… is she?" A few seconds later, Ron's question was answered as the smell of the dirty diaper filled the carriage. "Right. So, I think I hear Fred calling me." Ron quickly swerved out of his seat and out of the carriage.

"Honestly." Hermione said shaking her head. "Let me help." She said digging through the bag Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him.

"I'm fine Hermione. Go." Harry said, sighing as he laid out the baby's changing mat. God. Who even knew something like that existed? Who knew it wasn't magical? You'd think someone would have invented a 'changing mat' that changes a baby's diaper on its own.

"Don't be silly Harry, let me help." She said. Embarrassment built into frustration in Harry's chest and he huffed turning to glare at her.

"I said go!" He didn't mean to sound so snappish but Hermione's expression showed hurt.

"Alright then… I'll see you in the Great Hall." He didn't look to see her leave, simply getting the things he needed. The thought of having his friends watch him changing a diaper. It filled him with so much embarrassment. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he got stupidly drunk for one single stupid night and ended up with a child.

Lily whined and he looked up at her frowning face. "I know you're in a hurry to see the magical school but there is no need for you to be impatient. If you had waited a little longer…" He tossed the dirty diaper into a bag with a grimace. "…I would have had to change you in the middle of the forest." He shook his head. No, here on the train was the much better option.

And as someone his age couldn't do magic outside of school yet, he had to settle for disinfecting the changing mat with special wipes Hermione gave him. He wasn't about to test the waters with the ministry anymore, considering they'd been so close to expelling him so many times. He had to settle for disinfecting his hands the same way. He hurried and dressed Lily back up, putting her little jacket on before placing her safely in her basket.

"There you are Harry." Harry jumped turning to Luna.

"Luna! Hi." He smiled nervously as he struggled to put his bags over his shoulder while carrying the basket.

"Shall I carry those for you Harry?" He was going to refuse but she took the bag anyway and made the wrapped up dirty nappy vanish with a swing of her wand.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" He asked as he followed her.

"No, there are ways around the decree for underage magic." She said in her dreamy way. "It needs to be small, weak spells. And very rarely." Huh, so that was the key then.

"Why are you still on the train?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I asked the conductor to give me a few minutes. Someone decided to borrow my glasses and hide them. I found them though." She said tapping the strange pink glasses. Harry frowned as he stepped out of the train.

"Sorry to hear that." These things still happen to Luna?

"It's alright. I'm surprised to hear that you had a baby." She said on the way to the carriages. He sighed as he saw that there was none left, the last one already trailing away with a couple of Slytherins who were not about to stop for them.

"I guess it's walking for us." He said.

"I always did like a nice stroll." She said gently. Except that this stroll would probably take about half an hour, and carrying Lily was not an easy task, especially since she'd grown a bit since he'd had her. "So what's her name?" She asked.

"Lily." Harry said, making sure she was tucked in nicely for the walk ahead.

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah, not like the rubbish name his mother chose." He said.

"What is she like?" She asked softly. Harry looked at her and then back up at the winding forest road.

"I don't know. Someone as stupid as me." He said. Luna was looking at him, as if waiting for him to go on. "Her name's Silvia… that's really all I know. I don't remember much about her."

"I see, I wish you luck Harry. If you ever need a babysitter, I'll gladly help." She said sweetly. Harry smiled.

"What if someone chooses to hide her too?"

"It will turn into a fun name of hide and go seek." She replied simply and Harry held Lily a little closer, laughing nervously. They finally reached the gate, where the luggage was piled up.

Malfoy was there, arguing with Filch, very obviously aggravated that he was being… searched? Why was Malfoy being searched? Were they all being searched as a precaution? Currently Filch had snatched something from Malfoy as the teenager tried to reach for it.

"It's just a walking stick, you foul squib!" He hissed.

"And why would _you_ have the need of a walking stick?" The caretaker asked in a mocking tone. Harry noticed the silver snake's head on the cane. It was the same one Lucius Malfoy put to his face at the start of second year to get a better look of his scar.

"That's enough. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Harry turned to see Snape coming to the blonde's defence and Harry's suspicions once more mounted in his mind.

Lily chose that moment to coo, announcing her presence to everyone there.

"Done changing diapers, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. How the hell did he know about that? If Ron was blabbering for anyone to hear he was going to get so, majorly, angry. Malfoy simply turned his back and stormed into the castle, Snape following close behind, ignoring Harry, Lily and Luna entirely.

Filch came toward him then. "Put your package up for inspection, Potter." Filch sneered at him, grinning malevolently, as if he'd been waiting to antagonise him since first year.

"It's a baby bag. I need it." Harry said as Filch took it from Luna's hands.

"You will get your stuff back once it passes inspection."

"When will that be?" Harry demanded, following Filch.

"Once it goes through the pile." He tossed the bag into the pile and Harry had to laugh and yell at the same time.

"Are you stupid? I need Lily's stuff!" Harry said reaching for his bag but got his fingers zapped. "Damnit!"

"After the inspection, Potter. No exceptions. Heheh." Filch said, grinning at him. Harry narrowed his eyes and held Lily's basket closer, trying to make his way past him but Filch stepped in his way.

"The basket too, boy."

Harry was speechless. Clearly the other wouldn't stop so he just did as the other commanded. "You should have kept the diaper Luna. I'm sure Filch would have loved to inspect that." Harry said, putting the basket down and scooping Lily up carefully, resting her against his chest, rubbing her back gently.

"I will gladly misplace all the upcoming ones in places he can't reach if you'd like." She said sweetly and Harry chuckled, smiling at her.

"Thanks Luna."

"You're welcome Harry."

oOoOoOo

Harry sighed as they walked into the Great Hall. He was starving. He ignored the silence that followed as everyone turned to him. He glanced at the teacher's table and wished he hadn't at the absolute horror in McGonagall's face. Hermione and Ron were looking at him, probably confused as to where Lily's basket and stuff was.

"Inspection." He explained with a fake smile. "What did I miss?" He asked sitting down, groaning as he switched Lily from one arm to the next, ignoring the discomfort that spread through his arm from carrying Lily all the way up. Hermione helped him by serving him some food. He couldn't really care less what she put on it at this point. He just wanted to eat, get Lily's stuff and get into bed.

"The sorting hat's encouraging everyone to look to the light in these dark times. Easy for it to say, it's just a hat innit." Ron sneered and Harry looked down at Lily's curious eyes as they explored the star-filled ceiling and floating candles.

Harry ate slowly, almost balancing Lily as he tried to fill his stomach.

He didn't notice as Dumbledore stood to make his announcements, but he did notice Lily jolt in his arms as Dumbldore's voice resonated around the hall. Why? Why did everything seem to startle her whenever he would manage to keep her calm.

"...I'd like to welcome back Professor Slughorn, who will be resuming his post as potions master."

Harry was busy rocking Lily, trying to soothe her before she was triggered to cry. It didn't help. As everyone clapped for the returning professor, she scrunched up her face and began to cry, wailing loudly. "And..." Dumbledore was glancing at him.

"Waah! Waaah!" Harry felt heat fill his face as he tried rocking her, bouncing her, rubbing her back. It didn't work. He didn't even have Lily's dummy to soothe her since it was in the bag Filch took.

"...and the place of Defense Against the Dark arts will be filled by our own Professor-"

"Waahh! Waah!" He didn't know what to do but the whispering was mounting and he couldn't stand it. Harry stood up, carrying Lily out of the Great Hall, her shrill cry going straight into his ear.

oOoOoOo

"-Severus Snape." Dumbledore finished. Severus wasn't listening at the headmaster anymore, his eyes focused on the doors where Potter had just walked out. The baby's crying was still audible as he walked away. Potter's friends seemed at a loss on what to do. Did they follow? Did they not? Everyone else in the Griffindor table just seemed embarrassed and seemed to be pretending that nothing was happening.

It made Severus' skin prickle with rage. Some friends, some house loyalty. And Potter! That stupid boy. How could he do something so…

" _Reckless._ " McGonagall hissed beside him, shaking her head, sighing in disappointment.

"Perhaps you should encourage Potter to send that child away." Severus said in distaste, drinking from his cup and shaking his head.

"Albus assured me that he gave Mr. Potter every alternative. He has decided to keep the child with him."

"How stupidly overconfident. He thinks he can manage a child?" He scoffed. And with the Dark Lord after him did he really think he could keep that child safe? Potter was deluded.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter is very capable. He's an extraordinary young man." Slughorn said and Severus schooled his features to not show his annoyance in the buffoonish professor that would always criticise Severus in class for changing his instructions _for the better_.

"It will be a huge distraction for him." McGonagall said, shaking her head as the celebrations were ended and everyone began to make their way to the dorms. "No matter how you look at it, he's only 16."

Severus simply stood and left as everyone began to leave. He couldn't care less about Potter managing or not. His job was to teach him the Defence he required for the scrawny brat to survive. Considering how well Occlumency went last year, he very much doubted Potter would learn anything.


	5. Distrust

"Shh... shh..." Harry sighed as he sat by one of the staircases, laying Lily on his lap. "What? What is it? You're not wet. What is it?" Harry felt his heart twist as she kept shrieking, and he took a deep breath. "Lily…" he whispered petting her cheek, her face red from the crying. Maybe if he knew a damn thing about babies he would know what to do. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Lily." He could barely hear himself as she kept crying and all he could do was hold her and rock gently with her, waiting for it to pass.

By the time she calmed down the Great Hall had emptied out. Harry looked at Lily's calm expression as she looked up at Harry. Harry knew now that he couldn't do this. He stood up, holding her ever so close. He made his way to the headmaster's office, fully intent on asking the headmaster for help in hiding Lily and keeping her safe from Voldemort.

"Are you done playing house Potter?" Snape said as they both seemed to coincide at the headmaster's office entrance. Harry didn't have the words to reply to the snarky bastard. Instead he rubbed Lily's back.

"…I think I know as well as anyone what Voldemort would do if he gets to her." He said, forgetting that he was talking to a teacher. Right now all he saw was Snape who'd made his school years miserable in potions class. "You know just as well as me, don't you?" He said.

Snape seemed to tense and turned to him, eyes slightly wider. Harry remembered what he saw in Dumbledore's pensive. The trial of Karkaroff.

"You were a DeathEater after all. And I hear, that once a DeathEater always a DeathEater." He said with as much spite as he'd always felt toward the teacher.

"How _dare_ you." The Potion Master's expression twisted with rage and gripped him hard by the shoulder. Harry glared, holding Lily close. The headmaster's door opened then and Albus was there.

"Severus my boy, Harry." It served for Snape to let go of him but his glare never decreased.

"I have changed my mind, headmaster." Snape said, his dark eyes glaring into Harry's own. "Potter can clearly manage by himself." He hissed and turned, storming away. Harry watched him go, anger still boiling in his own chest.

"Harry… come in." Harry turned to Dumbledore and sighed, walking inside, sitting himself down, his arms getting heavy again making him too tired to wait for permission. Dumbledore gave no indication that he was offended as he sat down in front of his desk. Harry kept his eyes on Lily as she nibbled on her fist.

"I… maybe… it would be better if she was somewhere safer than by my side…" Harry said.

"…That may be impossible at this point Harry." Dumbledore said gently and Harry looked up at him in alarm.

"What do you mean? You said-"

"I know Harry. But that was before anyone knew about Lily. Now many people have seen you with your child. It's only a manner of time before this gets back to Voldemort. Then, he _will_ try to hunt her down." Dumbledore said.

Harry's heart raced. He'd put her in danger already. Of course there was no hiding her now.

"It seems that something you said has angered professor Snape." He said, seeming to change the subject.

"I said once a DeathEater always a DeathEater." He mumbled, not feeling shy about admitting it.

"I see." Harry pet Lily's hair. "Harry look at me." The headmaster's eyes were cold and Harry felt a chilling sensation go down his spine. "When you insisted to keep Lily close to you I knew that you could not be trained solely according to a sixth-year's curriculum. You needed more intense Defense Against the Dark Arts training." He said.

"…Good, I'll do it." Harry said determined.

"I'm glad. Then you'll apologise to Professor Snape and request that he change his mind. After all, when I asked him, although hesitant, he agreed to help train you."

Harry stared at the headmaster for a long time but his serious expression never faltered. "How could I _possibly_ trust him?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, Severus Snape was once a DeathEater, but he changed and I trust him." Dumbledore said. "He knows those that follow Voldemort. He knows their tricks, their preferences, he knows their weaknesses and more importantly, he knows _your_ weaknesses and can help you become stronger."

"Professor, why can't you teach me?" Harry tried.

"There are things that even I can't teach you. I suggest you apologise as soon as possible to ensure you get started promptly on your training." The headmaster placed Lily's baby bag on the table for him to collect and Harry figured the conversation was over.

He picked up his things and placed Lily in her basket, making his way to Gryffindor Tower. The portraits moved in their frames, wanting to take a better look of the baby. Lily stayed quiet the whole way, her bright blue eyes looking around the castle with curiosity.

He mumbled the password that the headmaster gave him and made his way inside. There were still students lounging around the common room but most had gone off to get ready for bed.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked when he saw him come in.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just going to get ready for bed." Harry said.

"Want me to hold her while you do that?" Hermione offered. Harry thought about it and finally nodded. He passed her over to Hermione who smiled at Lily. Lily simply put her fist in her mouth and nibbled on it, glancing at Harry and following him with her eyes until he left the room.

Harry took a deep breath once he was on his own. For a second he could pretend that Lily didn't exist. The moment he opened his trunk, all notion of that vanished. His trunk was neatly separated into Lily's stuff and his. While he still had the bare minimum of clothes, including Dudley's hand-me-downs for days off, Lily's baby clothes were many. Harry wanted to make sure she had all she needed. He mildly wondered what his side would look like if his parents had lived. He would probably at least get a new uniform. He could have paid for it himself but… Lily had started crying and fussing while shopping and it escaped his mind.

"Hey Harry, where's the baby?" Neville asked when he came in.

"I left Lily with Hermione while I get ready." He said grabbing a change of clothes and things for his shower.

"She's pretty cute."

"Thanks Neville."

He was out of the shower in fifteen minutes. He was dressed in another five. When he came back down to get Lily to get her ready for bed she was lying on her back with Hermione gently pulling her up into a sitting position, cooing at her.

Lily seemed content enough but she wasn't the giggling little baby she became whenever it was Harry playing with her. "Thanks Hermione, I should get her ready." Harry said and Hermione smiled, passing Lily into his arms.

"Come here." He said softly and his heart warmed up as a smile bloomed on her face upon hearing his voice. He couldn't help himself and gave her a peck on the cheek, smiling gently as he got her things ready and went with her to the shower room. He transfigured a sink into a baby bath easily enough. Then he grimaced and cast a disinfectant charm he learned from Mrs. Weasley. It seemed good enough and he filled it with some lukewarm water.

Lily was cooing at him every so often. "Oh yeah? Is that what Hermione was playing at? Did you have fun?" He said, answering her as if they were actually talking. He washed her carefully the way Mrs. Weasley showed him. She seemed to enjoy it, cooing and finally yawning as Harry took her out and wrapped her in the towel, carrying her back to the bed. With the curtains pulled he dressed her back up, applying the lavender oil lightly on her arms, tummy and legs. This seemed to make her yawn again. He groaned as his neck began to ache and reached for the bottle in her bag.

"Well, that's the last one" He would have to make some if Lily woke up in the middle of the night.

"Hey Harry, want to hang out later when Lily's asleep?" Ron asked from outside the curtains. Harry thought about it.

"Sure. I'll just get her to sleep and be right down." He said, smiling at Lily as he put her on his crossed legs and supported her head with his arm, bringing the baby bottle over to her. She happily latched on and sighed gently, her eyes focused on him, but she got quite sleepy, already used to this routine. Harry smiled gently as he kissed her forehead. "Hey… we can do this right?" He ignored the guilt he felt from almost sending her away. He was terrified for her safety but… at least here in his arms he knew she was being cared for. He knew she was being loved.

Once she fell asleep Harry took the empty bottle and set it aside, placing Lily in her basket and the basket on the night-table which he'd pulled away from the wall to have Lily right next to him. He looked at the baby bag then. He was almost out of diapers and powdered milk. He needed to top up everything.

"Dobby." The house-elf popped into existence.

"Harry Potter, sir." He was overjoyed from seeing Harry.

"Hi Dobby… can I ask you for a favour? Can you clean these baby bottles and have them disinfected?" He asked.

"Of course! And gladly! Anything for you sir."

"Thanks Dobby."

Well, that was one less thing to do. The rest of the things he could order in the morning. He lay his head down on the pillow and watched over Lily. He recalled vaguely thinking that he needed to get up and go meet the guys downstairs, but the next time he opened his eyes it was about two in the morning and everyone was in their beds, groaning due to Lily's crying.

He groaned and sat up, scooping her up and holding her against his chest as he made his way down to the common room. Then he remembered that he didn't have any fresh baby bottles. He could call Dobby but he wondered if the elf was sleeping. Harry didn't want to wake anyone up. He looked down at Lily's scrunched up face, already recognising her cry as that of hunger.

"To hell with curfew." If they allowed a single parent to stay here they should allow for nightly excursions to the kitchens. He held Lily against his chest, leaving the dorm and making his way to the kitchens. "Lumos." He said with a yawn, illuminating the corridor. The portraits groaned, waking up by Lily's crying.

Harry saw another light down the corridor and didn't bother to stop. "Potter!" Of course it was Snape.

"Yes?" He asked, reaching the kitchen door while he still made his way over.

"Get back here unless you want detention for the rest of the month." Or at least Harry thought that's what he said, since he couldn't hear very well with Lily screaming next to his ear. He simply grabbed a kettle and filled it with water, putting it on the hob and starting the flame before turning to the professor.

"I have no more bottles, I had to come make some." Harry explained, casting a cushioning charm on the table before laying Lily on it, trying to soothe her gently.

"Do you know what time it is Potter? You have class first thing tomorrow morning." Snape kept saying.

"And did _you_ know that babies don't give a damn about what you have first thing in the morning because they need to be fed there and then." Harry pointed out.

Snape scoffed and turned his back to him. "Detention, all week." And walked away. Harry glared as he watched him go. He would never apologise to a git like him.

He looked at Lily as she whimpered, sucking on her fist between her cries. "Well so far this first night is turning out _great_ isn't it?" He said sarcastically. Lily simply cried louder and Harry groaned, wishing the water would boil faster.


	6. Apology

Two weeks in and the Gryffindor common room was at their wits end. Lily woke up two to three times every night to eat and a minimum of two times for a nappy change. Harry was worse. He would spend the time at one, three and five in the morning working on little bits of his homework at a time because he simply didn't have enough time during the day.

Detention with Snape had been the worst drain of his time, the only relief being that Snape seemed to not want to look at his face so he was never present during the detention.

He would have to wake up an hour earlier than everyone else to have time to get both he and Lily ready, make the bottles for the day (with freshly boiled water that the elves now sent him every morning), pack up his bag and get to breakfast as soon as it starts. Otherwise he would not have time to eat. Because something always happened. Whether Lily needed an urgent diaper change, or he forgot something and had to run and get it, or someone spilt something and he'd have to get changed.

This was a nightmare. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a full conversation with Ron, let alone had any fun with his friends, and forget about doing well in his classes. The other day he fell asleep during Transfiguration and got his first T in a Defence essay. Then again, with Snape now teaching the class he didn't find it strange.

oOoOoOo

"He's hardly slept at all, Albus this can't go on." Severus stayed quiet as McGonagall whispered to the headmaster. Instead he kept his eyes focused on Potter, whose eyes were dropping shut, followed by his head and with a small snore would wake himself up and remember to eat another spoonful of porridge.

His daughter seemed absolutely delighted with it, giggling hysterically and kicking her legs every time Potter's head bounced back up. Potter didn't even notice this as he kept trying to stay awake. The only time Severus had noticed him become alert was whenever his daughter needed something. As soon as it was time for Potter to take care of himself the boy would doze off.

Severus had to admit. The boy was giving everything he had to take care of that little girl, as much as it irritated him to admit it.

It was time for the post and Potter was once more dozing off while his daughter's eyes seemed fixated on the owls that swooped past. Severus caught the copy of the Daily Prophet before it landed on his plate and unrolled it. Another story about Potter's child?

No.

It wasn't.

He looked up to see Potter wake up enough to see his friend's shocked expressions which had him reaching for the paper.

oOoOoOo

Harry looked at the front page.

 **DeathEaters Attack Muggle Orphanage**

Harry took deep breaths as he saw the skull and snake bright at the top of the burning orphanage. Hundreds perished. None survived. After every day declarations of Harry having a daughter, this was what followed. It was quiet in the Great Hall and Harry felt something snap inside him. This was a direct threat to Lily. A message.

And it made his blood boil.

"Harry!" Harry didn't listen. He didn't notice the ground shaking or how heavy the air felt. He didn't notice the rattling of the cutlery on the table. He didn't notice that he was the epicentre of the earthquake.

"Waaah!" Harry gasped, looking up as everything went still, his power snapping back into place. Lily's frightened cries rattled him and Harry felt the weight of those hundreds of deaths on his shoulders. He slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table grabbing his baby and storming out of the Great Hall.

oOoOoOo

Harry sat in Hagrid's hut, watching as the baby cooed loudly, smiling at Hagrid as he held her. Harry looked at the giant cup of tea, his head rested against his hand.

"Now Harry, what You-Know-Who does is not your fault. None of it." Hagrid said. Harry wasn't so sure. He shook his head.

"He's clearly trying to tell me that he will try to hurt her. This is my fault. I never should have brought her with me. I should have left her anywhere else. I could have asked Professor Dumbledore to find her somewhere else." He whispered, drinking from the hot tea.

Hagrid smiled and handed Lily back. "Then why didn' you?" He wasn't judging. He was simply asking and Harry already knew the answer.

"Because she's the only family I have left." He whispered, smiling through his sadness as she beamed at him. "How do I keep her safe Hagrid?" He asked softly, hugging her close, petting her hair.

"You trust in those around you. Dumbledore will keep both of yous safe, and you have your friends who will fight by your side too." Harry nodded slowly. "Now go to class, Harry."

oOoOoOo

Harry walked into the empty classroom, taking a deep breath as he put Lily down at the front desk. "Professor Snape?" He called out.

It didn't take long for Snape to come out from his office. "You have some nerve, Potter. You think you can do whatever you want don't you? First you go off and have a child and then have the nerve to be skipping your classes." The potion master hissed. Harry ignored the irritation in his chest.

"Professor, train me in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. Snape tensed for a brief second and then scoffed.

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. But you'd call me stupid if I trusted any other supposed ex-DeathEater."

Snape turned to walk away. "I have nothing to speak about with an irresponsible brat like you."

Harry clenched his hands into fists and shook his head. "It was _one_ mistake! I've been trying my best ever since!" He yelled.

"You brought a child into the Dark Lord's awareness. _That_ was just as irresponsible." Snape said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Harry felt the tightness in his chest and the stinging in his eyes.

"That first night I asked Dumbledore to find somewhere safe for her. He said it was too late. He was right! That burnt down orphanage proved it! He's going to try and hurt her. Please, please teach me to keep her safe! I _beg_ you." Harry had never heard such gravel-like desperation in his voice and from Snape's tiny reaction of surprise it seemed that he hadn't either.

Even so, the Slytherin head turned his back to him and Lily. "Get out." Was all he said and went back into his office, leaving Harry there with Lily who for now was quiet.

oOoOoOo

Harry didn't know what to do. As he tucked Lily in her crib and kissed her forehead he wondered how much Defence he could teach himself. He could start by getting better grades in Defence but it seemed that Lily hated that lesson the most since she would always cry and force Harry to take her outside to calm her. Potions seemed to be her favourite, probably finding the quiet atmosphere quite soothing.

It let Harry fully concentrate on the instructions from the Half-Blood Prince. Harry was very curious as to who this person was. Whoever they were they must have been a genius at potions. They'd have to be to get Harry to brew one of the trickiest potions to perfection.

Ron came in then and looked at Harry. "Hey mate, wanna come hang out together?" He asked. Harry looked at Lily's sleeping face and smiled, nodding as he put the book under his pillow and left the door open to be able to hear her should she wake up.

oOoOoOo

The night had been great. Harry felt he was having fun for the first time a long time. He laughed with his friends as they played and complained of teachers and lessons.

"Alright Harry, you've got to tell us about this girl you met." Dean said. Harry groaned, knowing the conversation would eventually lead to this.

"I really don't remember guys."

"Come on Harry, how did you meet her? How was it with her?" Seamus asked. Harry wouldn't talk about that even if he did remember her.

"Well… my cousin had sneaked off to a party and my aunt and uncle told me to go and ask him to come back home. So I went." Everyone seemed to get closer, eager to hear the details of the story.

"You said you got drunk." Ron pointed out.

"I never pictured you for going all for that." Dean chuckled. Harry didn't find the story so fun. He felt stupid now.

"I hadn't slept all summer. I kept dreaming of Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. So when I got there I drank and drank and did something stupid. Now I have Lily. The end." Harry said and no one replied, momentarily stupefied by Harry's confession. "I'm going to bed guys." Harry said standing up. Seamus reached to grab his arm.

"No, Harry, wait."

"What? What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Mate, we didn't mean to…" Ron started, Hermione happened to be coming down the stairs.

"To what? Ask about how I spent time with a girl, while so drunk that I spent the next day throwing up everything I had in me? Or was it to remind me of how I spent the whole summer without hearing anything from my friends after my parents' murderer was resurrected? With only my nightmares for company!" He yelled as he stormed up to his room.

He froze as he sensed the Silencio charm the moment he stepped into the room. He looked into Lily's crib, seeing her screaming her little heart out, but her voice nulled out by the spell. "Finite…" He whispered, pointing his wand at his baby, her desperate cries instantly striking him straight through his heart.

He picked her up instantly, his eyes burning with tears which this time he couldn't hold back. As he cried and rubbed her back he managed to catch his breath long enough to storm back to his classmates, wand ready.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, looking at him in confusion.

"Which one of you put a silencing charm on her!?" He yelled.

"Mate, that's ridiculous! We wouldn't!" Ron defended himself. Everyone else looked just as confused, except Seamus who was looking away.

"Seamus… was it you?" He demanded. Seamus flinched and shrugged.

"So what? What's wrong about wanting some peace and quiet? That thing hasn't let us sleep either! What's wrong about wanting to hang out with your friend without her crying to interrupt?" Seamus exclaimed.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled and Seamus cried out as painful ugly boils spread all over his skin.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"If you _ever_ cast a spell on my daughter again I will make you _suffer_." He hissed and stormed past Ron and out of the common room. He didn't know where he was going with Lily. He just needed to get away from all of them. He finally sat himself down on the large stone window ledge guarded by glass, overlooking the lake, the full moon casting a silver glow over the tree tops below.

He looked at Lily as she was still crying. Harry wondered how long she'd been crying for. All alone, not knowing why Harry wasn't coming to pick her up.

"I'm sorry Lily." He whispered laying back, placing Lily on his chest.

oOoOoOo

Severus already knew who the student out of bed was. He could hear the baby crying ferociously, but paused where he was in the shadows as he turned the corner and saw Potter crying like an idiot along with the baby. All Snape saw at first was a stupid little 16 year old with a crying baby on his lap, looking completely overwhelmed by it all.

And then… he also saw the 16 year old orphaned because of Severus' own mistake. He saw the fear, the worry, the anxiety on the boy's shoulders. He saw how gentle he was with the child. He heard the boy apologising to the baby again and again as if he was solely to blame for everything that was happening. He saw a boy completely overwhelmed by it all and felt his own feet begin to move on their own.

"Potter." He expected the boy to wipe his tears away, to try and regain a sense of composure but he just kept sobbing and crying.

"They put a silencing charm on her… she must have been crying all alone… wondering why I wasn't coming to get her." Severus clenched his jaw. Who would silence a baby like that?

"Hand her over to me, Potter." Snape sneered. He was surprised as he scooped her up at how light she was. He tried remembering how to hold a child, the last child he'd held had been Malfoy and only on brief occasions. "Are you quite done?" He asked the child who whimpered at the change of voice and sobbed, sucking on her fist as she stared up at him. "An attention seeker, just like your father." The baby's response was to smile at him. "That's the face of a guilty person if I've ever seen one." That earned him a giggle. He ignored the warmth it provided. He schooled his features and turned to Potter, who was staring at Lily for the longest of time. His tears seemed to have ceased but he still looked exhausted.

"I never pictured you as someone who'd be good with kids." The brat said.

"How amusing. I thought the same in regards to you, Potter." He looked down at the child and shook his head as he passed her back to him. "Every evening after classes I will instruct you on Defence."

Potter looked up at him shocked, his bright green eyes cutting right through him.

"If you slack off for even one lesson, I will end it."

Potter nodded his head. "I swear, I'll learn everything." He said.

"We'll see. Get to your dormitory." He turned and left him there. "Ten points from Gryffindor. For being out after curfew." He called after him and smirked at the annoyed gasp he heard from the teen.


	7. Defence

Harry went to Snape's class as soon as everyone else's lessons were done. Lily, as always, was in her basket, by his side the whole time. Snape was sitting at his desk glaring at an essay he was marking. How little had changed even though he was finally teaching the subject he'd always wanted to teach.

"Have a seat, Potter. I suggest you get started on your homework." Harry frowned.

"What about-?"

"If you're going to question everything I say then I suggest you leave the way you came."

Harry clenched his jaw tight. He dreaded this already. He went back to the classroom and sat at the front, taking out his books, tackling the work he had due tomorrow. He kept glancing at Lily, who seemed completely fixated on the colourful orbs of light suspended just at arm's length. A little charm that Hermione had taught him. Every so often she would swat at the orbs and would coo and babble in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, you did it again, well done." He cooed back and she smiled brightly, moving excited in her basket. He turned his attention back to his Transfiguration essay and wrote the conclusion, sighing once he finished. That was when he noticed Lily's disgruntled face and leaned down to pick her up. "Ah, time for a diaper change, I think." He said, petting her hair as her eyes filled with tears, seconds away from crying if she didn't get changed soon.

He only just managed to grab her bag before her patience dwindled and she began to cry. He glanced at Snape who wasn't looking at him, focused on his work. Well, this wasn't a detention so there was no reason why he should ask for permission to go out. He left to change her and when he returned Snape merely glanced at him before returning to his essays. Harry got back to work and one charms revision later Lily began to cry and Harry wondered when he was actually going to learn Defence.

Everything was fine with her this time. "You just want to be held, don't you." He cooed, helping her to stand on his lap, supporting her up a little smiling as she smiled.

"It's a miracle that you get anything done Potter. Have you considered asking the elves to babysit?" Harry looked up to see Snape looking at him.

"I don't want to add to their workload." He said, smiling at Lily as she pulled at his robes, leaning in to give her a peck on her forehead making her scratch the spot.

"How noble. Or is it, perhaps, that you're insistent on proving that you can do everything by yourself?" Harry frowned and looked up at Snape, annoyance brewing in his face at the other's critical tone.

"So what? She's my responsibility."

"Please." Snape scoffed. "You can barely take care of yourself." He stood and carried his papers into his office. "Are you done with your homework?" He said as he returned.

Harry opened the diary that Hermione gifted him, where he'd started writing things he needed to do. "I've done everything I have due tomorrow." He said.

"Good. Let's begin then." A few minutes later Harry stood in the centre of the classroom, all tables moved to the edges, giving them plenty of room. With a wave of his wand, a chalkboard moved from the corner with several spells listed on them. Some Harry recognised, others he didn't. "Do you know what all these spells have in common?"

Harry looked at them in confusion, Lily following Harry's gaze but finding nothing interesting on the board, beginning to fuss.

"Um…" Harry took out her baby blanket and set it up with her toys, placing her on tummy time. "I know only some… disarming spells?" He tried.

"Defensive spells. All of them. Shields, deflective spells, counter curses, disarming spells. You need to learn them all. And use them with confidence."

Harry watched Snape as he kept his eyes focused on the board. Harry had spent five years seeing Snape annoyed with his very presence. The other's tense stance and the way he was glaring at his own writing told him that the feeling had not changed. Harry doubted that Snape would ever have accepted teaching him again had Lily not come into the picture. What changed then? Did Snape have a soft spot for children? Harry doubted it.

Was it Harry's begging? Harry felt heat spread through his face and felt his hands clench into fists with embarrassment. That still didn't explain it. Dumbledore must have ordered Snape to teach him. What did it matter anyway? He was here. And this was to keep Lily safe.

"What about attack spells?" Harry asked. He wasn't comfortable about that area but if he needed to use them he would.

"You have to learn to crawl before you can walk, Potter. Don't overestimate your abilities." He snapped and Harry clenched his jaw to hold any words from coming out. He wasn't sure that he could stop himself from insulting the other again if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, sir." Was all he managed to say. Snape stood across from him.

"Let's begin. I will attack and you will use the spells you already know. Now-"

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed and glanced back at Lily who was merrily entertained in the corner with one of her colourful toys, staring at it and swatting at it while on her tummy.

"I have already cast a defensive spell around her. I will not use attacks powerful enough to pierce the barrier. Are you ready or not, Potter." He demanded.

Harry breathed a little easier as he looked at Lily and finally nodded, turning back to his most hated professor. "I'm ready." He held his wand forward, feeling the small current of power almost swirling within his fingers, between the bones of his hand and wrist, awaiting the direction and focus the wand and spell would provide.

oOoOoOo

Harry groaned as everything ached. He was out of breath, one knee on the ground, the other barely able to keep him up while Snape stood perfectly composed, not a hair out of place, looking down at him with cold indifference.

"Why can't I block anything?" Harry demanded.

"Because I'm older, faster, better trained." Snape listed the things off casually. Harry had managed to block the first couple of attacks but then he realised Snape had been taking it easy on him and demanded the other use everything he had. Snape then he pushed and pushed until Potter couldn't block anything. That was an hour ago. "You still think of the spell, think about the process which slows you down and dampens the spells effect." Snape said turning to the board. "You must learn to act on instinct."

Harry clenched his jaw as he looked at his wand, the power he felt within before was weaker, tired, liked him.

"You need to practice these spells, perfect the technical side of the spells to eventually be able to act on instinct." Snape said.

"You couldn't just tell me that? We had to waste the entire hour with you knocking me down?" Harry demanded. He didn't have the time to be wasting like this.

"I've spent five years telling you that in potions and you have never listened or cared. In this case, I needed to show you how perfectly ordinary you are when it comes to combat." Snape said.

Harry tried to stop glaring but he couldn't. Was the other even serious about teaching him? "I'm serious about learning." He almost growled. Snape simply looked down on him.

"You need to know exactly how much you need to climb to even come close to a DeathEater's level." He said. Lily decided to cry for attention once more and Harry felt the frustration at Snape decrease as he looked at Lily. He was doing this for her. It allowed him to listen to Snape's words a bit more clearly without animosity to cloud his judgement.

"Alright." Harry said, groaning to stand, unable to fully get rid of his annoyance at how this day went. Snape cast a tempus charm while Harry went to Lily. There was an hour until curfew. Harry held Lily in his arms, groaning at how heavy she felt when he was so tired. He sighed as he sat down, bringing a bottle to her lips.

"Potter." Harry looked up at the ex-DeathEater as he handed him a set of scrolls. "Details on the technique for each spell. Practice them." Harry nodded, using the hand supporting Lily to also hold the bottle, taking the scroll and putting it in his bag.

"I will… Thanks."

Snape scoffed. "We'll see, won't we?" He mocked. Harry glared at the other's retreating back and turned back to Lily.

oOoOoOo

' _Hide her, hide them all. I_ beg _you.'_ Severus hissed as he slammed the door to his rooms shut.

' _Please, please teach me to keep her safe! I_ beg _you.'_

"Stupid boy." He hissed, sitting before his fireplace, staring at the flickering flames. "I'm the last person you should be thanking." Severus gripped the fabric covering his knees, feeling his knuckles shaking. Potter was so desperate when he came to apologise to him. When he heard him beg he heard himself from sixteen years ago at twenty years of age begging Dumbledore to protect Lily and her family.

He didn't have time to be wasting with Potter. He should be formulating a plan so that the Dark Lord never comes even close to Lily's son.

oOoOoOo

Harry sighed as he made his way back to the common room. He paused by the staircase as he saw Malfoy coming down from the higher floors. Lily cooed making the blonde snap his eyes up at them. Harry held her closer, glaring at the blonde who narrowed his eyes back at him as both of them slowed down.

Harry itched to reach for his wand but he wasn't too sure he'd be able to deflect anything in the state he was in. Malfoy's eyes once more flickered to Lily before continuing his way down to the dungeons. Harry waited for him to leave before continuing up the staircase.

What was Malfoy planning? Why was he on the higher floors at this time? Harry remembered how tense the blonde had been in Diagon Alley. There had to be something going on.

"Yah!" Harry looked down at Lily.

"Alright, alright, let's go…"

In the common room Hermione and Ron were waiting, standing up as soon as they saw him.

"Harry-" Seamus was there, looking down.

"Don't talk to me." Harry interrupted. No doubt the other was going to apologise to him. He wasn't listening to anything he had to say, walking up to the common room and getting ready for bed. He cast a protective spell over Lily. That was all he could do before passing out once his head hit the pillow.


	8. Memories

Harry woke up the next Saturday morning to silence, which made him jump up and turn to Lily. She was still sleeping soundly. It was he that had woken up early, as if already sensing that she would awaken soon. He took a few seconds to look at her. He watched her chest rise and fall, placing his hand on her belly, smiling as he felt her heartbeat through the soft cotton fabric.

He stood then, leaving the door opened once more, this time leaving Lily under a shield's protection as he went to the common-room, groaning as he rubbed the sleep off his face. He grabbed the kettle the elves had left for him, with the clean bottles arranged neatly for him. Almost in a mechanical fashion he grabbed the measuring spoon from the powdered milk tin and scrapped the top off against the side before tipping two perfect measurements in each bottle. With the hot water added and the tops screwed back on, Harry began the tedious process of pinching each by the tip to stop any of the milk from escaping as he shook them one at a time, mixing up Lily's bottles. Once that was done, he preserved them with a spell and put them in his baby bag.

"Hmm… diapers… powder… wipes… God look at me." Harry mumbled zipping Lily's bag up, using the thin side pocket for his school stuff. He sighed as he stared at the fire. What would he be doing at this time if Lily hadn't come into his life? He would probably have been able to stay as Quidditch captain instead of having to pass it onto someone else. He wouldn't be dealing with a colicky, screaming child at the unholy hours of the morning, or having to leave his classes early or get to them late because Lily needed a diaper change, or a feed, or a change of clothes for both of them because she threw up. He would have at least been able to sleep in on a Saturday.

Then again, if he didn't have Lily…

He couldn't imagine it now. He couldn't imagine sending her away. It would destroy him. He was already anxious enough getting her things ready, being away from her for so long. How would he have coped if Lily had been sent away by Dumbledore? Not knowing where she was, if she was safe, if she was being cared for.

Harry got up as he heard Lily beginning to cry from the bedroom. He scooped her up, wanting to get her away from the sleeping teens, not wanting to give them anymore of a reason to want to silence her again.

"Come on Lily. Let's get ready for the day." Harry said softly, giving her a peck on the cheek. By the time they were ready, everyone else was barely starting to wake up. A small scroll on the side pocket of Lily's bag caught his eye. It was from Dumbledore. He was inviting him over for tea this afternoon. He glanced at Lily who was staring at the scroll, reaching for it but Harry kept it out of her reach.

"I guess we're going for tea with professor Dumbledore." He cooed at her and she smiled at him.

oOoOoOo

Harry knocked on the door, balancing Lily on one arm as he opened the door to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Harry, you got my message. Come in." Harry entered, nodding as he sat with Lily who was sound asleep.

"How is Lily?" He asked. Harry made sure to tuck her hand under the blanket to keep her warm.

"She's alright… she's getting bigger." He said. Dumbledore smiled as he looked at Lily and Harry accepted the cup of tea from the headmaster. Glittering white vials caught his eye and he turned to glance at them as the headmaster turned his attention back to Harry.

"I hear that Professor Slughorn is quite impressed with you."

Harry resisted the urge to grin. With the half-blood prince's book in his bag, it was hard to think of potions as his most disliked subject anymore. It at least taught him one thing. That it wasn't that he was incompetent in potions. It was that the recipes in books are not always to be trusted. It kinda put Snape's seemingly useless essays into perspective and Harry _almost_ felt bad for hating the subject for so long. But not entirely.

"I think he overestimates my abilities sir." At this the headmaster chuckled.

"Do you?"

Harry remembered the lesson with Snape and how the other could have destroyed him if it had been a real battle. The joke-ish response he had ready stayed in his lips.

"Not anymore." He said instead, smiling at Lily gently.

"Hmm… I see. Forgive me to call you at this time Harry, there is something I wish to share with you." He stood, walking to the memory vials.

Memories of Voldemort apparently. Harry looked at them with even more fascination, almost willing his brain to see them from where he stood. Dumbledore, however, picked out only one.

"This is when I first met him. Would you like to see?" Harry stared at the tiny glass container and nodded.

The pensive floated dark and ominous on the headmaster's desk, the light of the memory brightening the surface. He gained his courage and leaned into the memory, feeling himself fall to memory of an old cobbled street.

 _He was walking side by side with a much younger looking Dumbledore. The orphanage stood like a gated prison, the windows dark, dirty and sealed shut. Harry could see a few children playing inside the corridors, but most sat in corners, holding their stomachs as if hungry, waiting for their next meals, eyes gaunt and empty. Harry had to look away from them as Dumbledore hurried up the steps to meet the lady that ran the orphanage._

 _She frowned at Dumbledore's explanation but led the way once he showed her a letter. "I was unaware that Tom had any family… I… I must warn you, there have been incidents with the other children… nasty things. They fear him."_

 _Harry felt a chill run down his spine at that description, he looked at Dumbledore's expression but the headmaster merely nodded and walked ahead toward the door Tom was supposed to be in._

 _Echoes of crying infants rang in Harry's ears and his heart skipped a beat as for a second he thought they sounded like Lily. But they were actually part of the memory. Haunting echoes of babies lying in the nursery at the opposite end of the corridor, sometimes two in a crib, calling for attention that simply wasn't available._

 _Harry looked away and rushed after Dumbledore, the memory not allowing him to wander far from the owner. He walked in ready to hate the child form of Voldemort. What he saw instead was an angry little boy trying to mask his emotions with indifference. Empty eyes looking out the dreary window._

" _You're the doctor." The boy said to the professor._

" _No." Dumbledore assured him._

" _I don't believe you…" Harry remembered being that same little boy. Not trusting any of his teachers. Not trusting any of his neighbours. He remembered the fear that the Dursleys had put in him: That some doctor would come to knock the freakishness out of him or lock him away if he didn't stop it. Not that he knew what they meant until he'd met Hagrid, at that point he didn't believe anything the Dursleys ever told him. "They think I'm different."_

" _Perhaps they're right."_

" _I'm_ not _mad." Harry watched as the boy was told that he was a wizard. In a much darker revelation than Harry ever remembered his to be. Harry felt another chill run down his spine as the sweet looking boy revealed how he could hurt people who were bad to him._

When he came out of the memory his heart was racing. "Did you know then Professor?" He asked.

"That I'd met the most dangerous wizard of all time? No." Dumbledore stood and reached to put the memory back in the vial. "In his stay here Tom became particularly close to one teacher."

"Professor Slughorn…" Harry guessed, thinking about the way the headmaster had recruited him. Then something else clicked. "You said… he would try to collect me. Did you… want me to let him?"

"Well yes." Dumbledore put the cork back on the vial and Harry nodded looking down then to Lily's basket. He didn't know how, but this was going to help the fight against Voldemort. He had to treat this like a serious mission. It was all he could do for now to protect Lily in the long-run.

The key to his success in getting close to the professor? The Half-Blood Prince's book.

That night in the common room Lily slept in her basket. He sat beside her on the floor, in front of the fireplace reading the notes written on the book. For the first time in his six years of Hogwarts he was actively studying potions, trying to understand all the minute details.

"I swear I thought I was going to lose that last one. I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Ron had made it as keeper into the team and while Harry was happy for him if he had to keep hearing him go on and on about it he was going to go crazy.

He caught a note on the book. ' _For enemies. Sectumsempra._ ' He'd seen it before but he hadn't a clue what it had meant. He glanced at Hermione and showed her the note.

"Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?"

"No, I haven't." She was looking at him disapprovingly. "And if you had one shred of self-respect you'd return that book." Harry huffed looking at the book once more, Lily whimpering in her sleep at Hermione's tone. "Sorry." She whispered as Harry turned to soothe her before she awoke.

"Why would he return it? He's top of the class. Slughorn thinks he's a genius." Ron argued, looking relieved when Lily didn't wake up.

"Well I'd like to know whose book that was." Hermione said and reached for the book. Harry felt his heart race and held it out of reach.

"No." He put it in the side of Lily's basket and picked her up.

"Why not?" Hermione asked confused, standing up as well.

"Um… the book is fragile. I need to take Lily upstairs and go to bed." He said walking backwards from Hermione who followed him, not buying his explanation. He felt a small jolt from the basket and turned back to see Ginny taking the book.

"Property of the Half-Blood Prince." She read.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked with a frown, this time amusement in her face. Harry glared at Ginny who glanced at the book and handed it back.

"What does it matter?" Harry asked annoyed and turned to go to the rooms but cursed his luck as he remembered he still had to go get Lily's bottles from the kitchen. Still it gave him the perfect reason to sneak away from his friends. "I'll be back later." He said. Luckily they didn't follow him.

Lily shifted in her basket, scrunching her face a little in her sleep. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and gently rocked her trying to settle her once more. He didn't pay attention as he rounded the corner and almost crashed into Malfoy. Both of them reacted with the seeker reflexes they'd been honing since they first played Quiditch and stopped just in front of each other.

Unfortunately for Harry the sudden movement was enough to jostle Lily awake. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes locked onto Malfoy's grey and the cry she had ready seemed to pause, replaced with a little sigh.

Harry noticed Malfoy's tired expression. As if he was getting even less sleep than Harry was.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry said and narrowed his eyes in suspicion of him. "Up a bit late aren't we? Isn't the Slytherin dungeon three floors down? Heading somewhere else?" Harry asked. Malfoy always was rather pale, but the couple of shades he'd dropped made Harry realise he must have hit the nail on the head. Not that he ever doubted that Malfoy was up to no good.

"Sod off, Potter. I can go wherever I damn well want. Especially if you get to wander around like this cursed castle is yours to explore." Malfoy snapped. Lily whimpered and Malfoy seemed to pause slightly, his expression softening a little. He looked conflicted.

"I know you're up to something. Whatever it is Voldemort has planned, he won't succeed." Harry hissed. Malfoy flinched at the mention of the name.

"You put my father in prison. You _will_ pay for what you did to us." Malfoy hissed in return, hate once more growing on his features.

"Your father put himself in prison!"

"He was only-!" Malfoy seemed to catch himself and took a deep breath. "Stay out of my way, Potter." He stormed back the direction he came, seeming to make his way back to the Slytherin common room.


	9. Lessons

"Once more, Potter, you must attempt to repel these spells _non-_ verbally." Snape said, annoyance in his voice as the hour mark passed in their lesson together.

"I can't help it! By the time I feel the spell coming I just react!" Harry exclaimed frustrated.

"Then anticipate the spell!"

"What am I supposed to do? Read someone's mind?!" Harry yelled, their voices gradually rising. By now Snape would always set a silencing charm between them and Lily so she wouldn't hear them. Currently at five months Lily was in the corner on her play mat, playing with a well organised mix of charms that Harry had learned to keep her distracted. Not that it always worked. She often times got too lonely playing alone and demanded Harry's attention.

Snape gave him a look, like he was an idiot.

"Oh…" Legilimens? Non-verbal? "But… Voldemort is a skilled Occlumens. How am I supposed to fight him like that?"

"Do _not_ say his name, Potter. For the millionth time!"

"How?" There was a silence.

"I am not training you to fight the Dark Lord. I am training you to come out victorious against a Death Eater." Snape finally responded. "In the heat of a battle the shields of Occlumency drop. So you could potentially know the spell they'll cast a few seconds before they cast it. However, I wouldn't suggest going up against the Dark Lord expecting that to work. Everyone else? Yes."

"Even you?" Harry asked. Another pause.

"Those skilled enough with Occlumency must be shaken out of their comfort zone enough so that they let their shields slip. Again." He ordered and rose his wand.

"No, I'm done for today." Harry said, his stomach twisting unpleasantly as he made his way to collect his and Lily's things.

"Are you giving up already? Think of your daughter, Potter." His stomach twisted even more and his heart raced against his throat. He suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time and his breathing picked up.

"I am!" He yelled, turning to Snape, his heart continuing to race. "Every second I'm thinking of Lily! Every second I wonder what Voldemort is planning! Every second I try to mentally prepare myself for _every_ possible plan but in _none_ of them do I see myself being able to keep her safe!" He screeched, his voice raw on his throat as he continued to hyper-ventilate. He wanted to hit something, break something, kick a wall, punch Snape, he wanted to cry and scream and all those emotions coursed through him at the same time leaving him helpless. "This is all my fault! It's all my fault! Cedric! Sirius! My parents!" He felt his breath catch on his throat as he managed to start crying but that just left him feeling like he was choking.

Suddenly he felt Snape's hands on his shoulders, sitting him down forcefully on one of the stools and holding him there, one hand forcing Harry to meet the potion master's eyes. "Look at me!" It seemed like he'd been calling out to Harry a few times already. Harry hadn't even heard him until now. "Take deep breaths, Potter. Calm yourself. Forget all of that for a second." Snape said forcefully but his tone strangely soft. It didn't suit him but Harry listened to him and tensed every muscle in his body to try and control his breathing. It was hard but he followed his instructions, deep breath in, deep breath out.

Soon enough he calmed down enough for him to take a potion that Snape gave him. A calming draught. It helped him calm down fully but that just left him exhausted and embarrassed at his outburst.

"I'm sorry…" He felt pathetic. How would Snape want to teach him now? His heart skipped a beat, his mind fighting the effects of the calming draught at that thought.

"Shut up, Potter. Just breathe." Snape repeated, keeping his hands on his shoulders. Firm and strong and re-assuring. Harry felt his chest tighten for another reason as he felt grateful to the other. He looked at Snape with some fear as he realised he was becoming attached to the hateful potions master. "Breathe. Just forget everything for a second."

"I'm fine now professor." Harry said looking away, looking at Lily with a tired look.

"You are not fine. You have taken too much on, Potter. For one, your parents' death was _not_ your fault. Secondly, Mr. Diggory was killed by that spineless Wormtail. Thirdly, Black was killed by Bellatrix."

"But he went looking for _me_! Because I went to the Department of Mysteries!" Harry insisted. "Because I didn't learn Occlumency until it was too late." He whispered. "If anything happens to Lily… I don't think I could go on." Harry said softly.

Snape said nothing for a while and finally Harry looked up to see him staring at him, almost as if the potions master was looking right through him. The moment their eyes met, Snape seemed to come back and glared at him softly.

"Nothing will happen to Lily. You can do this, Potter. You are stubborn to the core, but, not as lazy or incompetent as I initially thought." Harry looked at him surprised and the potions master looked at him even more annoyed at his reaction. "I will talk to the headmaster. From now on, the house elves will baby sit Lily during your lessons."

"What? No. I refuse. I'm not leaving her out of my sight." Harry said, standing as Snape too rose to stand.

"What good are you to her if you are too distressed to function and learn what needs to be learned in order to keep her safe?" Snape asked and Harry bit his bottom lip, looking down.

"You said I could do this."

"You can. However, as much as it would elate you, you are nothing more than a wizard. Not a superhuman that can withstand anything and everything at the same time. You need to have a clear head at least while you're learning. You are only sixteen."

Harry thought of the mission Dumbledore assigned him. To get closer to Professor Slughorn. Due to Lily keeping him so busy he'd been entirely unable to do anything about it beyond following the half-blood Prince's instructions and impressing Slughorn with his progress in class. But it wasn't enough.

"Alright." Harry said softly.

"I'm glad that for once you see it my way." Snape said.

"I'm not a child though. Don't look down on me saying I'm only sixteen. If I had been allowed into the order… maybe I would have known that Sirius was safe… or I wouldn't have fallen for Voldemort's tricks so easily." Dumbledore was finally seeing him as more than a child by giving him the mission. He wasn't going to let Snape confuse him for something he was not. Something he couldn't ever remember being.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, looking down on him, exactly in a way that would have irritated Harry thoroughly. Unfortunately, at the moment, the calming draught was still keeping him relaxed enough to let the look pass.

"At sixteen, you are a child. If your parents were still around they would be doing everything they could to keep you from harm's way."

"Well, they're not around. Lily is all the family I have left." Harry said. "And I'm going to do everything _I_ can to keep her safe." Harry said firmly. Snape stared at him a while longer before nodding.

"Go, take your daughter and get yourself some rest. I will speak to the headmaster." Snape said. Harry wanted to apologise for the outburst but Snape turned his back to him the moment Harry opened his mouth. The potions master stormed out of the room as he usually did and left them there.

Harry saw Lily follow Snape with her eyes and babble a string of unintelligible words at him as he left. Then she turned to look at Harry and smiled brightly.

"Baaa!" She squealed and Harry sighed, laughing softly and scooping her up, holding her close, her little chubby arms clinging to him.

"I love you so much, Lily." Harry whispered, Lily soothing him far more than the calming draught could.

"Ba…" Harry kissed her cheek and collected her things, holding her close as he left the room and went to get much needed rest.

oOoOoOo

Severus entered the headmaster's office once indicated to enter. The headmaster was reading through a scroll when he looked up to acknowledge Severus.

"Severus, how is Harry's training going?" The headmaster asked. Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"It goes well. Potter seems to be improving at an adequate speed. All things considering."

"Yes, Lily can be a handful can't she." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Potter has agreed for his daughter to be babysat by the house elves while he has lessons, I said you could arrange something for him."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. "Of course it shouldn't be a problem. I'm just surprised, that Harry would agree to that." He said.

"He had, what I would call, an anxiety attack earlier today. He needs to know he has a place to leave his daughter where she'll be taken care of while he concentrates on his classes." Severus said. The boy was taking too much on his shoulders. That much was clear.

Taking care of a child was a horrifically difficult task from what Severus could see. Doing it almost alone, the way Potter was doing, while keeping on top of his studies was close to impossible. Especially with the increased difficulty and intensity required to prepare for the NEWTs.

On top of his usual curriculum Potter was training with him three days a week. It barely left time for the boy to breathe.

"Surely you've seen him, practically falling asleep on his porridge every morning. Something needs to be done." Severus said. "He will never stand a chance at this rate."

"One could start to think you are beginning to care for him Severus. Could it be that you are finally seeing more of Lily Evans in Harry than before?"

Severus felt his fingers curl into fists and didn't answer. It was too ridiculous a notion to acknowledge with so much as a response.

"I will arrange for the elves to babysit Lily." He said. With that acceptance, Severus nodded and left. He didn't want to discuss the brat any more than necessary.


	10. Curses

"For weeks you carry around this book. Practically sleep with it and you're not even remotely interested on finding out who it belonged to." Hermione said as they walked through the snow toward Hogsmeade. Lily was in a carrier Hermione's parents sent him. Everyone was fascinated with it when they first saw it. It allowed Harry to carry Lily against his chest more securely and cover her with his robes which he'd taken to wearing whenever he went out as it made it easier to wrap around himself and keep Lily warm with it.

"I just don't think it matters." Harry said and frowned. "And I don't sleep with it!" He said.

"Hermione's right, mate. We finally manage to get a little conversation in now that Lily's sleeping better, but whenever you're free you're always reading that thing." Ron said.

"Well I _was_ curious. I went to the library but I couldn't find a single reference to any Half-Blood Prince." Hermione said, annoyed at her fruitless search.

"That settles it then." Harry said, partly relieved that Hermione should drop the search now. He paused slightly as he looked up to see Slughorn having a quick conversation with Professor Flitwick who seemed eager to get back to the castle. So he was heading to the Three Broomstiks? He held Lily a little tighter and turned to his friends. "Anyone fancy a butter beer?" Harry asked and marched ahead, leading the way.

"Yeah sure." Ron replied and Hermione smiled at Lily as she cooed underneath the blanket. Harry smiled at her, uncovering her enough to see the scenery. She shrieked where she sat in the carrier, kicking her legs energetically every so often as she tried following the path of snowflakes with her eyes.

Once at the Three Broomsticks Harry led them to a table, making sure he could see Slughorn at all times, trying to figure out how to approach him. "Ron sit beside me." Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione both glanced at each other but did as Harry said.

"OK….?" Harry kept his eyes on Slughorn as he started removing his robe. It looked a little silly wearing muggle clothes beneath his wizard's robes but by now he was used to not giving a damn about how he looked considering he was carrying around a baby at all times.

Malfoy came into his view. Once more he looked sickly pale. Harry paused as he made eye-contact with the blond. Even from where he stood he saw the alarmed look on Malfoy's face mingled with desperation. Lily babbled happily where she was, sucking on her fist. Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick from how pale he was getting. The blond broke eye-contact first and stormed out of the pub looking desperate for fresh air.

For a second Harry began to feel sorry for Malfoy and whatever the hell he was going through instead of feeling cautious. He quickly stopped that thought in his tracks. He had to focus on Slughorn. Not that sod.

Lily began to eagerly reach for the frothy top of Harry's butter beer and Harry reached down to intercept the drink before she could spill it and took a sip.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry looked at Ron and followed his line of sight to see Dean and Ginny together.

"Honestly Ron, what do you expect when they're dating?" Hermione asked. Harry saw Dean lean in to kiss Ginny and instead of the jealousy he expected he felt embarrassment as he remembered the mistake he made with Lily's mom.

"Well that does it. I'd like to leave." Ron said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron."

"That happens to be my sister." Ron hissed.

"So?"

"Oh yeah? Harry, wouldn't you storm out if you saw fifteen year old Lily snogging some slick git like Dean?" That brought Harry's gaze to Ron back from Slughorn.

"Of course not." Harry said.

"There see?" Hermione said and Harry took a sip of his butter beer.

"I'd break all his fingers and leave _with_ her." Harry said simply. Ron looked annoyed at his response while Hermione chuckled, trying to hold back a laugh. Harry saw Professor Slughorn get up and smiled, waving him over.

"Harry, my boy." He stretched his hand out to shake which Harry gladly did.

"Hello Professor. Lovely to see you."

"And you!"

"So what brings you to The Three Broomsticks?" The moment he said the question Harry felt stupid. Everyone knows the small pub, specially an old Hogwarts teacher like Professor Slughorn. The Professor, however, didn't seem to notice the idiocy of the question at all and simply replied with eagerness.

"Oh, me and The Three Broomsticks go way back." They shared a small laugh and Harry forced the awkwardness to the pit of his stomach. Lily cooed and babbled excitedly. "Little Lily, starting early. Nice to see." He chuckled and patted Lily on the head which she squealed at, kicking her legs once more. Harry smiled but just then Lily's foot knocked the butter beer onto them and spilt its contents on Harry's trousers. "Oop! There's a messy one. Haha!" Harry laughed but looked down trying to pat his leg dry.

"Listen my boy, in the old days I used to throw the occasional supper party. Just a select number of skilled students. Would you be game?"

Harry covered his victorious emotions with surprise. "I'd consider it an honour sir." Slughorn turned to Hermione and smiled.

"You'd be most welcome too Miss Granger."

"I'd be delighted sir." Hermione said.

"Splendid. Await my owl then." He glanced at Ron and forced a smile. "Nice to see you Wollenby." And he walked off. Harry chuckled at Ron's annoyed look.

"What the devil was that all about?" Ron asked. Harry dropped the smile.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him."

"Get to know him? Why?" Ron said, passing Harry the tissue Hermione handed him so Harry could dry the spilt butter beer.

"I don't know, it must be important. Otherwise, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Harry said and sighed. "I'll be right back." He went to the toilet to get more tissues. On his way out he crashed onto Katie Bell rather hard. Thankfully it was his shoulder who took most of the force instead of Lily who cooed softly but didn't cry. He needed to stop crashing into people so much.

Harry was going to apologise but Katie just walked off. "Okay then." She must be in some mood if she wasn't even glancing his way. Something caught his eye and Harry looked down, picking up a leather bound package. "I wonder what this is." Harry said softly and went to find Katie but saw her leave with her friend. Harry put the package down on the table and hurried to put on his robes.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked reaching for it.

"It's Katie's. She just dropped it. I'm going to give it to her. You guys stay I'll be right back." Harry said and picked up the package again once Lily was wrapped up nicely. Once he was out he looked around the village and spotted Katie up ahead, heading back to the castle. "Katie!" Harry called and walked after her. She seemed to be in a real hurry. He hurried after her but didn't run, not wanting to jostle Lily too much.

He caught a glimpse of blond hair form the corner of his eyes but didn't pay it much attention as he got to the road. "Katie! You forgot your package!" Harry called. She didn't seem to hear. Harry huffed, getting out of breath. Carrying a baby could do that do you. Harry glanced down at the package. It wasn't wrapped very well and it was becoming undone.

He reached forward to readjust the wrappings.

"Don't touch that!" The package was smacked out of his hands and it dropped ahead of them. Harry looked up to see Malfoy looking at him as pale as snow and visibly shaking. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down and checked on Lily who blinked at the brightness of the white snow when she looked to be trying to nap. She seemed alright.

Suddenly Katie was returning, her friend desperately trying to catch her attention. "Katie! I said what package?"

But Katie had already reached the package and leaned down to grab it, the wrappings coming undone enough for her to touch the contents inside. Screams were heard all around them, the sounds of hundreds of pained souls, all coming from Katie's opened mouth. Harry covered Lily once more to stop her from seeing this.

Harry stared helpless as Leanne screamed, Katie falling onto her back and getting tossed and dragged over the snow, lifted into the sky a couple of metres before slamming right back to the ground with a thickening thud. Her head turned slightly a few times before stopping.

Malfoy released a shudder and Harry turned to look at him. His face twisted with horror, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and his hands still shaking. He did this. He did this. But why did he stop Harry touching it? Lily shrieked in Harry's arms, tugging at the robe, the sounds enough to have terrified her.

"Get back! Get back all of you." Hagrid said coming forward and scooping up the catatonic girl. He turned to look at them and then at the necklace. "Do _not_ touch that. Except for the wrappings." Hagrid said and left. Harry quickly used his wand to put the necklace back in its case and wrap it up again. He looked at Malfoy who was looking away, seemingly trying to remember how to breathe.

Harry looked down at Lily. "There, there, Lily. It's ok, it's ok." Harry cooed, kissing the top of her head as she kept crying. "Oh sweetheart… don't cry." Harry whispered passing the package to Malfoy who flinched but took it as Harry took Lily out of the carrier, turning her around so she could hold onto him and rest her little head against his shoulder. It helped as he rubbed her back and she gripped onto him for dear life.

Quietly the three of them followed Hagrid back to the castle, Leanne at the front and Harry behind Malfoy.


	11. Boy Talk

Professor McGonagal had a frown on her face as she inspected the necklace with her wand. She turned to Leanne.

"Are you sure Katie didn't have this in her possession when you entered the Three Broomsticks?" Leanne shook her head and glanced at Harry who was still rubbing Lily's back and swaying gently on the spot while Lily whimpered every so often.

"Like I said… she left to go to the bathroom and when she came back she was suddenly in a hurry to deliver a package. I kept asking her what package, where she was going but she wouldn't act normally. Then finally on the road she seemed to realise she didn't have any package and ran back… the moment she saw it on the floor in front of Harry and Malfoy… she reached for it." Leanne said.

"Did she say who she was to deliver it to?"

"Professor Dumbledore…" Professor McGonagal looked at them both.

Malfoy was sitting against the desk behind Harry, not looking up. "Thank you Leanne. You may go."

She watched the two of them attentively. "I went to the bathroom too… on my way out I bumped into Katie. She dropped the package and I picked it up. I rushed after her but she was ahead of me enough to not hear me. The packaging was becoming undone and I reached to readjust it. Then Malfoy knocked it out of my hands and Katie came and grabbed it." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and looked at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"I'd seen one of those necklaces before. I came to annoy Potter but caught a glimpse of what it was and knocked it out of his hands." He said fluidly. "The rest was as they said." Malfoy's eyes flickered to his. Harry stared at him as he rubbed Lily's back. Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick. Harry turned to McGonagall and nodded.

"That's all I know." Harry said. McGonagall seemed content with the response.

"Oh Severus, thank goodness."

Harry heard Malfoy give out a sigh of relief and glanced at him. Once more their eyes met. Uncertainty, mistrust, confusion. It's what Harry felt but also what he saw mirrored in Malfoy's expression.

Snape lifted the necklace, turning it and Harry sensed the spells he was doing, scanning for the curse.

"What do you think Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry saw the tense expression on the potion master's face.

"I think… Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." He said.

"She was cursed wasn't she? I know Katie, she would never carry something like that knowingly." Harry asked, Lily whimpering again, starting to cry as the necklace screeched faintly. "Shh shh…" He whispered against Lily's ear, bouncing her a little more, supporting her on his hip as she was getting heavy.

"She was." McGonagall said, both teachers looking at the necklace in concentration and Harry glanced at Malfoy, glaring at him.

Malfoy opened his mouth. "It was- OUCH!" Harry kicked him on the shin. Both teachers turned to look at them but all they saw was Malfoy with more colour to his face from anger, glaring at Harry who was innocently bouncing Lily.

"Yes? Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. Snape narrowed his eyes at Malfoy who glanced at Snape and Harry as he rubbed his shin.

"It was… horrible. If Malfoy hadn't knocked the package out of my hands…" He paused for effect. "I need to get Lily to bed. Is it alright for us to go professor?" Harry asked. McGonagall looked at them both with pity and sighed nodding.

Malfoy stormed out and Harry glanced back at Snape who looked at Malfoy as if he wanted to follow. Instead he turned back to McGonagall to discuss the necklace.

Harry grabbed Lily's things and followed Malfoy. The blond was fast but he was easy to follow. His steps were loud in the empty corridors. Most students were in the common rooms getting ready for dinner.

The retching sounds from one of the stalls in Myrtle's bathroom alerted Harry to Malfoy's location. He leaned back against the sink and waited. He soon heard sobbing coming from the stall. He decided that maybe he shouldn't intrude so much on Malfoy's privacy.

"You cursed her, didn't you, Malfoy." Harry said and the sobbing stopped abruptly. It took a few seconds for Malfoy to come out, wand ready, his face twisted with rage. Harry gripped his own wand with one hand and turned his body so Lily was mostly covered by Harry's body.

"Baa! Ba…" Lily whimpered which made hesitation flicker in Malfoy's expression. The blond stared at Harry.

"If you knew that why didn't you tell them then?" He demanded.

"You stopped me from touching it."

"It wasn't meant for you." Malfoy said, holding his head up, as if trying to show pride despite having thrown up from his guilt into the lavatory a few minutes ago.

"No… it was meant for Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. Malfoy didn't say anything at first, his eyes flickering between the ground and his wand as if trying to figure out right there and then what to do. "Is that what Voldemort told you to do?" He asked. Malfoy looked up at him. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"If I were? Pretty stupid of you to be talking to a Death Eater alone in a forgotten bathroom. Putting that little girl's life on the line in the process." Malfoy said. Harry glared and held Lily tighter.

"Maybe. But you're not a Death Eater." Harry said.

"What makes you so sure?" Malfoy hissed, pointing his want at him.

"Because I saw your face when Katie touched the cursed necklace. You were horrified."

"I am _not_ as weak as you think me, Potter! I could kill you right now!" Malfoy yelled. Harry tried to control his own racing heart. Why was he bothering with this idiot? He was a Death Eater! He should hand him in. But he couldn't shake the memory of Malfoy's gaunt and terrified expression.

"You trust him, Malfoy?"

"..." Malfoy gripped his wand tighter, shaking. "What will you do then? Tell Dumbledore?"

"Whatever it is he wants you to do, there must be another way." Harry said.

"How can you be so bloody optimistic? Knocking up a girl and ending up with a kid makes you suddenly immune to the Dark Lord? Is that what it is? We know how that ended for your mudblood mother!" Malfoy spat out. "Hiding behind Dumbledore's protection has made you _blind_ to what the Dark Lord is capable of!"

Harry stared at Malfoy, still gripping his own wand, tense and ready should the blond decide to attack. He looked at Malfoy's eyes, no thoughts of upcoming spells reaching Harry. Malfoy just looked pale and afraid and the few images Harry got was of Lucius Malfoy getting arrested and the Dark Lord's rage.

"I know enough. I know your father was getting that prophecy for him. Can't imagine the _Dark Lord_ was too happy when he failed his mission."

"And that's your fault!" Malfoy yelled. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and voiced what was merely a guess.

"And to punish his failure he sends Lucius Malfoy's only son and heir to get himself killed? To kill the one wizard he himself fears?" Harry said and glanced at Lily quickly before turning back to Malfoy. "Did I guess right?" Harry asked.

Malfoy took a deep breath and began to lower his wand. "What do you want, Potter?" He finally asked.

"Tell me what your mission is exactly." Harry said. Malfoy looked back at him defiantly.

"Tell _me_ , Potter. What are you willing to do for that girl?" He asked pointing to Lily.

Harry stared at him. "…anything."

Malfoy smirked, though the laughter didn't reach his eyes. "Exactly." He put his wand away and straightened his shirt, walking up to him. Harry began to lower his wand. Malfoy stopped beside him and looked at Lily who was nibbling on her fist, her bright blue eyes attentively scanning Malfoy's face and looking from one teen to the other. "Exactly." He repeated and left.

Harry watched him go. He felt so conflicted. On the one hand Malfoy had hurt Katie. He was trying to kill Dumbledore. On the other hand… the words the other said to him shook his core. All of this was giving him a headache. He had no idea what to do.

"Aya?" Harry looked down at Lily and wiped a tear from her cheek. She seemed done with her crying and was just looking at Malfoy's retreating form and yawned deeply. Harry found himself yawning too and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's go, Lily."

oOoOoOo

"Hope Katie's alright." Ron said as he lay on his bed. Lily was in her basket, sound asleep. Harry was looking at the marauder's map.

"Leanne said she'll be better, but she needs to stay in St. Mungos for observation for a while." Harry replied, following the steps that Malfoy was doing. Back and forth in the Slytherin common room. Then he began to move, leaving the Slytherin dungeons.

"…What do you reckon Dean sees in Ginny anyway?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"What does she see in _him_?" After Ron's question at the Three Broomsticks he couldn't stop picturing Lily grown up with some idiot holding hands and that was enough to make him angry. He looked into her basket, watching her chest rise and fall as a look of peace and innocence shone on her face. Lily was never growing up if he could help it.

"Dean? He's brilliant innit."

"You called him a slick git not five hours ago." Harry said, unfolding and folding the map in a particular way to follow Malfoy's steps up one floor, and the next, down one corridor, then a left, up another staircase.

"Well yeah, he was running his hands all over my sister. Something snaps. You've gotta hate him, you know?"

Harry totally understood that. "I guess." He said. Just how high was Malfoy going? He was already on the sixth floor and he looked like he was heading up another floor.

"So what do you think he sees in her then?"

Harry huffed. "I don't know, she's smart, brave, attractive."

"Attractive?" Ron asked. "You think Ginny's attractive?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you saying she's ugly? You want me to bring her over so we can all debate your opinion of her looks?" Ron paled at that and shook his head. There was silence for a bit.

"So… would you say Hermione's attractive?" Ron asked. Harry turned to look at him but Ron kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Of course she is. You'd be blind not to see it." Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy. Where was he again? He'd lost sight of him.

"Since when are you so easy to compliment girls?" Ron asked.

"Since I'm too busy with Lily to care about stupid things like dating?" Harry mumbled and sighed putting the map down. His headache was getting worse. He took off his glasses. "I think I'll be going to sleep now." He folded the map and got comfortable for bed, facing Lily's basket and making sure he could see her at all times.


	12. Slug Club

Harry ate his dessert slowly. It was the first supper party Slughorn had invited students to this year. He tried looking lively and engaged in the conversation. He laughed when required and was quiet when necessary. Although he genuinely tried keeping a laugh in at Hermione's story about her dad's experience as a dentist alongside everyone else's blank looks. If only they knew how valued and respected dentists were as a profession.

Irritation grew gradually, however, as Harry was truly just desperate to get to Lily. Even though the elves were helping him out he really did not like spending time away from her. Sure he could focus better in his classes and was gradually improving in all of them but leaving her to the elves in his supposed free time just sat wrong with him. He missed her.

Harry pushed the thought to the back of his head. He was doing this to protect her after all. Somehow this was going to help Dumbledore find a way to destroy Voldemort.

More to the point, Malfoy hadn't made it to the Slug Club. Blaise had, however, who tended to score lower to Malfoy in most cases. Even though Malfoy had dropped his skill level, usually he was neck and neck with Hermione, he was still better at potions and should have been invited. That would benefit Harry greatly, it would give him a chance to keep an eye on the blond if he ever chose to _wander_ after the dinner party.

However, after Lucius Malfoy had been revealed as a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban, Draco Malfoy had been cast aside in a way and was at best tolerated in classes. Except for Defence Against the Dark Arts in which Snape continued to favour his Slytherins. Although a part of him felt smug that the idiot didn't have any privilege cast on him, the more sensible part of him didn't like it.

Malfoy deserved to be here, in this stupid little club, he should be here. Harry took another bite from his dessert, not noticing when Ginny made her entrance and sat down. He was too busy berating himself for caring about Malfoy's injustice considering the prat was still trying to kill the headmaster _and_ had landed Katie in St. Mungo's.

Sure they hadn't spoken since Katie was cursed, that was two weeks ago, but Harry still noticed him disappearing from the marauder's map every so often. Harry wasn't exactly sure when the idiot slept at this point. He cleared his throat, frowning as he rubbed his throat, feeling it hard to swallow a little. Still the creamy dessert soothed it so he kept eating. His headache was back. Maybe _he_ should try and sleep even better.

Finally the party was over and Slughorn stood at the door waving the other students away. Harry stayed back and looked for something in the room to talk about. A peculiar hourglass caught his eye.

"Potter!" Slughorn said in surprise. Harry turned to look at him and noticed that everyone had already left.

"I'm sorry sir." He quickly said. "I was just… admiring your hourglass."

The professor approached him and nodded. "Ah yes, most intriguing object. It runs in accordance to the quality of the conversation."

Harry stared at it and chuckled. "I better be going then." He said and Slughorn laughed patting him on the shoulder.

"Nonsense my boy. You have nothing to worry about. As for some of your classmates, let's just say they're unlikely to make the shelf."

"…Shelf, sir?" He asked and Slughorn pointed to the pictures where Harry knew his mother stood saluting with a smile to the camera.

"Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here." He said proudly. "But then again, you already are someone, aren't you, Harry." Slughorn smiled starting to pour a glass of some alcohol. "Perhaps in the future I could get little Lily to sit right next to her grandmother, ey?" He smiled as he mixed his drink. Harry felt a lump in his throat at those words.

"Did Voldemort ever make it to the shelf, sir?" Harry asked. The professor seemed to freeze. "You knew him, didn't you, sir? Tom Riddle?" Harry hoped this would work. He had no idea how to go about getting closer to the professor. "You were his teacher."

"…Mr. Riddle had a number of teachers during his stay at Hogwarts." Slughorn said softly.

"What was he like?" Harry asked, remembering the little boy he saw in the memory. Those angry eyes. However, Slughorn seemed at a loss for words. He had to fix this. Or he would scare the other off. "I'm sorry sir… he killed my parents." And that was the truth.

"Of course… it's only natural you should want to know more." Slughorn slowly turned to Harry. "But I'm afraid I must disappoint you. When I taught Mr. Riddle, he was a brilliant and dedicated young boy set on becoming a first rate wizard, like many I've seen. Similar to you, in fact." He said honestly, his eyes gazing into Harry's own. "If such a monster existed… it was buried deep within." He said.

Harry glanced at the picture of his mother and nodded softly.

oOoOoOo

As Harry made his way out he heard sobbing on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. His mind instantly went back to the memory of Malfoy in the forgotten girls' toilets. When he rounded the corner he saw Ginny in tears, sitting on one of the staircases.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked with a frown. Ginny looked up and then away, wiping her tears, starting to stand.

"Oh… nothing. Just me being silly." Ginny said.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Harry asked. He thought Ginny was seeing Dean before the Slughorn dinner party. Did something happen between them? Ginny looked up surprised and slowly sat back down.

"…Boys are prats." She said.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda are." Harry said sitting down beside her.

"We just had an argument. He says I'm too bossy since I became captain of the Quiditch team and didn't like me giving him 'orders'. He's new to the team, I just wanted him to practice on his weak spots a bit more." She said. Harry nodded listening to what she was saying. He thought of Lily ever being talked to like that by a guy and it made his blood boil.

"I made you captain because what Dean calls being bossy, I call being a boss." Ginny looked up at him. "If Dean's too stupid to work on his weaknesses and can't take constructive criticism just either because you're a girl, younger than him, a redhead, whatever-" Ginny punched him on the arm and Harry chuckled as she laughed softly too. "-then Dean can leave. You're the captain, captain. You take charge with Gryffindor pride." Harry said and stood, offering her his hand to stand. She took it and smiled. They both made the way back to Gryffindor Tower in pleasant silence.

At the entrance to the common room he heard giggling and saw Hermione looking at the havoc within.

oOoOoOo

At breakfast Harry cooed at Lily who was sitting on a transfigured stool that now served as a baby chair. He brought a small spoon to her mouth with pureed rice porridge, starting her on soft foods for the first time. Hermione had recommended it and madam Pomfrey had agreed that now was a good time.

Lily smiled, thinking this was a game and mostly avoided the spoon. She did eventually take a bite and seemed to enjoy what she tasted. Breakfast was louder than usual today with the Gryffindor team getting ready for their match against Slytherin.

Harry glanced up to look at the table. As usual, Malfoy was sitting somewhat separated from his friends. A sombre look on his face as he mostly stared at his breakfast and didn't engage with the others at the Slytherin table. Malfoy's eyes flickered up and met his. Just then Lily reached for his pumpkin juice and tossed it over Harry's lap.

"Ah! Lily, why?" He took a deep breath while Lily squealed and giggled. Harry sighed and patted his trousers dry with a tissue, drying her hands before they got sticky. That was his last clean pair.

Ron sat down then and Harry looked up to see him looking terrible.

"So how was it then?" He grumbled as he plopped down on the chair, looking at his breakfast in a queasy manner.

"How was what?" Hermione asked and Harry turned back to Lily, encouraging her to eat more, most of the spoonfulls he gave her ending up on her chin as she ate some of it while pushing the rest out with her tongue.

"You know, your _dinner_ party." He said mockingly.

"Pretty boring actually." Hermione said and turned to her newspaper amused. "Though I think Harry enjoyed returning to Lily." Harry paused feeding Lily, feeling his expression go blank, glancing at Hermione with what he hoped was the most unimpressed look ever.

Last night Ron had not been awake to witness the meltdown the elves had while taking care of Lily. Most of the things Harry had for her were muggle things since it's what he knew best to handle. Hence when he returned he'd found the common room where they'd been taking care of her scattered with her toys and blankets. On her head she had on a skirt charmed to stay upright like an eccentric fashionista's hat while she lay on her nappy, sleeping soundly after pulling off whatever the house elves had managed to get right and covering both she and her things in Harry's last vial of ink.

"Is that why the bathroom was covered in ink this morning?" Ron asked.

"Don't… I don't want to remember." Harry said rubbing his forehead in an attempt to rub the sleep from his _soul_. He'd spent a good hour with a screaming Lily who was absolutely offended at having been woken up and was refusing to cooperate. It was so late that Harry just left the bathroom as it was after dressing her back up and putting her back to sleep.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas party too, you know?" Hermione said, keeping her eyes on her newspaper. "And we're supposed to bring someone with us." Harry turned his attention back to Lily, smiling at her and opening his mouth to get her to copy. She seemed to be getting the idea and did so on the second try, managing to swallow a little of the rice porridge before gurgling the rest onto the bib.

"Harry, eat something." Harry looked up at Ginny who was sitting beside Lily. She must have noticed he hadn't had any breakfast. Harry smiled and shook his head, focusing on Lily. His throat felt scratchy. He didn't know what it was. He barely felt hungry because of it.

"I suppose you'll be inviting McLaggen. He's in the _Slug_ Club too isn't he?" Ron asked annoyed. Harry chuckled at the disgust in the other's voice.

"No… I was going to invite you, actually." Hermione said glaring at Ron with mild annoyance, turning her attention back to the newspaper. Harry glanced at Ron who was too nervous to eat, let alone acknowledge Hermione's annoyance. If he had still been captain he would kick the other for being so nervous. He glanced up at the teacher's table as he cleaned Lily's chin again.

Snape ate looking as indifferent to the world as ever. Anger was a permanent feature on his face, though lately Harry couldn't figure out what he'd done to provoke the potions master's fury. His grades were better now that Lily was being taken care of during the day, and he was advancing well in Defence… so what had he done wrong? Ever since Lily had started with the elves Snape was back to his harsh, angry, critical self. His patience with Harry was close to zero again.

It confused Harry at first. Call him crazy, but in some way, his messed up mind had started to believe… who knows? That maybe the potions master was starting to like him? God, why would Harry even begin to think that? He narrowed his eyes at the potions master and turned back to Lily, giving her another spoonful.

He thought maybe he'd wanted Harry to get better rest, to avoid any more breakdowns like the one he'd had a few weeks ago. Instead, maybe Snape thought like many others, that he was incompetent as a father. That he couldn't take care of Lily properly and needed to suggest Lily should be taken care of by someone else as he was clearly unable.

Or maybe all he was to him and Dumbledore was a weapon against the Dark Lord.

"Ah, stop it." Harry said annoyed with himself, shaking that stupid notion from his head. Making up stories in his head never helped him before. Maybe he needed to do something entirely different. Something he would never consider.

Lavender Brown left after encouraging Ron and Ron turned in a panic at them, speaking to Ginny aswell. "Right, after this match, I'm resigning. McLaggen can take my spot." He said, his face as pale as when he was throwing up slugs in second year. Harry looked up at him annoyed and passed him a cup of pumpkin juice, discretely holding his liquid luck in such a way that they could notice.

"Fine, but drink this." Harry said. Ron looked at it ready to refuse.

"Good morning everyone. You look terrible Ron." Luna said with her airy voice. "Is that why you put something in his drink, Harry?" Harry turned to her putting an innocent expression and made a show of putting away the vial of liquid luck.

"Liquid luck?" Hermione said horrified and Ron put a firm hold on his cup. "Don't drink it, Ron!" Hermione whispered.

"Don't Ron." Ginny joined in but Ron looked too excited and gulped down the plain pumpkin juice.

"You could get expelled for that." Hermione hissed at Harry. Harry would never do something as stupid as that while he had Lily to think about.

"I simply don't know what you're talking about." Harry said innocently.

"Come on sis, we have a game to win." Ron said standing. Ginny stood annoyed.

"That's _captain_ to you, Ron!" Ginny called after him, sending Harry a grin and a shake of the head as she left.

Harry smiled and turned to Lily. "Think you could be Quiditch captain someday?" He asked.

"Mihbah!" She replied and Harry chuckled, offering her another spoonful of rice. He couldn't go to the match. Lily would find it too distressing, all the shouting and cheering and there was no way he was risking a rogue bludger around her. Harry let her grab the spoon and sighed as she tossed it across the room and hit a Ravenclaw on the side of her face.

First thing's first.

oOoOoOo

"Professor Snape? Can I speak with you?" Harry tried being polite. The look of disgust the other sent him clearly told Harry that Snape wasn't buying it and could tell he was up to something. Harry took a deep breath, irritation building already against Snape.


	13. Tears

"Not going to watch the match, Potter?" Snape asked, standing to put the things on his table away. Harry walked closer, he'd left Lily with Dobby for a little while. Snape glanced at him and looked displeased. "What's _that?_ "

"Pumpkin juice. Compliments of Lily." Harry said patting the stained patch of his trousers that stayed once the juice dried up.

"Well, talk, Potter. I don't have all day." Snape said.

"Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked. Snape glared at him.

"Have you?" He asked.

"I don't know, ever since I have Lily getting babysat you're being…"

Snape rose his eyebrows, waiting for his reply which Harry couldn't quite find polite words for. "… _yes?_ "

"You're angry at me and I don't know why. Am I not doing the homework you give me right? I'm getting used to reading other people's movements, my reflexes are faster, my shields are stronger, my attacks are too."

"Well aren't we full of ourselves?" Snape cut in, glaring at him. Harry opened his mouth to argue but the words got caught in his throat. This is Snape. This has always been Snape.

Why was Harry even here again? Oh right, because he'd started enjoying the meagre moments when Snape would praise him in their duelling sessions. Because he'd started to respect the man for the help he'd given him. Because Harry wanted… what _did_ Harry want? Maybe it was the same as with Sirius… he wanted someone. Would anyone do? Did Sirius really mean so little to him? That he would grow close to Snape, of all people, just to satisfy his own need to have someone who would always fight for him? Someone who would care for him? Someone who would look out for his well-being?

Lily had mostly distracted him from thoughts of Sirius. But every so often he would remember that it was _his_ fault that Sirius died. Maybe he'd been tricking his own heart into filling the emptiness he felt with any father figure he could reach for.

"Potter?" Snape snapped, his eyes looking intensely at him and Harry realised the other was trying to read what was on his mind. Harry put up his shields though he couldn't fully block his embarrassment behind his mental walls.

"…It's nothing sir. Just Potter, being a bloody idiot." He said, turned and left without looking back. The emptiness in his heart grew a little larger, leaving him numb. He didn't even need Occlumency to control his emotions right now, because he felt as if he couldn't feel at all and never would again.

As he entered the Gryffindor common room he saw Lily babbling with Dobby who seemed to understand what she was saying and babbled back to her and played with her. Harry couldn't go to her right now. He sneaked past the two and went up to the rooms. The whole tower was empty. Everyone was watching the match.

Harry opened his trunk and reached into his side, pulling out the two-way mirror that Sirius gave him. He hadn't thought about the mirror at all. It was supposed to be a two-way contact to Sirius if he ever needed him. Maybe… he could talk to him through it?

"…Sirius?" Harry asked softly, his heart beating rapidly. He stared at it so strongly that he was sure he would fool himself into seeing something that wasn't there. In the end, not even an illusion appeared because all that Harry could see was his face, slowly filling with grief. It was his fault that Sirius was dead. Harry stood and took deep breaths, all his emotions coming back. With a cry he tossed the mirror against the wall with all the strength he could muster and watched it shatter.

Instantly he regretted it but he couldn't bring himself to repair it. Sirius was going to save Harry from his miserable family life. He was… going to be the parent Harry always needed. In his loss he'd started clinging to Snape and that just filled him with shame and embarrassment.

Harry stared at his face on the largest shard which was closest to him. "You'll always be an orphan. Give it up." He whispered and lay down on the bed. He could hear Lily downstairs, squealing. He closed his eyes and thought of his mother, trying to imagine what it would have felt to have her arms around him at Lily's age. He tried to go to the far reaches of his memory to find any recollection of what his father's voice had been like. Had he rocked him to sleep too? Had he wiped his tears when he cried at night? Had his mother sighed in desperation when Harry wouldn't stop crying? He had no idea. And he realised. If Voldemort killed him now, Lily would forget all about him and never know just how much Harry loved her.

The emptiness in Harry's heart filled with misery and he grabbed his pillow, smothering his own face with it, his glasses tossed to the side as he tensed every muscle in his body to stop himself from crying. But he couldn't. The moment the whimper hit the pillow his whole body shook. He held the pillow tighter to smother the anguished cries he released.

He cried like he'd never been allowed to do at the Dursleys'. It was the first time Harry truly had a space to do so. He knew for sure no one was in the tower. For the first time he could cry as loud as he wanted without fearing humiliation or verbal abuse. Still he held the pillow tighter against his face and cried until his body couldn't do so any more.

When he was done he lay feeling no strength in his body, his headache returning. He lay staring at the ceiling, listening to Lily's giggles downstairs until he fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

Hermione came into the common room first. She wanted to give Harry the heads up that it was going to get loud very soon. Gryffindor had won and everyone was going mad over Ron blocking every single Slytherin shot.

She didn't expect to find Lily sitting with Dobby while Dobby read her a book. Why would Harry leave Lily alone for so long? She looked up at the boys' rooms and climbed the stairs. When she opened the door her hand shot to cover her mouth at what she saw.

The chants celebrating Ron's success were heard approaching. Hermione felt her heart start to race. She slammed the door shut and sealed it with a spell running down to see everyone entering.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

"Stop it! Everyone!" Hermione yelled, Lily began to cry in the corner, not having expected the sounds. It took a few seconds but everyone stopped.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked confused.

"Harry's really sick. No one go upstairs. No one." Ginny made to go past her but Hermione grabbed her roughly from the shoulder. "I mean it!" Hermione snapped. She turned to the corner. "Dobby, take Lily away from here. She shouldn't be anywhere near Harry right now." She said looking at the elf who looked confused but nodded, taking the crying Lily away.

"I'll go get professor McGonagall." Ginny said and rushed out.

"Neville, guard the staircase. No one can go up." Hermione said and Neville looked worried but nodded. "Ron, let's go get Madam Pomfrey." She said grabbing Ron by the arm and pulling him away.

"Hermione, what is wrong with Harry?" Ron asked, stopping her as they reached the second floor. Hermione frowned as she considered responding.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing? Is it not enough that you insufferable Gryffindors storm the castle chanting Weasley's name?" Snape hissed at them.

"Harry's ill, we're going to Madam Pomfrey." Ron said and Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Sir."

"Madam Pomfrey is away in an emergency. What has the grand saviour of the wizarding world gotten himself into now?" Snape asked.

"Sir… it's dragon pox." Hermione said. Ron looked at her horrified and Hermione caught the moment Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"Inform your head of house." Snape said and rushed past them.

oOoOoOo

"Where is Potter's child?" Severus demanded as he stormed into Gryffindor tower.

"Sh-she was taken by Dobby the house elf sir, Hermione told him to." Longbottom said. Severus stormed past him and went up to the rooms. He felt the seal on the door and opened it, entering quickly and shutting it straight after.

He sighed with relief at the state he found Potter in. His skin was tinting to green, some dots darker green than others but he had yet to get the full symptoms. Meaning that he only just caught it. He had to wonder from where but with these kinds of things you could never really tell.

He could only pray Potter hadn't contracted it and then touched Lily.

He came closer to the boy who was tossing and turning. Half his face had yet to turn green, leaving him patchy. The untouched part was flushed and he reached down to feel the insufferable boy's forehead, the palm of his hand burning the second he placed it down.

"Nnh…" Potter grunted and opened his eyes but they were glazed with the fever. Severus just noticed the trail of dry tears down the sides of his face and pulled his hand back slowly.

"You have dragon pox, Potter." Severus said. The boy's eyes widened with realisation and sat up looking at the crib by the bed.

"Lily! Get her away!" The boy almost threw himself off the bed in the opposite direction. Severus caught him and stopped him from falling.

"Granger had the house-elf take her away." He said trying to lie the boy down but it was far too easy as the boy's strength evaporated and he fell back, breathing rapidly, shuddering every so often, trembling as if cold.

"Aren't you… going to get ill?" The boy asked, turning his bright green eyes at him. The concern he saw in them surprised Severus.

"I took the cure when I started Hogwarts. Something you should have done also." Every muggle-born gets all the preventative potions on the first day of school. Everyone else either has it given to them by their parents or at the start of the first year when requested by a parent.

The boy simply shook his head, confusion in his face. "I didn't know that stuff existed." He said. Snape clenched his jaw. Had the headmaster not ensured that Potter was at the very least immune to contagious wizard illnesses before letting him run around the wizarding world like a wild hippogriff?

"A problem we will quickly resolve. Come, get changed, you're drenched. I must take you to St. Mungo's." Severus waited for Potter to move but realised the boy was far too sluggish for his limited patience. He went to the boy's trunk and pulled it open as Potter sat on the edge of the bed.

Severus stared at the trunk. One side filled with baby clothes, clean bottles, powder, spare diapers and a couple of toys. The other side, or the remaining quarter of the trunk, was two pairs of trousers, two shirts and little else. He stood and went to the assigned cupboard but only saw two uniforms hanging neatly, already ironed and pressed by the house elves but nothing else.

"Where are your clothes, Potter?" Severus turned to the boy who was standing, reaching for one of the shirts in the trunk.

"Oh good, the elves finished the laundry already." Potter mumbled to himself and pulled off his shirt. More patches of green and a very skinny boy underneath.

"Potter, answer me." Severus repeated. There was no way this was all there was. Had the boy forgotten to pack his things at the start of the year because he was overexcitedly packing for his child?

"…These _are_ my clothes." Potter said, putting the shirt on. What was the stupid boy saying? That he only had three days' worth of clothes? There wasn't even any sleepwear here.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is nothing." Severus snapped. Embarrassment filled the boy's face. A question Severus had forgotten about resurfaced into his memory. Why _hadn't_ the boy left Lily with his family? He assumed the boy wanted to try and play at being a father despite his age. But Severus had seen that look of embarrassment before, a long time ago, in his own reflection.

"It's enough. I don't need anymore." Yes. That too had been an excuse Severus had used plenty of times. The boy shivered and held himself tightly, panting. The green tint spread over his arms.

"Come on. We must get you the cure." Severus said and led Potter out, casting a negative shield which worked by protecting the world from Potter. Either way the Gryffindors gave Potter a wide berth.

oOoOoOo

"Don't worry Harry, Lily's with Dobby, you'll get better soon." Hermione said. Harry nodded but an ache spread through him and he felt his knees buckle. The iron grip Snape had on his shoulders kept him upright.

"Where the devil is McGonagall?" He heard Snape mumble.

"Why can't I just go to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Because… you may become more unwell. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to help you should that happen." Snape explained, a concentrated expression on his face. Harry was surprised he even got a response.

And so, an hour later he was sitting in his own private room in St. Mungo's, Snape guarding him like a hawk, double checking the credentials of every healer that came to see Harry and sending away any of them that weren't directly involved in his care.

"Come on, Potter. I checked it." Snape said, bringing a bubbling lime green potion. Harry reached for it. He pulled back and covered his face, sneezing loudly, sparks flying from his face. Oh god, it was getting worse. He felt Snape's cold hand grab his own and put the potion forcefully in his hand, bringing both the potion and his hand to his mouth. "Take it."

Harry groaned as he took the vile, slimy, bitter tasting potion. He swallowed it all as quickly as he could. He'd hoped it would make him feel better instantly but the moment he took it he felt another wave of weakness strike him and he fell back onto the pillows.

"It's not working." Harry mumbled.

"It takes time after you catch it." Snape said. "At least a few days."

"…Who's taking care of Lily right now?" Harry asked.

"I sent a message to the headmaster. He should step in. A house-elf was looking after her when we left. As for why McGonagall is not here, since the headmaster had to go somewhere in business she cannot leave the school." Snape sounded annoyed. "As such, it falls onto me to care for you."

"…I can take care of myself." Harry said, looking away.

"Hmm… is that why you were bawling your eyes out earlier today?"

Harry turned to him horrified. "How did you-?" Snape smirked. Damn him!

"So I was right? Now what could have possibly transpired in the three or four hours after leaving my office that could have upset you so pathetically?" Snape asked. Harry, in his feverish state, wondered if Snape asked things like that to purposefully get him angry. Harry stared at him. He was reading the Daily Prophet.

"I killed Sirius." Harry whispered. The words formed a knot in his throat and he felt tears forming again. He quickly turned his back to Snape to stop him from seeing him like this. He waited for the jabs Snape would make. But only silence followed. "I did. It was my fault. I could hear Lily downstairs… I couldn't go to her. Then I thought of my mother… and father… and wondered… what holding onto my mother would have felt like. Or what my father's voice would have been like."

"It was _not_ your fault, Potter." Snape said, softer than Harry imagined his reply to be, reminding him of the time the other sat him down and gave him the calming draught.

"If Voldemort gets me this year… Lily wouldn't even remember me." Harry whispered. "I would be nothing to her… I don't know if that's a good thing or not." He felt a forced laugh escape his lips. A cold and wet cloth covered his forehead and eyes, he felt up and felt Snape's hand holding it in place. It felt good. Harry never thought he'd ever feel hot tears before but they were horrible. "I've never been sick like this before." Harry mumbled.

"Then let me teach you how to be sick. You quiet down, try to relax and let your body recover." Snape said.

"…Why were you angry with me?"

"I am not angry with you, Potter." Snape spat his name out as if indicating otherwise, though his hand held the cold wipe in place still.

"Yes you are, ever since you gave me the calming draught." Harry kept going.

"…" Was that a pause? He thought he heard Snape catch his breath as if starting to speak but stopping before the first word came out. "I was not angry with you." He repeated. "The headmaster said something that angered me."

"Two weeks is a long time to stay angry about something someone says." Harry said.

"Well, unfortunately, not all of us are very forgiving by nature. Nor are we used to forgiving in the first place." Snape finally took his hand back and Harry slowly removed the cloth, turning to look at Snape.

"I'd call it being petty."

"A week's detention upon your return." Harry groaned and Snape returned to look at the Daily Prophet.

"Would it help if I said 'sir'?"

"Two weeks." Still, Harry felt his chest warm up. He was glad Snape was the one that had to stay here. "St. Mungo's is more accommodating than Hogwarts. They should allow your family to visit."

Harry scoffed. "The only reason they'd ever come to see me is to put the last nail on the coffin." Why was it so hot? Why wasn't the fever going down? He glanced at Snape who was just staring at him.

"Is that why you didn't leave your daughter there?" Snape asked. Harry grimaced. He shouldn't be talking about this. But somehow, he didn't care anymore.

"They're not good with wizard children." Was all he said. Snape didn't ask anymore but a sickening feeling in his stomach told him that somehow Snape knew more by that response than Harry thought.

Nothing else was said. Every time Harry would tremble, Snape would replace the cloth with a fresh one. If he hadn't been feverish he would feel awkward, but he also didn't want it to stop. He'd never been taken care of like this before so most of the time he kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep and letting the other guard him and care for him.

At one point he heard whispering and realised he'd actually fallen asleep.

"How could you not have known he hadn't had his immunisations?" Snape hissed.

"It was an honest mistake, my boy." Dumbledore replied softly. Wasn't he supposed to be away on a business trip?

"If he'd infected the child it could have killed her. You think he would have been very willing to fight _any_ kind of war if that had happened?"

"Thankfully Lily has been given the all clear by Poppy." There was the sound of something shuffling.

"Has his family been notified?" Snape asked. He was so smooth when he was talking, Harry could see why Dumbledore had him as a spy. He sounded so casual even though Harry could tell, the other was trying to dig up information about his home life.

"They prefer not to be informed of matters like these." Dumbledore said.

" _Matters like these_? You mean they don't wish to be informed that Potter has caught a potentially deadly wizarding infection?" Snape asked.

"I've mentioned it before, Harry's not much different from you in some regards." What was that supposed to mean?

"He did not _need_ to be like me in _any_ regard. You said he would be safe where you sent him."

"I assure you, he's where he would be the safest." Dumbledore said.

"It doesn't sound _good_ enough." Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Snape said those words harshly to the headmaster. Dumbledore didn't reply at first.

"He's lucky to have you, Severus." Harry didn't get to hear any reply if in fact there was one because the heat in his body slowly lulled him to sleep.


	14. Nausea

Harry opened his eyes. Who was making all that noise? It was a mediwitch holding a tray of food, the contents clattering due to her shaking.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry Potter." She whimpered. Harry wasn't entirely sure whether the woman was going to try and ask for his autograph or try and eat him. Snape swooped in and took the tray from her hands.

"Out."

"Oh but I _must_ help the patient, I-"

"I said _out_." Harry sighed with relief when the woman left and Snape almost slammed the door behind her. The potions master sneered as he put the tray down and Harry watched him, too many questions in his mind as he recalled yesterday's conversation. Snape glanced at him.

"So, you're awake."

"I guess?" Harry mumbled. "How's Lily?" He asked.

"Not afflicted by Dragon Pox. Madam Pomfrey is now caring for her." Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the breakfast. Plain porridge, honey on the side in case he could stomach it and a plain croissant. "Food is for eating, Potter. Not for staring at it."

"I know…" Harry mumbled and put the honey in, eating the porridge slowly. "When can I go back?" He missed Lily.

"Your fever hasn't broken yet. Once it does, your skin will hopefully return to normal." Snape said.

"Hopefully?" Harry looked at him horrified. What the hell did that mean? "You're telling me I might stay… green?"

"It's a possibility." Snape said, unrolling this morning's Daily Prophet. "Scaring from the pox is also common."

Harry thought he felt something itchy and looked at his arm, the dark green dots now turning into red itchy spots. He reached to scratch but Snape grabbed his hand.

"But-"

"If you scratch it will definitely scar." Snape said. Harry groaned and turned back to his breakfast. He ended up eating it all before lying back down on the bed. Everything burned. Blinking burned.

"Why did you change sides in the war?" Harry asked. There was a tense silence as Harry noticed that Snape's dark eyes had stopped moving over the page.

"I realised I made a terrible mistake. Simple."

Harry stared at him. He must have been same age as his parents wasn't he? That means he must have been very young when he joined Voldemort's side. Young like Malfoy.

"Why did you join in the first place?"

"You are far too talkative when you are sick, Potter." Snape said, returning to read his newspaper. Harry watched him. He tried remembering why he hated Snape so much. He always had it in for Harry from day one so naturally Harry grew to hate him too. Doubting him in first year and believing him the villain didn't help. He convinced himself to hate the man. He wondered, considering Snape was gifted at Legilimens, whether the other read those emotions and simply hated Harry even more for acting like his father who bullied him and disliked him just because. What did that matter? Snape was still a git to him for no reason.

"Just curious." Harry said. Again Snape paused what he was doing, staring intently at a random spot on the Prophet.

"I was young, naïve and alone. The Dark Lord offered me success, power and independence. He valued my intellect when my actual teachers sneered at me whenever I improved their instructions. Naturally, an impressionable fool like that would easily join the Dark Lord."

Harry stared at him. Was Snape actually telling him all of this or was he hallucinating? "Did you know? His opinion of muggles and muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. But I was only after my own interests and chose to ignore all of that. Not to mention, I absolutely despised muggles." Snape folded the paper down. "Get some sleep, Potter."

Harry snuggled under the blankets and closed his eyes. He would keep asking but his head hurt too much.

oOoOoOo

Severus watched the boy's features slowly relax and frowned. What was happening to him? Why was he telling Potter all of these things? He sighed and reached to feel the other's forehead. Once more, he felt the radiating heat from the other. He grabbed the wet cloth and gently placed it on the boy's forehead.

He couldn't shake the memory of Potter's empty trunk. Empty of anything that was his. Even he never had such an empty trunk. Sure his mother struggled to get him clothes but even he had more than Potter did. It wasn't like Potter had chosen quality over quantity since the scraps he had were dull, old-looking and far too big for him.

The boy had said it before. That Lily was all he had. What about the family Dumbledore sent him to? He knew they weren't dead, Dumbledore would have told him.

Severus remembered Petunia Evans. She was a bitter and jealous little girl who would always make Lily cry. She would call her a freak and try to get her in trouble with her parents. But could a bitter brat really grow up to neglect her own flesh and blood? Or mistreat him enough that Potter would never even trust his own child to them? And where were they when Potter ran off and got himself in the trouble that resulted in Lily being born?

He frowned as Potter reached to scratch the blisters in his sleep and pulled his hands away from his skin whenever he would try. The boy had enough scars.

There was a knock on the door and Potter's medi-witch entered. A more senior medi-witch to the one that brought his food.

"How is he?" She asked, coming to pass her wand over the boy, scanning him with a few mumbled spells.

"Sleeping. Itching. Feverish. Should the potion not have at least broken his fever by now?" Snape asked.

"Normally yes, but my assessment indicated that the infection spread so suddenly due to an emotional shock. Anything that could have unsettled him so?" She asked.

Where to start? The heart he liked to pretend he no longer had squeezed painfully remembering what Potter had said that had made him break down.

"He has been avoiding facing the truth about his godfather's death. He mentioned that his death had finally sunk in." Severus said.

"That would explain it then. He's also underweight, which won't help. Well, he's not in critical condition yet. We'll keep an eye on him." She said and left.

' _Yet.'_

oOoOoOo

Harry slowly woke up. He felt terrible. His breathing was fast and he felt a knot at the back of his throat. He tried to sit up but everything began to spin. He turned to the side of the bed, a wave of nausea striking his gut and he hurled everything he'd eaten onto the floor.

He was trembling and felt a shiver of cold all over his body. He saw the mess he made and whimpered.

"I'm sorry… sorry…" He mumbled.

"Don't apologise, Potter." Snape hissed, making the mess disappear and placing a bucket on the side of the bed instead. That's right, he was with Snape, in St. Mungo's. For a second he thought he was back with the Dursleys.

Harry stayed where he was, staring at the bucket. Was he going to vomit again? Oop. Yes he was. He hurled loudly and threw up once more. He felt a hand on the top of his back rubbing circles. Here comes more. He hurled again. Finally he thought he was done and plopped back onto the pillows.

"Potter, drink this." Harry saw the potion coming closer and slowly pushed it away. "Come on, it will take the nausea away."

"Nnh. No…" He looked away closing his eyes.

"He has refused, I'll write that down." A woman said. One of the medi-witches.

"He is a minor you idiotic buffon. He doesn't get a choice. Not when he's like this." Snape argued.

"One would think a young father like him would be pretty aware of the choices he makes." Harry opened his eyes to look at the sneer the medi-witch was sending him.

"Two completely separate issues. Get out." Snape waved her off and she put her nose in the air and left. Snape turned to Harry and brought the potion to his lips again. Harry took it and closed his eyes, waiting for the nausea to strike again. Instead it faded away.

"She seems… nice." Harry said.

"'Idiotic'. The word you were looking for was 'Idiotic'."

"I don't know, I think you would get along great." Snape smacked the wet cloth onto his forehead.

"I think you are forgetting the fact that you already have two weeks' worth of detention, Potter." Snape said. Harry would simply blame the fever later on. Harry sat up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to wash my mouth." Harry said. Snape came over and held him up. "I can go by myself!" Harry said defensively.

"Oh? Very well." Snape let him go and Harry took one step forward before swaying and toppling over. Snape caught him before he lost his balance entirely and righted him up. "Move, Potter, I don't have all day."

Except he did have all day. Harry leaned against him and made it to the bathroom, washing his mouth and walking back with the potions master.

"How much longer till I get better?" Harry asked, getting under the covers, scratching his arm although Snape stopped him by smacking his hand with the rolled up newspaper.

"A while. Your fever has gone up today." Snape said.

"…Are you sure Lily's alright?" Harry asked.

oOoOoOo

Draco sat at the breakfast table, he stared at the Gryffindors. Potter missing, his daughter missing. Potter had caught Dragon Pox somehow and was sent to St. Mungo's. Apparently the little girl was fine since she was kept here. Madam Pomfrey was looking after her if the school's gossip was anything to go by.

He looked down at his breakfast and tried to take a bite. He'd seen what Dragon Pox could do to someone. His grandfather Abraxas had caught it last year during the Christmas break. He was always fixed in his ways when it came to immunisation potions and had refused to take the cure when it had come about. The infection took him quickly. In three days the feverish delirium ended the proud man that he had been.

But Potter wouldn't die from it. He was young and able to withstand it… though he was pretty thin…

A black envelope dropped before him and he froze, reaching slowly for it. He looked at his name, 'Draco' written in smooth golden ink. It was from the Dark Lord. He felt sick all of a sudden. He stood and stormed out of the great hall. In a secluded corridor he opened the envelope and read its contents.

' _My dear Draco,_

 _I hear some wonderful news regarding Harry Potter. Dragon Pox of all things, isn't it peculiar? Well, if I'm correctly informed, his child is currently under the care of Madam Pomfrey. I want you to grab the child and send her over._

 _Do not disappoint me._

 _Your family sends their regards.'_

Draco staggered backward until he felt the wall and slid down. No, no, he couldn't! He couldn't do that! Potter would kill him!

The vanishing cabinet wasn't even fixed yet! What if… what if he killed her when he sent her?

' _Your family sends their regards.'_

He hadn't heard from his mother in a while. He placed his face in his hands. He had no choice.

Draco stood up and turned to the direction of the Hospital Wing. He heard the little girl as soon as he entered. She was calling out in babble-speak but Potter was nowhere to answer her call. Draco looked for Madam Pomfrey. She hurried with bandages behind one of the closed beds, no doubt to treat the Quiditch casualties from yesterday. He had no time to hesitate. He walked in, reached into the crib and lifted the little girl, getting back out as quickly as he came in.

He took the quiet corridors and hid from students all the way up to the seventh floor. Once in the room of requirements he relaxed. But that was a mistake. He looked down at the baby girl. Her thumb was in her mouth as she suckled it, her eyes fixed on him. Nothing but innocence filled her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." Draco whispered. He walked to the vanishing cabinet and opened it, putting her in. She looked around and whimpered at the dark space, especially as he closed the door. Draco reached for his wand, his heart racing. Inside Lily began to wail. It was such a heart breaking cry.

He pointed the wand at the cabinet.


	15. Fever

The world wouldn't stop spinning. Harry opened his eyes seeing Snape placing the cloth on his forehead. He said something which Harry couldn't quite make out. Everything hurt. His breathing was even faster. He couldn't catch his breath. He reached out, grabbing onto Snape's arm. The fabric of his clothes felt smooth and cold. He pulled the other tighter against him and curled up against his arm, whimpering, wanting it all to stop. He was so tired.

oOo

"Potter, enough. Release me!" Severus hissed. The boy, however, was far too gone to register what the potions master was saying. He tried tugging the other's arms away but the boy had an iron grip and ripping himself free could possibly hurt the sores on his face and arms leaving him scarred.

So, Severus Snape tried to get comfortable, lying beside the boy. It was entirely inappropriate but the boy would not let go. His fever was going too high. And he wasn't eating. Severus sighed and replaced the cloth which had already gotten warm. It was hard doing it all with one arm.

The boy trembled and Severus frowned. His body was still trying to raise the fever further? No. He couldn't allow that. He placed the cloth over the side of the boy's face, covering his very flushed cheek and temple, then he reached into his robes and pulled out a fever reducing potion, bringing it to the boy's lips. Sitting up to make sure the boy didn't choke, the boy drank it all and groaned in sleep.

Severus lay back and waited for the fever to begin to recede.

This was entirely unnecessary! There was no reason for Potter to be in this condition! The headmaster should have had him immunised! What else had not been done for the boy? What else was still pending?

He reached down and removed the cloth once more. Potter's green stained skin had faded to milky white. His heart skipped a beat and reached down to feel the boy's cheek. The temperature was coming down. He kept his hand over the side of the boy's head. He wondered… had things gone any differently… did the fates have a dimension where the boy would have been his?

"Agh! Stop it." Severus hissed, disgusted with himself and pulled his hand back, a sense of relief coursing through him as the boy began to look better. Still, in this feverish state he looked more like the child he was than the man he was trying to become.

He hoped the other could clear the rest of the infection quickly.

oOoOoOo

The baby cried as Draco pointed the wand. He opened his mouth to whisper the spell.

The crying stopped. Draco froze. Did he… chant the spell without even realising it? He began to breathe quickly. "No. No. No." He yanked the door open, staring with wide eyes at the little girl that sat there, biting her fist, looking up at him with wide teary eyes.

The little girl stretched her little arms into the air, asking to be picked up. Draco let out a shudder and reached in to pick her up, holding her close and beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He cried. He was vile, he was filth, he was a bloody coward. He was a shame to the Malfoy name. He was about to send an innocent baby to get tortured, probably killed.

He cried holding the little girl, wishing the other would know how sorry he was. In the end, he gently pulled the girl away. The little one cooed and smiled at him, smacking his face firmly a couple of times, playing with his tears.

A smile found its way to Draco's lips and he shook his head. He didn't deserve her smiles. He needed to get her back before someone noticed.

"Come on, Potter." He said to her. She cooed in reply. Again he used the quiet corridors, however once he got to the Hospital Wing, professor McGonagall was with the Matron both desperately looking for Lily. Draco's heart raced and quickly thought of what to say. He looked at Lily who didn't get the memo of sneaking around and squealed loudly. Time to improvise.

He stood tall and walked out of his hiding spot, entering the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is _Potter_? This is a school not a nursery! I found his brat crawling away and diving for one of the moving staircases!" He passed Lily to Professor McGonagall who took her surprised.

"She's crawling now?" McGonagall asked shocked. Crap.

"Well she wasn't _flying_!" Draco said and turned his back to them. "Ridiculous!" He exclaimed on his way out and he heard Lily squeal and giggle, trying to match his voice in volume.

Once he was on the next floor, Draco dropped against the wall once more, taking a deep breath. Somehow… he made it. And now? What was he supposed to do? He could lie… he could tell him the place was guarded and the child was never unattended. The Dark Lord would be able to know he was lying once they came face to face… but for now it could work. Maybe… by the time he had to face that man again he would complete his main mission, and this failure would seem trivial. Hopefully.

oOoOoOo

"Potter! You haven't eaten in a whole day. Unless you want your fever to come back you will eat this food." Snape hissed at him. Harry had refused to eat, claiming he was nauseous. Now that he'd had the required potion, his excuse simply was that he wasn't hungry. An excuse Severus Snape was not willing to accept.

"I'm fine…" He mumbled. Snape was about to argue again when he became furious and Harry became a little scared. He thought the look of utter hate and disgust was directed at him but the moment he looked away from Harry the potions master gripped his left arm hard. "Are you ok?" Harry asked reaching for him but Snape moved away.

"Eat your food." Was all he said before leaving. That was weird. And then the pieces in his mind clicked and it wasn't so weird. The Dark Lord must have been calling him. Harry stared at the food and slowly began to eat. He closed his eyes every time he swallowed but the nausea he expected remained dormant.

He glanced at the red spots which were starting to dry up. His skin looked paler green now, the infection beginning to fade. He hoped Snape would be alright. He frowned at himself. Was it too late? Was he already too attached to the potions master?

But didn't he still doubt his loyalties? Yes and no… What was _wrong_ with him?!

Forget that, he needed to focus on getting better and staying in bed wasn't going to help. He got out and sighed as he walked around the room, trying to make himself feel normal again. He needed to get back to Lily.

oOoOoOo

Severus put one step forward and kneeled. "My Lord." He said with reverence.

"Ah, Severus, you didn't tell me that Harry has become ill." The Dark Lord said, his voice smooth and comforting but Severus could feel the venomous undertones.

"Yes my Lord. Dumbledore requested I guard him at all times. There simply was no time to inform you."

"I do not like not being informed, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord. Potter's condition is improving, he is likely to be back in Hogwarts by the evening or tomorrow morning."

"How charming. Perhaps it's for the best, there is nothing I could do with the boy just yet. But I had hoped that at least Draco would have completed the task I assigned him."

What task? Another one?

"Anything I could assist with, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"No, no. I had asked Draco to bring me Potter's child. He claims she was being guarded at all times as well. Dumbledore must be getting quite resourceful."

He'd wanted Lily? What had Draco done? Had he tried? Had he been able to? He knew for a fact that Lily was not likely to be guarded that strongly within the castle walls.

"Naginni will have to wait a little longer for her snack."

Severus felt a wave of nausea strike him as he realised what the Dark Lord meant.


	16. Baby Blues

"My Lord?" Severus quickly put his shields back up. For a second, a second, his Occlumency shields had dropped at the shock of the other's statement. Had the Dark Lord seen? Seen his true loyalties? He should have been more careful!

"Yes? Severus?"

"Would it not be more… interesting… to raise the child in the new world? Worshiping you? Fighting for you? Harry Potter's daughter growing up to be one of your most loyal soldiers." Severus said.

"…The thought amuses me. Tell me Severus, does the child resemble her closely?"

"…my Lord?"

"Lily Potter. Does she resemble her grandmother?" Severus hadn't even thought about it. More than anything she looked just like Potter, except her eyes were blue.

"Not that I can remember." Severus said. He didn't understand this line of questioning.

"I just find it exceedingly sentimental for Potter to name his daughter that. I never did understand fools like that. Once Draco completes his mission, I won't have Albus Dumbledore to worry about, and I will, at last, be able to rid the world of that boy's existence." The Dark Lord looked at Naginni and then at Severus, as if pondering to set the snake off on him. Severus kept his occlumency shields up and kept his face expressionless. "You may go."

Severus bent the knee and bowed to the Dark Lord before turning and leaving.

oOoOoOo

"No, no, with Lily I had to burp her every time after feeding, otherwise she'd wake up hours later gassy and with a lot of cholic." Potter was talking to someone, when he walked in he saw Tonks with bright blue hair nodding and taking Potter's words in.

"And sleep, is it true that babies don't let you sleep?" Tonks asked. Harry laughed with dull humour.

"Lily only started sleeping about 8 hours straight at four months, and in between she could get up with a wet or dirty diaper and I'd have to change it."

The auror's eyes went wide. "When do you sleep?"

"Um… whenever I can I guess." Harry said scratching the back of his neck.

"Potter!" Potter's hand froze and his eyes turned to him in alarm. "Don't scratch. And should _you_ be here?" Severus asked Nymphadora who's cheeks seemed to turn scarlet as her hand settled on her own stomach.

"The mediwitch said it was fine now, Potter is clear of the infection." She said and stood, assuming her auror stance. Severus turned to Potter who, to his surprise, had his bright green eyes focused intensely on him, as if trying to read his mind, trying to understand what had happened in the time he'd been with the Dark Lord. Severus regretted teaching Potter that combat trick as Lily's bright green eyes pierced his heart.

"Good news then, Potter." He came closer and without thinking placed the back of his hand on the boy's cheek and forehead. He was still warm but his fever had definitely broken. "The fever's coming down. Finally." He caught the auror's eyes and her shock and surprise made Severus realise that he'd gotten too close to Potter while he'd been sick. He cleared his throat. "I will go talk to the mediwitch to see when we can get you back to Hogwarts."

He turned to leave when Potter's words made him freeze. "Are you ok?" Three simple words. But the concern laced in them made Severus uncomfortable, unused to such an emotion being directed at him. He looked back at the boy and without replying, unable to find words, he left to do as he initially said.

oOoOoOo

Harry entered the hospital wing in a hurry, his feet carrying him faster and faster the closer he felt to Lily. He was running by the time he got to the crib and smiled brightly at the little girl sitting quietly in the crib.

"Hey baby! Guess who's back?" Lily jumped, as if his voice was the last thing she expected. She looked up, her eyes wide and she let go of the ball she'd been holding and took a huge breath, bursting into tears, letting her arms reach desperately for him. His heart broke and smiled as he reached and took her out. "Daddy's back." He cooed, holding her close, hugging her close and rubbing her back. She clung to him desperately, crying loudly into his chest.

He sat on one of the beds and rocked with her gently. Snape was standing a few beds down, turning his attention to Madame Pomfrey.

"Everything alright?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes, fine, she tried to make a break for it a couple of days ago. Somehow she crawled all the way to the staircases. Thank goodness Mr. Malfoy found her." Madam Pomfrey said and Harry saw the dark look that shadowed Snape's expression. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry then. "It's good you're back, she was getting very quiet. It's very clear she missed you a lot." She smiled and Harry looked down at Lily who still cried softly against his chest. He pet her hair gently. Her hair was getting longer, curling gently at the ends. He adjusted her in his arms and kissed her tear-covered face, holding her close.

"I missed you too Lily. I love you so much." Harry said gently, taking in her baby smell. His only family worth mentioning. He'd missed her so much. He tried to stop the stinging sensation in his own eyes before he himself started crying along with her.

"The headmaster says you can return to your lessons tomorrow." Snape said and Harry looked up at him, nodding.

"Professor McGonagall mentioned she'd leave your homework in the common room. Make sure you catch up." Madame Pomfrey said and Harry tried not to groan. Instead he nodded, standing and balancing Lily on his hip. Her iron grip pulled on his shirt in the process and Harry worried for the integrity of Dudley's old shirt.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Thank you Professor." Harry said to Snape, unsure of what to think of him after his days being sick. Snape merely nodded and Harry left, carrying Lily back to the common room.

He didn't expect to see anyone in the corridors, classes were still going on after all. Even so, there was Malfoy, making his way up the floors. Without really thinking, Harry started to follow him. The higher they went the clearer it became that Malfoy was going to the room of requirement. He stood at the opposite end of the corridor, watching Malfoy enter through a plain wooden door and watched the wall re-assemble itself inconspicuously.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He held Lily tighter and left. Madam Pomfrey mentioned Lily being found by Malfoy a few days ago. How? Lily wasn't crawling yet as far as he knew. He would definitely be asking Malfoy a few questions next time he found him alone.

He entered the Gryffindor common room and went to put Lily down in her corner so he could get started on the mountain of homework he had to do. The moment he tried though, Lily shrieked and started crying all over again, quieting down only once Harry moved to hold her close once more.

"This… is going to be a problem." He said softly. He looked at the books and sighed, sitting with Lily on his lap, holding her against his chest as he opened the first book and began to read the assignment.

A couple of hours later Lily was asleep and he was done with three of his assignments. The good thing about getting sick over the weekend was that he didn't miss much. Once more he tried to gently pull her away from him to put her in her crib. Her little face scrunched up in her sleep and her grip tightened on his shirt. Harry sighed rubbing her back as he held her close. He looked at her little face relaxing once he stopped trying to pull her away and smiled softly, his heart warm and feeling loved.

He kissed the top of her head and reached for his next assignment.

oOoOoOo

Severus analysed his own hands as he allowed the headmaster to assimilate what the Dark Lord had told him.

"Do you think he breached your occlumency shields?" The older man asked.

"I can't be certain." He said. "He could have said that to try and shock me, but he could also have been serious."

"Perhaps I should try to find a new place for the child again."

Severus looked up shocked. "And just where do you suggest?"

"An orphanage. Away from the wizarding world." Dumbledore said.

"Did it escape your mind that the Dark Lord had his men burn down a muggle orphanage as a message to Potter?" He asked.

"It did not, however, given the circumstances, it is the child's best option, as Harry will not leave Lily with his relatives."

"Yes, speaking of that headmaster, I have to wonder, why exactly was Potter so against that? Surely his family would be adequate enough carers." Severus said.

"Perhaps 'adequate' is not enough for Harry."

"So you'll propose to him to leave his daughter in an orphanage?"

"You seem increasingly angry Severus." Snape scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How obvious is it that you've never been a parent."

"Well, my boy. Neither have you." That silenced Severus a good number of seconds. He looked at the fabric covering his left arm before he looked up at the headmaster.

"I noticed that the boy barely has any clothes to call his own. It is pathetic that your hero, your chosen one has less presentable clothes than a house elf. Isn't it Minerva's task to ensure her lions have what they need at the start of the year?"

The headmaster looked thoughtful. "I was unaware that Harry was in any need of clothes."

"Well he is in a severe need. I take it you'll speak to Professor McGonagall to remedy that?" Severus asked. He didn't like the way Dumbledore's eyes began to glimmer at his words.


	17. Shopping

Snape stood, looking severely annoyed, at the school gates. Harry readjusted Lily in his arms and straightened out her winter jacket. He groaned as his arms ached from holding Lily almost all the time. She wouldn't let go of him. Every morning whenever he would try to put her down or give her to the elves she would scream her lungs out. The desperation in her voice made Harry pick her up soon after. The longest he could tolerate her crying was a minute before the guilt would consume him and he would pick her up.

He spent enough years of his life being ignored by those that were supposed to guard and protect him. The moment he saw Lily in that state, desperate for comfort, the more he wondered whether she was feeling the same loneliness and sadness that he would feel as a child. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to let her feel like that even if it would make his classes easier.

"I guess professor McGonagall couldn't come?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. Just like I anticipated when the headmaster mentioned she _might_ be unavailable." Snape scoffed. "Why is that child not with the elves?"

"Oh! Professor, you know what? I _totally_ didn't think of that. Why don't you take her to them?" Harry said and handed Lily to him. Snape looked horrified at holding Lily and for a second Harry realised that he'd just tried to be sarcastic with his most detested professor. Unlike the time the professor calmed down Lily, this time Lily wanted nothing to do with Snape and looked horrified at being separated from Harry. Her eyes widened and she took a huge breath in, her face twisted and she began to release out a wail.

Snape passed Lily right back at him and she instantly quieted down, whimpering and gripping hard on Harry's top and burying her face against his neck.

"I see." Snape cleared his throat and nodded. "This is going to prove difficult."

"That's why I told Professor Dumbledore I was fine. I don't need clothes." Harry said. Snape scoffed.

"Move, Potter. Arguing with that statement would be the biggest waste of my time." He walked on ahead and Harry followed him. Harry didn't argue, too embarrassed to do so. Snape had clearly seen his vast wardrobe when he became sick. There was no use in arguing. Snape already knew the humiliating truth in one way or another. "Hold onto the girl firmly, we will be apparating." Snape said.

Harry nodded, that wouldn't be a problem, Lily was already doing all the holding. He held her back firmly and felt Snape's firm grip on his forearm as the surroundings vanished. Everything pulled and twisted in every direction before his feet finally landed on the ground. He groaned, fighting the need to fall, keeping himself up for Lily. He checked on her. Her eyes were wide but she seemed a little too shocked and confused to start crying.

"I hear ya, Lily. It'll pass." He said rubbing her back.

"Come on, Potter." Snape said, staying close to him now that they walked out of the alley. He looked around surprised to see a small muggle shopping centre up ahead. It made sense, the wizarding world was probably too dangerous. But he didn't even think Snape knew of any muggle shopping spaces.

"Sir? I don't have any money on me." Harry said.

"The headmaster will take care of that, Potter."

"What? No, I don't need the headmaster to pay for my clothes!" Harry complained, embarrassment settling into his stomach.

"You are a child, you are not expected to pay for your own things." Snape said. How could the other talk about him like that? He wasn't a child! How could he with Lily in his arms? "Choose everything you need, Potter. You can pay back the tab next year when you can go to Gringotts." Harry relaxed at those words and nodded. Yes, that sounds like a better plan.

oOoOoOo

Severus watched the boy choosing clothes here and there, not really sure what size he should grab, double-checking the prices, putting things back after thinking better of it. The boy was far too easy to analyse now that he was paying attention.

Low self-esteem, didn't think himself worthy of a proper wardrobe. The nervous glances the boy directed at the clock and at the potions master told him he didn't want to waste Severus' time, as if he wasn't worth the time it took to fill the basic need of acquiring appropriate clothing.

Severus made up the fact that Potter could pay back later. The boy would be frustrated when he realised but by then he would already have the clothes and wouldn't be able to give them back.

He felt annoyance grow at the headmaster once more.

' _You two are more alike than you think.'_

Well it didn't need to be this way. Severus was still set in the same way. He would rather die than owe anyone anything. His greatest debt was still being paid by doing whatever he could to keep the boy in front of him alive. And yet… the irritation he had at the boy's likeness to his father was beginning to fade. It was hard to see the overconfident bully known as James Potter in the guarded, and yet caring, expressions of Harry Potter.

He wondered for a second what life would have been like for Potter had James been around. He would have been spoiled. Or would he? He'd hated James more than anything in the world, not just for taking Lily, but because he knew a selfish bully like James couldn't just grow out of that behaviour.

Yes, he saved Severus that night when Black almost got him killed facing Lupin, but so what? He'd seen more reckless behaviour from Gryffindors for less. He was just trying to keep on Lily's good graces. If he and Lily had argued a week before and not a week after that incident, he very much doubted James Potter would have saved his life.

James Potter was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. Even Lily, in the end. Severus very much doubted Potter would have been a very good husband to her in the end of it. What hurt the most was losing his first and only friend, his first and only love, to the bastard that made his days in Hogwarts, which was supposed to be his haven away from home, a living hell.

"Professor?" Severus snapped out of that train of thought and looked down at Lily's green eyes.

"Are you finished?" He asked. Potter looked surprised at the lack of harshness in his tone of voice.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Snape looked at the basket of clothes. It wasn't much but it was enough. He reached to take them. "Wait for me by those chairs." Potter seemed too tired to argue, having done all of that while carrying Lily who was comfortable napping and drooling on Potter's shoulder.

When he returned he saw Potter, his head resting on the back of the chair, snoring softly, Lily safely held in his arms while Potter slept with a frown on his face, the worries of this world hindering his sleep in the dream world. It was the look of an adult. The look of innocence was starting to fade from the teen boy's face and Severus felt a strange twinge in his chest at that recognition.

"Potter." The word was enough for the boy to open his eyes and sit up.

"Hmm?" Potter's eyes focused on him and then widened as they settled on something behind him. Snape turned, hand on his wand, but saw nothing except for a teenage girl, coming into the store laughing with two of her friends. The girl looked at Potter. Her eyes widened and she froze. Her friends didn't notice and rushed off to try on some outfit or other.

The girl rushed over and glanced back nervously to her friends who weren't anywhere near. "…how did you find me?" She whispered at Potter who was still sitting there, somewhat pale.

"Silvia… I…"

"I don't care what you have to say. I… I finally have a life here… no one knows about Mags."

Potter's shock turned to anger. "Her name's Lily." The boy said. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Lily? What kind of stupid name is that?" The brunette haired girl demanded. "I'm her mother, I get to name her."

"You are _nothing_ to her, you dumped her on a stranger's doorstep! You didn't even know what kind of person I was!" Potter's voice was rising.

"Enough, Potter, let's go." Severus said and led him away. "Excuse us." He told the muggle girl moving her to one side and pulling Potter away. "We can't cause a scene right now, Potter." He said.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she was here!" The teen hissed. Severus didn't argue with the boy, a hand on his back leading him away. The girl didn't follow and they safely apparated back to Hogwarts. "Where was that?"

"Perhaps it is better not to know."

"…You're right. Lily doesn't need that." The boy's soft voice made him look down to see Potter holding Lily close, haunted by some worry or other.

"Here. Your homework better be done to an _adequate_ standard by tomorrow's lesson." Severus said, his tone once more turning harsh as he passed the bag with clothes to the teen. Instead of allowing his expression to twist into anger and frustration and hate at his insensitive Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Potter nodded and accepted the bag, advancing toward the castle without another word.

Severus felt conflicted. On the one hand, Potter seemed to not detest him as much after everything that had happened. On the other, he was still a spy for Dumbledore. He couldn't allow this, whatever this was, to continue. Potter had to focus on keeping himself safe. His daughter safe. He shouldn't be concerned for Severus as he showed back at St. Mungo's. Afterall… Severus was sworn to kill Dumbledore when the time came. Potter could not know why. Not yet. Severus couldn't let Potter get too close to him. It would be easier if he too managed not to get too close to Potter. However, he was worried that for him that was a tad too late.


	18. Christmas Soiree

Harry lay on the couch, Lily lying on his chest, a book gifted to him by Mrs. Weasley opened above them, floating in place.

"The Wizard and the Hopping Pot." Harry read. Once he finished the title, a funny little image of a pot hopping across the page with a single shoe underneath could be seen moving. Lily sucked on her fist, watching intently.

"Once upon a time, there was a generous old man living in a tiny little village by a large, well-travelled road." The image on the page showed a bright coloured little village with a busy dirt road showing moving carriages. The page turned.

"The generous old man had a special pot where he would brew antidotes and magic potions to those people who needed his help. People far and wide in the kingdom knew of this kindly old man." The image showed a pleasant old man with an abundant beard and a colourful pointy hat sitting merrily by a tiny cottage, a pipping fire in front of him where the pot sat, a ladle turning on its own through the bubbling green goo inside.

"You're never going to get to the end if you keep starting from the beginning." Harry turned to Hermione who looked at him amused. Harry looked down and saw that Lily was sound asleep for the third night in a row since he'd been trying to read her the story.

"I guess she's too little to enjoy these stories." Harry said reaching to close the book. 'Tales of Beedle the Bard.'

"No, you just have a very soothing reading voice." Hermione said. She smiled at Lily and then glared at the corner of the room, the direction a giggle was coming from.

"So when did _that_ happen?" Harry asked as he readjusted Lily to cover her with the blanket as he sat up. It was a chilly night despite the roaring fire.

"The day after you got sick." Hermione's jaw was clenched as she turned away from Ron and Lavender who were snogging in the corner of the room. Harry looked away too, which made him realise how tense Hermione was.

"…are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine." Hermione said a little too quickly. Harry held Lily closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to get Lily to bed."

oOoOoOo

Harry carried the books as Hermione arranged them back in the shelves. Lily was in the common room with Dobby, her clinginess starting to recede enough for Harry to have some hours to himself.

More than anything he was trying to see what was bothering Hermione, though he had a strong suspicion that it had everything to do with Ron's girlfriend.

"He's at _perfect_ liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I _really_ couldn't care less." Hermione half hissed. She snapped her hand to Harry's pile and grabbed a book, then another, putting them in place.

"Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes." Another couple of books went up. "Now, given the circumstances…" Hermione sounded like she was ready to gag. "I've had to make other arrangements."

"Really?" Harry asked. This made things difficult.

"Yes… why?"

"Well, I figured, since neither of us can go with who we want to, we could have gone together." Harry said. Hermione took the last book and put it up.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She huffed leaning back against the shelf and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait? Who did you want to go with?" Hermione asked.

"Who do you think?" Harry replied. Wasn't it obvious?

"Ginny?"

"Lily." Hermione asked the question and Harry gave his answer half a second later. Both paused. " _What?_ " Harry almost laughed. Hermione had her lips pressed together holding own her own laugh.

"That… is really adorable." Was all she said. She came to stand beside him.

"Who did you invite?" Harry asked. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, looking disgusted at her own memory.

"It's a surprise… anyway, it's you we have to worry about. You can't just invite anyone." She said. "You see that girl to my 6? That's Romilda Vane, apparently she's been trying to smuggle you a love potion."

Harry's eyes widened and looked down at Hermione to confirm she wasn't lying. "W-what? Really?" Romilda truly was stunning. Not that Harry was interested. Lily kept him far too busy to even think about dating. Hermione literally snapped him out of it.

"Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the chosen one." Harry grinned, putting up fake confidence.

"But I _am_ the chosen one." The sound of the daily prophet smacking against his forehead echoed in the quiet library. "Kidding." He laughed softly and she seemed to struggle between looking annoyed and amused. "I'll ask someone I like, someone cool."

oOoOoOo

"Would you like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?" Harry asked, keeping his tone as casual as possible, as if he were talking to Ron about the weather. Except he _wasn't_ talking to Ron about the weather.

"What?" Malfoy asked, his tone flat and unamused as he sneered up at him.

"I heard you talking to Slughorn, I know you want to go." Harry said simply. The fact that Malfoy hadn't reached for his wand to hex him into oblivion seemed like a good sign considering Lily wasn't around at the moment.

Malfoy stood, picking up his books and parchment, packing everything away and placing his bag over his shoulder, all while never breaking the murderous glare he was directing at Harry. He opened his mouth to give a final insult but Harry spoke faster.

"Gwenog Jones is coming."

If there was one thing both he and Malfoy had in common, it was quidditch. Although, with Malfoy faking an injury for reasons Harry could guess, and no longer playing, Harry wondered if it was worth using his one trump card over Malfoy at this time.

"…You're sure?" Bingo.

oOoOoOo

"Don't look so bloody proud of yourself." Malfoy sneered, both of them walking side by side.

"What do you mean? This is just my face." Harry said with mock defensiveness.

"You have a stupid face."

"I don't doubt you think so." Malfoy's mood seemed to only get worse with Harry's dismissive comments but Harry tried his best to ignore it.

He could get two birds with one stone in this party. Get closer to Slughorn and try and find out exactly what Malfoy had planned. Harry didn't doubt Malfoy would sneak away at some point in the party. This time he would follow him closer and try to figure out exactly what he was doing in the room of requirement.

"And you reek of baby powder." Malfoy spat out. Potter froze looking at himself in surprise. His mind didn't know whether to laugh or stay shocked that Malfoy noticed. Before he could reply the party's door opened.

"Invitation?" The wizard at the door asked. Harry showed his invitation. The wizard looked at Malfoy, hand stretched out.

"He's with me." Harry said simply. The wizard's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs but he stepped to the side, allowing them through without another word.

Malfoy's sneer melted into a mask of aristocratic pleasantness as the flash of the cameras began to roll. Harry simply blinked trying to see again through the shadow in his vision the bright light created when it vanished.

"Harry, my boy, come, take a picture with me." Professor Slughorn said. Harry smiled awkwardly at the camera. After the flash the professor patted him on the shoulder and went to say hello to a few of his other guests. He turned to find Malfoy already with two drinks in hand. Harry took the one Malfoy offered him.

"Thanks." He made sure to pause before it touched his lips, taking in its scent, trying to distinguish any trace of poison. None that he could tell.

"What's wrong, Potter? Don't trust me?" Malfoy asked mockingly, drinking his. Harry simply sipped the fizzy drink. It was fruity, followed by a familiar warmth that went up to his head.

"This has alcohol." Harry grimaced and put it back down.

"So? Have you never had champagne?" Malfoy asked drinking the rest of his cup, putting it down. His head was held high, looking like the pompous prat he was.

"Ugh… you're such a…" Harry moved his hands as if trying to say it all without words. Malfoy smirked, waiting.

"Harry," Harry turned to see Professor Slughorn. "Come, there's someone I want you to meet." Harry saw Gwenog Jones heading their way. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Professor Slughorn asked, looking at Malfoy quite shocked. "This party is by invitation only."

Harry turned to see Malfoy's expression turned from charming to icy. "He's with me, professor." Harry said simply. Something made him grab onto Malfoy, knowing the other was about to either bolt out of here or start shouting in outrage. Or both. "Gwenog Jones? It's so nice to meet you." Harry's heart raced. He didn't know where he was getting the confidence to talk to a complete stranger so casually but if Malfoy could pretend to be charming so easily then so could he.

He stretched out his hand and she smiled, confidence oozing from every inch of her aura. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter. And nice to meet you too, Mr. Malfoy." The captain of the Holyhead Harpies said pleasantly, shaking the blonde's free hand too. "I think it's charming seeing the two of you together." She said.

At that both teens let go of each other, Harry realising he was somehow still grabbing Malfoy's arm.

"What makes you say that?" Harry laughed. She looked at them with a glint of amusement and curiosity.

"Well, it's not every day Gryffindor's and Slytherin's top seekers can be civil is it?" She chuckled.

"Well… Neither Potter nor I are playing Quiditch this year." Malfoy said. Harry glanced at him.

"Don't give it up, I took a two year break when I was starting. I wish I hadn't. Still, here I am. I think you two have a lot of potential. Well, I'll see you around. Send me an owl if you ever have any questions." She gave a little wave and went off.

Harry chuckled. "Can you imagine either one of us turning into a professional Quiditch player?" Harry said it in amusement, but the moment he looked at Malfoy's wistful expression he froze. Malfoy must have noticed him freeze because he turned his eyes away from Gwenog's retreating figure and turned to look at him. "...wait… is that what you want to be?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid, Potter!" He hissed, angry. He turned and stormed away but something told Harry that he'd hit the nail on the head. Now might be a good time to chase him but something else caught his eye. Hermione, sneaking off behind some curtains.

"What the…" He went in with her. "Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry whispered. He noticed how dishevelled she looked, her hair slightly messy as if someone had grabbed her. Her shoulder strap a little lower and crinckled. "And what happened to you?" He reached to pull up her strap while in a flustered state she fixed her hair.

"I've just escaped. That Cormac has more tentacles than a-"

"Cormac? _That's_ who you invited? What did he do?" Harry snapped, anger brewing in his chest. Hermione looked up at him surprised and sighed.

"Nothing, he's just… way too forward. Wouldn't stop talking about himself, or keep his hands to himself." She whispered, looking out worriedly as the waiter approached.

"Dragon tartar?" He asked.

"No thank you." Hermione whispered. Harry just stared at her guarded stance, arms wrapped tight around herself, looking out in worry.

"Just as well, they give one horribly bad breath."

"On second thought." Hermione snatched the whole tray and started stuffing her face. "Might keep Cormac at bay." Her eyes widened and she forced him to take the tray. "Oh god, here he comes." Harry turned to face McLaggen, hiding Hermione as she sneaked off.

"I think she _just_ left to powder her nose." Harry smiled. McLaggen huffed, annoyed.

"Slippery little minx, your friend." Harry felt his free hand twitch into a fist.

"Likes to run her mouth too doesn't she."

The curtains were snapped open. Harry swung his fist firmly and punched McLaggen as hard as he could across the face. McLaggen slamming back onto the brick wall cradling his bleeding and broken nose.

"Potter!" Harry ignored Snape and grabbed the still shocked McLaggen by the throat, Cormac's eyes widening slightly while his hands still protected his face.

"Next time, keep your hands to yourself." He snapped and tossed McLaggen to the side, watching him hop away horrified. Finally, Harry calmed down enough for Snape to come into his line of vision. Snape eyed him and McLaggen's retreating form with confusion, as if his mind was trying to piece together a story with what little information he had just gathered.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

Snape shook his head, not wanting to know. "I've come to relay a message. From professor Dumbledore."

Harry stood up straighter at that. He hadn't directly heard from the Headmaster since he saw Dumbledore's memory with Tom Riddle.

"Message? What message?" Snape looked completely unimpressed at having to relay this message.

"He asked me to give you his best and hopes you and your daughter will enjoy your holiday. You see, he's travelling. He won't be returning until term resumes. Your extracurricular lessons will also be postponed."

Harry frowned. "Travelling where?" Snape stared at him blankly and walked off. What the hell was that? Was that supposed to be some kind of secret message or just the benign words he just heard.

Was the headmaster encouraging him to go on holiday with the Weasleys as planned? He had considered staying with Lily in the castle for the sake of the mission with Slughorn but… maybe he should go. He watched Snape walk off and looked around for Malfoy. Damn, had the other already left?

The door slammed open. "Get your hands off me you filthy squib!" Harry sighed as he saw Malfoy getting dragged in by Filch. The people gathered to watch, thankfully professor Slughorn stopped the reporter from taking pictures.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in one of the upstairs corridors. He claims to have been invited to your party. Malfoy's eyes met his and Harry knew where he'd been heading. Malfoy could tell too. He looked completely humiliated. Before Harry could step in to defend him, Snape swooped past them.

" _I'll_ escort Mr. Malfoy out." Malfoy's face twisted into that ugly face he put when he was angry.

"Certainly, _Professor_." He hissed, shoving his shoulder away from Filch's claws and storming out with Snape.

Harry sighed as everyone resumed the party. He was suddenly all partied out. He followed.

oOoOoOo

"Maybe I _did_ hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Malfoy hissed as he stormed away down the corridor.

Snape grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall. "I _swore_ to protect you, Draco. I made the unbreakable vow!" The urgent whispers echoed down the empty corridor.

"I don't _need_ protection! I was chosen for this! Out of all others! _Me_! Despite my father's failures. _I_ won't fail!"

"You _will_ fail, Draco." Came Snape's softer tone. "Even your second mission was unsuccessful, you don't want to anger the Dark Lord."

"I _will_ give Potter's daughter to the Dark Lord. I won't need _you_ to help me with _that_!" Draco hissed.

Harry stood frozen from the opposite end of the corridor as he listened to them. Voldemort wanted Lily. Had asked for her. Snape was offering to help Malfoy. Why? Why would he do that? After everything? All those lessons training him, helping him. What were they for? It was on Dumbledore's order. If Snape was still a spy… then obviously he would obey. But… no. It couldn't be.

Bitter betrayal swirled in his chest as he wasn't sure what to believe. He'd started to believe that Snape truly was a spy for Dumbledore. Now? His trust waivered.

Snape left the conversation at that and left in the opposite direction to Malfoy. Malfoy came closer and closer to where Harry was hiding and the closer he got, the angrier Harry became.

Harry stepped out of the corner and smiled. "There you are. Are you always this fun at parties?" Harry asked approaching the pale teen. Malfoy was too angry to play along with him this time.

"Shove off, Potter. Got tired of that stupid gathering. You and I aren't friends so bugger off."

Harry chuckled. In the precise moment when Malfoy was close enough, he grabbed the blond by his front and turned him roughly, slamming him against the wall hard enough to grunt as the air got knocked out of him. Harry had his wand pointed at his face which had Malfoy starting look worried.

"Lily isn't crawling yet. How ever did you find her by the stair cases?" He asked. Malfoy tried to move away but Harry had him locked in place with the move Snape taught him. "Were you taking her anywhere?" Harry had his tone soft and friendly, but as he kept speaking it turned hard as he spoke through a clenched jaw. He brought his wand closer to Malfoy's face, the tip began to glow orange with Harry's rage and Malfoy's eyes widened.

"…The Dark Lord asked me to send her to him… but I couldn't." He whispered. Neither of them blinked, Harry tried to find any trace of a lie in Malfoy's face.

"How were you going to send her?" Harry hissed.

"I… I can't tell you, Potter." Malfoy said.

"You seemed very set on that mission you're confident you won't fail. What mission is that exactly?"

"I _can't_ tell you! Do you have any idea what he would do to me? To… to my mother?" He hissed. "It has nothing to do with you. That's what matters."

"Nothing to…" Harry growled resisting the urge to punch him. "You _took_ my daughter with the intent to send her to him!" He almost shouted.

"Shh!"

"If you're so intent on your first mission then, why didn't you accept Snape's help just now?" Malfoy looked deflated, realising Potter heard everything.

"Snape is the Dark Lord's most trusted servant. He _will_ try and take credit to get on the Dark Lord's good side. He is completely loyal to him. If… he realises… what a stupid coward I am… he'd tell the Dark Lord." Malfoy whispered.

Harry didn't want to hear this. If it was true, did Snape tell the Dark Lord how he was training Harry? Did he give Voldemort all the details on how to destroy Harry in battle in the most painful of ways? Would Snape really take Lily and give her to him?

"What's your mission?" Harry asked. Malfoy looked at him conflicted. Harry waited for him to speak.


	19. Presents and Flames

The Hogwarts Express rocked every so often as it sped through the tracks. Harry held Lily on his lap as she babbled, playing with the story book, staring at the pictures. Harry looked at Ron's perplexed expression.

"Unbreakable vow? Did Snape really say that?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron looked very confused. "But… thing is… you can't break an unbreakable vow." He said.

Harry narrowed his eyes in his direction. "I… I worked that much out for myself funnily enough." Lily squealed as she flipped to a page showing three men, about to cross a bridge. Harry looked down at it but Lily turned the page and chose to smack the rabbit with a wand in its teeth trying to poke its head out from beneath a tree stump in one of the stories half way through the book.

"I don't understand." Ron said, then glanced at the cart's door, grimacing. "Oh bloody hell." He whispered. Harry turned to look at the door to find Lavender standing just outside. Lily looked up then and all three of them stared at the wavy haired teen.

The glass was fogged by Lavender's sigh and her finger slowly painted a heart across the glass. Harry stared, and so did Lily, as the girl wrote her and Ron's initials on the heart. Finally, Lily gave a toothless smile and began to laugh, finding the squeaking of the glass as hilarious as Harry found it mortifying.

Harry chose to look away, and pretended to fix Lily's hair, a small blue bow holding her tiny, side pony-tail in place. Lily turned to look at him smiling widely, and back to Lavender, then back to him. Harry pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing as even Lily seemed unable to believe how embarrassing Lavender was being.

Harry looked up to see Lavender mumble a desperate looking 'I miss you' and floating away. He turned to face Ron. "Lovely." Ron sighed.

"All she wants to do is snog me!"

Harry shook his head. "Don't do anything stupid." Harry warned him. Ron glanced at Lily and then at him, turning red with embarrassment, shaking his head.

"Bah!" Both boys turned to the door as Lily pointed Hermione out who looked at the heart with a glare and stormed off down the train. Harry passed his fingers through Lily's hair as she turned her attention back to her book. Harry made sure the potions book he'd been reading before was out of her reach as he turned to Ron.

"So what happens to you? If you break an unbreakable vow." Harry asked. Ron shrugged, as if it was obvious.

"You die."

It was all Harry needed to hear. There was no way Snape was going to risk his life for Malfoy unless he meant it. It was obvious now. Snape was loyal to Voldemort. And Harry had been stupid enough to start trusting him. He had to be more careful, more cautious. He couldn't let them get close to Lily. The fact that he was so close to losing her already would always throw his heart into a panic. If Malfoy had been any more loyal to the actual cause as opposed to just terrified of Voldemort… Lily wouldn't be in his arms right now.

oOoOoOo

As the Christmas celebrations winded down and Lily began to yawn amongst her presents, Harry brought out his present for her. She looked at the little box that Harry took out. He opened it and showed her the golden necklace. The pendant was a golden coin with a lily engraved on one side and the world ' _Lily_ ' on the other side. He put it round her neck and watched the chain hang lightly round her neck. Lily tugged at it but it didn't break. She tried to put it in her mouth but it slipped every time it got close to her lips. It was heavily charmed that way, including heavy protection spells that Harry requested. It was expensive, but Harry didn't care.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." He said softly. Lily smiled and yawned again. Harry stretched out his arms to her.

Lily reached for him too and let herself get picked up. Harry went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle for her, feeding Lily in the kitchen since it was quieter. The air changed and he looked up. Remus had arrived.

"Harry, I'm surprised you heard me." He said. His eyes flickered to Lily and Harry looked back down at her. She was half asleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open and keep drinking her milk at the same time. "Snape must be training you well." Harry nodded and looked up at him.

"Yeah… we need to talk about that." He said gently. Remus looked at him for a long time.

"You look just like your father." Harry put the empty bottle down and smiled faintly.

"I wish… I could remember…" He said softly.

"It was as terrifying for them as it is for you." Harry froze a little and held Lily a little tighter, rubbing her back. Somehow he heard Remus' disapproval laced in his tone.

"I'm going to put Lily to sleep." He said and left.

OoOoOoO

Harry came slowly down the stairs, hearing whispering at the base.

"Don't be like that Remus." Was that Tonks?

"Everyone keeps telling me how disappointed they are, how worried they are… I didn't understand what they meant until now."

Harry felt a sharp stab in his chest at Remus' words. He came down silently, just as Snape taught him. Neither of them saw him at first.

"That's not fair Remus. You've known about Lily since the summer." Tonks whispered.

"Yes, but I hadn't actually _seen_ her. Seen him with her." Remus shook his head and froze when he noticed Harry standing there.

"I need to speak to you about something." Harry said. He turned his back to them and went to wait for them in the living room.

oOoOoOo

Remus looked at him with a serious expression. "Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission."

"Yes."

"And you know this because of what you overheard Snape saying."

"Snape offered to help Malfoy." Harry insisted, recognising the condescension in Remus' tone.

"Perhaps Severus was saying what the young Malfoy needed to hear so he could find out his exact plan." Remus said. Harry glanced at his own hands, trying to think through the memory of the conversation. The memory of talking to Draco afterwards.

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry said.

"Perhaps Harry's right." Tonks said. Harry looked up at her with renewed hope. "I mean, to make an unbreakable vow? That's…"

"At the end of the day it comes down to whether we trust Dumbledore. It is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. If Dumbledore trusts Snape then I trust Snape and you should too Harry."

"Dumbledore can make mistakes." Harry reasoned.

"You're blinded by hatred." Remus pointed a quick accusatory finger and shook his head in disapproval. Harry was getting very tired of the grownups in his life doing that.

"I'm not. Malfoy was told to take Lily to him. He's trying to kill Dumbledore. How? I don't know but-"

"Your child is clouding your judgement. You're paranoid and quick to appoint blame because you're scared for her. It's understandable but no reason to-"

"Paranoid?" Harry spoke very slowly, enough that it made everyone in the room alert and Remus stop talking. "You're calling me paranoid? If trying to do everything I can to protect Lily and help the cause is called being paranoid then fine! But just because I'm younger than you it doesn't mean I'm stupid or ignorant. Just because I have Lily it doesn't mean my judgement is clouded!"

Harry had stood up by then and slowly Remus stood also. "Not clouded? You clearly know yourself even less than you thought Harry."

"What do you want me to do? Send her away? I am tired of people telling me I shouldn't have brought her here in the first place! I don't have anyone to leave her with. Should I dump her in an orphanage? Voldemort's already covered that by burning a muggle orphanage to the ground! I doubt he'd doubt starting that sport once more the moment he hears I sent Lily away!"

"Boys, stop." Tonks tried to appease them but neither of them were about to back down.

"My parents didn't send me away when they knew Voldemort was after me. Why do different rules apply to me?" Harry insisted.

"Perhaps if they had, things would have turned out differently." Remus said. Another stab to the chest.

"You mean, maybe I wouldn't have gotten them killed? Maybe I wouldn't have gotten Sirius killed?" Harry said and the look of anger on Remus' face faded.

"Harry, no. I shouldn't have said that, I…" Lily began to cry upstairs and Harry nodded.

"Excuse me." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Remus called after him but Harry didn't stop to look back.

oOoOoOo

When he came back down he could hear Remus and Tonks talking to Molly in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley saw him come down the stairs and smiled, walking outside and guiding Harry to the storage shack where he kept many of his muggle contraptions.

"Forgive Remus, Harry. His condition takes its toll." Mr. Weasley said. Harry didn't really want to talk about it.

"Are you alright Mr. Weasley?"

"We're all being followed. Molly never leaves the house nowadays. It's not been easy." He said and sat on one of the stools in the corner.

"Did you get my owl, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes I did, regarding this item you described. It's known as a 'vanishing cabinet'. Very popular when the first war came about."

"What does it do?" Harry asked. He could still remember the way Draco had analysed the item before the start of the year.

"Well, it was used, as the name suggests, to vanish. If the Deatheaters ever came knocking, all you had to do was step into one and it would take you anywhere, long enough to save yourself from the Deatheaters."

"How come they're not that well known?" Harry asked, his mind trying to piece the puzzle together, but there were still too many gaps.

"They were very temperamental. But in those times, the risks of staying outweighed the risks of stepping into the cabinet." He said. Could Draco be using a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement? But what did that mean? And how did they even get it into the castle without anyone knowing about it?

"What happened to it? The one at Borkin & Burkes?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it's still there."

Maybe not then. What the hell could Draco possibly be planning in that room then? The most he'd gotten out of Malfoy was…

Harry pulled a galleon out of his pocket, feeling it heat up. He frowned and brought it to the light. Instead of only numerals, like the one Hermione had fabricated the year before, this coin changed from numerals to letters.

' _D.E. Attack. Burrow.'_

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Mr. Weasley.

"There's an attack coming." Harry said. Mr. Weasley frowned but the conviction in his voice must have vanished any doubt as they hurried back inside.

oOoOoOo

Harry sighed softly as he tried to relax, tried to keep his senses open, but it was almost impossible. He looked at the coin once more, the letters once more back to numerals. Could he trust the blond? Who knew? Still, better be ready for nothing than to be unpleasantly surprised.

"Hey," Harry turned at hearing Ginny's voice.

"Hey." He smiled and she glanced up at the stairs.

"Is Lily asleep?"

"Yeah." Harry glanced out the window but turned as he felt Ginny step closer to him. "Um…"

"I wanted to thank you Harry, about that time after Slughorn's dinner party." Ginny said.

"It's ok. I hope things with Dean are better." Harry said.

"Well, I don't think Dean and I are going to work out." She smiled at Harry and stepped closer. There was a hiss and a thud and Harry turned to look out the window as fire began to surround the burrow, the dark shadows streaking through the sky as the Deatheaters arrived.

Bellatrix landed before the burrow and Harry could have sworn she sent a smirk his way. His mind flashed images before his eyes of Sirius falling back onto the Void, Bellatrix laughing and running away. Bellatrix living, breathing, existing while Sirius was gone and dead.

"Harry!" Ginny called after him as he ran down the stairs and stormed past the grown-ups and after Bellatrix's retreating back.

"Harry! No!" He heard them call but he wasn't listening.

"I killed Sirius Black! Hahaha!"

Harry growled and willed himself to run faster and faster until finally he ran into a small clearing and he paused, trying to catch his breath, looking around, heart racing, grip firm on his wand.

"Show yourself! You coward!" Harry yelled looking around, trying to control his breathing. Trying to remember what that bastard Snape taught him. But all he could think about was the man getting furious at him running off into the darkness on his own. He heard a sound and turned to see Ginny on the other side of the clearing, stepping back from the tall man he'd seen walking with the Malfoys at the start of the year. "Stupefy!" Harry shot at him but he deflected easily. He grabbed Ginny's arm as they backed away slowly. The man chuckled and vanished into the air.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, keeping her eyes on their surroundings.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have run off like that." Harry whispered as they jumped at every shadow.

"Where's that cute little girl, Potter?" Harry shot in the direction of the voice but Bellatrix had already flown into the sky with a cackle.

Ginny shot at something and Harry followed his example. He froze when he saw Remus appear with Tonks. He saw the relief in Remus' face but it lasted a second as they focused on the Deatheaters around them.

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley cried out, joining the circle and holding onto Ginny's arm.

They waited, all on edge. And then it happened. Two massive explosions struck the burrow and Harry turned. Every inch of his body turned cold. Lily was in one of the higher floors.

"No… Lily!" He ran back as fast as his legs could carry him. The Weasleys were just running out of the household but no Lily in sight. Ron was the last out, pulled out by Fred, coughing.

"Harry! Lily… I couldn't get to her!" Ron cried out.

Harry didn't realise at what point he summoned his broom but seconds later he was in the air and crashed in through Lily's window. The smoke was hot and thick and made him kneel.

"Lily!" He called out, trying to visualise where the crib was. Through the roaring flames he heard her, screaming in the corner of the room. "I'm coming Lily." He rushed to her cries.

There she was, in the corner of the room, on her basket, a blue protective shield wrapped around her frame, stopping the smoke and flames from reaching her. The protective pendant glowing the same shade of blue.

He smiled and reached in to take her into his arms. "You're safe… you're safe Lily."


	20. Honesty

" _There has been an attack on the burrow._ " Severus made it a personal test of patience as he heard the report that followed from the headmaster.

"Somehow, Harry raised the alarm a couple of hours before it was due to happen." Albus said, stirring his sweetened tea.

"Well then, why on earth was Potter not returned to the castle immediately?" Severus asked.

"They hurried a number of protective wards around the burrow, it helped keep the fire contained and made the damage minimal. Admittedly the wards would have held up better had Harry not run off into the tall grass."

"He ran out of the protective wards… into the tall grass." Severus had to repeat it. He couldn't quite believe that Potter was so unbelievably stupid.

"It is reported that Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback were the two present in the attack. They then tore through the burrow setting off a fire. Lily was inside. Luckily Harry managed to get in and get her out. Shortly after the protections kicked in and dampened the fire quickly."

"Have you spoken to Potter?" Severus asked.

"I believe that is something best left to you. You _are_ the one training him after all." That he was.

"Where is he?" Severus asked very slowly.

"Hospital Wing. Do make sure to let Harry know I wish to see him once term starts."

Severus stood and left. He found himself storming through the castle toward the Hospital Wing.

There was Potter, sitting on the side of a bed, watching as Madame Pomfrey scanned Lily up and down. Severus resisted the urge to wring the teenage brat's neck. His restraint wasn't so solid, however, because the moment Potter was within reach he grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him off.

"Snape?" He managed to drag him all the way to the empty potions room before Potter ripped himself from his hold. "Let go of me!" Potter hissed.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Running off after Bellatrix like that?"

Potter glared at him and Severus felt a twinge of confusion, not understanding the level of animosity he was seeing in Potter's eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Severus asked, softly this time. Potter's anger slowly flickered out of his face to be replaced by guilt as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Our eyes met… all I could remember was Sirius' death… and all I felt was anger, rage and a need for revenge."

"Bellatrix is a skilled Oclumens. You didn't occlude. You let her in." Severus admitted but it didn't seem to help Potter feel any better. "You have to be more careful. Don't forget your training so easily."

"Yeah, my training. Or maybe Bellatrix knew exactly what buttons to push because someone who's in charge of my training told her." Potter said with a bold and confident tone of voice and yet he couldn't even look him in the eye after making such accusations.

"That's right, Potter… I told Bellatrix exactly what to do." Potter flinched and glared at him, jaw clenched, hate swirling in his eyes. "Exactly what buttons to press." Severus stepped closer and the boy stepped back, stepping instinctively into the defensive stance Severus drilled into him. "Exactly how to draw you out to get you handed over to the Dark Lord on Christmas Eve."

"I knew it!" Just as expected the boy grabbed his wand and blasted an attack his way. Severus stepped back as he managed to put a shield up in time, though the force of it surprised him. He gripped his want tighter and pointed it at Potter. "I'll tell Dumbledore everything!"

"Good. Tell him how I've been feeding all our training back to the Dark Lord himself." He said. He laced amusement in his voice and threw a blasting spell his way. Potter deflected and blasted back instantly. Severus had to step to the side, the blast destroying the potions station behind him.

He smirked. Well, if the boy wanted a fight… he was going to get it.

They duelled back and forth. The classroom was destroyed. Both of them were out of breath. It was enough. Severus raised his wand to disarm Potter when the boy uttered words he hadn't heard in a while.

"Sectumsempra!" He was so shocked instead of cancelling out the spell he deflected it to the side which destroyed the cabinets, the tossed chairs and tables and shredded them to hacked pieces of wood. The gashes on the stone were deep and released some dust into the room. Potter was so shocked he dropped his wand and stared at the damage with wide eyes.

Severus stormed toward him. Potter was too shocked at what he'd done to react. Severus wacked him across the back of the head lightly.

"Agh! You-!"

"How many times did I tell you? Don't _ever_ use a spell you don't know the effects of, Potter!" He yelled shaking the boy by the shoulders.

"I didn't mean…"

"You think I've been feeding information to the Dark Lord? If Bellatrix pushed you to chase after her it's because you're too bloody emotional and easy to read!" Potter took a few steps back and collapsed on the nearest stool.

"I heard you talking to Malfoy, offering to help his mission." Potter said.

Severus felt a chill go down his spine. Potter's sudden icy interactions with him before Christmas break began to make sense.

"You swore an unbreakable vow for him."

Severus had to step back, away from Potter.

This was his chance to ensure the status quo was restored. His chance to go back to how it was between them before everything started to change. "I did." He admitted.

"Why?" The crack to Potter's voice made it so difficult.

"Because Draco would never succeed otherwise. And he would most certainly be killed."

"But Draco has to kill Dumbledore! If you help him... I wont let you!" The boy exclaimed.

"Would it be too much to ask of you when I say you should trust Professor Dumbledore and I?" Severus snapped. Potter paused.

"Professor Dumbledore knows?" He'd said too much. He looked away from the boy.

"You should go, Potter. It's Lily's first Christmas morning. She shouldn't greet it alone." Severus said and turned to leave through his office. Then he paused and turned to look back at the teen. "How did you know there would be an attack, Potter?"

The boy looked away and refused to answer. "I want to trust you."

"You wouldn't want to if you knew the truth about me."

"All my life people have always kept secrets from me. Most of the time those secrets directly involved me! I already know you're a Deatheater. You've already said you're helping Malfoy to try and kill Dumbledore. So what else is there to k-"

"Your parents are dead because of me." Severus froze. He never thought he'd actually let them slip. Potter sat very still just looking at him. "I heard part of the prophecy… I told the Dark Lord. And he chose you as his equal." The silence stretched between them. He wished the boy would just snap out of it and start yelling, accusing him, attacking him but Potter remained as he was. Staring at him, his piercing green eyes cutting through him and it was Severus who had to look away.

Potter simply stood, walking slowly to the door. He paused at the door but didn't look back. "Merry Christmas, sir."

Severus watched the boy leave, still in shock. He probably should stop him. He looked at the destroyed room and covered his face with his hand, a headache brewing. How could he have told him? What would Dumbledore say? Severus had sworn the headmaster to secrecy and here he was, blurting the truth to Potter. But he couldn't help himself. Seeing the boy slowly come to respect him and growing closer to him made him anxious. He had to make sure the boy knew the complete truth about him before he got attached. He sighed. Perhaps it could have waited until Christmas was over.

Now he'd even lost his chance to get Potter to tell him from who he got his information on the attack. All he wanted to be sure of was that Potter wasn't letting the Dark Lord into his mind again.

oOoOoOo

Harry held Lily close as they sat in front of the large Christmas tree in the Great Hall. The carpet was warm and the fireplace bathed the tree in a warm glow. It twinkled with charms of light of every colour. The bobbles held charming pictures and designs. Lily was captivated by it all. She reached to the closest branch trying to catch the lights but every time she wrapped her fingers around one it vanished.

Somehow Harry hadn't gotten any burns on his escape from the Weasleys' burning residence.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." Harry said softly. Lily looked up at him, almost sensing the heaviness in Harry's soul and reached up for a cuddle. Harry was only too happy to hold her rubbing her back. "You mean the world to me." He whispered. They sat there, undisturbed, most students already in the common room. He glanced at Lily's story book and opened it. She turned to see what he was doing and sat down, ready to listen to him read.

"There were once three brothers that were travelling along a lonely winding road at twilight." He read to Lily as she began to fall asleep but the story began to captivate his attention when the third brother was presented with the cloak of invisibility. "He asked for something that would allow him to go forth from the river without being followed by death. So death reluctantly handed the third brother his own cloak of invisibility."

Harry had to look at Lily who somehow was already asleep. He frowned and looked back at the story book. He read faster, flicking the pages. The wand, the stone, the cloak. He knew the cloak was real, it was his after all. Did that mean the wand and the stone could be real too? Maybe if he found that wand… maybe he could stand a better chance against Voldemort. He needed to ask Dumbledore as soon as he returned.

For now, he sat holding Lily in his arms, rocking her gently, listening to the soft Christmas songs hummed by the angel decorations up above. It was very soft, but at the same time the melodies echoed throughout the great Hall. Some of them sent a melancholic sensation through his heart and he briefly wondered if his parents had the same Christmas songs ringing across their home on Harry's first Christmas. What did it matter? He would never remember. He had Snape to partly thank for that.

He stood slowly, careful not to wake Lily, groaning gently as she was becoming heavier. Grabbing her things he made his way back to the common room. That night he dreamt of a raging river, a hooded figure and three tree stumps. One with a wand he found familiar, one with a black stone he thinks he'd seen somewhere and one with his father's invisibility cloak.


	21. Hallows

The start of term was particularly uneventful. Lily was a week away from turning seven months old and was starting to sleep through most of the night, maybe one or two wake up calls for her bottle but nothing like it was at the start. Having Lily with him all day, every day since they returned from the burrow meant that she was unwilling to stay alone with the elves today so he brought her to transfiguration. Professor McGonagal said nothing as Harry set her up in the corner at the back of the class before all the other students arrived. He sat at the back to keep a close eye on her.

It went smoothly as McGonagal explained her theory. Today they were turning blocks of wood into parchment. Simple enough but also easy to get wrong. Harry frowned in concentration, assuming the shuffling he heard pass by him was from the other students' attempts at transfiguration.

 _Zap!_

"AGH! Potter!" Harry jumped as he heard Malfoy cry out. He looked up to see Malfoy, his hair standing on end, as if he'd just been electrocuted.

"Mister Malfoy!" McGonagal exclaimed.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled again, turning to face him. Harry stared and had to cover his mouth to hold his laugh. The other Griffindors were not as kind and were already laughing. Even a couple of Malfoy's friends were struggling to hold their snickers back. The fires of hate began to glow in Malfoy's silver eyes.

"It wasn't me!" Harry said defensively.

"Your spawn attacked me!" All humour was sucked out of him as he looked back at Lily's spot to find it empty. He stood and looked at the floor beside Malfoy's desk, where Lily sat, smiling widely, clapping her hands together.

"Impossible, accidental magic does not present itself this early." Professor McGonagal said softly. Lily cooed and giggled, crawling back to Harry.

"Lily! You're crawling!" Harry said surprised. Something swelled inside his chest and Harry realised it was pride. He scooped her up as she came to him and held her close.

"Crawling?! That's what you're concerned about?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Mister Malfoy, perhaps you may wish to step outside to fix your hair." Malfoy began to storm out of the class.

Lily cooed and placed her chubby little hand in Harry's own. Harry held it back.

 _Zap!_

The electric shock passed through his fingers all the way to his head and down his back.

"Agh! Lily!" Harry cried out. Lily squealed and giggled while the whole class turned to look at them. Malfoy paused at the door as everyone stared at Harry and Lily. "No! Lily. Do _not_ do that!" He said firmly. Lily's smile slowly faded from her face and her eyes widened a little. " _No._ " He repeated and Lily's eyes filled with tears, her lower lip quivering and she let out a little wail and reached out for a hug, crying against his shoulder, as if trying to apologise.

Professor McGonagal cleared her throat. "Perhaps you best go to fix your hair also mister Potter." She said. Harry cleared his throat and followed Malfoy out of the class, Lily crying the whole way to the nearest toilets.

"Oh my god." Harry mumbled as he passed his fingers through his hair, standing on end on his reflection. He could still feel the raw electric magic through his hair, keeping his hair up even as he tried to pat it down.

"What in Merlin's name are you feeding that kid, Potter?" Malfoy spat as he seemed to struggle with the same problem.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Harry mumbled and pointed his wand to his hair. "Finite." It seemed to work as his hair dropped down into its regular mess. Malfoy did the same and his hair dropped into a tidy style. If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't have known about the attack. The Weasleys would have lost everything and who knows what would have happened to Lily. "Listen… Malfoy… about Christmas Eve…" He started but Malfoy simply glared at him.

"Save it, Potter." He spat and stormed out. Harry watched him go and frowned. Lily made another little whimper and he looked down at her, petting her hair and kissing the top of her forehead.

"It's ok Lily, daddy's not angry." He said and made his way back to the classroom once more. He tried not to think about what her accidental magic meant. Although he wondered how accidental it actually was. She seemed pretty aware of what she'd done both times.

"Ah, Harry. I hope you're not skipping Professor McGonagal's lesson." Professor Dumbledore said.

He almost jumped at the sound of the headmaster's voice as he turned and saw him standing there.

"Professor… You're back…" Harry said surprised. Professor Dumbledore smiled fondly.

"Harry, I'm hoping I could bother you this afternoon for a spot of tea."

Harry remembered the question he had pending for the headmaster.

"I'd love to, Professor."

"Lovely, same time as always. Off to class then, Harry." Harry nodded and turned to return to the last fifteen minutes of transfiguration. On his way back he held Lily tighter. It had been so easy to forget the dangers lurking in their future during the past week. Yet suddenly, talking to the Headmaster again reminded him of everything and a really bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach that he didn't quite understand.

oOoOoOo

Harry carried Lily as he made his way to the headmaster. She was miserable, crying against his neck and Harry sighed petting her hair. She was teething. Her first little tooth poking through her gums. She hadn't really started being fussy about it until now and all Harry could do was hold her and offer her comfort.

"Welcome Harry, please, have a seat." Harry nodded and settled Lily down with a warming charm in case she crawled off her baby blanket.

"Are we going to look at more memories headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Quite right you are, my boy."

Harry nodded and watched as the headmaster chose the memory, dropped it on the pensive and waited for Harry. Harry made sure Lily was comfortable and entertained before stepping toward the pensive and dropping his head into the water.

Harry saw an older version of the guarded boy he'd seen in the memory of the orphanage. It was unnerving. The cold smile, his eyes showing the concentration of a mind meticulously calculating every angle of the situation he was currently faced with.

The teenage boy stepped closer to the fireplace as professor Slughorn considered his curious question.

"Something you read?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd explain to me about it. A bit of rare magic. I believe it was called…" The image distorted and Harry couldn't quite make out what Tom asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn asked in shock. "I've never heard of such a thing!" Again the image distorted as the angry professor expelled the student from his presence. Harry pulled out of the pensive confused.

"Confused?" Harry turned to the headmaster. He nodded.

"It's distorted."

"That normally happens when someone has tampered with a memory. It was the memory professor Slughorn willingly gave me at the start of the year."

"Why would he alter his own memory?" Harry asked.

"I believe he may be ashamed of whatever he revealed to Tom that night. It may hold the key to defeating him once and for all, Harry. You must convince professor Slughorn to give you the real memory."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Professor… I'm not that close to him."

"You must get this memory, Harry. Without it… we are blind."

Harry felt his hands going clammy and tried to shake the nerves from his body.

"Professor… I also read something that caught my attention." Harry said looking up.

The headmaster looked at him with the same confusion professor Slughorn had shown all those years ago to a young Voldemort.

"A children's story… A tale of three brothers." Harry said. Harry noticed the way the headmaster went very still. "It mentions three items… a wand more powerful than any in existence, a stone to resurrect the dead and a cloak to make you invisible."

"The Deathly Hallows." Dumbledore said. He paused but eventually reached down to a clear piece of parchment and began to draw a triangle. "The cloak of invisibility, the stone of resurrection and… the elder wand." Harry studied the intriguing symbol. "It is said that he who possesses all three, will become a master of death."

"The cloak exists… does that mean the other items exist?" Harry asked looking up at the headmaster who was analysing his own wand and nodded.

"They exist."

"Professor… if we find the wand… wouldn't that help to destroy Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"We can't act without knowing what he knows Harry. We must acquire the memory first and foremost." He reached his good hand over and have Harry's a squeeze. "Trust me." Harry looked down. That's what Snape had said. To trust both of them.

"You knew Professor Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy." Harry whispered. The headmaster let go of his hand.

"I did." He replied after a while.

"Why did you have him train me? It's his fault my parents are dead." Harry said.

"He is the best person for the job. Professor Snape has made mistakes. But he has repented."

"What good does his repent do for me?" Harry hissed. "What good does it do for Lily?"

"No man is without his faults, Harry." Harry shook his head. "Professor Snape works tirelessly to ensure we win the war to come." He couldn't listen to this. He scooped Lily up and left the headmaster's office.

oOoOoOo

The very next day Harry made sure Lily was being looked after by the elves as he approached Professor Slughorn. "Professor… can I ask you something?"

Professor Slughorn looked up as he collected vials from the tables.

"Why of course Harry, is there something you didn't understand?" He asked.

"No Professor. I understood the lesson." Harry said.

"Very well?" He took a deep breath. Hermione had once told him, 'honesty is the best policy'.

"Professor… many years ago you spoke to one of your students… he asked you a question about dark magic. You gave him an answer." Harry said softly.

The professor's smile left his face and he seemed to pale slightly. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean, now if you don't mind mister Potter, I'm very busy."

"I need to know what you told him, Professor." Harry insisted.

"Dumbledore put you up to this! Didn't he?" Harry opened his mouth to deny it but nothing came out. The professor shook his head and stormed off.

"Damn it." Harry whispered and shook his head passing his fingers through his hair. He was no closer to finding out Voldemort's secret. If he got the memory it might also get the headmaster to open up about what he knows regarding the Deathly Hallows. But at this rate, it didn't look like he was getting anywhere.

He shook his head and made his way back to the dorms.

He turned the corner, crashed into Malfoy and fell back onto the carpeted floor.

"For the love of- Can people please stop crashing into me!" He snapped.

"You're the one always in the way, Potter!" Malfoy snapped back and stormed off. Harry frowned watching the blond go. He stood up and stormed after him following him all the way to Myrtle's toilet.

"You don't have to be such a prat, Malfoy!" He snapped.

"Shove off!" Malfoy yelled right back, turning to face him and shove him back toward the door.

"You know, you make it _really_ hard to be grateful!" Harry yelled, shoving Malfoy back who hit the sinks rather forcefully and grunted in discomfort, rubbing his side as he reached for his wand. "You possibly saved our lives… really… Thank you." Harry said. Malfoy stopped reaching for his wand and sighed.

"It was nothing, Potter."

"You're ok? You didn't get caught?" Harry asked. Malfoy scoffed.

"No one found out."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I come here to think."

Harry nodded and sighed softly looking around the quiet toilets. It was quiet, Myrtle probably hiding in one of the U-bends. The Dark Lord's first victim.

"The place where it all started." Harry mumbled. Malfoy gave him a look of confusion and Harry stepped back from the sink. " _Open the Chamber._ " He hissed in parslemouth. Malfoy visibly flinched at the sound and stumbled back in horror when the sinks opened up to reveal the entrance.

"The Chamber of Secrets… so it's true…" Malfoy whispered behind him. Harry smirked.

"There's a basilisk corpse down there if you want to take a look." Harry said standing on the edge, looking down into the darkness. Malfoy hesitated but came to stand beside him, looking down at the void.

"You are out of your blessed mind. I cannot believe you jumped down that thing at age twelve." Malfoy said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either most of the time. Well, after you."

"What?" Harry patted Malfoy on the back and shoved the blond forward. A rather pitched scream echoed after Malfoy and Harry followed him in. The landing was just as rough as he remembered it. He stood to find Malfoy not knowing where to put his feet. "How _dare_ you push me, Potter! There's bones everywhere!"

"Yes, I'd forgotten about that." He said and led them to the large metallic gate. Malfoy followed him and once more flinched as Harry spoke in parslemouth. "After you." Harry offered. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Not this time, Potter. You first."

Harry sighed and began climbing the steps into the chamber. It was almost two metres back down the other side but Harry didn't have time to calmly make his way down as a hand shoved him forward and he crash landed on the ground, rolling slightly and groaning. He'd probably end up with a bruised hip.

Malfoy snickered and Harry glared at him as he stood up, shaking the water that was quickly soaking into his robes.

"Now we're even." Malfoy said. Harry was going to argue but he saw Malfoy's expression turn to one of terror at the sight of the basilisk's gleaming fangs. The carcass was almost down to bone.

"It looked bigger when I last saw it." Harry said looking at the beast.

"You've had the most ridiculous schooling known to wizard-kind." Malfoy said. Harry chuckled and reached up. "Stop! What are you doing?" Harry snapped one of the fangs out and offered it to him.

"I heard they're a very rare potion ingredient."

"Uh…Yes. Thank you…" Harry shrugged but nodded looking back at the skeleton of the beast. The silence stretched for a few seconds. "Potter… why did you show me this?" Malfoy asked. Harry turned to look at him and shrugged.

"I don't know… at this point… I have no idea what I'm doing." Harry said. Malfoy stared at him and then at the fang.

"I have something to show you as well."

oOoOoOo

Harry reached out to touch the vanishing cabinet, opening it. He almost willed it to show him the back of Borgin and Burkes.

"Is it working?" Harry asked.

"It will be soon." Malfoy said. Harry closed the cabinet and turned to look at the aristocrat.

"You can't do this… who knows what they'll do as they tear through the school." Harry said.

"I have no choice, Potter. If I fail this mission as well…" He shook his head and Harry shook his head. There was a ringing in his ear that made him take all this news worse than he intended.

"You'd put everyone's life at risk to complete your stupid mission?" Harry yelled.

"I would do _anything_ for my family! As would _you_ , Potter!"

Harry winced as the ringing got louder. "Stop… do you hear that?" Harry asked, a hand on his scar.

"Hear what? There's lots of distant noises here, Potter." Malfoy said but looked around nonetheless. Harry shook his head.

"There's something…" Harry mumbled and began to follow the presence. He followed it to a table. He removed the rope covering a box and opened it.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Potter… do you have any idea…" Malfoy reached to grab the diadem but Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Whatever it is it has Voldemort's energy." Harry said and Malfoy pulled his hand back slowly. Harry stared at the diadem and slowly reached for it. It had the same feel as Tom Riddle's diary. Malfoy grabbed it before he could. "Malfoy!"

"This is her diadem! Any question we seek the answer to we'll know! Maybe we could use it to figure out how you can destroy him." Malfoy said desperately. Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy, whatever that diadem did, it's been tainted with dark magic!" Harry reached to snatch it from his hands but Malfoy stepped back.

"It could still work!"

"Put it down!" Harry reached for it but tripped on some clutter. By the time he looked up, Malfoy had lowered the diadem onto his head.


	22. The Diadem

The moment the diadem touched Malfoy's head Malfoy's eyes glazed over and he hovered off the floor, staring at something far beyond what Harry could see. He cursed under his breath.

"Malfoy, I'm serious, take it off." Harry said, reaching to him but cried out as the ringing became wailing in his head and he had to back away. He held his forehead, trying to ease the pain but it lingered. He sighed as he stared at Malfoy and grumbled, taking out his wand. He got up on a chair to ensure eye contact. "Legilimens."

 _Everything was murky grey as Harry descended into Malfoy's mind. Suddenly he landed on a hardwood floor. Two whimpering victims lay on the floor in pain. Voldemort sat in a chair while Narcissa Malfoy sat very still staring at the muggles but also seeming to look through them while her sister walked around them._

 _Bellatrix chuckled where she stood, playing with her wand, walking around the couple. Several more DeathEaters stood around._

" _What's wrong? Where did your brave words go?" Bellatrix cooed at them._

 _The wizards were beyond a state to defend whatever position they'd been standing up for when they had been captured._

" _Draco… give it a go, Draco."_

 _Harry saw Narcissa visibly flinch as Bellatrix came toward him. Harry turned and saw Malfoy standing beside him, looking pale and terrified. It was obvious he wanted to pull away from Bellatrix's claws but at the same time was too afraid to do so._

" _You must prove to the Dark Lord that you are capable of performing your mission." Bellatrix insisted, forcing Draco to take his own wand. "Cut them, burn them, make them squeal Draco!" Bellatrix chuckled with glee, standing behind Draco and urging him forward._

" _No…" Draco's voice echoed around them but Draco's lips didn't move. "I don't want to do this."_

 _A dark shadow formed above them. "I know all, you are a coward… traitor… your mother will die because of you. Your father will suffer… all because of you…" Malfoy shook his head and stepped back._

 _Harry snapped out of it, getting too engrossed in the memory and turned to Malfoy. "It's all a lie, Malfoy! Wake up, you need to take off the diadem." Harry insisted, reaching out for Malfoy but the blond didn't react when Harry grabbed his shoulder. Malfoy remained staring at the dark mist._

" _I know all," the mist continued. "The little dragon who almost gave an innocent child to the torturer before him." Harry froze as the memory changed and Malfoy stepped forward to a crib that appeared. Harry watched Malfoy grab onto Lily and rush with her through the castle._

 _Harry ignored the racing of his heart. He already knew this. Malfoy already confessed to him. What he didn't know was that Malfoy managed to put Lily in the vanishing cabinet. Or that he raised his wand with every intention of sending her to the other side._

" _You see Harry… you have no ally in him." Harry froze as he looked at the mist and glared._

" _You won't manipulate me." He hissed. Malfoy lowered his wand and turned to Harry, recognition slowly filling his eyes. He frowned and slowly looked up at the mist. "Will you listen to me now?"_

 _Malfoy slowly seemed to remember that this was all in his mind and turned up to the mist._

" _You know all! So tell me a way to defeat the Dark Lord."_

" _No… we mustn't…" The diadem's energy hissed. "Expel the intrusion! Expel him!" Harry felt something tugging at his naval and groaned as he was kicked out of Draco's mind._

Harry stumbled back and crashed onto the pile of junk behind. He looked up. Malfoy was still floating, staring at the distance.

"Malfoy, you idiot, snap out of it." Harry grabbed the nearest item and tossed it at him. It knocked the diadem off his forehead. Malfoy dropped to his knees while the diadem dropped beside him.

"Potter! I almost had it!"

"It looked like it almost had _you_! Use the basilisk fang on it!" Harry yelled. Malfoy frowned looking at the diadem which began to rattle. He yelped, grabbing the basilisk fang and bringing it down on the glittering gems. A roar was heard as the diadem shattered and the sickly black mist rose above it. It hissed and formed the shape of Voldemort's face. Harry felt cold all over. "Again." He managed to say.

Malfoy's hand was visibly shaking. He raised it higher and slammed the fang on the remainder of the diadem which hissed and wailed as the mist tore itself apart with light the way Riddle had torn to pieces after the diary was destroyed.

The mist began to shrink into itself and with a faint _puff_ it disappeared into nothing.

A sharp pain shot through Harry's scar. He dropped to his knees and cried out, hands to his forehead. His cry mirrored that of Voldemort, which rang inside Harry's head.

Then it stopped. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath and looked up. Malfoy stared at him then looked down at the destroyed diadem. It lay in pieces.

oOoOoOo

"You could have ended up cursed." Harry hissed as they left the room of requirement.

"Much good it did me to attempt to help. I was so close to getting an answer." Malfoy said.

"How would you even have known it was telling the truth? For all you know Voldemort cursed it to avoid the wearer gaining anything from it." Harry challenged.

"It doesn't matter now. All it kept mumbling about was destroying all Horcrux."

Harry stopped and Malfoy double-checked the corridor to make sure there weren't any students around to see them talking. "What did you say?" Harry asked.

"It just kept repeating 'Destroy all Horcrux' over and over. It didn't get to say much more before you knocked it off my head and had me destroy it." Malfoy scoffed, though he still hadn't decided to get rid of the basilisk fang, suddenly more attached to it than before after seeing what it could do.

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry asked. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

"I guess you're taking that thing to Dumbledore now? You better not say I had anything to do with it."

Harry looked at the box that held the destroyed diadem and nodded. "…He can help you Malfoy… he can help protect your parents." Malfoy instantly shook his head, stepping back.

"Enough… I have to go." Harry watched Malfoy storm away and sighed. He looked at the box in his hands and turned towards the Headmaster's office.

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure that's what the diadem said to young Mister Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"That's what he said… I don't think he was lying. He was as confused as I was and, to be honest, Draco is not a very good actor." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded ever so slowly.

"What do you think Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry avoided looking at the Potions Master as he inspected the diadem.

"The magic has been completely destroyed." Snape confirmed. The headmaster nodded and looked at Harry.

"Severus, bring Mr. Malfoy." Snape nodded and turned to leave. Harry ignored him and Snape ignored him in return. "Harry… I'm having the elves bring Lily over." Harry looked up at that.

"Why?" Before he got an answer, Dobby appeared with a sleeping Lily in his arms. Harry reached down and scooped her up, holding her gently against him. Lily cooed but didn't wake up. Instead she gripped onto his robes and settled against his shoulder.

"Harry… this revelation… explains so much." Professor Dumbledore said. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Harry shook his head, rubbing Lily's back gently, taking in the faint scent of baby powder.

"What Voldemort has succeeded in doing is splitting his soul several times, placing a piece of his soul in each item he created. Those are Horcrux." Harry frowned.

"So… the diary? And the diadem?"

"And this ring, each a Horcrux. Until all of them are destroyed, Voldemort is still able to return."

"How do we find them? How do we know how many he made?" Harry asked.

"Magic like this leaves traces… and I think I may have found another." Harry looked up at him. "Harry, first I want you to come and see something."

Something told Harry to turn and run, but it seemed such an unnatural thing to feel when it was the headmaster talking. So he ignored the feeling and nodded, following the headmaster.

oOoOoOo

Harry looked at the quaint muggle neighbourhood they'd apparated to. He followed the headmaster into one of the houses. An alohamora opened the door and they slid quietly inside under a disillusionment charm. A man and woman sat watching a movie together in the living room. The headmaster led Harry to a room in the house. It was dark inside. The headmaster cast a silencing charm in the room and turned on the light. Harry turned to see a lovely little nursery.

"Professor?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"The couple we just walked past, are the Davies. They have been looking to adopt for a number of years. They are unable to have a child of their own."

Harry gripped Lily closer to him and his breathing sped up. He shook his head. "No." he whispered.

"Harry… we have no idea how many Horcrux Voldemort created. Everything will soon change Harry. Protecting Lily might become impossible." Professor Dumbledore was speaking but Harry kept shaking his head.

"No, I'm not… I…"

"Here she will be loved. The Davies will think they adopted her regularly. Perhaps, when all of this is over, you can return for her." Harry shook his head, stepping as far back as he could.

"No… No I can't. She's mine. She's my baby." Harry couldn't stop his voice from cracking and sobbed as he kissed Lily on the top of her head and cheek. His hands shook.

"Harry… Think of what has to happen."

"No! We can find the elder wand… it will be enough to defeat him." Harry insisted.

"Harry, until all Horcrux are destroyed even the elder wand cannot destroy the Dark Lord. Will you risk Lily's safety in the meantime? If you love her, you know what you need to do."

The headmaster never made a move toward him. Never physically do anything. And yet Harry felt as if it was Dumbledore who ripped Lily from his arms. Harry trembled. He knew the headmaster was right. Lily needed to be kept away from it all.

"How can I know they'll love her?" Harry asked.

"Harry…"

"She just started teething, she never settles if I don't carry her." Harry tried.

"My boy, please."

"She needs me, Professor. She needs me. She'll wonder where I've gone… she'll be lonely, she'll feel abandoned." Harry insisted.

"Harry, my boy. Does Lily truly need you enough to put her life in jeopardy? I believe… you need her more than she needs you."

Harry shut his eyes tight and tried to ignore the large, crushing pain stemming from his chest. He stepped toward the crib and looked at Lily's sleeping face. He took a deep breath.

"I love you… Lily… I love you so much. I'll come back for you. I swear it. I swear Lily. Daddy loves you. So much… I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her cheek and slowly lay her down. He wished she would open her eyes, show him the blue shade he'd come to love and kick and scream until he took her back with him. But Lily slept, unaware of Harry's release on her little hand. "Don't forget me… don't forget me." He begged, reaching down to pet her soft curls.

The headmaster placed a reassuring grip on his shoulder that did little to comfort Harry as they pulled back. He walked away almost in a daze, fighting every instinct inside him to run back, take his baby and run far away from the clutches of the wizarding world.

He didn't quite recall at what time they were back at the headmaster's office. Or at what time Snape and Malfoy entered the room.

"Potter! How dare you name me! I should have never trusted-Potter?" Harry didn't respond as he looked at his hands, holding Lily's blanket in his shaking hands. He hadn't realised he'd kept it. Tears dripped onto his hands and he realised he was crying.

"Headmaster?" Harry slowly looked up to see Snape questioning the headmaster with a look alone.

"Lily has been sent away for her protection." The headmaster said. Harry gripped Lily's blanket tighter, trying to remember how to breathe. "Now… we must all talk."

Harry didn't look up. He couldn't focus on what the headmaster was saying any more. All he could think about was how Lily's warmth had faded from the baby blanket he held.


	23. The Calm

Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from Potter. The boy stood with shaking hands, staring blankly ahead and holding his daughter's baby blanket.

What in Merlin's blessed name had Dumbledore said to Potter in the half-hour it took him to find Draco to convince him of surrendering his daughter?

"Draco… Harry has told me your mission." Albus continued. He looked sad for Potter. That 'I wish things could be different' look glimmered in his expression. But it left Severus with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Of course he did." Draco hissed in Potter's direction. Once more, Potter didn't react. "So why aren't the aurors here to take me to Azkaban?"

"Draco… a cursed necklace and a poisoned sherry? Yes, I found the gift, Draco." Draco looked pale as the headmaster kept talking. "Those attempts were so weak that… one has to wonder if your heart was really into them. You are not an assassin Draco."

"What do you know what I am?" Draco demanded and drew his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Albus' wand flicked away from his hand. Severus resisted the urge to react. The headmaster had already said this would happen at some point. His heart raced as he saw it unfolding before his eyes. His next step was to kill the headmaster… his mentor.

"Expelliarmus!" Potter responded, disarming Malfoy just as quickly. Potter looked void of any emotion. The headmaster's plan was in full completion. Potter was now the owner of the elder wand. Not that the headmaster would tell him yet. Of course not. It was not Albus Dumbledore's style. The bitterness inside him grew but it had long-since stopped growing whenever he thought of Potter. It had taken a new host.

"Draco… Potter… calm down." Severus said. Harry lowered his wand and Draco lowered his hands.

"I know you plan to let the DeathEaters into the castle soon, Draco. I ask that you do just as instructed." Dumbledore said.

"I'm also tasked to kill you. If I don't do it then… he'll kill me… he'll kill my family." Draco said.

"Trust me, Draco. You're a good man. Don't do it and I will do what is necessary to ensure you and your family are kept safe." Severus felt a twist in his stomach. Dumbledore was so sly with words. How was he planning to uphold his promise when he was soon to leave the land of the living? "You have already destroyed one of the Dark Lord's Horcrux, you've brought us one step closer to destroying him."

Severus was shocked when Potter first said Draco had destroyed it. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't help a wave of pride at his godson, who until recently had only been a spoiled, whinny brat in his eyes.

"I… will do as you say…" Draco finally said and Albus nodded.

"Just return as you would, Draco. Your mission will not be jeopardized."

Draco moved to leave but paused, glanced at Potter and then looked back him. Severus nodded and Draco nodded in return, leaving. The moment Draco left Severus turned to the headmaster.

"Where is Lily?" He demanded.

"Safe, in a muggle neighbourhood." Albus said.

"I've heard that line before, Albus. How can you be so sure she will be safe? How could you spring this up on Potter in the half-hour it took me to collect Draco?" He could hear his voice rising but he found he was too angry to control it.

"It's… for the better Professor… away from me she will be safe." Potter's small voice said. Rage seemed to flow even more potently through Severus.

"Shut up, Potter! And sit down before you pass out!" He snapped. The teen obeyed as he dropped onto the chair.

"Severus, Harry just told you why this was necessary." Albus said.

"It may have been necessary! But how _dare_ you bring this up so suddenly! Look at him!" Severus didn't care what the whispering portraits were saying about him. Potter looked shattered. The boy was trying to defend the headmaster, defend his own actions but seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It needed to be done, Severus. Lily is safe, in a home with an altered memory who will never know she is a wizard until later in life when she gets her letter or until Harry goes and collects her."

"According to McGonagall the child has already manifested magic."

"Enough Professor… I have to believe this is for the better! Otherwise I just abandoned my daughter for nothing!" Potter yelled, standing once more.

"You are sixteen, Potter! With no one else to trust! No escape! No other options given to you! This is not fair, Albus!" Severus insisted. "You gave him no choice!"

"What do you suggest then, my boy. You know what has to happen. Can you truly say this was not the only option?" Albus calmly asked. "I find the way you're standing up for mister Potter truly admirable, but-"

"Someone has to." Silence stretched in the room and finally Albus continued.

"…but you are being selfish, Severus… remember what you promised." Severus swallowed the lump in his throat. He promised to kill the headmaster… so that the DarkLord in turn may think he owned the elder wand. The likelihood of him surviving this war was minimal. "This is only until the war is won. Harry may then return for Lily, if he chooses to do so."

Potter looked up. "Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" Potter whispered.

"Harry… I'll allow you to be excused from class for tomorrow to adjust to Lily's absence. I will wait for you in the astronomy tower at the end of the week should you wish to help me with the next Horcrux."

"I will, headmaster." Potter muttered and stood to leave. Severus glared at Albus and went after Potter.

"Severus… wait." He glared but sighed, turning back to the headmaster as Potter left. "I must ensure you understand, my boy. Do you know what the Horcrux are?"

"I can't say that I do." He said.

"The Dark Lord split his soul apart through very dark magic. In doing so he was able to preserve one piece in an object. Protecting himself from dying." Severus nodded. It seemed to make sense. Chilling, but nothing the Dark Lord wouldn't do. "I believe the Dark Lord created another Horcrux without realising the night he attacked James and Lily."

Severus frowned. "If you know, then you must have destroyed it." He said slowly, trying to understand what the headmaster was leading up to.

"Not this one, this one the Dark Lord knows not about. It must be destroyed at the opportune time."

"I don't quite understand headmaster. You have this Horcrux?" Severus asked.

"The night Lily Potter died, a piece of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the nearest living being it could find. It left a scar to indicate its presence to the world."

Severus felt a very cold all of a sudden.

"Harry." He said softly. "Potter is the Horcrux…" Albus nodded. "So… when the time is right… the boy must die?"

"Precisely."

Severus scoffed, laughing for the sake of not exploding. "You've kept him alive like a pig for slaughter! Of course you sent Lily away, it was the only thing keeping Potter from sacrificing himself for the world."

"Lily was unexpected for all of us."

"We couldn't have anything tampering with Albus Dumbledore's plans." Severus hissed.

"Harry must die, or the Dark Lord will return." Albus said and Severus couldn't stop shaking his head.

"I won't let that happen. I won't let him die."

"Trust me Severus."

"Trust? I just watched you lie to Potter, reassuring him he could collect his daughter when all of this was over when all along you knew he is supposed to die." Severus didn't know how he was keeping himself so calm.

"You made a vow, Severus."

"I made a vow to protect Potter! If that means from you too, then so be it! The moment I see a chance to save him, I will take it. And we will find a way to destroy the Horcrux another way." Severus turned and stormed out.

As he made his way to the dungeons and stormed through his class he almost didn't notice the boy in the corner of the room. He turned to see Potter look up at him. Something tightened in Severus' chest seeing that lost expression on the boy.

"Professor…" The boy choked on his own words and looked down at Lily's blanket. Severus came toward him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"This is all my fault, Potter." He said softly. "You don't have to sacrifice it all for the world. You don't owe the world anything." He said.

"I'll do what Professor Dumbledore tells me… for Lily." He whispered.

"No matter what happens, for as long as I am alive, I will do what is in my power to allow you to live _your_ life. If you wish to turn your back to it all, I will help you to do so." The boy's green eyes looked up in surprise. Before he realised it, the boy threw himself forward and hugged him tightly. Severus frowned but slowly wrapped his own arms around the boy. If only he could keep him safe, guard him from the world. He had no idea what he was going to do to change Dumbledore's plans but he had to figure something out.

"I can't…" Severus closed his eyes and held Potter tighter.

"Then I will do everything in my power to keep you safe as I spy on the Dark Lord." He said softly. "When all of this is over, nothing is going to keep you and Lily apart."

oOoOoOo

Harry sat quietly in front of the fire, staring at it while Ron and Hermione digested the information.

"B-but… how long could it possibly take?" Ron asked.

"…I don't know." Harry whispered. "I think… I can sense them. I'm hoping I can feel when they're all gone." He said.

"Why can you sense them though?" Hermione insisted, holding onto his arm. "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you that?"

"No… To be honest… it's all becoming a blur… all I can remember is… Lily. How she last looked when I left her in those people's nursery." He whispered.

"What's Dumbledore going to do about Malfoy?" Ron asked. Harry didn't look at him. He hadn't told his friends every detail about Malfoy. He hadn't told them that Malfoy had destroyed the Horcrux. He hadn't told them how Dumbledore had offered him protection, which Draco seems to have accepted. He hadn't told them that Malfoy was supposed to allow the DeathEaters into the castle just as the Dark Lord wanted, just as Dumbledore wanted.

"He has a plan. He said to trust him." Was all Harry said. "I'll go with him to find the next Horcrux. The faster we find and destroy them, the faster I can get Lily back." Harry said.

"It just… seems rather cruel. If that couple wanted a baby, and in a few months you come and take her away." Hermione said.

"I don't care. I don't care about anyone else's feelings when it comes to Lily." Harry snapped. "I'll take her back when the time is right."

Harry looked out the window as the snow kept falling. Winter was still upon them. The Christmas decorations gone by the time term had started. He took a deep breath. It had only been this morning that he'd held Lily in his arms, gotten her up for their daily routine. Right about now he would read her a story while she drank from her bottle.

"Guys… if I die… promise me… you'll make sure Lily grows up in a loving home." Harry said softly. Silence stretched behind him.

"You're not going to die, mate." Ron said softly, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"But we promise, Harry." Hermione said and hugged him from behind. Harry resisted breaking down like he did with Snape. It was hard, with Hermione sobbing for him, it was hard to stop himself. But he managed.

oOoOoOo

Draco felt as if death itself was pressing down on his shoulders as he slowly made his way up to the seventh floor. The cabinet was fixed. Tonight was the night everything would start. He hadn't spoken to Potter in the last couple of days.

No one dared ask him about Lily after Crabbe joked that she'd been taken by the Dark Lord and Potter proceeded to break his nose and jaw so spectacularly that Madam Pomfrey had to give him a small dose of skelegrow before the damage could be properly mended. Potter himself had needed the bones of his hand mended though a quick wave of the medi-witch's wand had resolved that.

And just like that, as if he'd summoned him by thinking about him, Potter and he crossed paths. Potter looked determined, confident. Nothing like Draco felt. Draco felt terrified and he hated Potter all the more for it. But he had no choice. He had to do this. If it worked and Dumbledore was able to keep his family safe he would be content. If it failed and nothing came from it then the Dark Lord would never know since Draco would have performed most of his mission accurately.

"Nice night for a stroll, Potter." Draco said. The large window against the wall showed the surrounding grounds of the castle. It was past curfew, the moon shone brightly in the clear night sky. The snow reflected its light from every corner of the mountainous terrain.

"I'm off to the astronomy tower." Potter said. Tonight was Potter's night too then.

"And I, to the seventh floor." Draco said in response. Potter nodded.

Draco began to walk again but paused. "Good luck, Potter." Potter's features softened a little, showing a little more vulnerability than before.

"Good luck, Malfoy."

Draco didn't reply. As they stepped away from each other his heart raced faster in his chest. As he approached the vanishing cabinet he began to shake lightly.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the cabinet.


	24. The Cave

"Did it ever occur to you that I might no longer want to do this?" Harry heard Snape speaking as he entered the astronomy tower.

"We have no choice, Severus… it is too late now to change these plans."

"Let me assist you instead. Leave Potter out of this."

"Severus, enough. The time for talk has passed." Harry walked up the spiral staircase slowly, silent. Silent enough that Snape paused in his hurried descent, not having expected him. It looked as if he wanted to say something to Harry but, instead, he gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and continued his way down.

Harry approached Professor Dumbledore slowly.

"It is good to see that Severus has trained you well." The headmaster turned toward him and smiled. "I could barely hear you, my boy." Harry gave a faint smile but he couldn't stay looking at the man in the eye. Resentment struck him. Even if this was for the best… he couldn't help but feel used.

"Where is the Horcrux, Professor?" he asked gently.

"Do you recall the first memory I showed you?"

"The orphanage." Harry said, coming closer, standing on the edge with him.

"There was a cavern nearby that I believe holds our next Horcrux." The headmaster offered his arm and Harry didn't hesitate. The pull to his naval was sudden and soon they apparated to the outside of a large natural cavern with an angry sea all around them.

oOoOoOo

Severus sat in his quarters, staring at the fire, a cup of firewhiskey in his hand. Tonight was the night. The night he would split his soul in two to allow the headmaster's plan to go on ahead. And yet through it all, his concern was Potter. Would the boy understand that this was the plan after all? Would he be able to still trust him afterward?

He rubbed his temples. Everything was moving so quickly. Lily was now gone. Potter was an emotional wreck and by this time tomorrow the Dark Lord will think himself close to invincible after Dumbledore's death. He couldn't understand in what universe that would make for a successful win for the light but he had no choice but to trust Dumbledore for now.

"Lily… watch over him while I can't." Severus whispered, talking to the empty room.

oOoOoOo

Harry walked close to Professor Dumbledore through the cavern, illuminating their way with Lumos. They seemed to reach a dead-end when the professor took out a knife.

"Voldemort set up various defences designed to weaken anyone who would intrude here." Harry reached forward but the professor cut into his hand faster than he could stop him.

"You should have let me do that, Professor." Wasn't that why he was here?

"Oh no, Harry. Your blood is far more precious." Dumbledore said, stepping back as the entrance to a lake, quiet as death, revealed itself.

He walked carefully over the glossy stones, careful not to slip. He frowned as he looked around. "Are you sure it's here headmaster?" He asked but instead of an answer the headmaster stretched out his hand, a heavy chain rising from the deep. Harry stepped closer, helping him pull at the heavy thing.

A simple boat came across from the darkness and deeming it safe they stepped in and continued down the cavern.

After a few minutes of silence they reached a tiny island. The ornate bowl in its centre contained a beautiful golden locket studded with emeralds in the shape of an 'S', submerged in water.

"Salazar Slytherin's locket." Dumbledore said. Harry frowned.

"Professor... it doesn't feel the same as the other Horcrux." Harry said.

"There are strong spells and curses around it in order to protect it. It may be hiding its energy from you." Dumbledore said and Harry was inclined to listen to him, not trusting his inexperience over the older man's wisdom. "Now Harry, I'm going to drink this potion. I need you to promise that you'll make me finish it all. Only then will we be able to get to the locket. No matter what I say or do, Harry… you must ensure I drink it all. Understood?"

Harry frowned but nodded. "Yes…" But Harry didn't know what he'd promised to do. As the headmaster took his first sips and soon began to writhe in agony, begging for him to stop, Harry felt himself a monster as he forced the headmaster to continue.

"Please! Please, no more." Professor Dumbledore begged, trying to swat Harry away.

"Just a little more, Professor. Remember what you said!" Harry tried, guilt clawing inside him as he struggled with him to get him to drink.

"Stop it!"

Harry's throat tightened. He'd never heard the headmaster like that. He ignored the words and brought the conch to his lips as he drank the last bit.

He looked into the bowl, picking up the locket. It still didn't feel the same. It didn't feel like anything.

"Harry… water…" Harry looked at the headmaster and nodded.

"Aguamenti." He conjured. The glistening bowl filled with water, only to remain there, unable to be lifted from it.

"Water…" Harry cursed under his breath as he looked around.

"I'm coming professor." He said and looked at the edge of the dark water. He rushed down the side, reaching down to scoop water form the lake. The professor gulped it down gladly.

"More…"

"I'll get more." Harry promised and returned to the edge. He reached down. A flicker of something caught his eye. He pointed a lumos at the water but he couldn't see past the surface. He frowned and leaned down once more, reaching for more water.

A decayed hand reached up and grabbed his wrist. Harry tried to pull back and slipped, crashing into the water. He struggled for the surface. He'd never quite learned how to swim properly but he soon realised it wasn't that keeping him from breaking the surface.

Panic set in at the hands grabbing him by the ankles, pulling him deeper into the lake. He struggled. Tried to fight, tried to kick, but they only pulled harder. No! He couldn't end like this!

" _Lily!"_

He felt power surge from his skin and the hands released him as if shocked. He swam up to the surface. A warm hand grabbed him from the back and dragged him onto the island.

Harry coughed and hacked lake water out, scrambling away from the edge as the corpses followed them to shore.

"Inferi…" Harry realised, remembering them from Snape's lessons. They could only be forced back through fire. In turn, the headmaster raised his wand and released a rippling surge of fire and made the bodies screech and hiss, rolling back into the lake, descending into its depths once more.

oOoOoOo

Harry almost stumbled as they returned to the astronomy tower. His clothes still wet. He could feel the scratches left by those corpses on his wrist and ankles as he reached for the locket.

"Not now, Harry." Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore and froze as he heard Bellatrix's manic laughter coming closer. "Harry… don't confront them… go down and hide. Under no circumstances must you come up." Dumbledore said, urging him to the stairs.

Harry rushed down and took slow deep breaths to slow his racing heart. He hid in the shadows as the door opened. He watched Malfoy go up the stairs, closely followed by his insane aunt. Harry resisted the urge to kill her right there and then. More DeathEaters followed and all Harry could do was wait and see what would unfold.

oOoOoOo

"Draco… do it." Draco cursed himself for shaking this much. He gripped his wand tighter. He didn't want to do this. Where was the headmaster's master plan? How was he supposed _not_ to kill him when all the DeathEaters were looking at him in expectation.

"He doesn't have the stomach." Greyback hissed. "If the Dark Lord gave him to me on a full moon I'd have turned him right round." Draco clenched his jaw, glaring more fiercely at the headmaster.

"Silence, you foul beast." Bellatrix spat in Greyback's direction. "Go on Draco… _do it_!" She screamed at him.

oOoOoOo

Severus entered the astronomy tower. He quietly made for the staircase but paused, seeing Potter there, in the shadows, raising his wand slowly at Bellatrix's words. He approached him slowly, raising his wand, ready to stupefy him or render him unconscious. But Potter saw him first and turned his green eyes at him. Instead of concern, the boy showed relief and nodded as Severus silently told him to keep quiet.

He wondered if this would be the last time he ever saw faith in those eyes when looking at him. But he had to do what needed to be done. He made his way up the stairs as Bellatrix yelled at Draco.

"… _do it_!" She screamed.

"No." Severus said softly, making everyone stop and turn to him. Bellatrix turned to him with hate, though the challenge still sparked in her eyes. The challenge to prove his true loyalties.

Severus felt heavy as he walked up to Draco who dropped his wand, eyes on the floor. He couldn't do it. And now, Severus was finding out, neither could he. He stood very still, drawing a blank on what to do. He couldn't do it… not knowing that Potter was watching.

"Severus…" He looked up at his mentor. "Please." Like Dumbledore had also said… it was the surest way to get the Dark Lord's full trust in him. Severus stopped thinking about it. He just had to do it. He stepped forward, shoving Draco to the side as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green tore toward Albus and hit him across the chest, throwing him back from the tower into the abyss below.

"Ahahahaha!" Bellatrix cried with delight and shot up at the sky, the dark mark forming in the sky. Severus grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder and dragged him out. It wouldn't be long before the Aurors came to the castle. They had to be gone by then.

oOoOoOo

Harry stood frozen, staring up at where he'd seen the headmaster disappear into the night. He didn't react as they all ran down the spiral staircases and out of the astronomy tower.

Professor Dumbledore was dead. Snape… Snape had killed him. But… but none of it made sense! Harry felt so stupid. How could Snape had lied to him like that? It couldn't be true.

He gripped his wand tighter and ran after them.

He ran past the charred paintings, down the stairs, past the glass-covered Great Hall. Past the stone bridge, down the hill.

"Snape!" He yelled. Snape stopped and turned abruptly. Hagrid's cabin roared into flames. "He trusted you!"

' _I trusted you.'_

Bellatrix turned to face him too. "Crucio!" Harry dived out of the way and rolled to the side but Bellatrix blasted him the second time and he cried out, feeling the brute force of the blow all over his front as lay on the snow.

"No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" He heard Snape say. Harry cried out as her Crucio hit anyway, even though it stopped at Snape's words. He grunted, trying to will his body to respond faster, so he could stand up and fight them once more. He shuddered as they stepped closer, Bellatrix looking down at him over Snape's shoulder. "If you ever expected any different, _Potter,_ then you're a bigger fool than he was."

But as Harry looked up, he looked into Snape's eyes and concentrated. He didn't know how he managed it without a wand, but he was able to see past the hateful expression and words and glimpsed through Snape's real thoughts. All he could see was the promise Snape had made to him just a few days before.

The next time Harry blinked, the DeathEaters, Snape and Malfoy were gone. As he managed to get himself off the ground he never felt so cold and alone. The man he trusted to be the strongest wizard of all time now lay dead at the foot of the astronomy tower. He'd stood by and done nothing to stop that.

He'd promised Malfoy that Dumbledore would help and now that was for nothing.

Snape… Snape was spying on Voldemort, or had he fed the memories of the promise to Harry in an attempt to fool him again? He didn't know what to believe.

Harry felt so useless. He reached into his pocket and opened the locket, frowning at the note inside. As he opened it and read it, his hands shook. He clenched his numb hands into fists and cried out punching the snow beneath him.

"All of it for nothing! Damnit! Damnit!" He resisted the urge to throw it into the frozen Black Lake, shaking as the adrenaline began to leave his body. He blinked the tears away as he saw the state of his hands. He'd cut his hands on the rocks beneath the snow enough to stain the snow red.

What the heck was he supposed to do now? Where would he even start? How was he supposed to get Lily back at this rate? He'd promised her he could return for her. He'd promised himself he would do so sooner rather than later.

He would have to leave the school. He would search for the rest of the Horcrux on his own.


	25. The greatest weapon

Dumbledore's funeral was a glorious and colourful event. Harry's heart swelled a little. He imagined the headmaster would have really liked the send-off he got.

And yet, having never been to a funeral, and having the memory of Lily in his mind, Harry couldn't help but feel impatient for it all to be over. He didn't understand this whole concept of 'paying respects' when the biggest respect he could have paid was to stop the headmaster from getting murdered in the first place.

In the end he did leave early. He took one last look through the headmaster's office. His eyes landed on the mark Dumbledore had drawn for him. The Deathly Hallows. Now he would never find out what the headmaster knew about them.

He folded the picture up and put it away. He would just have to find out himself. He left the office and made his way out of the castle.

"Harry…" He stopped and turned to see Ron and Hermione coming toward him. "Where are you going? The Aurors are going to start guiding us to the train soon." Hermione said. With Dumbledore gone, everyone was being sent home until the school could be deemed safe enough to return to.

"I'm not going back to the Dursleys."

"Mate… are you actually planning to go find those Horcrux on your own?" Ron asked.

"I'm done sitting around and waiting for Voldemort to get to me. I'm not going to the Dursleys and I'm not coming back. I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to find Lily." Harry said and turned his back to his friends.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron rushed with him out the way the DeathEaters had escaped days before.

"Harry, you can't. We can't. We're sixteen. We can't do underage magic outside school. The Ministry doesn't allow it." Ron said.

"The Ministry can watch me." Harry said.

"But that's exactly it, Harry. The ministry will be able to track you every step of the way. Now that Dumbledore's dead, do you really think the Dark Lord isn't going to slip even further into the Ministry?"

Harry stopped at that and frowned, turning to his friends slowly. "Are you seriously asking me to wait for six months until I turn seventeen to even _start_ looking?" Harry snapped. His friends said nothing but they didn't look him in the eye. Harry had to laugh. "I am not waiting. And I am _not_ missing my daughter's first birthday either!"

"What do you propose then?" Ron asked. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about it for the first time.

"Hermione… who places the tracking charms on the wands?" Harry asked.

"A few Ministry workers have been trained by professional wand-makers in the skill." She said.

"But they can't remove it. No one can until you turn seventeen." Ron added.

"What about a wand-maker himself? Could Olivander remove it?" Harry asked. Both teens prepared to argue but the question lingered in their expressions. Ron looked at Hermione for an answer and she frowned.

"I… don't know… it's possible." She said.

"Then you know where I'm headed."

He continued down the path, passing Hagrid's burnt down hut. He stopped as he heard the crunching of snow behind him and turned to his friends who kept walking ahead of him.

"You didn't think we'd let you go off on your own did you?" Ron said, shoving him lightly, chuckling softly. Harry smiled softly and shook his head, knowing there was no convincing them otherwise.

He looked back at the castle that had been his home for six years. And yet he didn't find difficult leaving it. His home was with Lily. And he would do whatever it took to get her back.

oOoOoOo

Hermione highlighted that they only had a limited number of hours before they were tracked down. They made their way discretely through Diagon Alley which was relatively calm. A silence seemed to have settled over the magical world at the knowledge of Dumbledore's death.

As they entered the shop, the bell rang in announcement. It was empty inside, no customers to be seen at this time of the year, specially at this time, midmorning. The scent of sawdust, polish and dust hit Harry like a melancholic memory.

"Mr. Olivander?" Hermione was the one to call.

Harry held his wand tightly, keeping a look out, in case any familiar DeathEaters decided to stride past, brave in the confidence of Dumbledore's death.

Steps approached them and the kindly old man stepped out from between the shelves of his creations.

"I must say, somehow I am not surprised to see you three here." Mr. Olivander said, using a cloth to clean his stained hands from working on new wands.

"Sir, we need to know if you're able to remove the underage tracking from our wands." Harry said, stepping forward, placing his wand on the table.

Olivander looked down at the wand curiously. "Hmm... It wouldn't be the first time I have been asked that."

"Can you do it?" Harry asked, as the wand-maker inspected his wand.

"I always answered those before you with a no. It's a ministry matter. A law. I couldn't possibly break the enchantment." He replied. Harry frowned.

"Will you answer me the same?" Harry asked, realising that his tone took a dangerous edge.

"Harry!" Hermione said cautiously. Harry ignored her, never taking his eyes off Olivander.

"I saw what happened when that wizard was alive and running free. All magic users deserve as much protection as they can get." Olivander took out his own wand and began to mutter an enchantment under his breath.

Harry's wand seemed to levitate for a few seconds and then it came back down. Hermione and Ron stepped forward and gave their wands to the wand-maker.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said softly. He was about to turn and leave when he saw a familiar symbol attached on the other's wall. "Mr. Olivander… what's that?" Harry asked.

"That? Just a little something from a fairy tale."

"The Deathly Hallows." Harry said and Olivander nodded. "Do you know anything about them?" He asked.

The old man chuckled. "It's just a story my boy… nothing more."

Harry didn't believe it. He stared deep into the other's eyes, images of the wand appearing in his memory. Images of a young Olivander researching all about it.

"A story _he_ will be very interested in." He lied. He had no idea whether Voldemort knew anything about the Hallows yet, otherwise Harry was convinced the other would be trying to get them. "You're a wand-maker, you must know something about the Elder Wand." Harry said.

"The what?" Ron asked. "You're talking about the story book?"

Harry ignored him for now, his gaze focused on Olivander who seemed to struggle on whether to reveal the truth to him.

"Does the wand exist?" Harry asked. The wand-maker sighed.

"Yes, it exists."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"As the story goes, the wand is passed onto whoever defeats its owner in battle. It is known amongst us that a young Grindelwald stole it. It in turn was lost to the wizard who defeated him."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or scream. "Dumbledore." Olivander nodded.

oOoOoOo

"How could he? If he had simply told me! But no, he chose to keep it a secret. Now he's dead and I never would have found out!" Harry was trying really hard not to raise his voice as they walked, covered by their hoods, passing undetected through muggle London, the cold granting them plenty of reason to cover themselves appropriately.

"What does it matter now, Harry? At least you know where it is." Ron said.

"It won't make a difference. The wand won't obey Harry, only the wizard who defeated Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"So the Elder Wand belongs to Snape now. Brilliant." Ron spat. "All you have to do is kill him and the wand is yours." Harry stopped so abruptly that Ron and Hermione crashed into him.

"Yes… that's exactly what you'd think." Harry mumbled. That's exactly what Voldemort would think. The cogs in his head began to turn.

" _Severus… please."_

Dumbledore already knew he was supposed to die.

"… _Draco. I ask that you do as instructed."_

Had Dumbledore planned this?

" _Would it be too much to ask of you when I say you should trust Professor Dumbledore and I?"_

Something had been planned, otherwise why all the secrecy? But ugh! He couldn't just guess!

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it…" He said softly. "Come on, we have to get to Grimmauld Place, Sirius said their family kept genealogical tracks of all pureblood families… maybe… it's a stretch… but maybe R.A.B. is mentioned in one of them." He said.

"It's a good idea, Harry. Plus… maybe there'll be some order members there. Maybe they have a plan, maybe they could help with the search for the Horcrux." Hermione said.

Harry didn't say anything to that, not really intending to involve any more people. However, Grimmauld place was the safest place for now.

As Harry had hoped, when they arrived the house was empty. They settled in for a quiet night skimming through the tomes of books containing every son, daughter, aunt, uncle, cousin and adoptee from the pure-blooded families searching for any name that could fit the three initials left within the locket.

After several days of nothing Harry threw the nearest tome against the wall and watched with satisfaction as it tore at the seams and fell in a tangle of old parchment to the floor. Hermione looked mildly horrified but didn't say anything.

"You need a break." Ron said. Harry didn't answer, all he could do was lean onto the table, letting his head drop into his hands.

oOoOoOo

Severus walked in a hurried pace past the gates of Malfoy manor. The sky was dark in contrast to the snow that remained untouched since the most recent snowfall. Everything was eerily quiet, as if the wildlife itself understood the enormity of the creature that resided within.

Going up the stairs and entering the dinning room he froze for a second as he saw the body of one of his colleagues. Charity Baurbage hanged suspended in the air, the bruises of torture marring her skin.

"Ah, Severus, so glad you could join us. Come, we've saved you a seat." The Dark Lord said, motioning to the empty chair near to him. Severus didn't hesitate, ignoring his colleague and proceeding to focus on the meeting. "Any news?"

"The boy is nowhere to be seen. He did not board the Hogwarts express back to King's Cross. It may be that he went straight into hiding, likely in the home of someone in the order." Severus said.

"I heard the boy is with his muggle family and will remain there until he is moved in the eve of his seventeenth birthday." One of the DeathEaters voiced. "One of the aurors let it slip during-"

"This is a false lead, my Lord." Severus said confidently. It was easy to lie when you were already telling the truth in part. "The auror office no longer play a part in the protection of Harry Potter."

"Either way, I am not concerned." The Dark Lord said calmly. "Protection or no protection, the boy will be destroyed." He said.

"Oh, my Lord, please… I volunteer for this task." Bellatrix begged. Severus kept his face neutral. If she were a dog she would have already been put down. "I wish to kill the boy." She whispered but clearly enough for all to hear.

A wail was heard in the distance that made Severus' blood run cold. Draco and he made eye contact for a second before looking away.

"Wormtail! What did I say about keeping our guest quiet?" Voldemort yelled and the snivelling rat tried to shrink in on himself.

"Y-yes, my Lord!" And scurried off.

"I find your bloodlust quite admirable, Bellatrix, however, I must be the one to kill the boy." He stood and walked around his followers slowly. "However, I face a predicament with my wand. Made with the same core as Potter's wand it renders us able to wound one another but never mortally injure." He kept walking. Bellatrix turned eager to his every word. "If I am to kill the boy, I must use another's wand." Silence stretched. "Come now… surely one of you will want the honour?" He stopped behind the Malfoys and saw Draco tense, while the haggard looking Lucius tried not to look panicked. "Lucius… your wand."

Lucius looked up. Severus could tell the man was thinking up every possible excuse but drawing a blank. Draco kept his eyes straight ahead as his father was humiliated by having to surrender his wand. Narcissa looked at her husband as Lucius handed it over.

"Hmm… a fine wand indeed…" Voldemort said mockingly and pointed his wand at Charity. "Joining us today is Miss Charity Baurbage, who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her speciality was muggle studies." Snickers came from the DeathEaters.

Severus made himself feel nothing as she was made to hover the middle of the table. Draco, who had known her in his schooling, even though he'd never learned from her, looked down.

"Her view is that muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us _mate_ with them."

"Ugh! Hahaha!" Bellatrix mocked while the other DeathEaters muttered in disgust.

"Let us show you the result of such a filthy union." He waved Lucius' wand toward the door as Wormtail returned. Another body came floating in, curled up into herself, sucking onto her thumb, whimpering softly. Severus felt his throat tighten and the rest of him become weak.

Draco looked no better as he watched Lily be brought beside Charity Burbage only to be dropped onto the table lightly. Lily jumped and curled up, crying loudly while sucking her thumb still, her little mind's attempt to comfort herself.

"Look at this disgusting creation. Harry Potter's spawn, born of a union to a muggle. To Charity Baurbage the mixture of muggle and magical blood is not an abomination, but something to be encouraged."

Lily sobbed and whimpered, trying to calm down but deciding against it.

Baurbage turned to him. "S-severus… please… we're friends…" She begged. There was silence for a few seconds as Severus didn't even flinch. Voldemort pointed his wand at her and Severus felt guilty at feeling relief that it wasn't pointed at Lily.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell struck Baurbage and she dropped harshly to the table with a brutal thud that made Lily jump once more and got her to start shrieking in fear, not understanding what had happened but sensing the dark magic in the room. "Nagini… chose your dinner." The Dark Lord smirked and Severus watched as Nagini approached the crying baby. He gripped his wand under the table. It seemed that was where he ended. This was where he blew his cover.

The snake lifted its head, ready to strike and threw itself toward Lily. Severus prepared the blasting enchantment but froze as Draco threw himself toward Lily, grabbed her by her onesie and dragged her over to himself. Lily paused her cry in confusion as she easily slid over the polished table and onto Draco's warm arms.

The table grew quiet as the group of DeathEaters all turned their eyes to Draco and Lily, waiting to see what the Dark Lord would do about that.


	26. Imprisoned

"Draco!" Lucius hissed but looked more terrified for him than angry. The snake didn't seem interested in fighting Draco for Lily and instead turned its attention to Professor Burbage, beginning to swallow her whole.

"My, my, how interesting." Voldemort said, smiling at Draco who only held Lily closer. She kept whimpering but nuzzled into his chest, scared of everything else around her.

"Put that filthy half-breed down Draco!" His aunt hissed, her crazed eyes aimed at him, his mother looking ready to stand between her sister and son.

"What's wrong, Draco? Is the thought of Nagini devouring her too upsetting? Just like completing your mission?" Voldemort mocked, coming closer. His mother turned to Draco.

"Draco, hand over that child." She said it softly, but with a firm gaze that never failed to get Draco to obey.

"She's just a baby." Draco said. The DeathEaters laughed.

"She's a filthy abomination! Give her to me!" Bellatrix hissed and stormed toward him. Lily saw her approaching and wailed, crying loudly and gripping tighter onto Draco. Draco turned his back to his aunt as she tried to pry the baby off him. He felt her nails claw at his face in an attempt to get him to let go but he wouldn't.

"She's not a half-blood, my Lord!" Draco blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Bellatrix, step back." Voldemort said. His aunt stopped instantly and backed away obediently.

Draco held Lily closer, turning to look at them. "I overheard Potter mentioning it to his friends. Her mother is a girl he met from Beauxbatons during the triwizard tournament. They were trying to keep her identity a secret for her protection. I heard Potter say she was from an old wizarding line in France." Draco's heart raced manic in his chest. "I guess… I figured you didn't know… since it doesn't seem right to spill the blood of a pureblooded wizard." Draco insisted.

"It must be a lie."

"No such rumour has ever been heard." The DeathEaters chimed in.

"W-would a half-blood or less have presented with magic already at seven months old?" Draco asked. Murmurs began around him for they _had_ heard such a rumour.

"If I may, my Lord, it may not be such a bad idea to keep her in our grasp should we need to draw Potter out at any point. The sentimental fool would do anything for her." Snape said.

"How interesting, perhaps we may be able to tap into this witch's potential later in life. Draco, since you are so keen to see her live you may take charge of her care until she is old enough to hold a wand. From then on, Bellatrix, you shall train her."

"Anything for you my Lord." She said. The Dark Lord smirked and nodded. Then he gave Draco a look that somehow told him that the Dark Lord wasn't at all convinced.

"Move along, young Malfoy, I'm sure your duties as Potter's nanny will keep you fairly busy." The DeathEaters laughed, seeing this as the utmost humiliation. Draco gave a bow of the head and turned to leave, fighting every fibre in his body not to run out of there.

He walked as calmly as he physically could to his bedroom. He couldn't shake the feeling that his aunt was going to jump at him form the shadows any second now. He locked himself in and finally sat exhausted on the bed, his heart still racing wildly.

Lily Potter looked up at him, calming down now that the DeathEaters were several rooms and a couple of floors away. She reached up to pat his face and Draco winced, feeling the sting. At first he thought it was her magic but then he saw the spots of blood on her little hand.

He rushed to his bathroom, looking at his face in the full-length mirror, hissing at the sight. Bellatrix had scratched his face leaving three gashes on his face along with many other small nicks and cuts from her frantic attack. His hands were in a similar state from protecting Lily. He looked down at her and checked her all over.

Her cheek had one little nick where Bellatrix managed to get to her but otherwise she seemed fine. He sat with her on his large bed and sighed, petting her head.

"Now what in Merlin's name am I supposed to do with you?" he asked. Lily didn't answer, instead she crawled close to him once more, demanded to be held and proceeded to curl up in his arms and go to sleep with her thumb in her mouth.

oOoOoOo

"I can't do this. I'm done." Harry said, slamming the book shut.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to get Lily, I'm going to get a ferry to France and disappear. I'm done, I don't even know how many Horcrux there are. How did I even think I could-"

"Mate… you're the only one that can destroy him… aren't you? Isn't that what the prophecy is all about?" Ron asked.

" _Neither can live while the other survives."_ Harry clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath to calm down.

"It's been a month…" Harry whispered. "A month since I last saw her." He turned to them. "Do you two even know what that's like?"

"We have family we haven't seen too, Harry." Hermione said.

' _Click._ ' The door opened slowly and all three of them grabbed their wands, assuming ideal hiding spots in case it was an ambush. The cautious steps into the house made the hairs on Harry's arm stand on end. He waited, eyes focused on the entrance.

"I don't hear anything." Tonks' voice reached them in a whisper.

"Tonks!" Hermione said, announcing their presence. Tonks cried out in surprise and rushed to hug Hermione. The rest entered the house and surrounded the three. Remus was also here, followed by the Weasleys.

"We weren't sure whether it was still safe here." Mr. Weasley said and Harry nodded, sighing softly in relief at seeing them all well.

oOoOoOo

It took a couple of hours for all the rooms to be distributed for the order and Remus to update them on the latest happenings.

"The ministry is very likely to be under a lot of DeathEater influence, we take every step with great caution. People are starting to disappear. It is no longer safe." Mr. Weasley said.

"More importantly, why did you run away? At this time, being with your biological family would be the safest thing." Remus said.

"I was worried _sick_ , Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry sighed, glancing at his friends who gave him a light nod. "We were searching for Horcrux." He said. He explained to the Order what they were and exactly why they had to find them.

"Why didn't you tell us? You're just children." Shacklebot said.

"I didn't want to involve anyone else." Harry said simply, not really caring about their opinion. "I was not going to sit around with the Dursleys while my daughter gets older and bigger with each passing day."

Everyone seemed to freeze and looked at each other making Harry instantly alert.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, clearly noticing the change.

"Harry… we have to tell you something." Mrs. Weasley started. "Dumbledore came to us regarding Lily, putting her up in a muggle home… he arranged it so that, should he die, one trusted member of the order would go and re-set the protections he put in place. After all, if he died, his magic would also vanish."

Harry didn't like the way they spoke. "What happened?" he demanded, urgency in his voice.

"Moody was chosen. He went as instructed as soon as he heard the news. When he got there, he was attacked. He was found dead in the street where Lily was left."

Harry felt his chest tighten as he began breathing faster.

"Lily?" He asked, tears already forming.

"The couple she was left with was found dead, Lily was nowhere to be found." Mrs. Weasley said gently. Harry shook his head, his breathing still fast and unable to control it. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"W-why didn't someone else set up the protections in the first place?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, there was no way of knowing Professor Dumbledore would be killed." Tonks tried to reason. Harry laughed at that.

"He knew! He knew exactly what was going to happen! He planned everything oh-so carefully after all!" Harry yelled. "How dare you not start the conversation with that?" He demanded.

"Harry…" Remus reached to hold his shoulder and Harry smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. He looked down, his hands shaking. "Ron… Hermione… keep searching for the Horcrux…" He turned his back to them.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to him! I'm not letting my daughter be one second-"

"Petrificus totallus." Every muscle in Harry's body tense and he slumped hard onto the ground. Tonks came forward and pet his hair gently away from his face. "I'm sorry Harry… we can't let you do that."

Remus sighed. "Take him to his room, Tonks… we have much to discuss."

Harry struggled with every fibre of his being. He could feel the cold trail of tears down the side of his face but the rest of his body remained contained in the spell.

"You can't do this! Let him go!" Hermione yelled from below the stairs, being held back by Shacklebot.

"Harry! Remus let him go!" Ron demanded but the teen's cries for his friend went ignored.

All Harry could do was watch as the crumbling wallpaper passed him. Sirius' door had his name clearly drawn on it. The next name caught his attention. 'Regulus Arcturus Black'. R.A.B.

How could he not have noticed before? He must have walked past this door hundreds of times! He struggled once more and wished he could still speak so he could yell every profanity under the sun at them.

Tonks sighed as she put him in his bed and placed a blanket over him. "I'm sorry Harry… I can't imagine what it must be like." She said softly. "We will take care of everything… don't worry."

He was done trusting anyone else with his life! With his family's life! He was done! He needed Lily! He needed to get to her!

As he was left alone he wished he at least had a clock to watch the hours tick by, because every passing moment felt like an eternity. Lily… his baby… what were they doing to her? A few hours later they came to tell him that the Minister of magic was dead and the ministry had fallen.

He wished he could kick and scream at them to let him go. He fell asleep at some point. He kept waking up feeling something warm in his pocket but it soon faded and he soon fell asleep once more.

oOoOoOo

"Where's the unicorn? There he is!"

Lily squealed and giggled loudly, clapping her hands as Draco made the toy unicorn poke its head from over the edge of the bed. She smiled and waited as the unicorn vanished once more.

"Where's the unicorn?" Lily looked from him to the edge of the bed expectantly and Draco made it pop back up. "There he is!"

Lily once more succumbed to a fit of giggles that made Draco laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this, but entertaining the child like this had him close to tears of mirth.

Not that he'd ever be caught dead doing this in front of anyone else. Still, seeing the little girl so quiet and afraid had made him do what he could to take her out of her shell.

He'd been looking after her for over a month. The snows were starting to melt in the grand gardens of the manor. He had to give it to Potter for taking care of her during school time. He had to get the entire elven staff to assist him because most of the time he had no clue what to do.

Lily stretched out her arms to him and Draco helped her up, trying to get her to stand. Instead she used the support to bounce up and down, pushing up from the mattress with her legs.

He couldn't wait for school to start again. He had barely left this room since he was assigned to look after Potter's brat. He never left her alone. He didn't trust his aunt not to attack her when he was gone. He'd lost count of how many times his mother and father had tried to discuss the way he reacted. His father would tell him off, considering it an insult that he was being punished as a babysitter. His mother could see that he was getting attached and warned him not to do so.

He lay Lily down and sighed.

Time for their daily lesson. He reached round to grab the Daily Prophet where a picture of Potter was printed with Number 1 Undesirable written at the top.

"Lily, repeat after me. Daddy." Lily sucked her fist as she stared at the picture. "Da-ddy." Lily smiled, opening her lips, trying to form the words. "Da-ddy" Draco felt so stupid. Was this even working? He'd been pointing a Potter's picture since the poster came out, trying to teach her.

"Daddy." He looked up shocked as Lily spoke and smiled.

"You did it! Well done!" He cheered. He pointed to the picture again. "Say daddy."

"Da-" She kicked her legs in the air and patted the newspaper. "Daddy."

Draco cheered internally. He felt a little smug. He was so good at this. Soon he would be better than Potter at this.

Lily scrunched up her face and Draco grimaced, the smell hitting him soon after. "Tatty! Clean up dutty!" He called. A house-elf soon appeared and Draco moved as far away from Potter's brat, going to his desk, opening another copy of the news paper, trying to spot any news on Potter. No one had seen him yet and Draco couldn't help but feel relief.

He took out his enchanted galleon. ' _First word. Your poster: Daddy._ ' He put it away in his pocket. He had no way of knowing whether Potter still had the galleon, but he kept him updated all the same. What else did he have to do until they re-oppened the school next week? Nothing.

"Daddy!" Draco turned to see Lily patting the poster he'd left beside her. The house-elf was done.

"Get little miss Potter her bottle." Draco said calmly. The house-elves were accustomed to his commands regarding Lily by now. After they'd heated up a bottle and tested it for poison they brought it to Draco who brought it to Lily. Lily was starting to hold the bottle now, but Draco kept a hand on it for extra support.

He would tell Potter tomorrow that Lily's eyes had changed to the same vibrant green that Potter flaunted.


	27. The Locket

Harry stared at his food, unable to eat. He'd attempted to escape every day. They would free him long enough to go to the toilet and eat. Now he'd lost his appetite.

"This is ridiculous. We can't keep him like this! A prisoner!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed after Harry ignored her encouragement to eat.

"Harry… we don't want to keep doing this… please see sense. This is exactly what he wants. To lure you with Lily." Remus said.

"Then he's succeeded." Harry replied coldly.

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley sighed shaking his head. Kreacher walked in to start clearing the table for everyone else. Harry didn't even think twice.

"Kreacher, you are to deflect any spells pointed at me by anyone in this house." He rushed to say.

"Yes, master."

"Harry, no!" Remus cried out, knowing that now, they couldn't touch him. Harry was ready to get up and leave when his pocket became warm again. He hadn't been able to be free at any point that it would activate, so until now he hadn't been able to check it.

He pulled out the galleon and read the message on the side.

' _She has your eyes now.'_ His eyes widened. Thankfully, he was sitting down because those words struck him like lightning.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tonks asked gently. Harry glared at them and stood.

"Hermione, Ron, follow me." Harry said. Remus and Shacklebot looked ready to physically restrain him but seemed to decide against it when they saw Harry was simply going back up the stairs.

"Harry, we're so sorry, they wouldn't let us even go and see you." Hermione said.

"It's alright, Hermione." He said, looking through the doors, stopping in front of Regulus' room.

"So what are you going to do now, mate?" Ron asked softly.

"…" He looked down and turned to Hermione. "Hermione… look at this charmed galleon… similar to yours. It helps the other person talk to me. Does it work both ways?" He asked. She looked surprised but inspected the galleon, its previous message gone.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it won't work. Give it a go."

Harry looked at the galleon and tapped it. "Is she safe?" He whispered, almost like a prayer. He ignored the look his friends gave him as the words appeared on the side of the coin.

Seconds later the coin warmed up once more.

" _I'm keeping her safe."_

"Who's keeping her safe? Who gave you that coin?" Hermione asked. Harry could at least breathe a little easier now.

"Draco…" He said softly, taking a deep breath in and out, holding his chest, relief coursing through him. Somehow… he knew she was truly safe for now.

" _Malfoy_? What the hell are you doing talking to Malfoy for?" Ron asked. Harry put the coin away and turned his attention to Regulus' room. "Harry, you can't really be trusting the git's word!"

"I can…" Harry said, refusing to argue as he unlocked the door and entered. Hermione looked at the name with interest.

"R.A.B. It was here all along." Hermione said shocked. Harry looked around the room and froze at the creak he heard coming from the other's walk-in cupboard. He acted casual, as if he hadn't noticed anything. As he passed the door he tore it open and blasted the intruder.

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked. Harry dragged out Mundungus Fletcher who was cradling a broken arm and, from his breathing, a couple of broken ribs. Beside him, a sack lay with spilled items from the Black household including the family silver and some other magical items.

"You've been stealing from my godfather's home?" Harry asked very slowly, a smile creeping up on his face. "Selling his things?"

"Wha-? No! I was just clearing up, like we've all been doing." Fletcher attempted to defend himself. Harry had so much pent up rage that he punched the man straight to the face. "Agh! You little savage!" He yelled and Harry grabbed him by his shirt, digging his wand into his neck.

"How much have you taken?" Harry demanded.

"Harry!" Ron reached for him but Harry ignored his hold on his shoulder.

"Hermione, show me the locket." Harry said without taking his eyes off the pathetic man. As she dangled it beside his head he saw recognition flicker in the thief's eyes. "Did you steal a locket just like this one?" He asked. The man seemed at a loss for words and Harry allowed the tip of his wand to begin heating up.

"Agh! Yes! Yes! It's in the bag! It was in the drawer of that desk." Fletcher exclaimed. Harry kept the wand where it was while Hermione looked through the bag, which she tipped over. Harry's eyes narrowed as everything dropped down, amounting to half a metre of items.

A hissing and clicking echoed in Harry's mind as a similar looking locket stumbled out of the pile. "That's it." Harry said, letting go of Fletcher and grabbing the locket, hanging it around his neck.

"I hope there's no hard feelings." Mundungus said, stumbling to his feet.

"Get out, before I do something I regret." Harry ordered, pushing the man out the door, who stumbled away.

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked from the doorway, the twins close behind.

"Harry just kicked out Fletcher for trying to steal from him." Hermione said calmly.

"Apparently school re-opens next week. Snape is the new headmaster." Ginny said. Harry couldn't care less.

"I'm not going back until all the Horcrux are destroyed and I get my daughter back." Harry said simply.

"But wouldn't it be safer back in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't care about ' _safer_ '." Harry spat.

"Geez, you don't have to reply like that." Ron said, frowning at the way Harry spoke to Ginny.

"It would make sense, Harry. You said the basilisk fang is what destroys the Horcrux and… we don't have one of those." Hermione said. Harry clenched his jaw tight as he looked down. That was true.

"Ok, everyone, calm down. Harry, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast. Get something to eat before you pass out." George said.

Harry gripped the locket tighter and sighed, going back to the kitchen. He didn't take it off. He didn't trust any of the adults here. Yet again he trusted those around him, those who were supposed to have more experience than him and they not only betrayed that trust, but they kept him prisoner.

He accepted that rushing to Lily would have gotten him killed and Lily would still remain where she was but still he could not look at those he trusted in the same light anymore.

He ate quietly in the corner, no longer turning his back to anyone there, just as Snape had taught him.

oOoOoOo

Draco looked up at the door as he tried to put Lily into her dress. She currently owned several pretty dresses that his mother had in storage for some suspicious reason that she didn't explain. She had so many ruffles and bows that she always looked like a little porcelain doll. All dresses were enchanted, of course, so that they remain clean and the child cannot take it off, as most children tend to attempt at this age. Or so his mother tells him because he had absolutely no clue what such a small thing is supposed to be doing with her energy.

The moment he saw his aunt enter the room he had to resist the urge to grab Lily and hide her behind him. That would just make Bellatrix attack faster.

"Draco, dearest." She purred coming closer. "How is ickle baby Potter?" She cooed grinning at the child who whimpered and crawled onto his lap, latching onto his neck.

"She's fine aunt Bella." He said simply.

"I have been asking around, Draco… this rumour has truly never before been heard. Are you sure this baby isn't a half-blood?" She asked reaching down to pet his cheek. Draco tried not to tremble but he felt the colour drain from his face. He reached his hand higher to cover Lily's face in case she chose to hurt her.

Instead, she reached down to cup his face and dug her nails in.

"I'm sure." Draco said softly, trying to keep his voice steady. He was unable to look her in the eyes. She'd taught him Occlumency and he was quite good at it but she was much, much better Legillimens. He tensed as she dragged her nails painfully across his face. "I swear." He flinched, trying to pull back but her grip was firm.

He flinched as he felt his pocket heat up. No, relax, there was no way that she could feel that.

"You're such a handsome boy, Draco… if it turns out you lied to me… I will cut your face up and make sure it scars badly." She said.

"Aunt Bella… I swear… stop." He begged, closing his eyes as her claws dug harder, making him whimper before she finally let go. He took a deep breath, looking up at her as she kept staring between him and Lily.

Lily whined, not liking that Draco was covering her face but Draco didn't let go.

"When you go off to school tomorrow… I will make sure to take good care of her." Bellatrix hissed and Draco flinched.

"The Dark Lord said I must care for her until she's older." Draco said.

"Well, she's not going with you, my pet." She said.

"Then I'm not going back. This is my mission." He said. She backhanded him so quickly that he had no time to react.

"Agh!" The blow hit him to the side of his face and he dropped back with Lily held protectively.

"This is not a mission! It's a punishment! Give her to me!" She screamed at him and Lily jumped, wailing loudly in his arms as Bellatrix's voice scared her.

"She's just a baby, aunt Bella. I won't!" He said with more boldness than he ever remembered hearing in his voice.

"You _dare_ get in my way again?" She yelled and raised her wand at him. He turned his back to her, keeping Lily safely beneath him. "Crucio!"

Draco screamed at the excruciating pain that coursed through him. He let go of Lily so she wouldn't get hit by the spell's current. He watched the frightened little girl cry, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She cried, reaching for him again and latching on. He was in too much pain to force her off him. Suddenly a warm blue shield enveloped them both and the Crucio released its hold on him. He dropped to Lily's side, holding onto her weakly.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Draco couldn't even look up as he heard his mother's voice.

"I had to make sure he's not a treasonous little spy." His aunt argued.

"He's my _son_!"

All voices faded to black as Draco passed out, holding onto Lily who kept crying against him. He wouldn't leave her. As much as he had wanted to run off to Hogwarts again, there was no way he was leaving her here.

oOoOoOo

Harry cursed under his breath. Malfoy wasn't answering.

"Harry… are you ready?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced at her and nodded.

"I'm ready…" They were getting ready to return to Hogwarts. But Harry didn't plan to stay for long. They were getting the fang and getting out of there.

"Have you heard anything?" Ron asked, noticing Harry playing with the galleon.

"No."

"Are you really sure you can trust him?" Ron said.

"I have to trust him. I'll go insane otherwise." Harry said and pocketed the galleon.

"So, plan is still the same?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"We'll make the Order think we're going on the train. Once at King's Cross we'll apparate away and get to the castle before anyone else." Harry said. His friends nodded and they grabbed their things, moving out.

"Harry…" They turned to see Ginny there. "Can I speak with you?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Hermione led Ron down the stairs.

"Sure Ginny." Harry said.

"Harry… I'm sorry for seeming so insensitive before. I really hope Lily is alright." She said gently. Harry sighed.

"Well, me too Ginny."

"I know… Harry…" She reached forward and took his hand. Harry looked up at her. One look into her eyes and he could see what she had wanted to say before she said it. "I'm hoping, when all of this is over, that we can spend some time together." She leaned closer and Harry sighed, holding her shoulders and holding her away from her gently.

"I'm sorry Ginny. My priority right now is Lily."

"I-I know… I meant… later."

"Lily is my priority. Now and later. Once this is all done, I just want to be able to focus on my time with her and making her happy. I don't have time for… anything else. I'm sorry." He said and let go, turning her back to her and leaving to meet up with his friends.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked when they met up again.

"Don't worry about it. Lets go." Harry said, securing the locket under his jacket, ignoring the vicious ticking and hissing that echoed in his ears.


	28. Wild Magic

When Draco opened his eyes, panic set in as he recalled what happened. As he opened his eyes he relaxed as he saw Lily sucking her thumb, sleeping soundly with one grip on his shirt.

"She hasn't let go of you since you passed out." Draco looked up to see his mother sitting there. He tensed looking around. "Bella's not here."

His father was, however, standing by the window, staring outside. "All of this for Potter's spawn." He spat out, disappointment thick in his voice.

"All of this… because of _you_ , father." He said softly. His father turned, shock reflected in his expression and a flicker of something that Draco could only classify as hurt.

"Do not do this, Draco. Do not take sides against your family." His father said. Draco automatically went to pet Lily's hair. His father stepped closer, looking desperate but not knowing what to do. "Son, Bellatrix won't stop. Leave the girl here, go to Hogwarts."

Draco looked at his parents, fear fluttering in his heart. "Forgive me father, mother. I won't." He said. Lily opened her eyes and whimpered. Draco finally and sat up, every muscle in his body screaming, ignoring his parents as he moved to tend to her.

oOoOoOo

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who nodded at him. King's Cross station was coming closer and closer. Shacklebot to their right, Remus to their left, Tonks ahead and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behind.

Harry withdrew his wand and without thinking it twice he stunned both Shacklebot and Remus, one after the other.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, shocked. Harry grabbed both Ron and Hermione and they disappeared just as the stunning spells lost their effect.

oOoOoOo

Severus paced the headmaster's office, reading through some notes he received from someone he had in the order. Potter had escaped. Again. Apparently methods to _restrain_ him had been unsuccessful. What in Merlin's name did that mean? He hadn't been able to get much from his source. Not that Severus trusted many in the Order at this moment in time. Those that protected Potter wouldn't talk to him right now and those that did speak to him obviously did so ignoring that he killed Albus Dumbledore.

He threw the note into the fire and looked at Draco's note. It read like he was simply updating his godfather on his mission, but Draco was letting him know how Lily was doing. For now, Draco's little improvisation seemed to have kept Lily from the Dark Lord's wrath. Bellatrix's reaction, however, was another matter. Narcissa had spoken to him about how she'd attacked Draco and Draco had refused to return to Hogwarts. Severus had to give it to him. The boy had proven himself much more than the little coward Severus expected him to be. A much bigger man than his sixteen years gave him credit for.

As for Potter, Severus was glad the brat had decided to run away again. Bringing him here was the stupidest thing the Order could have thought of.

Hogsmeade's alarms went off and he cursed under his breath. "Potter." He hissed and stormed out. He had to catch him before the DeathEaters did.

oOoOoOo

"I said I'm sorry!" Ron yelled as they ran down the road toward the castle. Spells shot past them and Harry turned, blasting a wall their way, watching the DeathEaters crash into it with full force.

"What good does apologising do now?" Harry yelled at him.

"Hey! We didn't all get trained to be stealthy by a murderous DeathEater!" Ron yelled back.

"Shut up, _Ronnald_!" Harry said.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, disarming the DeathEater up ahead. Harry wordlessly blasted him back as they entered the castle. " _Both_ of you shut up! This is hardly the time to argue!" Hermione snapped.

"Let's just make it to the chamber's entrance." Harry grumbled. They made it up to the first floor when two DeathEaters appeared from the shadows and blasted Harry back. Hermione and Ron soon followed and Harry groaned, curling into himself as the blast seemed to burn all his insides.

"My, my, my. Some students are a bit early." Harry recognised this one. He was at the astronomy tower. "I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Amycus Carrow, pleased to meet you mister Potter." He said with glee in his eyes.

Harry glared at him as he forced himself to his knees only to be grabbed by a few more DeathEaters that had been chasing them. His hands were pinned behind his back and bound in rope.

Amycus Carrow stepped closer and reached up to grab his hair. Harry tried to move away but Carrow tugged on his hair and exposed his scar. Harry held the pain inside, refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"I bet you're here to get revenge for your headmaster. I was there you know." Carrow released his hair but got closer, eyes piercing Harry's own. Harry knew he was, but reading the other's mind and seeing the amusement and glee in the memory sent rage coursing through him. Harry tilted his head back and smashed it hard onto the other's face. "AGH! You little f-!"

"Carrow! Bring Potter and his friends to my office. _Now!_ " Snape ordered and Harry glared at the potions master, feeling Carrow's blood trailing down the side of his own face. Carrow looked livid, cradling his own bleeding face, rage and murderous intent making his body shake. Harry simply smirked in return which Harry was sure would have made the wizard snap had the ones restraining him not pushed them forward toward Snape's office.

Harry slumped down on the chair he was forced into and glanced at his friends to make sure they were all right.

"You seem to be a long way from your protectors, Potter." Snape pointed out, sitting in Dumbledore's chair. Harry felt the clicking hanging from his neck increase making his doubts of Snape's loyalty surface.

"How _dare_ you sit where he sat?" Harry hissed, glaring at Snape. One look into his eyes, however, showed Harry glimpses of where his real loyalties lay and the clicking diminished slightly, though doubts lingered. Snape after all was an excellent Occlumens and could easily alter what he showed to others.

"You disappeared before Dumbledore's will could be read." Snape said and placed forth three items next to their wands, which had been forced off of them when they were captured. "A story book for you, miss Granger, an old lighter for you mister Weasley and the first snitch you ever caught, mister Potter." Snape said with a cold mocking tone. "Clearly true weapons of destruction. He truly offered you all means of protection did he not?" He mocked and the rest of the DeathEaters laughed. The clicking increased. Harry clenched his bound hands into fists.

"Don't worry, Potter, if you beg for forgiveness maybe the Dark Lord will take you as a slave and let you live." Amycus Carrow mocked.

"Enough. Leave us." Snape ordered but Alecto Carrow stayed put and the others hesitated at that. Harry shuddered, his chest felt warm, the Horcrux was making him shake slightly, anger and irritation vibrating just under his skin. He wanted to hurt Carrow again.

"I won't. I want my piece of Potter before the Dark Lord comes for him." The feeling increased as Harry stared at the other's smug grin. Harry smirked back, feeling predatorial and Carrow's own smile slowly faded as fear flickered in his expression. The other DeathEaters looked at each other nervously. Ron and Hermione were looking at him in the same way. "I-I'll teach you some respect Potter." He managed to say, collecting his bravery. "And when your filthy spawn is grown I'll reach her some as well."

Harry felt the energy snap and the sound of something cutting through the air was heard. Carrow screamed as a deep gash tore down his chest that kept bleeding continuously.

"Brother!"

"Get him out of here!" Snape yelled once more. The DeathEaters rushed to get out. Harry looked at Snape and the energy surged once more. Snape looked at him with the same bewilderment and shock he'd shown when Harry had first spoken to a snake in front of everyone during second year.

Harry released that energy that he still didn't quite understand and Snape was thrown backward. Harry's ropes snapped off and he reached for their wands and threw Dumbledore's items into Hermione's bag. He blasted the Deatheaters back as they reached for their wands.

The explosion sent rubble and dust raining down on the DeathEaters. Alecto Carrow, covered in her brother's blood reacted the fastest. Harry freed his friends and ran with them to the fireplace. He looked back in time to see Alecto dive for them. The moment they entered the fireplace they were gone but a tug to his ankle told him Alecto had joined them too.

What followed was a twisting, winding, confusing travel. Harry saw many openings, none of which they stepped out of. Finally Hermione pushed them out of one. Ron blasted Carrow away and they were once more gone. They landed hard on forest ground and Harry dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to the cold ground, trying to push the nausea and dizziness coursing through him. The hissing and clicking echoed in his head until finally it died out and Harry's senses began to pick up on the bright sounds of the forest.

oOoOoOo

Severus managed to get himself onto his feet, rubbing his chest. Potter had sent a blasting spell his way far more powerful than any he'd ever felt. He did it wandlessly as well. Severus shuddered at the power that surged throughout the air. It was as thick and powerful as it had been when Potter had read the news on the burned down orphanage.

Severus felt a strange emotion fill his chest. Pride mingled with fear. The expression Potter had was not his own. The malicious streak, the sadistic delight at Carrow's pain. Was the Horcrux inside him perhaps gaining more control over him than Harry's own pure nature? Not to mention the eerie feeling he got that Potter was getting better and better at Legillimency.

There was no way he could find out. There was so much he had wanted to say to him once the DeathEaters were gone. Now it seemed that he would have to take a different approach. He opened one of the drawers, sealed shut with powerful spells and looked at Gryffindor's sword. He had no time to lose.

oOoOoOo

Harry sat poking the fire as Hermione finished serving their improvised dinner. Ron sat quiet in front of him. They looked at him and each other when they thought he couldn't tell then looked away when he looked up.

"Stop it!" Harry snapped as they did it again and Ron glared.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! I just got so angry at that _bastard_ Carrow and something snapped." Harry said.

"People don't just snap with erratic magic, Harry." Hermione said.

"Well then we can add this to the long list of things Harry _bloody_ Potter isn't supposed to be able to do but does anyway." Harry hissed. "Besides… Carrow had it coming."

"That's exactly it, mate. You don't talk that way." Ron said.

"Are you going to fight me, Ron? Want to switch sides?" Harry asked, raising his wand. Hermione stepped in the way.

"Harry! Take off the locket." Hermione demanded. Harry struggled with his anger and the clicking and then everything quieted down as he removed the locket, handing it to Hermione. "Better?" She asked softly.

Harry gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Yeah… sorry." He said softly. "My head feels like it's about to burst."

"That's probably the magic you did." Hermione said softly and handed him a cup of something that smelled like really strong coffee. "We should take turns with the locket… it clearly amplifies negative thoughts." Harry and Ron nodded.

"So what now? There's no way we're getting into the castle now." Ron said. Harry drank from the coffee. He had no clue. He had no idea. The look in Snape's face. It resonated in Harry's memory for some reason. Like he had wanted to say something important but couldn't. Was it about the Horcrux? Was it about Lily?

"I have no bloody idea." He whispered.

"We'll figure it out Harry." Hermione re-assured him and he said nothing. He watched her look at the book that Dumbledore left her. He scoffed. "Unbelievable." Harry whispered. "He's trying to tell us about the wand."

Hermione frowned opening the old copy, seeing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows at the front. "Looks like it." She said.

"Can you imagine how long it would have taken us to figure that out if we only had that to go on?" Harry scoffed, shaking his head.

"Well, what's the snitch supposed to be for then?" Ron asked tossing him the golden ball. Harry stared at it and shook his head looking it around.

"They have touch memories… I thought it might open at your touch…" Hermione said softly. Harry stared at it some more and put it away when it didn't open.

"Clearly this mystery will take a little longer to crack." Harry said. He felt something warm in his pocket and his heart raced, reaching for the golden galleon. He sighed with relief as he heard back from Malfoy and for the first time in a while he smile with the small amount of comfort it provided.

oOoOoOo

' _Thank you.'_ Draco read the message and sighed with relief. A pale hand with dangerous dark nails reached for the coin and Draco snatched his hand away glaring at Bellatrix. She grabbed his wrist painfully.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" She asked. Draco felt his mouth go dry and used all the Occlumency she had taught him to barricade all thoughts of Potter behind a memory shield.

"No one of interest, aunt Bella." He said, snatching his hand back. She looked him in the eyes and watched her grin soon after, patting his face.

"A secret girlfriend? No reason to hide her from us, right? Not from family. Unless she's of filthy blood?" She tried. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I would never come close to filthy blood." Draco spat with more honesty than he intended. It was hard to fake feelings of disdain when it was all he had known until recently. It seemed to please his aunt and she nodded, patting his shoulder, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good boy. Keep up the good work, Draco dearest." She cooed as she walked away. Draco only breathed easy when she had left. He looked back to Lily who was sitting with his old toys, glowing blue up until his aunt left the room, looking from the door to Draco, concern and fear in her eyes. She would do that automatically now whenever Bellatrix would enter the room. It gave Draco some peace of mind.

"I'm alright Lily, don't worry about me." He said gently and Lily slowly went back to playing.

He looked at the galleon that had returned to normal. That had been too close. He had to sit down as he tried to get his heart to slow down. Far too close.


	29. Sword of Gryffindor

The weeks passed far too quickly for Harry's liking. The updates he got from Draco began to hurt more and more while at the same time filling him with relief that Lily was safe and happiness that she was thriving. At nine months she was pushing herself up to her feet, supporting herself on furniture and attempting to make her way to Malfoy, from what the blonde had managed to communicate one long night of back and forth.

Bellatrix had been close to discovering the secret of the galleon weeks ago and now all updates reached him at night, unless it was an emergency. Luckily, the emergency had never been needed.

He wanted to brush Lily's growing curls. He wanted to gaze into Lily's new colour eyes. He wanted to play with her the way Malfoy was able to do. He wanted to hug her so badly and show her how much he loved her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly, seeing him awake.

"Is it my turn?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, looking exhausted after carrying the locket for a couple of days. Harry accepted it back and placed it around his neck, putting the galleon away. "I'll take watch." He said gently. "You take a rest." He said. Ron's loud snore pierced the silence and both of them grinned and giggled softly.

"Unlikely, but I'll try." She said gently and made her way to her bed.

Harry sat outside. It was mid-March, making the forest dense in leaf-coverage. This meant none of the moon's light made it through to the forest ground. Everything was dark save for the few embers of the fire at the centre of their little camping site.

He wished Malfoy would message him back, but at this point he figured the blond was asleep. He'd thought about the fang that Malfoy possessed but infiltrating Malfoy manor seemed even more stupid than trying to infiltrate a DeathEater controlled Hogwarts.

Hermione had mentioned the properties of the sword of Gryffindor. Goblin-made meant that it absorbed any properties that made it stronger. In that case the sword should have the same properties as the basilisk fang. Of course, all of that theorising was for naught, considering the sword was who knows where by now.

A light appeared in the corner of Harry's vision and he looked up to see a beautiful doe made of ghostly light. A patronus. He stared at it in confusion, wondering if he was dreaming. If he had fallen asleep while on watch he needed to wake up. But as a chilly breeze tickled his face he knew he wouldn't be asleep at a time like this.

He stood and followed the doe as it moved across the forest. At this point he was so used to hiding his steps that he passed the forest ground almost as silent as the doe ahead of him.

Reaching a lake, the doe leaned down as if to take a sip and settled down on the surface of the water, as if resting on a meadow. Harry looked down into the water as the doe's light made something glimmer underneath.

His heart made a leap as he saw the sword of Gryffindor and looked around, trying to see someone, anyone. Who had done this? He pointed his lumos around but saw nothing.

Harry strained to try and discern the shadows but there was nothing he could identify in the pitch black of the forest.

"Accio sword." It didn't work. He looked at himself and took off his shirt and trousers. He touched the water and cursed at how cold the water was. It didn't look too deep. He hoped his limited swimming experience allowed him to get to it.

He didn't think about it for too long. He jumped into the water and kicked his way down. In the water, the clicking of the locket rang louder and louder the deeper he went. Almost there. He reached out with his hand. He could just about feel the cool of the silver.

"Hnnh!" The locket yanked Harry back, cutting deep into his throat. He struggled, reaching for the chain, trying to pull it away from his neck but it only seemed to tighten more. He tried to make it to the surface but the Horcrux kept him just below the surface. Enough to break it in his struggle, but not enough to draw breath.

Was he going to die here? He didn't think drowning was the way he would go. He struggled harder, every muscle pushed to the limit, his head bursting from pressure.

 _'Lily.'_

The water of the lake broke but Harry was beyond registering anything, his fingers numb from trying to tug the chain off his neck.

The figure tugged him out of the lake and Harry managed to see the glimmer of the silver sword in their free hand. Harry dropped onto the forest ground and desperate fingers tugged the locket off from around his neck.

Harry took a deep breath in, only to find his mouth was full of water and ended up coughing violently onto his side, desperately gasping for breath in between. As the pressure began to recede from his head he realised his saviour was hitting him hard between the shoulder blades, helping him expel the water from his lungs. Finally, able to breathe, he turned onto his back.

"Snape!" Harry gasped and covered his mouth as he coughed once more. He groaned, rubbing the bright red burn the chain had left around his neck.

"To think you'd lack so much common sense so as to jump into a body of water with a Horcrux around your neck." Snape scolded him but Harry only smiled softly.

"I knew you weren't a traitor." He mumbled.

"You weren't supposed to, Potter. Your Occlumency better be solid if the Dark Lord tries to enter your mind." He said.

"Have you seen her?" Harry asked instead. Severus looked conflicted but nodded.

"I have. She is well." Harry nodded, sitting up slowly.

"I should have listened to you… I should have gone back for her and run far from all of this." Harry whispered. Snape wrapped his cloak around Harry who was still in underwear. Harry tightened the warm robe around himself. He felt Snape's hand land on his head.

"There's no use thinking of what could have been. For now… there's a locket that needs destroying." Harry followed Snape's gaze and looked at the locket, which lay twitching on the forest ground.

Harry stood up. He let his fingers wrap around the locket. He placed it on a nearby fallen log and grabbed the sword, passing it to Snape.

"You do it." Harry said.

"What?"

"You saved me, you grabbed the sword, it's only right. Careful though, the diadem tried to take over Malfoy's mind and the diary tried to killed me. I don't know what this one will try to do."

Both of them gripped firmly onto their wands and Snape took the sword. "Go on then, Potter. While we're still amongst the living." He urged him. Harry turned to the locket and nodded.

 _'Open for me.'_ Harry hissed in parsletongue. The locket opened up and the clicking stopped. Everything became quiet, the crickets he hadn't noticed before suddenly ceased all sound, enveloping them in a dead silence.

A deep rumble echoed all around them and a plume of dark grey smoke shot out of the locket, concentrating into a person Harry had only seen in pictures.

"Lily." Snape whispered beside him. Harry himself was left without words as the woman's features twisted into rage at Snape.

 _"You! You killed me! Sev how could you!"_ She screamed at him, her voice echoing but muffled, as if coming from a place far away. Snape gripped the sword tighter. _"My baby! My baby suffered so much because of you! Sev! Sev are you going to kill me again?"_

"Enough…" Snape hissed and stormed toward the fake vision. Lily's face vanished and became a shorter person. For a second Harry thought it was his father, then he saw baby Lily form in his own arms out of the grey plume.

 _"This is all your fault, Snape! Why do I have to die? Why? It's not fair!"_ Harry felt a chill go down his spine as he heard his own voice with such desperation. Snape seemed frozen as he stared at the illusion. _"I don't want to die! You swore to protect me!"_

"Snape! It's an illusion! Destroy it!" Harry urged him. Snape turned to him, looking confused, as if he'd forgotten he was there in the first place. "It's not real! I don't hate you!" The words felt heavy even though they left his mouth so easily. Snape blinked and confusion was gone. He turned to the plume and raised the sword. The figures hissed, their faces twisting into that of a harpie with sharp teeth, turning ghoulish as it tried to attack them. They were no match for the sword.

Snape swung it round, cutting through the illusions the way light cuts through shadow. He raised it once more and brought it down on the artefact, which screeched and crumbled into silence. The weight in the air seemed to lift and the crickets once more began to sing in the distance.

Snape breathed deeply and Harry frowned. "Professor?" He asked softly.

"I swear to you, Potter, I won't let you die for this blasted world." He said softly. Harry gulped. Why did he say that?

"Thank you…" It was all he could say. He groaned suddenly as he felt Voldemort's rage and dropped back onto the ground, holding his forehead.

"Potter! What's happening?" He asked. Harry couldn't respond. All he could feel was an overwhelming sense of darkness pressing into his chest. He saw glimpses of Voldemort, realising his Horcrux was destroyed. Voldemort's memory went to Naginni and a small golden goblet and an overwhelming fear. "Potter!"

Harry gasped and opened his eyes, finding himself back in the forest.

"There's only two more left." Harry whispered, relief coursing through him. Finally he had a number.

"Where?" Snape asked helping him up. Harry shook his head.

"Naginni is one… the other… I don't know." Harry shivered at a cold breeze and hurried to get dressed. "How did you find us?"

"I placed a tracking charm on the snitch." The potions master said calmly. Harry smiled at that and shook his head at his own stupidity.

"He told you to kill him, didn't he?" Harry said softly. Snape hesitated before finally nodding. "I knew it… did he tell you about the Elder wand?" Harry asked. Snape tensed and shook his head.

"I figured it out once the Dark Lord asked me to investigate it."

"Does he have it?" Harry asked.

"Olivander was gone when DeathEaters were sent to kidnap him for interrogation." He said accepting his robe back as Harry handed it over to him.

"It's Dumbledore's wand. He took it from Grindelwald when he defeated him." Harry said. An idea seemed to flicker in Snape's eyes but Harry didn't have time to question him about it.

"Harry?" He heard Ron calling for him. Snape hurried to return the sword to him and Harry looked up at him as the man gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't get caught." He said and patted his cheek before vanishing into the darkness. Harry looked down at his feet then at the sword.

oOoOoOo

Ron and Hermione stared at the destroyed Horcrux as Harry put the sword away in Hermione's bag. Ron turned the sausages and beans in the pan over the fire.

"So, Naginni we know where she'll be… what about this cup?" Hermione asked.

"It was small, golden, with a badger engraved to one side, two handles." He said.

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup." Hermione said.

"You think it'll be in the castle as well?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so but… I have no clue where it _could_ be." He said.

There was a snap of a twig and everyone froze, turning to the sound. Harry reached for his wand. They watched as three figures walked past the campsite, unaware of their presence. Harry struggled to keep himself still as he watched them dragging two bodies that looked like a couple and an unconscious child over one of their shoulder. He looked at his friends who looked just as horrified but they shook his head at him. There was nothing they could do.

"Hold it… what's that smell?" One of them asked. Harry froze and looked at his friends in alarm. The smell of their meal carried in the wind in their direction.

"Mmh. Making me hungry that is." Another commented. The first one that noticed it stepped closer, however, eyeing the area suspiciously.

"Oi! Come on, before these three wake up. You know I hate it when they struggle." The third man said and the first one glanced around once more before walking away.

"God… we're safe." Ron whispered, placing his hand over his chest.

"We need to change campsite." Hermione said. Harry nodded, trying to steady the erratic beating of his own heart. They managed to finish their lunch before starting to pack everything away.

Once ready, Hermione put down the wards. They apparated away and re-appeared in another forest that only Hermione was likely to know where it was. They didn't get far as seconds later, the same men that had passed their campsite last night, appeared around them.

"They must have placed a track on apparition earlier." Hermione whispered.

"Run!" Harry yelled, blasting them back, but more seemed to appear from behind the trees, ready to ambush them.

Their feet pushed as quick as they could through the unknown terrain. Harry turned to blast a spell their way. More of them appeared ahead of them and they were surrounded. Hermione suddenly turned on him, pointing at his face and blasting a jinx his way that knocked him to the floor.


	30. Traitor

"Give me back the quill, Lily, that's a good girl, give me back my quill." Draco tried. He was writing to Professor Snape when the child, impatiently wanting to play, decided to levitate the quill out of his reach.

Draco was considerably freaked out at Lily's magical capabilities at this age but the wonder had worn away into frustration in the last couple of weeks when Lily consciously intervened with his plans.

"Lily! No!" He used his final tone. Lily's smile flickered away from her face, looking at him intently. Draco resisted the urge to coo and soothe her. "No." He repeated firmly. Lily whimpered and started to cry, the quill dropping to the ground. Every time she got scolded she did the same thing, reach out to be held and forgiven. Draco couldn't ever stay frustrated at her for long. He reached down and let her cling to his chest, crying crocodile tears into his chest as he rubbed her back. "Alright, alright. Forgiven." He said gently.

There was a knock on the door and Draco turned to see his mother there.

"Three prisoners are being brought into to the entrance hall. You are to come and identify whether Potter is amongst them." His mother said formally. Draco tensed, holding Lily closer, a chill going down his back at those words.

"Yes, mother."

oOoOoOo

Harry grunted as Bellatrix dug her nails into his hair and tugged his face upwards, making the stinging from his face worse.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked with urgency. Draco held Lily against his hip, eyes narrowed at Potter, Lily's shield up and running with Bellatrix's presence.

"I can't be sure." Draco said softly. He felt his father's gentle hold on the back of his neck and Draco wanted nothing more than to flinch away from the man that got them into this whole mess in the first place.

"Look closely Draco…" He whispered. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, all will be forgiven… everything will be as it once was." He insisted. Draco didn't look at him. Nothing will ever be as it once was.

"Don't be shy, sweetie. Come closer." Bellatrix reached for his hand and pulled him down. Draco followed her lead while keeping Lily well away from her. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."

Draco leaned forward, Lily turned her head to look at Potter. Not recognising him she turned her head away in a whimper. He could see the flicker of hurt in Potter's green eye. There was no doubt in his mind as to who he was. "What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked instead.

"Yes, what _is_ wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked the snatchers.

"He came to us that way, something he picked up in the forest, no doubt."

"Or ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you dear?" Draco glanced back to see his aunt advancing on Granger. Looking back at Potter, he thought of how to get them out of this but nothing came to mind. "Lets have a look at her wand and see what her last spell was."

Narcissa tapped Draco's shoulder and Draco glanced in her direction before going to stand between his parents. He watched Bellatrix chuckle as she passed Granger and Weasley only to gasp loudly at the sword held in the snatcher's hands.

"What's that? Where'd you get that from?" His aunt asked. Draco froze for another reason. The same snatcher was tossing a galleon into the air with his free hand.

"This? In the boy's pocket. The sword was in her bag when we searched them. I reckon they're mine now." The smirk in the snatcher's face didn't last long as his aunt blasted him back and caught the sword and galleon with her free hand. She shot her whip at the other two, throwing them onto the ground with very little effort.

"Are you mad?" One cried out as he was forced to the ground, grunting in pain and gasping for breath soon after.

"Out! Get out!" She screamed, pointing her wand at them until they scurried with their tails between their legs. Draco tried to keep his breathing steady as his aunt turned back to him, looking at the galleon attentively. "Well, well, what's this? Look familiar, Draco?" She asked, murderous anger glowing in her eyes.

Draco didn't know what told him to do it but he passed Lily to his mother. Lily whimpered, reaching for him, beginning to cry, not liking to be held by anyone else. Still, the shield didn't work on physical contact.

"Seems to have the same magical signature as your little trinket." She tapped it and spoke. "Traitor." She whispered. Draco began to shake as he felt the galleon in his pocket heat up. He didn't move as she reached into his pocket and looked at the transcribed accusation.

"Draco!" His father gasped while his mother remained shocked but said nothing. As if she'd expected something like this happening.

His aunt grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him to the middle of the room, tearing his wand from his hand and using it to bind both his parents to the chairs, tight ropes that pulled Lily even tighter into his mother's lap.

"Bellatrix stop!" His mother begged.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my son!" His father yelled viciously, struggling against his restraints.

Bellatrix grabbed Potter by the shoulder and dragged him to his friends. "Take these three into the cellar! I want to have a little _chat_ with my darling nephew." She came so close to him and Draco shuddered, looking away from her, raw fear coursing through him as he watched the golden trio get dragged away.

oOoOoOo

Harry struggled against Wormtail as they were finally tossed into the cell. "You'll get yours Wormtail!" Harry yelled at him. Wormtail smirked and waved at them as he went back up the stairs. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave him up there with her." Harry said.

"She's family… I'm sure she's not actually going to attack him." Ron said.

"Don't bet on it." Hermione said softly. "I bet Bellatrix would sacrifice her own child if the Dark Lord requested it."

"Mister Potter?" All three turned to look into the cell where a goblin came forth.

"I know you… you took me and Hagrid to my vault on my first visit to Gringotts."

"I'm surprised you remember, I'm Griphook."

"AGhhh!" Harry felt a chill go down his spine as Draco's scream of pain echoed all the way down to them, accompanied by Lily's frightened shrieking.

"We have to do something!" Harry yelled.

"There's no way out of here, I've tried everything. It's enchanted." Griphook answered.

oOoOoOo

Draco whimpered beneath his aunt as she kept a firm grip of him.

"Bella please! Please stop!" His mother cried. His father's begging too went ignored.

She dug her claws into his chin, forcing him to turn his face to her but he closed his eyes. "That sword is meant to be in my vault in Gringotts. How did they get it?" She hissed. "Did you tell them? Did you help them get to it?"

Draco shook his head, unable to stop himself from crying, feeling absolutely pathetic, not even able to put up a front for the sake of his parents, or Lily, who kept crying in his mother's arms. "Please aunt Bella, I don't know anything!"

"Liar!" She yelled and brought her knife down to his left arm once more tracing another letter into his skin, over the dark mark, which multiplied the pain to an immeasurable degree that had him screaming like a wounded animal, kicking and struggling underneath his aunt to no avail.

"Please! Stop!" He screamed.

"What else did they take? What else did you tell them to take?" She screamed at him, slapping him across his face. "What else have you been informing Potter on? You filthy little spy?" She yelled and brought her knife down once more which sent his howls of pain throughout his childhood home.

"I didn't… please… the sword is fake…" Draco whimpered. He had no idea if it was. It probably was real, but if it got him a few minutes of not being tortured he would say what needed to be said.

"We'll see about that." She hissed. "Bring me the goblin!" She yelled and Wormtail whimpered and moved back to the cellar like a pathetic worm. She stood and kicked Draco on the side. Draco gasped, feeling something crack. He couldn't move as the pain from his forearm radiated through his whole body. The word _TRAITOR_ carved into his skin, over the dark mark. "Crucio!"

"Stop it!" He heard his father yell, but anything else they said was drowned out by his own screaming.

"Here he is." Wormtail finally said and Draco felt the spell release and lay there very still.

"You! Goblin. How did they take this sword? How did those three break into Gringotts?" She hissed.

"Gringotts is an impenetrable bank. This sword is indeed, fake."

"Liar!"

Draco wasn't paying attention. "Day! Day!" Lily cried and Draco closed his eyes. He didn't even have the strength to look up in her direction.

"I'm ok, Lily… I'm ok." He forced out but Lily's crying didn't stop. When he opened his eyes he saw Potter and his friends, poking their heads up over the staircase.

"Oh, but she won't be when I'm done with her." Bellatrix swore. "I bet she's not a pureblood at all! But a filthy mongrel as we all suspected!" She yelled storming toward Lily. Draco struggled to force himself to his knees. "Hand her over to me Cissy!"

oOoOoOo

"Not my daughter, you _bitch!_ " Harry hissed and leapt out of his hiding spot. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy! _Sectumsempra!_ " One after the other the spells hit. The final one sent his stomach into twisting knots as he saw Bellatrix break into multiple cuts throughout her body. He figured that he should feel bad for the shrieking witch but found himself unable to lie even to himself.

When he noticed the cuts beginning to heal at Bellatrix's muttering he ran to Narcissa and took Lily from her arms.

"Take him… take Draco." She begged.

"Please…" Lucius whispered alongside his wife. Harry looked at them both, holding Lily closer. Harry rushed to Malfoy, forcing him up, dragging him over to Dobby's side as they all took each other's hands.

"No! I'm not leaving my parents!" Draco exclaimed, trying to make his way to them. Bellatrix was getting up.

"Day!" Lily shrieked, reaching for the blond.

"Don't you _dare_ , Draco." Narcissa hissed his way. Draco froze but shook his head. Bellatrix glared at Harry hatefully.

"Malfoy! Let's go!" Harry yelled. Dobby began to vanish them away. Harry extended his free hand to Draco, Hermione keeping her hold on him and Lily. Bellatrix threw something their way. Malfoy took the last few steps and took his hand, all of them disappearing from Malfoy Manor.

The landing was soft and Harry caught the salty scent of the sea. Lily was still crying but they'd all made it.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said gently. The elf smiled and nodded.

"Anything for Harry Potter." He said and turned to the pale blond in the group. "It's also nice to see young Malfoy once more." All three of them turned quite surprised to Draco who huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dobby… and Tatty were my nannies until I went to Hogwarts." He grumbled under his breath.

"Tatty's an elf! So that's what you meant, Dobby." Ron said. Dobby nodded.

"When Tatty told Dobby to come help Harry Potter I had to come. She did beg me to help Draco Malfoy also. She told me all about how you saved little baby Lily's life."

"I think you have more pressing matters at hand." Griphook said and advanced ahead of them. They began advancing toward the house by the beach, where Bill and Fleur were coming out.

Malfoy stopped and Harry turned to look at him, confused. Instead of a response, the blonde toppled to his knees and then to the ground. Embedded in his back, just to the right of his spine was Bellatrix's knife.

"Help! Guys help me!" Harry exclaimed running to Malfoy's side, not knowing what to do about the knife, reaching down to remove it.

"Stop!" Bill yelled running to his side. "We need to get him inside." Harry passed Lily to Hermione as they each grabbed Malfoy's arm, throwing it over their arms. Somehow Malfoy was still conscious but seemed to be gazing at a faraway point as they dragged him into the safety of the house. The blond seemed in far too much shock to even feel the knife to his back.

"Come on Malfoy… hold on." Harry said. "Hold on."


	31. Gratitude

Draco did feel the knife. He felt it the moment they pressed him down on the bed and the eldest of the Weasley brood wrapped his hand around it. He managed to find his voice again.

"No! Stop it!" He begged.

"It needs to be done, Malfoy." Hermione said, next to Delacour who seemed to have the most knowledge of healing magic alongside her fiancée.

He felt the knife burn all the way out and found himself screaming into the pillow as the wound was pressed down on.

"It _will_ hurt. Don't worry Malfoy, it will get better." William Weasley said. He chanted something under his breath and Delacour's voice soon followed. Draco whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly, still held down by the golden trio and another two members of the Order he didn't bother to learn the names of. It took far longer than it would with a professional healer.

"Last part dearie, bear with it." Delacour said, bringing a stick wrapped in some cloth to his lips for him to bite down on. Draco found that even the sweet part-veela voice did nothing for him as William chanted something that would cauterize the wound. The burning made him struggle and scream all the more, but it was muffled as he bit down on the stick.

Before he realised it, it was done. Somehow he didn't pass out and they let him go. Draco gasped as he sat up far too slowly on the edge of the bed and William passed him a glass of something strong.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Firewhiskey. Double-shot. I think you've earned it lad." With a pat to the arm the Weasleys left the room. Delacour and Granger cleaned up the dirty bandages and organised the rest before going back outside.

Potter sat across from him and Draco raised his cup to him. "Cheers Potter." He gulped the whole thing down and sighed as the drink went down smoothly, creating warmth that spread throughout his chest. "How is she?" Draco asked.

"Crying. She keeps calling for you. She doesn't want anything to do with me." Potter said and looked at his hands. "She doesn't remember me." He released a laugh but it was void of anything but sadness.

"Bring her to me." Draco said, putting on the clean shirt they'd offered him, groaning as his body still ached everywhere. "I'll show you something."

oOoOoOo

Harry brought a screaming Lily to Malfoy's side.

"Day! Day!" She called, pushing herself away from Harry with one hand, reaching for the blond with the other.

"Are you sure you're alright to be holding her?" Harry asked seeing how pale and shaky Malfoy was. The blonde nodded and received Lily who stood on his legs, clinging to him in a fierce hug that made Harry's heart squeeze painfully.

"Shh… Shh… it's alright, Lily. Everything is alright now." Harry watched Malfoy soothing Lily until she finally stopped crying and released her hold of him slightly to sit on his lap. Malfoy turned her so she would be looking at Harry. "Lily, look there. Who's that?" He asked pointing to Harry. Lily frowned, looking up at Draco in confusion. Draco glanced around and reached for the Daily Prophet on the night table, showing Lily the poster they put at the back of every copy. "Who's that?" He asked. Lily patted the picture.

"Daddy." She said clearly. Harry felt his heart clench even tighter, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Well done!" Malfoy said. Harry had actually never heard Malfoy speak with such a gentle tone of voice until today. Malfoy pointed at the picture and then at him, putting the picture away. "Who's that, Lily?"

This time Lily didn't take as long to answer. "Daddy!" She pointed at Harry and Harry nodded. Recognition slowly filled her expression. "Daddy?" She mumbled.

"That's right Lily, daddy's missed you so much." Harry said, reaching his arms out to her.

"Go to daddy, Lily." Malfoy encouraged and she didn't need to be encouraged twice. Even if she didn't understand all their words, she clearly understood the sentiment and reached out to him. Harry pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, kissing her cheek, her forehead, the top of her head, her little hands.

"Daddy…" She cooed sadly and Harry felt guilt wash over him all over again as he held her close.

He couldn't believe Malfoy had done all of this. He not only took charge of his daughter but made sure she didn't forget Harry. The amount of gratitude he felt for him was far too big to express in words alone. Still he tried.

"Thank you…" He said to him. Malfoy simply nodded. "Did he do anything to her?" He asked softly, petting Lily's hair as she snuggled up against him.

"He tried to feed her to Naginni. That's when I reacted. I grabbed her and lied about her being pure blood. Protected her from Bellatrix." Malfoy tensed and shuddered at his aunt's name.

"I'm sorry… if we hadn't gotten captured… she never would have realised you were helping me."

Malfoy nodded and looked at his scarred arm, the knife charmed so all damaged remained. "I don't know, it kind of looks better this way, don't you think?" The blond said and Harry smiled faintly.

"I'll let you sleep, you look about ready to pass out." Harry said.

"I'd tell you to bugger off any other day but I really don't feel at my best." The blonde lay down and Harry looked at Lily, wondering if she would willingly come to the next room with him and let Malfoy sleep. "…Why was she so terrified of that sword?" Draco asked softly before Harry made up his mind to leave.

"It has the ability to destroy the Horcrux just like the fang." Harry said.

"Mine is back at the manor." Draco said. "So you figured out what the Horcrux are?" He asked.

"They're pieces of Voldemort's soul. As long as they exist, he will be immortal. If we kill him, he'll be able to come back through one of them." He said. He noticed Malfoy's pale skin lose even more colour.

"How many?"

"Only two left. Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Naginni." Harry said. He looked down as Lily sighed softly. She was asleep.

"That must be what's in her vault… you should have seen her, Potter. She was absolutely terrified that you guys might have gotten something else out of her vault."

"You think he trusts her enough to tell her his greatest weakness?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't look convinced. "She is fiercely loyal to him. But… I don't see the Dark Lord truly trusting anyone."

"I don't either… but I do see him giving the Horcrux to his most loyal DeathEaters to hide with no further explanation." He said. "He gave your father one to guard after all."

Malfoy didn't say anything about that. "…What are you going to do now?" He asked, his eyes shut against the light filtering through the small window.

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at Lily's sleeping face. "If I run away, I'll always live in fear of him finding us." He said softly. "I'll keep going… in the hopes… that the world she grows up in is free from fear and prejudice."

"You're spectacularly self-sacrificial. It's going to get you killed one day." Malfoy mumbled and Harry could tell he was half asleep. "Stupid."

Harry chuckled. Maybe he _was_ stupid but he couldn't stop his search now. Not when they were so close. He looked at Lily and thought of his own parents. They chose to hide and Voldemort got to them. He had to end this.

oOoOoOo

Griphook, however, was proving difficult to convince. "I just need to know if what I'm searching for is in Bellatrix's vault." Harry said.

"The quarrels of your kind matter little to me. I will not divulge the secrets of Lestrange's vault." Griphook said. "You're nothing but a thief in my eyes. Like that sword. It has always belonged to goblin kind. Your kind stole it from us."

Harry looked at Gryffindor's sword, which he held in his hand. "You lied to Bellatrix when you told her it was fake." He said.

"Because I knew the one I put in the vault was the fake. I was simply looking out for my own interests."

"Doesn't it interest you to defeat Voldemort? Didn't he declare all goblins subservient to wizards and strip you of most of your rights?" Harry asked. Griphook's lips pursed into a disgruntled line. "If Helga Hufflepuff's cup is in that vault and we destroy it, it will bring us a step closer to killing Voldemort."

Griphook remained silent and Harry was ready to admit defeat, that the goblin wouldn't talk to him. "There is a goblet in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault that once upon a time belonged to one Helga Hufflepuff. A cup that fits your description." He admitted. "But it is for naught. You will never enter Gringotts and escape in one piece." He added.

"But you could help us." Harry added. Griphook looked so insulted that Harry almost apologised. "Help us get into the vault. We don't care about anything else in the vault."

Griphook shook his head but seemed to ponder on the request long enough to give Harry hope. "Very well, I will help you and your friends get into Lestrange's vault. In exchange for the sword." Harry frowned at that and looked down at the sword. Not that he had any attachment to it but didn't seem right. "Do we have a deal?" Griphook asked and Harry finally nodded.

"The sword is yours once you keep your side of the bargain." Harry agreed and both shook hands.

oOoOoOo

"Infiltrate Gringotts? You're mad, all three of you." Malfoy spat out with the same disdain he'd always shown. Somehow, though, Harry found himself not as aggravated by the idiot's hollier-than-though attitude after he'd seem him interact with Lily.

"No one invited you, did they, Malfoy." Ron said with just as much spite.

"You've got her wand, her hair but there's no way in hell that Granger can pull off her personality." Malfoy said.

"You're welcome to take the potion." Hermione challenged and the already pale blond blanched even more. He still looked sickly with deep bags under his eyes but he refused to stay lying down after two days of restless sleep in the aftereffects of crucio and bad memories.

"You're putting your faith on the _goblin_ not to trick you." Draco said and Harry turned to Griphook who ignored the blond.

"You're just prejudiced." Ron said.

"Perhaps, but it's a known fact that goblins cheat and lie to get what they want when it pleases them. That sword never belonged to Ragnuk, goblin, and you know it." Draco challenged.

"How _dare_ you-!"

"Enough! We're not here to re-enact the goblin wars." Bill said and Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest but staying quiet. Lily babbled in her baby chair and smiled at Malfoy who smiled back and ruffled her hair. Harry ignored the spike of jealousy that surfaced every time Lily smiled at Malfoy.

"Here Lily, turn to daddy." Harry said, drawing her attention back to the mashed up food he was trying to get her to finish. For now, her hunger won and Harry smiled as she turned her smiles in his direction.

"I'll go with you. My vault is next to my mother's, which is next to Bellatrix's. We'll get much closer to the actual vault by pretending to go to my vault. Then Griphook, if he truly wishes to assist, can open Bellatrix's door and you get what you need without setting off several of the security measures layered throughout the caverns before you even get past the dragons."

Harry thought about it as he collected the tomato sauce from around Lily's lips with the baby spoon and opening his mouth to get her to copy and finish all of her food.

"William, Fleur, you both work at Gringotts, tell them." Malfoy said, having gotten to know the couple better the last couple of days. Bill almost had a fit. He hated being called William.

"Malfoy, _please_ call me Bill." Instead Malfoy turned to Fleur, starting a long string of French that Fleur answered to enigmatically.

"Ok, ok, ok. English, please?" Ron asked.

"C'est vrait, Draco." Fleur said.

Draco made a face as if saying: _"See?"_ Never mind that none of them understood what they'd just discussed.

Fleur nodded and turned to them. "His plan will work better than going in with a fake Bellatrix alone." She answered with her strong accent. "Families do it all the time. Go in twos or threes. No alarms should be raised that way. If any do, it may be too late by then to stop you." She said. "Hopefully."

"It's decided then." Harry said and went to pick up the baby spoon once more but it hovered out of his reach. Lily giggled patting the table, which made the floating spoon shake and caused tomato sauce to sprinkle all over them. Everyone tried to cover their faces. Malfoy, however, ignored it and seemed completely unfazed by it all.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention she does that from time to time. Be grateful it's not an inkwell this time." Draco said.

oOoOoOo

Severus approached the Dark Lord, kneeling before him, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Have you any news for me, Severus?" He asked. Severus nodded.

"I have found the last owner of the elder wand." He said. It must have been the first time he made the Dark Lord pause like that.

"Rise." Severus looked up and stood straight.

"Grindelwald searched for it before you. He found it. When he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore took it for himself." He said.

The Dark Lord looked very pleased. Severus had been very careful about when he revealed the information to the Dark Lord. After discussing it with Albus' portrait, it was agreed that now was a good time. Now that Potter was so close to finding all the Horcrux.

He'd tried to think of any other way but none had come to him. He would have to die to convince the Dark Lord that the wand was his and not Potter's. Severus had no worries, but he did have regrets. None that he could act upon now. The Dark Lord will acquire the wand and soon realise that it didn't belong to him.

Then Severus would die. He could take comfort from having seen Potter one last time in the forest of Dean. Comfort that the boy understood that what he'd done had been necessary. After that, the shouldn't be able to die at the Dark Lord's hand since the elder wand would truly still belong to Potter.

"You have served me so well, Severus. Your service will not be forgotten in my new order." He said and vanished. Probably straight to Dumbledore's grave.

Severus smiled now that the man was gone. "Of course, my Lord." He muttered under his breath. Yes, he had one regret. Not being able to see the look on his snakelike face when Potter claimed ownership of the most powerful wand known to wizardkind.


	32. Gringotts

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, waiting outside the small house. Harry was struggling to let go of Lily again. "Don't worry about anything, Harry. We'll take good care of her." Bill promised. Harry nodded and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Daddy loves you, Lily. I'll be back soon." Harry said and handed her over to Fleur.

"We have your hair and Draco's, should she begin to miss you too much." Bill reassured him and Harry nodded, sighing.

"Be careful." Fleur said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled faintly and kissed the top of Lily's head once more. He rushed to join the rest, fearing he'd be unable to walk away from her again.

"You're turning into a _sap_ , Potter." Malfoy mocked.

"Day!" Again calling for Malfoy who had to swallow his own words as she called to him for a goodbye. He couldn't help it as he shot Draco an annoyed glance. Malfoy looked conflicted, not really knowing what to do.

"We'll be back soon, Lily." He said coming to pet her hair, smiling at her, which made her coo and babble to Fleur happily.

Harry hurried along to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"I hope Lily gets over that infatuation with Malfoy. It's simply not good for her." Ron mumbled while the blond was still a ways off.

"She's all he's known for the past three months." Hermione admonished him and Harry felt guilty too. If Lily bonded to Malfoy it was only a good thing considering the situation she was in. It was his fault for abandoning her in the first place. "Besides, all us girls have been through it." She said ambiguously and Harry pressed his lips together at the lie but mostly at Ron's blatant jealously flashing on his face.

"Are we going?" Draco asked, straightening out his pristine robes which had been stitched up and cleaned showing no evidence of the knife that had stuck out the back just a couple of days ago. Hermione nodded and drank the potion.

"You sure you're up for this, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked and glanced a few nervous glances at Hermione as she shifted into the form of his torturer.

"Well, historically speaking, you've always been a wimp." Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry frowned.

"I just want to make sure Malfoy's not going to reconsider all his choices when it really matters and _stab us in the back_."

"Oh! Har, har, har, Weasley. I bet you've been _dying_ to use that one these past couple of days." Malfoy countered and buttoned up his outer robes. "The sooner this mess is sorted out the less time he has to harm my parents, so no, there would be no point in changing my mind last minute." Malfoy said.

"Let's go." Harry said finally, taking out his invisibility cloak.

oOoOoOo

"Damnit Granger, stand tall, everyone around you is beneath you. Filth beneath your feet. No one can talk down to you. That's who Bellatrix Lestrange is." Draco hissed as they made their way through the relatively empty streets of Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

"Charming. Is that how your pompous ass was raised too?" Ron mumbled.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry hissed from underneath the invisibility cloak, Griphook carried on his back. Still, the advice seemed to help Hermione as she walked more confidently.

The seriousness set in as they entered the impenetrable bank. Malfoy walked slightly ahead, just by Hermione's side.

"I wish to enter my vault, as soon as possible." Draco drawled. For all Harry said about him being a shitty actor, the blond certainly knew how to put up airs.

"Identification?" The goblin drawled, not looking up. Malfoy scoffed, smirking and shaking his head.

"That hardly seems necessary, does it?" Malfoy spat out in disdain but took out his wand. "Nonetheless, my wand should do." He offered the goblin, Bogrod, his wand. Bogrod glanced at Hermione for a few seconds too long.

Harry was rather impressed. But it didn't take long for them to become nervous. Malfoy's fingers twitched as he tried to keep still and calm despite the long examination of the goblins. As if they were trying to buy time.

Ron glanced very slowly at the clicking steps coming closer and tensed further seeing one of the guards approaching. Harry felt a drop of cold sweat trickle down the side of his face. However, after confirming Draco's identity returned his wand.

"Right this way Mister Malfoy." He said politely. "Will you be making a withdrawal today also, Madame Lestrange?"

"Not today, I'm merely accompanying my _darling_ nephew today." She said placing her clawed hands on Malfoy's shoulders. Harry visibly saw him flinch.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Malfoy snapped and the goblin nodded, turning his attention back to him instead of Hermione.

"They know she's an impostor." Griphook whispered. Malfoy didn't respond as he followed Bogrod. "But since she's not the one making the withdrawal we should pass without a problem." He whispered.

They settled into one of the carts and sat back as the goblin drove them ahead. Malfoy sat beside Hermione while Ron sat at the back with an invisible Harry. Malfoy chanted a spell as a waterfall crossed their path. It worked as an umbrella, ensuring they remained dry. The goblin grumbled but said nothing.

"The thief's downfall. Can be deadly… of course, can't have purebloods dropping to their doom just for choosing to use a few enchantments. So naturally they have an alternative. Heheheh." Griphook chuckled.

"What was that?" Bogrod asked and turned to look at them.

"This ride is far too long!" Malfoy snapped and the goblin huffed, facing forward and pushing a button which made the cave whirl past ever faster.

Once they stopped and stepped out, Malfoy glanced back at where he guessed Harry was and nodded. The goblin opened Malfoy's vault and Harry pointed his wand at the goblin.

"Imperio." He whispered.

"Might as well grab some money while I'm here." Malfoy grumbled and rushed to grab a handful of galleons from his vault, which, surprisingly, was remarkably empty.

"Is this it? The whole Malfoy fortune you lord over everyone at Hogwarts?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Of course _not_ you idiot. I don't possess any of the Malfoy inheritance until my father steps down as master of the house which is only going to happen when he dies or when I'm good and married to a pure-blooded witch of his choosing. What you see is my yearly allowance, that is all." Harry was surprised to see Malfoy, what was it? Embarrassed?

" _Not_ why we are here." Griphook hissed and Harry let the other get down, taking off the invisibility cloak, pushing Ron softly in the direction of Bellatrix's vault. Ron got the hint and shut up.

The inside of Bellatrix's vault? Now _that_ was a sight to behold. Not that Harry gave a damn about things that sparkle.

"Accio Horcrux!" Hermione called. Harry turned to her unimpressed.

"I already told you that wouldn't work." Harry said. Hermione shrugged. She had been willing to try.

"Go on then, Potter. Do your _thing_." Draco said with a flourish of his hands.

"Why do you say it like that?" Harry asked glancing at him annoyed.

Malfoy didn't respond and Harry rolled his eyes at him, turning his full attention to the room. He walked deeper and paused as he caught onto a distant hissing sound. He looked up and guided his lumos to the source and there he saw it. Helga hufflepuff's cup.

"There it is!" Harry declared and turned at the clang of dropped trinkets. Hermione looked guilty and then very concerned as the bangle that dropped began to multiply.

"The defensive curses have been set off! Everything you touch will multiply!" Griphook said.

"Well _bloody_ done, Granger." Malfoy spat but as he stepped back he too dropped a plate, which began to multiply.

" _Well bloody done_ , Malfoy." Hermione mimicked back. Harry ignored them.

"Hermione! Throw me the sword."

Harry caught it and turned his attention to the hissing cup. He ran forward, the pile behind him catching up to him, getting higher and higher.

"Everyone just stop moving!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry finally grabbed the cup as more gold fell on him. Everything went quiet as the items stopped multiplying. Harry took a deep breath and threw himself toward the door. The items began multiplying once more and Harry tripped. He watched as Griphook grabbed the cup. For a second he felt relieved, then seeing the other's smug grin he narrowed his eyes.

"We had a deal Griphook!" He yelled.

"The cup for the sword!" Griphook countered.

"You slimy little urchin!" Malfoy yelled. Harry threw it. Griphook simply smirked as he caught the sword and tossed the cup back in. Malfoy, with his seeker reflexes caught it easily.

"I said I'd get you in, I never said anything about getting you out." He smirked and opened the door, getting away as the cups avalanched out the open doors.

Harry cursed and turned to Hermione, taking her hand. She took Ron's hand. Harry turned to Malfoy and took his free hand and began tugging each other to get out the door together. Finally they stumbled out and moved to the side, rushing to the stairs, freezing as they saw a large white dragon chained to the centre of a clearing.

"That's the security dragon." Malfoy said.

"Look! There's Bogrod, we could still use him to get out." Ron said. As he spoke, the dragon, which had been staring at the blissfully content goblin, took a deep breath and charred the goblin to dust.

"You just _had_ to say something." Malfoy scoffed. A spell was blasted their way and they each ducked behind a column. A second spell struck the column shooting rubble and dust their way.

"What do we do?" Hermione yelled.

"…I have a semblance of an idea." Harry said. Harry glanced at the dragon. Malfoy followed his eyes.

"Potter, don't!" Harry wasn't listening. He was already running toward the edge of the platform. He jumped into the air and grabbed firmly onto the elongated horns along the dragon's back.

"Come on!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking slightly from how fast his heart was racing. It seemed like he himself could barely believe what he'd just done.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Malfoy shook his head in disbelief.

"You're insane, Potter!" Malfoy yelled and to all of their surprise was the first one to jump after Harry. He landed on the back of the dragon with a grunt and charmed a rope to appear, wrapping around the horn helping him to hold firmly.

The dragon screeched at the goblins and wizards shooting spells, turning toward them, which made it easy for Hermione to follow.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron ran and jumped. The dragon moved away. Ron wasn't going to reach. "Ron!"

Malfoy released enough of the rope to slide down and catch Ron, gripping onto his forearm. Ron returned the grip.

Hermione turned to the dragon's chains and blasted them off. With a quick spell it faded from around the dragon's neck making the dragon realise how much lighter he now was.

The dragon roared and began its desperate climb higher and higher up the walls of the cavern.

"Harry!" Ron called. Harry turned to them. Malfoy was looking as pale and sickly as the dragon. Malfoy groaned and Harry could see blood trickling down Ron's arm. His other hand began to slip.

"Ron! Give me your hand!" Harry yelled, reaching down, trying to pull the redhead up. Ron began to swing and Malfoy aided him. Harry grabbed onto Ron's free hand and pulled him up until the redhead was latched himself onto the dragon. In turn, Ron reached down and pulled Malfoy back the rest of the way. A bit more colour seemed to return to Malfoy's face now that he didn't have Ron's full weight on his cut-up dark mark. "Malfoy…"

"I'm fine…" Was all he said.

Harry turned his attention up as they reached the top of the cavern. Hermione blasted a way up that the dragon gladly tore through the floor of the impenetrable Gringotts bank and up through its glass room. The dragon had to pause at the top as its eyes tried to adjust to the natural light it hadn't seen probably in decades or longer. A quick zap to the back and the dragon shot into the air, taking to the air on instincts alone.

They flew in relative silence until the buildings and houses began to blend into clear green fields.

"I suppose it would be petty of me to say ' _I told you so_ ', wouldn't it?" Malfoy finally said.

"Yes, it would be." Hermione added.

"Well, I _bloody_ told you so, Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I said, ' _don't trust the goblin'_ and what did you do? You trusted the goblin."

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry replied monotonously.

"And now we're riding on a dragon! A dragon! You just threw yourself onto the back of a fully grown, irate dragon!"

"Is this all you do? Complain? Like, all the time?" Ron asked.

"Only in your fair company, Weasley!"

"You're riding a dragon, Malfoy! Your name-sake, you could say it's your _destiny_." Harry said with an exaggerated flourish of his hand.

" _Shut up_ , Potter!" He spat and pulled himself tighter against the beast as it roared loudly in the sky. As they approached a mountain range they began to descend toward a lake.

"We're going down!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I say we jump." Harry said.

"When?" Ron asked.

"Now!" Harry exclaimed and let go. Malfoy untangled himself from the rope as Ron and Hermione looked at each other, grimacing before following Harry down.

oOoOoOo

Draco resurfaced the water, desperately trying not to shiver. It was the beginning of spring but that didn't mean the English lake wasn't absolutely freezing. Weasley and Granger resurfaced almost at the same time and they swam over to Potter who came out looking haunted.

"Let's get to the shore." Draco said, ignoring the stinging from his dark mark.

"He's angry." Potter didn't have to say it twice. The stinging from his mark was not just from the opened up cuts. "He knows we're hunting down the Horcruxes. With the locket… he knew I destroyed one but he had no clue I knew about the rest."

"So what now? How do we destroy this stupid cup without the sword and no basilisk fang?" Draco demanded.

"We go back to Hogwarts." Potter replied and Draco shook his head. "It's the only way."

"There's DeathEaters all over Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Yes, we are well aware of that. In fact, last time we tried to go there we never managed to get through the first floor." Weasley reminded them.

"We have no choice." Potter said and looked up at him. "Are you in, or not, Malfoy."

Draco huffed. "I'm already this deep into this mess. Might as well make sure you dolts don't mess it up."

oOoOoOo

Once in dry clothes and settling down to eat something before they carried out their plan, Draco noticed Weasley come toward him.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"Just… thanks. I thought I was a gonner when that dragon moved." He said. Draco was surprised but he wasn't about to let the other be the better man.

"You're welcome." He said and Weasley extended his hand to him. Draco took it and gave it a firm shake before they turned their attention to the food and the plan ahead.


	33. The Elder Wand

Severus sat at the headmaster's desk, staring blankly at the mundane paperwork on his table. This needed to end soon. Only yesterday that bastard Amycus had instructed the sixth years to practice the cruciatus curse on first years! Dumbledore left him in charge for that very reason. To prevent such things from happening.

He stopped the lesson immediately but it had been too late for Longbottom who was struck for commenting on the possibly dubious purity of the Carrows' blood. Wherever in the palace he was hiding, he hoped the boy was alright.

It helped to protect the first years before Snape got there so he couldn't be more pleased with him.

He sighed rubbing his temples. He arranged a curfew tonight. He wanted everyone in bed, safely guarded in their dreams on the night the Dark Lord was planning to desecrate Dumbledore's grave.

The man was furious. His mark had burned like fire. It wasn't long before Lucius Malfoy fire-called him to update him on the why. Potter had infiltrated Gringotts with his friends and _Draco_ , stole from Bellatrix's vault, escaped on a _dragon_ and took something of great value to the Dark Lord. Another Horcrux no doubt.

The cat-like yowls of Hogsmead's alarms went off for the second time since they'd been implemented and Severus felt himself stop breathing.

"Not tonight… no, Potter. Not tonight damnit! Stupid boy!" He hissed shooting to his feet. Why on earth had the boy even returned here?

oOoOoOo

Harry didn't hesitate in following Aberforth into his establishment. He'd had his suspicion when he saw the similarities with the old headmaster, which the man confirmed when he asked.

"Sir, we need to find a way into the castle." Harry finally asked.

"Why? What good will that do you?"

"Your brother sent me to hunt down and destroy Horcruxes made by the Dark Lord. There are only two left and the only way to destroy him is in the castle." Harry said.

The man scoffed. "Give you a mission, did he? All he gave you was a suicide mission."

Harry glanced at his friends who looked like they didn't know what to say. Malfoy didn't seem to disagree with Aberforth either.

"I have to do this, sir. It will bring us one step closer to destroying him." Harry said.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, lad. You have a daughter now don't you, boy? Why not take her and run? Forget all of this." He told him.

Harry shook his head, staring at the floor with slight disbelief and turned back to him. "He won't _stop_. He will never stop. I'm not going to take Lily away to be hunted down with me like an animal and maybe see me die eventually at the hands of that psychopath." Harry finally said. "I need to get into the castle tonight. Will you help? Or not."

Aberforth looked at him, as if trying to read his mind, but Harry did not feel the usual pushing of a legillimens and knew the other did not have the skill. Harry, however, could see glimpses of the other's memories, specifically a tunnel and Neville. Aberforth seemed to realise what Harry was doing and smirked, looking away.

"He had you well trained, didn't he?" He turned to the portrait of their sister and nodded to her. "You know what to do." He told her. She nodded and walked away down the path behind her.

He left them alone and Harry clenched his hands into fists. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing. But it felt right. It felt that this was what he had to do.

"No time for self-doubt, Potter." Draco said and Harry looked up at them. Hermione and Ron nodded at that. He nodded back and sighed.

"She's coming back." Hermione said and Harry turned to the painting.

"Who's that with her?" Ron asked and Harry stepped back from the painting as it opened. Neville looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again." He had to pause as he saw Malfoy there. Malfoy only responded by glaring and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's alright, Neville. Believe it or not, he's on our side." Hermione said.

"Must have been hard, Malfoy. With your parents and all. Anyway, I suppose you'd like a one-way ticket to the school?" Neville asked and extended his arm to Harry who took it, relief coursing through him.

Seconds later they were all walking down the dark tunnel.

"I don't remember this path being here." Harry said.

"That's because it wasn't here a few months ago. The DeathEaters sealed off all the other secret passages. This is the only way in or out now." Neville said. Opening the door Neville grinned at the collected mass of students. "Hey everyone. I brought a present." He said and stepped out of the way to let them pass.

"Harry!" Luna cheered.

"It's Harry!" They cheered and began to clap.

"Ugh… this is why I hate you, Potter." Draco drawled behind him and everything went quiet as he stepped down.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Seamus asked.

"He's on our side." Harry said.

"Un-bloody-likely. How do we even know we can trust him?" Dean asked.

"Malfoy saved Lily from getting eaten by Voldemort's snake and cared for her while she was captive. Malfoy kept Harry updated on her progress and finally ran away with us when it posed a great threat to his parents. So yes, we trust him." Hermione said.

"That was nice of you, Draco." Luna said with her light and airy voice and Harry couldn't help but smile. Some of the students nodded but then parted as Ginny appeared.

"Ginny!" Ron said happily but Ginny remained rooted on the spot, looking a little pale.

"Snape knows, Harry. He knows you were spotted in Hogsmead." Harry nodded and opened his mouth, ready to stand up for him too, only to feel the world around him move as Voldemort's emotions carried through to his mind.

 _Voldemort reached into the opened grave and took out the Elder Wand, glee coursing through his body. Power coursing through his body. For now, he ignored the alarms from Hogsmead. This was more important. With a cry of victory he shot the majestic power of the wand into the air, parting the clouds, covering the sky in bright white light._

"Potter! Snap out of it." Malfoy said and Harry blinked, realising he was on his knees, his friends kneeling around him.

Harry took deep breaths. How the devil did he find out about the elder wand? The only one he'd told had been… Snape. Through the still lingering connection he caught glimpses of Snape telling him about it.

"Did you say he's summoned all students to the Great Hall?" Harry asked softly and Ginny nodded.

"Go. I'll meet with you guys soon." He took out his invisibility cloak and covered himself with it.

oOoOoOo

Ron didn't understand where Harry was going but he turned to Hermione and Malfoy.

"First of all we need to get a fang. Let's go to the chamber. Then we'll catch up with Harry." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Actually, Weasley, Granger. I have to go to Slytherin. Most of them are in my position. If I at least told them what he's truly like, perhaps some of them could either help us or at least not take part in this war." Malfoy said and Ron looked at him surprised. He hadn't even given Slytherin house a second thought.

"I assumed it should be pretty straight forward to choose the right side of this battle." Ron challenged.

"It's easy to choose the right side when your parents have always been on it. When you are raised under the shadow of that man, you have no choice. Leaving my parents was the hardest thing I had to do and I _never_ would have done it had it not been for my being discovered by Bellatrix. Even Potter understood that." Malfoy said and Ron couldn't really argue. Ron looked at the others who looked angry but resigned to the reality that Malfoy was right.

"You're right. Do what you have to do, Malfoy." Hermione finally said and Malfoy nodded, leaving before all of them.

"Let's go, Hermione." Ron said and they left for Myrtle's toilets. With the DeathEaters congregating the students at the Great Hall, it was easy to bypass them.

He had to pause as he saw the size of the snake. "Can you believe Harry had to fight that thing when he was only twelve?" He asked softly.

"It's ridiculous, that's what it is." Hermione said, taking a couple of fangs before grabbing one for Helga Hufflepuff's cup which Ron placed before the giant bust of Salazar Slytherin. "Do you want to do it?" She asked.

"You do it." Ron said.

"Let's do it together." Hermione said and Ron took a deep breath, kneeling before the cup with her. They both wrapped their hand over the fang.

"Let's end the bastard." Ron said and Hermione smiled. They brought the fang down. Rather than it bouncing right off, the fang cut through the gold the way a hot knife can cut through butter. They pulled back and brought it down a second time. It finally began collapsing in on itself until finally it vanished into nothing.

"We did it!" Hermione cheered. Just then the water beside them exploded and they watched it take Voldemort's face in horror.

oOoOoOo

Harry waited under the invisibility cloak on the teacher's corridor. He waited for the Carrows to walk past and then he saw him. Snape, coming forward. He stepped out and yanked him into the corner.

Snape reacted and brought his wand out, pausing as he realised it was him, ripping the invisibility cloak off of him.

"Are you out of your blessed mind? Why did you return here?" He hissed.

"Why did you tell him? Why did you tell him about the elder wand?" Harry yelled and Snape cast the silencing spell around them.

"I had to, Potter." Snape replied.

"How did you have to? You could have kept it from him! When he feels that it doesn't belong to him he's going to kill you!" Harry yelled.

"If that is what needs to happen, then so be it." Harry stepped back shaking his head.

"I'm not going to just sit by and let you die. Specially if that grants him the power to the most powerful wand there is." Harry countered.

"The wand doesn't belong to me. It belongs to he who defeated Dumbledore and whoever defeated him. Just as Draco disarmed the headmaster in the office and you disarmed him in return. The wand is yours Harry. As long as _he_ thinks its his, if he tries to kill you, he will fail."

"All of this is to save me? If it takes you dying to save me I don't want it!" Harry yelled once more.

"Damnit, Potter! I swore to protect you! I won't have you killed just to complete Albus Dumbledore's expectations!" Snape snapped.

Harry shook his head. No. He wouldn't allow the other to die for him. Not him too. He'd already lost Sirius. Then Snape became an unlikely figure he grew to respect and trust. He wouldn't let him die. It seemed that Snape could read it easily on his face and stepped back, pointing his wand at him.

"Stupefy." Harry hit the wall with a thud and everything went black. He faintly recalled the feeling of being covered with something, the invisibility cloak most likely, before everything faded into nothing.

oOoOoOo

Severus pulled back once he was sure the boy was covered properly under the invisibility cloak.

"Like I said, Potter… I will not have you meeting the headmaster's expectations." He said softly. The portrait had argued that the more one tries to run away from destiny, the more likely it turns out one is running toward it. But he would not allow the child to sacrifice himself for the world.

He straightened his robes and marched toward the Great Hall. Just as he had planned, he challenged the children. No one spoke up. He caught sight of Malfoy but pretended not to see him. His friends Parkinson and Zabini stepped a little closer to hide him from sight and Severus resisted the urge to smile.

As McGonagall challenged him he blocked and blocked and re-directed to the Carrows before letting himself go back far enough to fly out the window. As the cheers rang from the children Severus only hoped they would set up the wards fast enough before the Dark Lord decided to attack.

oOoOoOo

Harry woke up with the sound Voldemort's voice echoing throughout the halls.

" _Bring me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour."_

Harry struggled. Where was Snape? How long had he been knocked out? Damnit! He stood up and ran down the corridor into the Great Hall. Silence had fallen within the Great Hall and every student turned to look at him.

He looked to the Slytherins, Malfoy amongst them, a couple of his friends glancing between Harry and Malfoy but saying nothing.

"What's everyone waiting for? Get him!" Crabbe exclaimed. Malfoy looked at him with disappointment. Parkinson looked uncertain also but said nothing.

Harry watched Ginny and the rest of the Order come and stand between Crabbe and him. Malfoy came to join them, standing against his house.

"You're a traitor, Draco!" Crabbe yelled.

"Mr. Filch, if you could escort Slytherin house back to the dungeons." Professor McGonagal said and Harry saw Parkinson and Zabini begin to glare and almost reconsider their options.

"Wait." Harry said. "Crabbe, I don't blame you for your choice. Your parents are out there, after all, standing beside him. Between me and your parents the choice is simple." Harry reasoned. "I'm not asking you to fight… but if you want to, you can step forward. If not and you choose to remain neutral, that's fine too." Harry said.

Harry saw several of the other houses look at him as if they couldn't believe what he was saying. Only Zabini came to stand beside Malfoy.

"Pans?" Draco called to his friend who shook her head.

"I can't… I choose neutral." She said softly.

"And what will you do if we choose to fight for him?" Crabbe pushed. Harry pointed to the door.

"Then you're free to go to him." Harry said simply. Crabbe didn't hesitate and stormed out of the Great Hall. Goyle looked after him but stayed back. Three first years stepped toward Malfoy and Malfoy turned them right round and shoved them to the neutral pile.

"No first years allowed." Malfoy said but Harry couldn't help but smile at the three that boldly stepped forward.

Hermione and Ron ran in then, dripping wet and Harry rushed to their side. "What happened?" He asked.

"The cup is destroyed." Ron confirmed. Harry nodded.

"Where did Snape go?" He asked.

"Out the window." Professor McGonagall said proudly. Harry looked at the broken glass and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Where was Voldemort?

 _He saw familiar glimpses of an old shack._

 _Nagini was with him._

 _Snape entered the room._

Harry opened his eyes. "The shrieking shack." Harry said. "You have the fangs?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded, giving each of them one. "Lets go."

Malfoy turned to Zabini. "Help the professors set up the wards." He said and followed Harry toward the Whomping Willow.


	34. Memories and Fate

Harry watched as the barriers went up, gradually covering the castle in a dome of pale light. Hermione shot at the whomping willow, rendering it unable to move as they all slid down the entrance.

"Harry… are you sure about this?" Ron whispered as they crept quietly through the abandoned house.

Harry didn't even have time to turn around and tell him to shut up. They all flinched at the creak of wood coming from further ahead.

"You have performed great magic with the Elder Wand so far, my Lord." Snape spoke and Harry felt his heart rate increase.

"No, Severus. _I_ am great… but… the wand fights me still." Voldemort spoke and Harry heard Draco's breathing hitch and increase. Harry swallowed thickly to stop himself from following the blonde's example.

"There is no stronger wand, my Lord. When the boy comes, it will not fail you." Harry watched the shadow of the Dark Lord pass by and he crept further to the edge, swatting away Hermione's grip on his shirt to keep him back. "The wand answers to you and only you."

Harry peeked his head around and saw Voldemort, his back to him, Nagini slithering in the other corner of the shrieking shack.

"Does it?" The pregnant silence made Harry pull his head back.

"My Lord?" Severus asked.

"The wand, does it truly answer to me?" Harry closed his eyes. "You're a clever man, Severus, surely you must know." What could he do? He had to do something. "Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you, my Lord. Of course."

Voldemort released a humourless chuckle and Harry gripped his own wand tightly. "The Elder wand cannot serve me because it serves the wizard who killed its last master. You killed Dumbledore, and as such, as long as you live, the wand will never serve me properly."

Once more the silence stretched and Harry felt his scar tingle. He felt the spell forming in the back of Voldemort's mind.

"Nagini, kill."

Harry apparated. He appeared with a loud crack in front of Snape, guarding him from Voldemort as he struck down. He shuddered, feeling a warm wetness begin to cover his front staggering backwards into Snape's chest. Obeying its master's command, Harry saw the snake strike almost in slow motion.

"Harry!" He couldn't tell who shouted those words.

He must have been running high on adrenaline. He felt nothing at first. He held the snake against his neck and brought the basilisk fang down on it harshly.

Nagini screeched and threw itself back toward its master.

"No!" Voldemort sent Harry a hateful glare.

Harry dropped to his knees and Voldemort smirked, reaching down to hold Nagini and apparate away with the wounded snake.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and Harry felt himself get pushed onto his back.

"You stupid boy! What did you do?" Snape screamed at him, desperation laced in his voice. Harry tried to speak but all that escaped his lips was a thick trickle of blood that trailed down the side of his mouth.

oOoOoOo

Draco pressed down on the cut to his chest while Granger scrambled for potions.

Severus gripped the boy's neck, pressing on the gushing wounds where that cursed snake almost ripped his throat out.

"Weasley! Get over here!" He snarled and the redhead who rushed to his side. "Press on the neck wound firmly." Weasley did as he was told while he took out his wand and muttered the counter-curse for the cuts to cease bleeding and shut.

"Professor, it's not working!" Weasley whimpered beside him. Severus glanced to see the blood pulsing through the cloth.

"Press harder!" Snape yelled and continued the counter curse. "Damnit, Potter. You shouldn't have done this!" He yelled at the boy, looking into those green eyes which were slowly losing focus and anguish coursed through him as his mind flashed back to Lily's dead body in the boy's nursery.

He saw Potter moving his lips and shook his head, trying to find his voice to tell him not to try and talk. To tell him to rest. This was precisely why things never should have changed between them. This was his fault! He should have tried harder to push the boy away.

oOoOoOo

Harry saw the memory burning in the front of Snape's mind. Tears came to his eyes and he gripped his wand weakly. He spoke the spell but no sound came out. He saw Snape thinking about telling him to relax. Then he saw tears beginning to gather on the man's dark eyes.

" _Legillimens…_ " He tried again and time seemed to slow down as memory after memory flashed before his eyes.

 _His mother's bright happy smile was directed at Severus as they held hands and ran away from a young Petunia Dursley._

 _The two of them practicing nature magic in the park. Vowing eternal friendship._

 _The two of them going to Hogwarts, getting sorted in different houses._

 _James Potter's taunting of both of them and eventually, just of Severus._

 _He and Lily going separate ways after Severus lashed out following his humiliation. Severus begging and being refused forgiveness by his friend._

 _Severus going to the Dark Lord and taking the dark mark._

 _Severus overhearing the prophecy and telling the Dark Lord. The horror the instant the Dark Lord connected it to Lily Potter's child._

 _Severus rushing to Dumbledore to beg for their protection. Dumbledore demanding for Severus' loyalty which Severus offered gladly._

 _Severus going up to Godrick's Hollow, up the stairs, past James and finally to the nursery. His heart breaking all over again as he saw his only friend, his only love dead on the floor. He cried as he held her, echoing the baby behind him._

 _Snape seeing Harry with a crying Lily in the corridors. Snape helping calm the child and feeling a twinge of pity and compassion for the tired boy before him._

' _So young.'_

 _Severus realising that Harry had the bare minimum of clothes and personal items._

 _Severus replacing the cloth on Harry's green skin with a fresh cold one, feeling his cheek with the back of his fingers, concern mingling with the rest of his emotions as he watched the boy battling with dragon pox._

 _Severus not truly hating taking Potter shopping._

" _So when the time is right… the boy must die?" Severus asked._

" _That is correct." Albus said._

 _Harry saw Snape's features twist into disgust._

" _You've been keeping him alive like a pig for slaughter! I won't let it happen. There has to be another way! I refuse to let him die!"_

 _Snape standing before Voldemort._

' _For the boy.' He told himself. 'For Lily.' He looked up to face his fate when suddenly Potter appeared in front of him._

Harry groaned, closing his eyes, which burned with tears. Lily… So many things he wanted to say to her. So many things he'd wanted to teach her. Maybe it was better this way.

Harry grunted as he was made to sit up and a potion was pushed down his throat. He faintly realised that the warm blood was beginning to cool. Another potion. This one tasted like blood itself. And another. Anti-venom.

"Hold on." He heard a whisper and then everything faded to silence.

oOoOoOo

"How could none of you stop him?" Severus whispered petting the boy's hair as he slept with laboured breath and a foot in the grave.

"We had _no_ idea he was going to do that! We came for Nagini!" Weasley said defensively.

"Looks like he managed to wound it, at least." Draco said, staring at Potter's chest, watching it rise and fall.

Severus looked at his own hands, covered in the boy's blood. His and Granger's blood replenishing potions combined were still hardly enough for the boy, considering how much blood he had lost.

The moment he had been stable enough to move they'd apparated to a safe house nearby in case the Dark Lord decided to return to finish the job.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"The Dark Lord is currently in possession of the most powerful wand in existence, but it doesn't belong to him. He believed I was its true master. By having me killed it would have ensured ownership of the wand turned to him. For the rest of us, it would have ensured that he remained oblivious to the truth." Severus explained. "If Potter dies, the most powerful wand in existence will belong to the Dark Lord. At present, Potter is the true master of the Elder Wand."

Silence prevailed in the empty safe house as they all watched over Potter.

"That means he still thinks you're its true master." Granger reasoned. "So knowing him the way Harry does… he won't personally go into battle or put himself at risk until the wand is truly his."

"Specially if Nagini is injured." Ron said.

"So we wait." Draco said and came over to Potter, flicking his ear. Potter whined faintly. "Wake up scar head."

"Oi!" Weasley exclaimed grabbing his hand to pull Draco away.

Severus ignored them and scanned Potter up and down, making sure he was stable while they waited for his body to heal. As the minutes faded into hours Potter's vitals began to fluctuate and finally began to drop.

oOoOoOo

It was quiet and dark and Harry didn't quite feel the floor. He looked around but saw nothing.

" _Harry."_

"Mom?" Harry turned and saw a dot of light in the distance. He began walking toward it. There was nothing but darkness here after all.

" _I'm here Harry."_ Harry smiled softly at the warmth in her voice and walked faster.

"Potter!" Harry froze and turned back at the darkness. Where had that come from? He couldn't pinpoint it. And that voice. Snape?

" _You're so brave, Harry."_ Harry felt warm as the light spoke to him once more and looked at it with longing. _"Harry, mama loves you. Dada loves you. You are so loved Harry… be strong."_ Harry felt tears in his eyes.

"Mom! I want to see you!" He called but received no response. He walked toward the light again.

" _Daddy!"_ Harry froze and turned back into the darkness.

"Potter! Don't you dare die on me!" Snape again. Harry felt his heart beat painfully hard. Painfully heavy. Again, again, rhythmically.

He opened his eyes and gasped loudly. Snape removed his hands from his chest and Harry turned to his side, coughing, curling into himself. Everything hurt! Everything hurt here!

"It hurts!" He managed to cry out. He was sat up and seconds later he had two new potions in his stomach. Everything slowly settled back into reality. Snape cupped his face with his hands, looking into his eyes studying them as he briefly passed a weak lumos over each eye.

"Are you feeling dizzy at all?"

"No…" Harry mumbled. "Lily… where is she?" He asked looking around.

"She's not here, Harry. She's with Fleur." Hermione said and Harry turned to look at them and then at Snape who was still living and breathing.

"That's a relief." He whispered.

"Relief? What the hell were you thinking? I did _not_ swear to protect you to have you jump in the way of my death." He hissed hatefully but Harry could only smile as he saw the relief in _his_ eyes.

"You should have just told me, Professor." Harry mumbled. Snape seemed to understand.

"Absolutely not. So you could run straight to him?"

"I did that anyway."

"You will not be doing it again! I only just got you back from death's jaws!" Snape said.

"I have to die… to destroy the Horcrux inside me." Harry said and ignored the silence that befell his friends.

"No. There has to be another way. We will find it." Snape insisted.

"It won't work. After me, all that will be left is Nagini herself and then he'll be mortal again." Harry said and turned to his friends. "You have to do it."

"We can't just let you go and die!" Ron exclaimed.

"I have to do it. There is no other way!" Harry yelled.

"What about Lily?" Hermione asked. "Will you leave her without a father?"

"…I hope one day she will understand." He pushed himself to his feet.

"Blast it, Potter! I don't _care_ what the headmaster said. I am _not_ letting you die on my watch." Snape raised his wand again and Harry reacted. He deflected the spell and charmed rope to bind Snape down. "Don't you _dare_ leave me here, Potter! Draco! Release me!"

"I'm sorry, professor."

"Harry, you're forgetting he still doesn't think the wand is his. He won't show his face until he thinks he is." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head and brought his own wand to his throat. "I've learned a little trick from him. I have an idea." He closed his eyes.

oOoOoOo

Draco stared at Potter as he closed his eyes and gasped as the floor seemed to move from underneath him. He brought his hands to his head as the floor settled. For a second he thought the Dark Lord was about to speak. Instead, Potter's voice echoed in his head. He looked at Potter in alarm. His lips didn't move but the voice was clear. Snape grew a little pale. Granger and Weasley looked just as shocked as they too pressed on their temples.

" _Hello everyone. This is Harry Potter. I thought I'd take a minute to tell everyone a little story about a boy called Tom Marvollo Riddle. Tom Marvollo Riddle was a half-blood boy born from a muggle father: Tom Riddle Senior and a witch mother: Merope Gaunt. Little Tom's mother used love potions on the muggle she fell in love with. They ended up married and with a child on the way. That child grew up in a muggle orphanage and eventually learned his lineage and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Little Tom began to gradually hate the muggle half of him and did whatever he could to erase that part of him until he now has become the hypocrite known as Lord Voldemort. An anagram of his former name."_

There was a large explosion somewhere near the castle and Draco whimpered, feeling a much harsher force try to enter his mind.

" _I just thought I'd let all of you blood-purity fanatics know that your Lord and Saviour is nothing more than a self-hating hypocrite who's taken all of you for idiotic fools."_

Draco watched Potter stumble back as another voice invaded his head and he closed his eyes tight, desperately trying to push it away, but it was impossible. It was like having a cat trying to claw its way out of his head by scrapping a path out of his skull.

" _Despite your filthy lies, Harry Potter, I am willing to let you repent. If you truly care for those that swear to you I shall allow you to come to me before the hour is up. Innocent lives have already fallen in your name. If you wish for no more blood shed, you will surrender to me and accept your fate."_

Draco couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only that, but the Dark Lord was a half blood? Not that it made a difference to him but it just rubbed more salt to the realisation that his parents always spewed crap about blood-purity without really understanding that it had no connection to true power. Although he loved them he grew angrier at them.

"Guys, tell Lily how much I love her." Harry said and stood to leave.

"Potter! Don't you dare!" Snape yelled.

Draco stood and pointed his wand at Potter. He wanted to stop him. Potter simply stared him down and Draco slowly lowered his wand once more, looking away, unable to watch him walk out of the door.


	35. Master of Death

The path under the invisibility cloak was heavier than any Harry ever remembered undertaking. He walked in a daze, disconnected from the surroundings. The snitch opened up and fluttered out of his pocket but Harry grabbed it, putting it back in.

As he walked to his death he thought of his loved ones. The Weasley family for showing him what a true loving family was like and accepting him in with them. Ron and Hermione for always sticking through his adventures and despite the ups and downs sticking through him till the end. At eleven years of age Harry never imagined he would ever see anyone cry for him if he were to knowingly walk to his death and yet, there his friends were, six years later, looking as powerless as Harry felt.

His throat tightened as he thought of the way Snape was left bound, kicking and yelling for him not to dare. He thought Sirius would have been the man to argue for his life in that way. He never got to see Sirius react that way in the short weeks they had been allowed to spend together throughout his fifth year. He never expected to have anyone care that much about him ever again. He didn't feel like he was worth it.

 _Severus gazed at Potter in the muggle clothes store, analysing him far too easily._

To think even then Snape could read him like an open book without the need for Occlumency. Harry felt his face heat up even in his final moments, remembering Snape's memories.

He heard whispers and hushed conversations up ahead and realised his time was almost up. His final thoughts were filled with Lily. He tried to imagine what she would look like when grown up. He tried to imagine what it would have been like to see her learning to walk, to talk and control her magic. He tried to imagine her running to him with her first fallen tooth begging to put it under her pillow and wait for her galleon. He tried to imagine what it would have been like to read her Hogwarts letter together.

He wished he could apologise to her. He wished he could beg her forgiveness for what he was about to do. Knowing Voldemort lived inside him, knowing Harry himself was a Horcrux, it pushed away all hesitation. After all, he would rather die than be the reason Voldemort comes back and takes over the world. Not when his daughter had all her future to live.

Harry wished he could cry, it would make him at least feel normal, but all he felt was numb. He stepped toward the DeathEaters in the clearing. Voldemort was standing very still, waiting, the Elder wand in his pallid hands. He would do this. For all those people that had made his life worth living.

oOoOoOo

Severus cursed under his breath as he pulled the ropes tighter.

"Blast the day I taught that boy that spell!" He hissed, twisting as best he could to grab the blade tied to his ankle. In seconds he was cutting the ropes and pulling himself free. He ran out of there and felt the burn to his dark mark telling him exactly where to go. He ran through the forest, his eyes searching everywhere for the blasted boy.

He wasn't going to let him do this! He swore his life to protect him. He swore to Lily! He did _not_ spend the past hour monitoring the brat's vitals and re-animating him only to have him die for the sake of a retched mankind!

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus saw the flash of green light. He saw it strike the boy square in the chest. Potter dropped to his knees. The Dark Lord was thrown back. Potter fell lifeless on his side.

Bright green eyes stared beyond Severus. They stared far beyond this realm. They stared at a place where no mortal had ever returned from and then they shut.

He felt his body go cold.

' _I failed.'_

oOoOoOo

Harry saw Severus drop to his knees, grief striking his features before everything went dark. When he opened his eyes once more, everything was pure white. Everything was barren of colour. Still he could feel the cool air on his face. He could smell the freshly cut grass. He could hear the faint squeak of the swing he was sitting on.

" _Hello Harry." Harry turned to his right. A little girl with auburn red hair and bright green eyes sat beside him, kicking her legs on the swing softly._

" _Mom?" He asked softly. The little girl that couldn't be older than eight smiled._

" _Are you going to the station?" She asked. Harry looked around and at the top of the hill ahead he saw the entrance to Kings Cross station._

" _What will I see if I go there?" Harry asked softly._

" _I don't know. You should go and see. You never know what you'll discover if you never venture."_

 _Harry stared at her. It was such a strange thing to hear an eight-year-old girl say. He wondered if his own Lily would look like her._

 _He stood up and went up ahead. He saw the twisted whimpering mess that was the remnant of Voldemort's soul. Even as pathetic as it looked, despite how much he wished he could help the poor thing stop whimpering from pain, it gave him a chill down the spine._

" _Hello Harry." He wasn't sure what to feel when he saw the headmaster. Happiness? Yes. Anger? Lots of it._

" _Professor Dumbledore… where is this place?" Harry asked softly._

" _It looks different for everyone that comes here. To simplify things, it is a place between the realm of the living and the realm of the beyond." He said._

" _You knew I had to die. You knew I had to die and still had me give Lily away." Harry said softly, refusing to come closer to him._

" _You are such a brave young man, Harry. You did the right thing. You sacrificed yourself for the greater good. For Lily's greater good."_

" _You're not listening to me. Because of you, Lily got taken by Voldemort! If it hadn't been for Draco she would have been eaten by Nagini or Snape would have been discovered!" He yelled._

 _The headmaster looked at him with a hint of sadness. "It's true that I may have treated you a bit like a chess piece on a board game. But, it was all that could be done. There was no other way for Voldemort to be destroyed. You know this now."_

 _Harry looked down and sighed, feeling defeated. "I really wish I could have watched her grow." He said._

" _It's not too late, Harry. You have a choice to make." Harry looked up. "You can go ahead, leaving all behind. Or you can go back, knowing what it is that's waiting for you."_

" _How many times am I supposed to come back from the dead like this?" Harry asked, mild amusement nipping at his mind._

" _So long as you are the master of death, it seems."_

 _Harry didn't understand what the other meant by that, after all, he only owned two of the Hallows and he only had one currently in his possession. Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to get back to Lily._

oOoOoOo

Severus didn't care when Bellatrix disarmed him and held him at knifepoint.

"So good of you to join us, Severus." The Dark Lord said, getting back to his feet, looking shaken but hiding it well. "You disappoint me. All this time, feeding information to Dumbledore. All this time." The Dark Lord shook his head. "What was it all for?" He laughed and the chorus of DeathEaters followed.

Voldemort looked at the fallen boy and looked pensive for a moment. " _Is_ he dead?" He asked for confirmation. Severus felt Bellatrix giggling softly where she held him.

No one dared to go to Potter at first. Narcissa stepped forward and came to kneel before him. She leaned down to check the boy. A few seconds later, she looked back at the Dark Lord. "Dead." She declared.

Severus felt the tip of his fingers tingle. The earth began trembling yet he could pinpoint no source to it. As everyone turned to look at him he noticed his magic radiating in a manic uncontrollable wave just beneath his skin.

" _Dead."_

" _Dead."_

" _Dead."_

"Dead." Severus whispered. His heart thundered in his chest. No… no. Potter. Harry. He couldn't be dead! No!

His magic raged with the fury of a newborn star, his skin unable to contain it.

"Harry!" He dug his fingers onto the forest ground. His magic pushing in every direction. Everything seemed to slow down. He looked at the DeathEaters as they flew back. The Dark Lord was the only one still standing but he seemed to be struggling to stay upright. Severus looked at Harry's limp body and ran to him, grabbing his hand and apparating out of there just as his magic condensed and exploded.

oOoOoOo

Hermione ran to the large arched windows, the explosion in the forest evident to those high enough in the castle to see it, but the sound carried all the way to them. Ron, Luna, Neville and Malfoy stood beside her, looking at the sight. They all looked pretty scratched up, but the battle had not advanced too much before Harry made his announcement and Voldemort called for a halt.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Zabini asked and Hermione looked at him.

"I can feel it all the way over here. As if someone unleashed their entire magical core." Ron said.

Hermione shuddered as she felt the energy ripple through to the castle. It was strong. She heard the crack of apparition nearby and gripped her wand, running toward it.

oOoOoOo

Harry felt the air get knocked out of him as he felt Snape's energy explode. As the other apparated them to the familiar halls of Hogwarts he tried to get his lungs to start working again.

Narcissa had whispered her question, to which he had faintly whispered a yes and she had declared him dead. His heart wrenched remembering Snape's anguished cry but the explosion that followed left him winded.

"No… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I've always failed you." Harry finally opened his eyes and realised he was pressed against Snape's robes, being held in a desperate, protective embrace.

Finally he managed to get his lungs to start working again. "Snape…" He wheezed. Ok, maybe his lungs needed a little longer to recover.

Snape pulled him back, shock glowing in his dark eyes.

"I'm ok." He managed to finally speak beyond a whisper. Snape gripped his shoulders firmly and gave him a shake.

"If you _ever_ do that again I will kill you myself!" He snapped and Harry took a deep breath, unable to hold himself back as he hugged the man he grew to respect.

"No… that's it. The Horcrux is dead." Harry said softly. He started to let go, embarrassed by his impulse. Instead of letting him go, Snape pulled him in tightly. A familiar warmth he only felt with Lily struck him filling him with familial affection he'd never thought he'd feel growing up. Most importantly, he'd never thought he'd feel toward Snape of all people.

"Harry!" Snape finally let him go at the sound of Hermione's voice and Harry turned to see them coming toward them.

Harry found his way to his feet but realised Snape stayed down. He looked at him. "Professor?" He asked softly. Snape looked pale and shook his head.

"I'm fine…" He said softly.

"It was you." Hermione said surprised. "Your magic was the one that created that explosion."

"Are you alright, Professor?" Draco frowned coming to kneel by Snape's side.

"It seems that little unintentional trick has drained me of all energy." Snape said. Harry felt his worry grow once more.

"The DeathEaters are approaching the castle." Neville said, rushing toward them.

Harry made to move but Snape grabbed him by the wrist using all his strength on that grip. Harry looked down at him reading his thoughts so much easier.

' _Don't worry, Professor… I'm not going to let him kill me again.'_

Snape slowly let go of his wrist and Harry turned to his friends, not really realising until then that he and Snape had conversed fully telepathically.

"He thinks I'm dead." Harry said. "The Horcrux is dead. All that's left is Naginni."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"For Voldemort to die, we need to kill Nagini first. His snake." Harry said.

"Only a basilisk fang or the sword of Gryffindor can kill her." Hermione explained.

"If you get a chance to kill her… do it." Harry told his friends who nodded.

"I'll stay with Professor Snape." Draco said. Harry nodded, relieved that someone did. He didn't trust Snape not to try and fight in his weakened state. Harry almost forgot that he wasn't fully recovered himself.

"Potter…" Harry paused and turned to look back at the potions master. He expected an argument. Anything to stop him going into battle. Snape had always said he was nothing but a child, even when he had Lily. _'I have no doubt you can do this… finish this, once and for all.'_

Harry smiled, feeling a surge of courage from those words and turned to his friends. Luna and Neville, the only ones of them without a fang held their wands tighter and followed him to face Voldemort's arrival.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as they walked.

"Huh?"

"You and Snape, it almost seemed like you were having a conversation in silence." Ron said.

"Legillimency." Neville guessed and Harry nodded, though he hadn't realised he had gotten that good at it.

oOoOoOo

Just as Harry expected, just as the Dumbledore from King's Cross had said, Voldemort released his snake from her protection cell the moment he thought Harry was good and dead.

Harry walked ahead of his friends but under the invisibility cloak, fixed to hang off his shoulders and cover his head under a hood. Once more he ignored the fluttering snitch in his pocket, which he silenced with a firm grip. It kept getting more and more agitated as the minutes passed on.

He waited as the DeathEaters came closer. The explosion seemed to have done a fair bit of damage, the numbers having been cut down and the remaining somewhat injured with magical burns. Voldemort was the only one to have no injuries on him.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort declared. "I killed him as he attempted to flee and tried to leave all of you to fight this battle." There were a few cries of horror from those that had yet to know that Harry was still here amongst them. "But there's no need for more spillage of wizard blood. Join me now and all will be forgiven."

Crabbe was amongst the DeathEaters. Harry saw some of the parents of the Slytherins looking for their children. He saw Draco's parents holding back. If they called him, they knew there was no forgiveness for taking Harry's side so brazenly as he had done.

Nagini slithered closer and Harry tensed, gripping his wand hard. No one moved and Harry reached to remove the invisibility cloak from him.

"I'm afraid it's a flat out refusal, Tom." Harry said.

"It's Harry! He's alive! Of course he's alive!" The students cheered.

The rage that glowed on Voldemort's face was something Harry had expected. He was faintly amused that the man couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised anymore that Harry had yet again evaded death.

Harry blocked the curse he sent his way and the fighting ensued. He focused on Voldemort, so much so that in the chaos he couldn't see Nagini and couldn't tell where the snake had gone.

The next spell Voldemort sent his way was a very familiar shade of green. Harry attacked and both their spells caught half way. He could feel every muscle in his body tense with the pressure of the spell. The power of the elder wand was strong and began to slowly overwhelm his own spell.


	36. War and Peace

Of course Professor Snape couldn't keep himself still. The moment he turned away the potions master dragged himself toward his office saying he needed to get something. At that point Bellatrix had appeared around the corner and Draco ducked behind a column as the spell struck the stone, spraying rubble into his face. He managed to hide his face from the worst of it with his arms. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix and shot a blasting curse, which she deflected far too easily.

"My little nephew… you disappoint me so much." Bellatrix drawled.

"I'm the disappointment? At least I'm not a hypocrite, worshiping a half-blood and then preaching crap about pureblooded-mania!" Draco shot another curse her way and ducked behind the next column.

"Shut up! Those are lies! Lies!" She screamed. "I'll kill you and make an example of you!"

Draco felt his heart racing ever faster as the sound of her heels came closer. They suddenly stopped. He looked up as he saw his mother standing between Bellatrix and him.

"Enough, Bella. Enough."

"He is a traitor! He must be killed!" Bellatrix cried out.

"Not my son, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things ended this way." His mother said ever so softly. Draco set a shield over his mother as Bellatrix attacked. His mother disarmed her and forced the green hue of the killing curse her way. Draco watched his aunt drop dead to the ground as the battle raged around them, spells blasted in every direction.

He turned as a curse flew toward him. He didn't react in time.

"Protego!" His father yelled and the spell bounced off the shield. It was Crabbe. His father blasted him back easily where he fell unconscious but alive. His father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward his mother. "Let's get out of here, Draco." He said softly, pulling him along.

"No, wait! I have to… Nagini!" He pulled back but his father had a firm hold on him. "Father! Let go of me!"

"Enough, Draco! Enough! We're getting out of here and getting out of this damned country!" Lucius exclaimed shaking him by the shoulders.

"I'm _not_ running away. Not when Potter's so close to ending him. Ending this madness." Draco insisted. He looked behind his father, seeing Nagini slithering up the main staircase and broke free from his father, running toward her.

"Draco!" His mother cried out but he ignored her.

At the top of the stairs a couple members of the order were fighting with the DeathEaters that had made it this far. One of the werewolves was about to pounce on that Lavender girl from Gryffindor. He blasted him out the window while he was on mid-air.

"There! Hermione!" Weasley cried out as they rounded the corner, catching Nagini. Draco watched them raise their fangs against her. She seemed prepared this time and knocked them off their hands with her tail.

Draco pushed his feet to move faster. Longbottom was closer to them. "Longbottom!" He yelled and moved to throw his fang his way. The Gryffindor turned to look at him, eyes wide with horror at what was behind Draco.

Draco heard a growl and felt the wind get knocked out of him as Greyback knocked him to the floor, the fang rolling out of his hand but not far enough for the Gryffindor to reach.

He felt the werewolf's foul breath to his neck and a shiver of terror coursed down his spine.

oOoOoOo

Severus dragged himself across the halls of the castle as fast as he could. His energy was quickly depleting. He felt like he'd fall asleep walking any second now. He heard Draco scream then and looked down over the edge of the staircase. Three floors below he saw Nagini, about to pounce on Weasley and Granger.

"Watch out!" He called, throwing the sorting hat down toward them. The teens pushed each other aside and the snake struck the stone. The hat was caught by Longbottom and the glimmer of the sword of Gryffindor re-appeared to be drawn by his hand.

The snake screeched and Longbottom swung the sword proudly with a cry of war. The snake lost its head and exploded into nothing.

"Harry…" He whispered and gulped an energising potion to aid him in finding the boy.

oOoOoOo

Harry shuddered as Voldemort screamed the loss of Nagini. Harry knew the final Horcrux was gone, because fear became the dominant expression of Voldemort. His spell managed to push past Voldemort's and knocked the wand out of his hand.

"Accio Elder Wand." Harry whispered. The wand flew towards its true master. Harry gasped as he gripped the hilt of the elder wand. The invisibility cloak hanging from his shoulders wrapped around him and the snitch inside his pocket began to glow. Harry felt a pulse of energy course through his body. He began to feel and see things he hadn't ever before. He felt the lifelines of those around him, ticking away like time on a clock. He looked at Voldemort who couldn't see him but could feel him.

Harry walked slowly toward him. Voldemort could feel him. Death was coming for him. As if under an imperio Harry raised his new wand, which glowed in his hand as if it were made of gold. A different kind of death magic shot forth from it and struck the Dark Lord on the chest. Everything quieted down as Voldemort dropped to his knees and dropped dead to the floor. The ticking stopped.

Harry lowered his wand and turned as he felt a presence coming toward him.

oOoOoOo

Severus watched Granger reaching for the air and yanking the invisibility cloak's hood off Potter. He stood frozen as he stared at the golden runes glowing on the boy's skin. The vibrant green eyes Severus was so fond of had turned to gold, his gaze vacant.

"Harry?" Weasley asked softly. Potter didn't seem to listen and walked past them. A force or shield of sorts seemed to keep them at arm's length from Potter who walked slowly into the castle.

"Potter." He tried, reaching for him. A surge of golden energy kept him from reaching any further. As the boy walked past the fallen bodies laid up in the great hall Severus watched as wounds began to heal and chests began to rise and fall yet again.

Granger brought her hands to her mouth as Potter walking past the strange power flowing through him brought the fallen back to life. Those DeathEaters that held their hands up and surrendered were spared while those that raised their wands against him dropped dead without warning.

oOoOoOo

Something was pulling at him. A silence that didn't belong. He rounded the corridor. Greyback was over a body, blood in his jaw. Harry swung his wand and the werewolf slammed into the wall. Harry ripped the life out of him and watched him fall limp, turning to the corpse in the middle of the corridor.

"Draco!" Came the wail of two mournful parents from the other end of the corridor.

Harry knelt by Draco's body and reached for his hand. Everything faded and he was once more in the white in-between.

 _Draco looked at their joined hands in confusion._

" _Come on, Malfoy, we're going back." Harry said. Draco seemed to study the runes on the back of Harry's hand while he pondered his words._

" _Did you do it?" He asked._

" _We all did." Harry said. When he blinked and opened his eyes again, they were back in Hogwarts._

Draco opened his eyes, his wounds from Fenrir healed, no scars remaining. Harry gripped the Elder wand with both hands and snapped it in half. The runes vanished from his skin and the golden magic vanished, leaving him winded once more.

"Potter?" Harry couldn't answer as he finally allowed the exhaustion to take over and he passed out on the floor.

oOoOoOo

"Potter, wake up." Harry groaned, opening his eyes. His head was pulsating with pain.

"Snape?" He mumbled, sitting up slowly. "Where am I?" He asked looking around. The antiseptic smell was familiar but the surroundings different.

"You're in St. Mungo's." He said and handed him a potion, which Harry drank. He felt a little better.

"What happened?" He asked.

Snape countered his question with another. "What do you remember?"

"Disarming Voldemort… taking the Elder Wand… Voldemort dying… me breaking the Elder Wand." He mumbled, wincing as he rubbed his forehead. He was forgetting something. He could just tell. He only now realised that his scar was gone and passed his fingers over the smooth skin a couple of times.

"Yes, more or less that is what happened." Snape said.

"Where's Lily?" Harry asked.

"She's outside. I'll bring her over." Snape left and returned with Lily who reached for him desperately the moment she lay eyes on him.

"Daddy!"

Harry took her into his arms, holding her close, giving her a firm hug, taking in her baby smell. He almost died twice in the battle. The realisation of that made him hold Lily close.

"It's over baby, never again. Daddy will never again let you go." He said.

"Harry!" His friends cheered and Harry smiled looking at them, not noticing when Snape left the room.

oOoOoOo

The weeks following the war turned into a blur of interviews and legal proceedings regarding the surviving DeathEaters. The Malfoys were freed with a minor fine to be paid by Lucius Malfoy and the punishment that Draco Abraxas Malfoy be made head of house immediately or risk losing all family titles and fortune. Lucius Malfoy didn't hesitate.

Harry was happy when it was all finally over a couple of months later. He hadn't seen much of Snape in the passing weeks but if the other had been kept as busy as he had with all of this formal business then he couldn't blame him.

"Daddy! Up daddy!" Lily called to him. Harry turned to see her toddling awkwardly over to him, arms outstretched for balance and to get him to pick her up. He smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready for your birthday party baby?" He asked. She had no concept of what he said and simply giggled, trying to show him her favourite rattle. He took it in his hand and she shook his hand to get him to play with it too. Harry chuckled and gave it a shake. She looked up, bright green eyes looking at him with excitement, trying to discern whether he found the toy as amazing as she did.

"Oi! Potter! What is the hold up? The guests are arriving at the manor." Draco stormed into the Gryffindor common room.

Classes were on hold while the castle was being repaired but Harry was able to stay in the tower to facilitate the legal proceedings since dealing with a muggle family was too complicated for the ministry. Not that the Dursleys would accept him back at this time in the year but Harry wasn't going to tell the ministry that. Well, Harry didn't care what the ministry excuses were as long as he had time to himself without having to move Lily around too much.

"Dway!" Lily cheered.

"I told you, you didn't need to do this. We could have had the party here." Harry complained, sitting Lily down, brushing her short curls, clipping a red little bow in her hair. Hopefully they'll be able to take some nice pictures before she reached up and ripped it off her hair.

"Absolutely not, this castle is still practically ruins and Granger is right, you need to get out of here."

"You just want to show off the manor now that you have free reign of the place." Harry joked and Malfoy seemed to stand taller, looking as smug as ever.

"That's not a sin, now move it. I told you she doesn't like those socks."

Harry looked down to see that Lily had effectively yanked off her shoes and was working on tugging off her second sock.

"But daddy thinks you look so cute in them." Harry cooed and put them on again, scooping her up.

"Yaaa!" She complained, glaring at him but he ignored her.

The manor looked completely different under the radiant summer sun, cool breeze and flowered gardens. Lily stared at the white peacocks as they cried amongst the flowers.

Narcissa Malfoy had arranged a small tea party in the gardens decorated with balloons and adorably decorated cakes and treats that had Hermione, Ginny and Luna just fawning over. At this point in her life Lily couldn't care less whether the fondant covered mini-cakes were decorated in rose pink or baby blue icing sugar but it sure was cute to look at and Hermione had a ball getting Lily to try bits of all the different treats.

"Thanks, by the way, I don't know when I would have had time to organise all of this. The ministry has been dragging me to every imaginable hearing." Harry said. Draco shrugged as he grabbed some champagne, offering him some.

Harry stared at it and watched Malfoy drinking his own while watching Lily who was demanding the lemon mini cakes. It was Harry's favourite flavour too.

"Here, Happy Birthday, Malfoy." Harry handed the blonde a letter. Malfoy looked surprised and then annoyed.

"Who told you?"

"Zabini." Harry said amused and shrugged. "I didn't realise you and Lily shared birthdays. Kinda weird coincidence."

"Yes… well. Anyways. What did you get me?" Malfoy opened the envelope and Harry sipped the champagne. He wondered whether the other would even appreciate the letter, considering all Harry had to go on was one glance. Zabini did help though. "Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that your application to try-out for the Tutshill Tornados team has been… accepted. What the hell is this?" Malfoy asked.

"I sent your application to the try-outs."

"You did _what_? I'm not going to this. I haven't played quidditch in over a year. I'll look like an idiot." He handed the letter back to him and Harry took it back, watching him storm off. He looked at Lily who was being merrily entertained and followed Malfoy.

"Draco, they don't just hand out invitations to these try-outs to just anyone. They've seen how you play. When Gwenog Jones said she thought we had potential they weren't just pretty words."

"They don't want me, Potter! You're far better than me. I don't think I've ever beaten you in a fair game." Malfoy said, stopping his retreat and turning to face him.

"Well, quidditch is not always a fair game and _I_ am not interested in becoming a professional quidditch player, not to mention I'll still be sixteen during try-outs. But you are, right? Interested?"

"Wha-? Maybe when I was twelve! This is crazy!" Malfoy released a nervous laugh and yanked the letter back, reading it again. "You _sure_ you didn't drop your name and ask them to let me try-out?"

"I swear. I filled out the form with your name on it, that's all." Harry said. Malfoy opened his mouth to argue but instead looked back down at the letter to re-read it.

"You're out of your mind. Out of your mind. I'll never make it."

"Well, if you need someone to practice with…" Harry took out the snitch and tossed it up, about to catch it in the air. Malfoy snatched it before he could, offering him a smirk and a friendly shove.

"With only a week left, I'm going to need the practice. I'll expect you first thing tomorrow morning, Potter."

Harry felt a thrill at the thought. He'd truly missed playing quidditch. He couldn't wait. "Come on, I don't want to miss Lily's first birthday arguing with a pampered dolt like you."

"Just wait till we celebrate yours."

"You know, maybe you're more suited to professional party planner than professional quidditch player."

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with Lily, enjoying cake with his friends, opening presents for her, having a short argument with Draco on the expensive gifts he got her which ended by getting flatly ignored by the blonde. Only Narcissa showed herself, greeting him politely and chatting with Mrs. Weasley and Snape who showed up briefly on his way to visit Lucius. Lucius Malfoy did not show himself.

They sang happy birthday to Lily and Harry blew the candle for her. She squealed and clapped as everyone else clapped for her first birthday. As Harry held her he realised that this was the first time he blew the candles on a cake. He smiled softly, kissing Lily to her forehead. He would focus on making sure that she never felt the abandonment and loneliness he was made to feel growing up.

And yet, even holding Lily, even amongst all his friends… Harry felt a void inside that he still couldn't fully fill. He looked up at the manor, wondering what Snape was doing. He wanted to talk to him at some point but as he thought about it he began to consider that maybe Snape didn't really want to talk about anything with him any more. Voldemort was dead and Harry was alive. His promise to Dumbledore was complete.

Maybe… Maybe Harry was just something Snape didn't want to deal with anymore. Believing that was easier than Harry expected. After all, who would want to deal with him longer than necessary?


	37. Happily Never After

Severus observed Lily's birthday celebrations from the large window behind Lucius' desk. He'd never been all that comfortable with birthday celebrations. He himself only had a handful of them growing up and most were thanks to Lily. None were as extravagant as this one year old's birthday party.

"Are you still not speaking to Draco?" Severus asked.

"The boy is the one that refuses to talk to me most of the time. So now, I ignore him also."

"I'm sure this has nothing to do with you having to hand over the title as head of house to him." Severus countered. Lucius paused the notes he was writing to glare at him.

"No heir has ever been allowed to inherit the title without, at the very least, being engaged to be married by the end of the year. Draco is not only not engaged, but he refuses to acknowledge the problem."

"I don't see a problem."

"Of course you don't. You have no children." Lucius scoffed. Severus rolled his eyes at that and looked away from the window.

"One would think after seeing your son the way he was, you would be happy he was even alive." Severus said. He'd seen the horror in Lucius' expression at Draco's mangled, lifeless, body. They both had seen Potter's hand touch the blonde and somehow heal his wounds. Just like many of the dead in the Great Hall, they watched Draco breathe deeply and return to the realm of the living.

Seconds after that Severus watched Harry snap the wand in half, return to normal and collapse next to a confused Draco.

The ministry had swooped in and cornered every survivor, oaths of secrecy binding every person that witnessed Potter's odd magic. None of those who returned to life seemed to remember what happened, all they remember was waking up, assuming they had simply been knocked out. Potter couldn't remember anything himself. Severus wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

At least he could take comfort knowing that the boy would not be hounded by the press regarding his strange magic.

"I don't believe I will ever be able to repay that debt to Potter." Lucius mumbled.

Severus kept watching the celebrations outside and said nothing.

oOoOoOo

Harry hummed to himself as he tucked Lily into bed and picked up the book he'd started reading. A letter slipped from underneath where a pile of unread mail sat. He frowned as he noticed the seal for the ministry of magic and opened it up.

' _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _With legal proceedings complete it is mandatory that you return to your family to allow for the repairs to Hogwarts to continue in preparation for the next school year._

 _We sincerely hope that you enjoy your summer holidays._

 _Sincerely,_

 _From the office of Wizarding Child Welfare.'_

Harry almost laughed at the name of the department. His heart raced with mild panic and stood up, going to write a letter in response. He would let them know he was going to the Weasleys.

The response he received in the morning was not what he was expecting.

' _Dear Mr. Potter._

 _As a minor you are not allowed to choose residence until you turn seventeen. You will have to remain with your relatives until you reach majority. Moreover, failure to comply with this mandate would mark you as denying your daughter of a stable family setting and hence would entitle ministry officials to remove the infant from your custody._

 _I hope you agree that this not be necessary.'_

Harry stopped reading and tossed the rest of the letter in the fire. How dare they? How _dare_ they?

They were threatening to take his daughter away if he didn't return to the Dursleys? Accusing him of denying her a stable family environment? They couldn't do that!

Except, something in the back of Harry's mind told him that they could do exactly that and wouldn't hesitate. Now that Voldemort was dead, it meant the Ministry had to impose their sovereignty once more. Where better to start than by forcing Harry's head down.

Harry stood up slowly and went to look at Lily's sleeping form in her crib. If it had just been him he would have told the ministry to get stuffed and would have run away again. With Lily? He couldn't risk it. He would obey. He wasn't going to give them a single excuse to take his daughter away.

It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go beside the Weasleys and even then he didn't want to impose on them too much. Remus and Tonks had gotten married and were on their honeymoon.

That left little else for him. He gathered the will power he needed to start packing. He finished in the middle of the night. By then he was too tired to do anything else beside fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

Severus looked at the remaining stack of papers he had left to complete before finally he could return to Spinner's End and have some well-deserved time off before September came round.

He didn't expect a knock on his door. The only one left in the castle was Potter and with all the back and forth ministry hearings they'd barely spoken to one another since the war ended. To say he was fairly surprised to see him arrive with his suitcase and Lily in his arms would be an understatement.

It was second nature by now for Severus to look into other's eyes and read their thoughts and usually Harry was fairly open to him. Today, however, Potter was completely closed off. A mask of nothing on his face.

"Potter? Is everything alright?" He asked slowly.

"I'm ready to go back to Privet Drive, headmaster." He said.

"My understanding was that you were heading to the Weasleys as soon as the hearings ended." Had he and the Weasleys had a falling out?

"I am not allowed. The ministry says I'm a minor and cannot choose where to go. I'm ready to go as soon as possible."

"The ministry?"

"The office of Wizarding Child Welfare. They made it clear."

"May I see the letter?" He asked.

"I burned it."

Silence stretched as Potter remained stoic and closed off. Lily fidgeted to get down but Potter held her firm, not paying attention to her at the moment. The boy was hurting. He was hurting badly.

"Do you really wish to go back to those muggles?" He finally asked.

"I have no choice. I'm nobody else's."

"You're not a thing, Potter. You are a minor, yes, but you don't belong to them." Severus said. Where the hell did the ministry come off to tell the boy he _had_ to return to his relatives?

"Please sir, as soon as possible."

Severus frowned. "Potter…"

"Sir, please. I don't want to give the ministry any more reasons to give me more grief." He said softly.

Severus wanted to refuse and march up to the Ministry with Potter himself and demand an explanation and threaten who ever he had to threaten to leave the boy alone. But this wasn't the war. This was the law and he knew whatever he had to do couldn't be done by threats alone.

"Very well. Lets go."

oOoOoOo

Harry left Mrs. Figg's residence with a heavy step. Lily was screaming in his arms because he wouldn't put her down and was using her fists to hit him in an attempt to be let down.

"Lily! No. Don't do that." He said softly, holding her fist still for a few seconds. It didn't work because as soon as he let go she screamed and wailed and kicked and whined.

It seemed that ignoring her was the answer for now. He marched up to Privet Drive and knocked on the door. His aunt greeted him with a sour face, having heard Lily kicking and screaming on her driveway.

"Get in, you little freak." She hissed, looking around to ensure none of the neighbours saw the abhorrent display and Harry finally put Lily down and took a deep breath. "What? Your freaky little school didn't want you the full term?" She demanded, storming toward the kitchen.

"I'm only here until I turn seventeen." Harry said, putting his suitcase it was used to be his room growing up. He looked at the tiny cupboard he could barely fit in now. His stomach swirled unpleasantly wondering if they would have kept him in it had his Hogwarts letter never arrived.

"Well then you better make yourself useful. Go out to the grocery store and buy these items." Harry glared but snatched the list and turned to reach for Lily. "No! You're not taking that thing with you! The last thing I need is the neighbours realising what an absolute embarrassment you are!" His aunt exclaimed.

"And you're out of your mind if you think I'm leaving Lily with a vindictive and spiteful woman like you." Harry said, taking Lily in his arms as she started to crawl away. She whined and began to fidget once more.

"How _dare_ you? Go back to your freaky people if that's your attitude! I allowed you to live in this house and have food from our table and this is how you repay me? With disrespect? You got exactly what you deserved for being a freak of a boy."

"No one deserves to be put in a cupboard and made to feel worthless!" Harry yelled back.

"You _are_ worthless! Even your freaks know it. Why else are you back? Because they didn't want you any longer. Now get those things, and try not to keep me waiting." She hissed.

Harry gripped the list in such a tight fist that it tore slightly. Only six weeks left. Six weeks. He left the house with Lily and tried to clear his mind as he walked.

It was hard balancing a baby and the shopping items but the discomfort helped him occlude and hide the emotional turmoil from even himself. He just had to count down those weeks and then everything will be as he'd always wanted it. He will be free to live on his own with Lily and be with his friends.

By the time he got home, Vernon was unpleasantly early from work. He snatched the bags as if Harry touching them any longer would make the items inside rot.

"Why must we put up with your freaky presence sooner than usual?" He spat and Harry ignored him, bringing Lily over to the corner of the dinning room and put a small wooden stool in the corner. His chair for eleven years. Where he would watch everyone eat the food that on most of the later years he had been the one to prepare. He sat on the incredibly uncomfortable stool and held Lily close, trying to wrap his mind on how he was going to care for Lily while living here.

They talked amongst themselves as if Harry wasn't here.

"I don't _know_ why he's here, Vernon. But he better put himself to good use while he's here." Petunia sneered.

"Listen here boy!" Harry looked up at his aunt and uncle standing in the kitchen. His uncle's face was red with anger and his aunt's face was twisted into disgust.

"Look…" Harry interrupted. "I don't want to be here either. I'll stay out of your way until I'm seventeen. On that very night I'll be out of this hellish house." Harry spat back.

He'd almost forgotten why he'd never spoken like that to his uncle. If Harry ever spoke back like that the man would storm toward him in an attempt to grab him. As a child he was smaller and faster than the giant man. He would usually run away and come back when the man had calmed down. With Lily in his arms all he could do was hold her against his chest to shield her from the angry man's red face. Vernon seemed as uncertain when he realised Harry couldn't slide away from him but a few seconds later a glimmer of satisfaction passed through his eyes. Painfully strong hands gripped his upper arms and gave him a firm shake, digging into his skin.

"Don't interrupt me you little freak! You will not hide away in your room. Oh no, you will cook our meals and clean our house and be grateful we don't throw you out in the street. Then, and only then, if you find it in your freaky body to behave, will I let you feed that brat." He reached for the wand in the holster Harry kept it in and tossed it to the corner of the room.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw into his uncle's unshielded mind, able to clearly see that he intended to do just that. In fact, he saw his uncle faintly consider throwing Lily into the cupboard too and Harry wasn't sure he could stop himself from killing the man if he ever dared.

"You can do with me what you want. But you won't touch my daughter. I'll feed her when I see fit. If you so much as touch a hair on her head. I'll kill you." Harry said ever so calmly, ever so coldly, that Vernon's face went from red to pale and all the way back to red. He dug his fingers in deeper into his arms and Harry clenched his jaw to stop himself showing how much it hurt.

Lily whined, struggling in Harry's hold, not liking the sound of his uncle yelling.

Vernon moved one hand to Harry's hair and gripped him hard enough to hurt. Harry whimpered ever so softly and almost stumbled as his uncle dragged him to the cupboard, yanked his suitcase out and forced him inside. Somehow Harry managed to land on the dusty, decades old cot mattress without hurting Lily. He turned to face the door to see it slam shut. The ventilation flap opened up.

"Perhaps I'll let you out, when you can learn some respect." He spat out. "This is where you always belonged, boy. A freaky little pest like you always belonged in a hole in the wall." The flap slammed shut and Harry knelt there in shock, not quite able to believe that he was once more where he started.

As he tried to get comfortable in the tiny cupboard, his heart began to speed up as he looked at the tiny walls he'd grown up in. An old picture from his primary school was still there. Discarded and collecting dust. Unwanted. Harry placed Lily more comfortably on his lap as she looked around confused and upset. Harry stared at the picture. Lily reached for it then and did what every baby did with a piece of paper. She tore it and laughed.

Harry's heart broke hearing his little girl finding joy in such a cramped little place. He wondered how long he had been able to smile like that before he'd realised there was nothing to be happy about.

"Daddy. Cuwle." She reached up and snuggled up against Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gave her all the cuddles she wanted. He would not cry. He would not cry. They wouldn't leave him here long. They wouldn't dare.

Harry rubbed Lily's back gently, taking the comfort she was offering. He waited to be let out. He heard his uncle watching TV, heard his aunt prepare lunch. His stomach rumbled as they didn't let him out.

A couple of more hours passed and Lily began to fuss even more. "Daddy, baba."

"Soon Lily…" He said and shook his head. This was ridiculous. "Aunt Petunia… let me out." He called. Neither of them came to open.

"Baba!" Lily cried and began to shriek. Harry closed his eyes, his heart squeezing painfully and pushed at the door, trying to force it open.

"Uncle Vernon! Enough! Let me out!" Harry yelled. Lily kept screaming and Harry banged harder on the door.

"Shut up you freak!"

"I have to feed her! Let me the hell out!" Harry yelled. He heard the door to the living room shut and Harry almost saw red. He began kicking the door as best he could which scared Lily further.

"Waaa!"

The door to the living room slammed open once more and Harry stopped kicking as the cupboard door was yanked open. Once more his scalp suffered as he was dragged out.

"Let me go! Stop it! Not in front of Lily! Please!" Harry begged and everything stopped. He looked up to see his uncle considering his options and Harry swallowed his pride. What good did it do him after all? "I'm sorry uncle Vernon. I won't disrespect you again." The words tasted like bile in his tongue.

"You'll do bloody well to remember that. Get cleaned up and get dinner started you little freak." He hissed and stormed back into the living room.

Harry took a few minutes to calm down.

"Baba!" Lily shrieked and Harry jumped to his feet. He rushed to make her a bottle. Once she had drank it all he cleaned the dust off both of them and put her down in the dinning room floor where he could keep an eye on her as he cooked.

He tried to control the shaking of his hands as he chopped some vegetables on a chopping board and took a deep breath. Six weeks. That's all. Despite everything he'd been through, he'd never felt so small and weak. He felt ten years old again.

oOoOoOo

Severus followed Arthur and Molly Weasley into Shacklebot's office. The minister of magic had made room in his busy schedule to grant them a meeting. Severus was not leaving until he got an explanation and solution to Potter's situation.

Something was telling him he needed to move quickly. Something felt very wrong and he didn't know what it was. However, when it came to Potter, he wasn't taking any chances.


	38. Birthright

"No, I do _not_ understand. You are the minister for magic. What do you mean you didn't know?" Molly Weasley demanded. Severus kept his eyes focused on Shacklebolt who sighed.

"There is so much to rebuild and fix after Voldemort almost rose to power. I had no idea the WCW had given Mr. Potter such instruction. The WCW assure me that they are just doing what is best for mister Potter and his child at present time."

"His family situation is not the best for him right now. He needs to be with people who care for him. We're more than happy to take him in until he's seventeen. Longer even!" Arthur argued.

"That's all good for you Mrs. Weasley, but what of Potter's child? Should she have to be dragged from home to home? Doesn't she have the right to grow in a household with responsible adults? Doesn't she have the right to know her father's only family?" The caseworker of the WCW asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman. Similar age to Umbridge and same condescending little smile.

"Potter's child does not know that family. She was a month old at best when she was brought into the wizarding world with Potter. Your argument is void of all value. You don't know a thing about Potter to speak on what's best for him." Severus sneered.

"And you do? Mr. Snape?" She asked, her tone patronising in a way that made Severus want to hex her.

"Yes!" He hissed. "I trained him. He confided in me and I know enough about his home life to know that he did not want to go back there."

"Mr. Potter did well. We would have taken custody of his child had he refused to return to his home."

"He killed Voldemort and saved countless lives! The least you can do is have the decency to grant him the freedom to choose who he stays with!" Mrs. Weasley pushed.

"This is for Mr. Potter's own good and the good of his daughter. All the WCW want is to ensure the welfare of wizarding children." She said. "No good ever came from having a child bounce from home to home."

"You are right." Severus said.

"What?" Molly yelled and Arthur tried to calm her down.

"The WCW is right, minister. No good ever came from having a child bounce from home to home." Severus continued.

"Precisely right." The woman agreed.

"As Potter will be inheriting the Potter manor in little under two months, where he will need to reside, it would not do well to have the boy move from his muggle relatives to his manor."

"But that's-" The caseworker tried to say but he interrupted once more.

"Mr. Potter would need to be supervised by an adult." Shacklebolt said.

"I will do so." Severus didn't hesitate. He looked at the Weasleys who nodded.

"This is preposterous! Mr. Potter's family wouldn't accept to something so foul!" The caseworker exclaimed.

"Severus, when I say he will need adult supervision, I mean he will need a legal guardian. Are you prepared to take over that responsibility?" Shacklebolt asked.

Severus thought about it. How different would it truly be? He'd already been looking out for Potter's welfare. The only difference was that they'd see more of each other. But he knew what Potter would say.

' _Anything is better than the Dursleys.'_

"I request the required paperwork." Severus said. This way, finally, no one else will think it their business to mess with the boy's life.

The caseworker frowned and huffed. "I will have them sent to you first thing in the morning."

"Good." He turned and left, the Weasleys following close behind.

oOoOoOo

Harry had Lily strapped to his back while he worked in the kitchen. Every time Ripper passed by the kitchen he would sit for a few minutes and growl at Harry, as if pondering whether to bite him or not.

There was no way he was letting Lily go on the floor with that animal around.

Aunt Marjorie had come for her yearly visit much to Harry's dismay. With her charming presence came a whole wave of insults and commands as if she were trying to train a dog to serve her.

"It's a pathetic little thing. Poor soul, to be saddled with a lout of a father. Kicked out early from school did you say?" She asked Petunia.

"Yes, all sorts of trouble."

"Unlike our precious Duddley. Skiing with his school friends on a well-deserved trip. He did such good work with his grades." Marjorie gushed and Harry scoffed. He simply prayed the dolt didn't roll off the side of the mountain with how horrific he was at anything sporty. "Find something funny boy?" She scoffed. "Put her down! No child should be in that carrier so long! You'd know that if you had waited to be a decent young man and productive member of society before you had a child."

Harry frowned and undid the carrier, placing her against his hip as he tried to finish washing the dishes. Lily was pleasantly distracted with some candy that he had been surprised to see aunt Petunia get her.

"I don't know how you do it, Petunia. Vernon, you both truly have a heart of gold. If it had been me I would have called social services to take that poor child away. They wouldn't hesitate either, I'm sure." That made Harry's heart skip in panic. It was far too close to the truth of what the ministry threatened to do. "Clearly that St. Brutus school didn't discipline you correctly."

Just five weeks to go. Harry kept telling himself that. He kept his head down and bit back the words he wanted to say. He kissed Lily on her forehead, which helped him calm down.

A few hours later that horrible woman and dog finally left complaining about her heavy heart at missing Duddley's return from his trip.

"Hurry it up you little freak! My show is about to start!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"I'm almost finished uncle Vernon." Harry put Lily down and finished drying everything. Vernon seemed content with that and turned his attention to his show. Petunia sneered and stuck her nose in the air.

"Come Lily, why don't we go watch some telly?" Petunia cooed. After being given the sweet, Lily seemed keen to go with his aunt and Harry got in the way.

"Don't talk to her." Harry said, glaring at her. "Why are you even trying to be nice to her?"

"It's not her fault she got stuck with you." She said.

"She's magic too! Am I supposed to believe you don't hate her too?" Harry glared.

"She didn't get my sister killed." Petunia sneered and went to the living room, leaving Harry standing there in shock.

How dare she?

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry yelled. He stormed into the living room. "My parents died to protect me from a crazy person that wanted to enslave all of non-magic folk! I finally killed him and I am _not_ going to take the blame for anything he did! I didn't kill my parents!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to your aunt!"

"You're so full of it, aunt Petunia. You were always jealous of my mother. You were jealous that she could do magic and you couldn't. You even wrote to Professor Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts and got rejected. That must have been really embarrassing for you, huh?" Harry spat.

 _SLAP!_

Harry froze in surprise. His aunt had never hit him before. She'd raised her hand multiple times in his younger years as a threat but she never struck him. She seemed as shocked as he was and sat down, staring at the pattern on the carpet.

"Daddy!" Lily called calmly from the kitchen, starting to get used to the harsh voices by now.

One second everyone was very still and the next his uncle was on his feet and shoving him back toward his cupboard. This time Harry was free of Lily and struggled with everything he had.

"Don't touch me! Let go of me!" He yelled. The fingers dug deeper in an attempt to keep him controlled.

"How dare you speak to us in this way. You ungrateful little freak!" Harry found himself thrown into the cramped space yet again.

"I don't think so." Harry hissed and pushed himself toward the closing door to stop it from closing. In the panic to stop his escape his uncle closed the door faster and with even more force. Harry felt the wood slam into his arm hard enough to feel something snap. Harry gave a little gasp.

His uncle pulled the door back, having heard the faint crack. One look into his mind told Harry the other hadn't meant to break his arm. A few seconds later the man convinced himself it was Harry's own fault and since he wasn't screaming in pain it meant he was fine.

"Daddy!" Lily's cry was a bit more frightened now.

"Don't!" Harry tried to get out once more. The door slammed shut and left him shrouded in darkness. He shook his head. "Lily!"

"Shut up you little freak!" Vernon yelled kicking the door from the other side.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Harry banged at the door with his uninjured arm. He tried to focus his anger, tried to intentionally perform accidental magic to lash out and get out but nothing came. Lily began to cry in the kitchen and Harry leaned as far back as he could. He was going to break this door if it killed him.

"What the heck is going on?" Came a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Duddykins! You're home!"

"Is that Harry? Is that his baby?" Dudley asked.

"Don't worry about them, dear. You just come and relax and watch some telly." His aunt cooed.

"Let me out!" Harry yelled, kicking hard enough to hear a satisfying crack.

"…you put him in the cupboard again?"

"Now Dudley, you must understand, the little freak doesn't understand any other way."

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Harry froze at the tone Dudley took with his parents. Harry heard silence, the sound of shuffling and the door was opened.

Harry blinked in surprise at the face that greeted him. It was Dudley, no doubt, but he looked at least a whole person smaller from the last time he saw him. He was still pudgy but had really slimmed down. It looked like he could finally walk without wheezing and reached a hand in to help him out. It was so out of character that Harry almost didn't take the offered hand.

Harry glared viciously at his uncle, instinctively holding his broken arm against his chest.

"He was being disrespectful to your mother, son." Vernon explained. "How was your trip?"

Dudley shook his head at his father and led Harry back to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Harry looked at Lily as she wept on the kitchen floor and picked her up as best he could.

"Are you alright?" Dudley asked.

"What in the blazes do you care?" Harry spat out, glaring at him. Dudley shrugged, looking down.

"You saved me… back then. The summer before last. I never got a chance to thank you." He said.

Harry blinked in surprise, petting Lily's hair and back to calm her down as he sat on one of the dinning room chairs.

"She's cute. How did you manage at school?" He asked. Harry shrugged, tensing every time Lily moved which made him notice the radiating pain more and more. "Did you… did you break your arm?" The question was softly spoken but Harry could see in the front of his mind that he knew it had been Vernon. He saw in his mind waves of regret and self-loathing and anger at his parents. Harry had to look away.

"Mind helping me make her a bottle?" Harry asked, testing the waters with his cousin. Dudley nodded and was instantly on his feet, going to get the kettle on and follow Harry's instructions.

As Harry fed her, Dudley sat with him, looking between Lily to Harry and then out the window.

"Harry, do you want to go to the hospital?"

It had been the first time Harry had an actual physical injury from his relatives. Dudley had come close a couple of times but other than a few scrapes and bruises Harry came out of it relatively unscathed.

"No Dudley, thanks." He couldn't help the doubt at the other's behaviour. "Any other year you would have been congratulating uncle Vernon." He said through clenched teeth as Lily gripped his injured arm and used it to reposition herself. Again he saw self-loathing.

"I…" He fidgeted. "I joined the cadets last September. It's fun, and it's good for your CV, or that's what dad says anyway." Harry nodded, listening. "There was a talk about abuse and helping us to identify it. You can imagine all they said hit quite close to home." Harry saw memories flash before Dudley's eyes and looked away.

"Well, spoiling your kid rotten is not really abuse is it? And it's not like it's also the law to treat unwanted freakish cousins the same." Harry shrugged and had to put Lily down, cradling his arm close to his chest.

"Yeah… they said most abused kids don't really realise they've been abused for a long time. It actually _is_ the law to treat all of us the same. What my parents did to you… what they encouraged me to do… it was, it _is_ wrong, Harry."

Harry could feel the conversation taking an even more uncomfortable turn. "Whatever, I'm only here for five more weeks." Harry said. "Do you want me to heat up your food?"

"No Harry… I'll do it, thanks." Harry stepped back as Dudley took over re-heating his food. He stood there awkwardly as the silence took over. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it before, Harry." He finally said softly.

"You were just a kid too anyway."

"Why did you even come back here?"

"…My ministry said I had to give my daughter a 'stable home environment' or surrender my custody of her."

"Nice. Salt to the wounds, huh?"

"You can say that again." Harry gave a short laugh and looked down at Lily who was crawling out to the garden. He went after her and sat with her on the step that led to the garden. The sky was clear and he could see a few stars in the indigo sky.

"Daddy, Dway?" She asked. Harry chuckled at that.

"Draco is training for his try-outs." He said to her. Actually, it would have been today. He sighed and hoped he got in. But who is going to put up with his ego if he did get in?

Lily didn't understand but looked back at the grass, tugging at it in interest. Harry pet her soft curls gently. She hadn't manifested any more magic since the war was over and Harry wondered why that was.

He thought about Duddley's words and instantly occluded. He couldn't deal with that while still stuck here. He shuddered, guarding his arm against his chest. Definitely broken.

oOoOoOo

Draco walked with his head held high through the halls of the ministry. He went to his godfather, who was waiting patiently outside the WCW.

"Here we go, signed and stamped and registered. You just need Potter's family's signatures and it's done." He huffed shaking his head. "Father was right. You bribe the right person and everything is done for you."

"As much as political and ministerial corruption is a problem it seems to have served us well this time. Thank you, Draco." Draco handed over the envelope to Severus who glanced at the papers inside and left.

oOoOoOo

Harry woke up a little before midnight, jolted awake by Lily turning in her sleep and smacking his arm. His sleep had already been restless and now he knew why. The pain had gotten worse. He closed his eyes and breathed through it. He realised that occluding also helped to lessen pain and used that to his advantage.

There was a knock on the door. He could still hear the TV going on downstairs meaning his aunt and uncle were still awake. A few minutes passed of nothingness. He looked at Lily and tried to get comfortable, one hand on her tummy as she slept.

He heard his uncle heavy steps coming up the stairs and heard him unlocking the many locks to his room. Harry sat up, every muscle tense as he glared at the door. His uncle threw his wand at him and Harry caught it.

"Pack. You're leaving, you little freak." He sneered and Harry stared at his retreating back. What the hell did that mean? He stood and followed.

"Wait, uncle Vernon. I can't. I have to-" Harry froze as he saw Snape standing there with a victorious smirk which slowly vanished from his face.

"What in Merlin's name happened to your arm?"

Harry looked at his arm and noticed the nasty black bruise covering the middle of his forearm. He looked up and felt Snape read the memory from his eyes.

 _The struggle to free himself._

 _The jolting pain as his uncle slammed the door on his arm._

Harry looked away, trying to cover the bruise with his other hand.

oOoOoOo

Severus' eyes widened as he read the memory. He gripped the signed papers tightly and slammed them down on the entry table.

"No, Snape, don't!"

But he wasn't listening to Potter at this point as he stormed back into the living room.

"How dare you injure him!" He yelled. "You think I'm just going to walk away after you broke his arm?"

"That little _freak_ did it himself! If he wasn't struggling so much it wouldn't have happened!" The oaf yelled, standing up to him.

"Struggled as you shoved him into the cupboard?" He hissed, his hands clenching into fists.

"You can't hurt us. I know the rules of your kind. Just take that wretched boy and never return Snape!" Petunia hissed.

"I'm not allowed to hurt you with magic. There's nothing stopping me from doing this." His fist connected with the oaf's face faster than the man had time to blink. He cried out and toppled backward as blood gushed from his nose. He ignored the ache to his knuckles as he stepped back from the pathetic muggle. Petunia screamed and fussed over her husband.

"Get out! Get out! Take that worthless brat as far away as possible!" Petunia turned to the door where he saw Potter standing, a confused and tired Lily in his arms. "You ungrateful little freak!"

Severus felt rage course through him. "Don't speak to him that way! Lily would have forgiven many things, but she _never_ would have forgiven you for what you've done! You're a foul creature _Tunnie_." He hissed and turned to guide the boy out. "Let me take her, Potter." He said softly. Harry nodded and handed Lily over.

He spotted the muggle by the staircase watching Harry grab his suitcase and head for the door. Severus briefly searched through his thoughts. Finding nothing worth saying to him he led Potter out of the house.

"Snape, the ministry, they said-"

"I've spoken to the ministry. I took legal guardianship of you to get you out of that house." He said plainly, leading him to Arabella's home. He didn't notice that the boy hadn't said anything in response until they arrived in Potter manor.

" _This_ is your house?" Potter asked, looking around in shock at the entrance parlour.

"No, this is _your_ house." Severus said. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Harry."

"Welcome back, young master." A row of five house elves greeted him and gave a bow. Severus watched Potter take the house in with mild interest then turn his attention to him.

"Thanks." He said softly.

Severus nodded, adjusting Lily in his arms, rubbing her back gently as she slept. She had the right idea. He glanced at the sixteen year old standing there, guarding his arm, occluding the pain. He came closer and acted on mere impulse as he wrapped his free arm around his shoulders, giving him a firm squeeze and a quick pat to the head.

"Lets heal your arm."

Talking can come after a night of rest.


	39. First Morning

Harry winced as Snape reached to touch his arm, stretching his fingers, which made him groan in pain.

"When did this happen?" Snape asked, passing his wand over the nasty black bruise.

"Tonight, actually. I didn't realise it looked this bad." Harry shrugged.

"What in Merlin's name does it matter what it _looked_ like? You should have known how bad it was by what it _felt_ like."

"It actually didn't _feel_ like anything when it first happened."

"That is better known as shock." Snape didn't look him in the eyes as he finished scanning his arm. "Brackium Emendo." Harry almost jumped away at the spell. The same that Lockhart tried to perform on him on second year. However, instead of losing all support from his arm, a warm feeling spread through the bruise and eventually the throbbing pain went away.

He opened his hand and flexed his fingers. The only twinge he felt was from the bruise.

"If you had told me this is what you were going back to… I _never_ …" Harry looked up to see Snape struggling for words as he scanned the arm again to ensure appropriate healing.

"Even then you came for me. I never have to go back there again, right? With you being my guardian?" He asked.

"Never. And as soon as you're seventeen the ministry won't be able to touch you." Snape said and reached into his robes. "An ointment for the bruise. Apply it tonight and then in the morning. It looks quite bad so it may take three or four days for it to go away entirely."

Harry took the small glass container and nodded. He tried to stifle a yawn and failed spectacularly. Snape chuckled. It was an unfamiliar sound to Harry coming from the man but it had warmth to it that made Harry smile.

"Your house-elves have prepared your room with a crib for Lily. Lets go so you may get some rest."

Harry followed Snape down carpeted corridors and paid no attention to the lavishly decorated room he was led into. He simply helped tuck Lily in her crib after Snape put her down and fell onto the large bed, sleep claiming him seconds later.

oOoOoOo

Severus watched Potter pass out the second he hit the pillow. He nudged him to get him to go under the covers but the boy didn't budge. He huffed and reached down, pulling the covers from under him with his wand. Still the boy didn't budge. He pulled the covers over him and stared for a second as Potter's features finally relaxed. The boy looked younger than he was like that.

Severus couldn't explain what came over him when he saw Potter's arm. He knew the boy was disliked by his family. He didn't think they'd physically harm him like that.

But he could finally relax. It was done. Potter was his charge and no one was going to be able to get to him without going through him first.

He stepped back from the boy and glanced at Lily in her crib before leaving the room.

What in Merlin's name had he done? Was he even fit to be a good guardian? After everything? No, it was the only option they had. Severus would gladly care for the boy now. The boy needed someone. But did the boy really want him had he had more options?

"Master Snape? Is the young Lord asleep?" Asked one of the elves. He turned his attention to it. He still hadn't learned their names.

"Yes, wake me if his sleep is disturbed. Otherwise, we shall see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Yes sir." The elf bowed and vanished.

It didn't matter. Other options don't matter any more. Everything was done the way it needed to be done. He had to be the adult here and accept his charge without hesitation. If Potter voiced complaints, he will deal with them as they come. For now, he headed for his room across from the boy's door and tried to get some sleep.

oOoOoOo

Harry began to wake to Lily crying for him.

"Daddy! Baba!" She cried. Harry was about to turn for her when he heard the steps.

"Alright, alright, lets get you your bottle. But let your father sleep a while longer." Snape said in hushed tones. Harry turned softly to see him scoop her up. "Sleep, Potter." He said. Harry closed his eyes. Next time he opened them the sun was shining a little brighter through the window.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking around the lavish room feeling entirely out of place. Then slowly it began to dawn on him that this entire place belonged to him.

He didn't have a house left to him by his parents. He had a _manor_. Take that Vernon Dursley! And Marjorie, a lout of a father, huh? He wished he could invite them over to rub their faces in his riches.

"Hah! Brilliant!" He got up, rushing to find Lily and Severus. He followed the smell of food and made it to the kitchen where two house elves were preparing the dinning table. It was set up just like Grimmauld Place.

Lily was sitting in a plush baby chair, picking sliced banana pieces from the table.

"Daddy!" She greeted him with a bright smile and Harry felt his heart warm with love. He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Lily." He cooed

"Good morning, Potter." Harry looked up and smiled at Severus.

"Morning. You can call me Harry now, you know. Being my legal guardian and all."

"Yes, well. Force of habit I suppose." Snape replied as he sipped his tea. "Will you start calling me Severus from now on, then?" He asked.

"I… that would be too weird…" Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. Snape smirked and put his newspaper down.

"Sit. I'm sure you're going to want to write to your friends as soon as possible but I'd much rather you ate something beforehand."

Harry followed his lead and ate what he could from the table, keeping an eye on Lily as she ate. Still he couldn't help it as he ate at a speed that would make Ron proud. He hadn't been at the Dursleys long enough for his appetite to disappear and was feeling ravenous.

"For Merlin's sake, when did you last eat, Potter?"

Harry scoffed. " _I haven't had a proper meal since Sunday._ " Harry thought, trying to down the mouthful with pumpkin juice. One glance to Snape and he knew the potions master read it clearly.

"…This legilimency thing, it's starting to become a tad inconvenient." He said softly.

"You haven't had a proper meal since you left Hogwarts?" Snape demanded, his tone hard and unforgiving.

"It's fine, I usually got what was left over." That was not the right thing to say as Snape's hands clenched to fists and he looked away. Harry wondered, if he read the other's mind, whether he'd see multiple ways to hurt the Dursleys.

Harry poured himself a much needed cup of coffee and mixed it with milk and a spoonful of sugar, drinking it down with a treacle tart the elves had been nice enough to allow for breakfast.

Lily looked at a tart intently and it began to float toward her. So she was using magic once more then. He reached up and caught the tart midway.

"No, Lily. This is too sweet for you yet." He said. Lily glared at him, scrunching up her face and began to whine, reaching for the treat. "Uh-uh, no crying." That seemed to cause the opposite effect and Lily cried louder when he didn't do as she wanted.

Harry ignored her for a little while, it usually helped and soon she would calm down. Not this time it seemed. Lily smacked her little hand on his arm rather crossly. It hurt more than it usually would since it was still sore from the bruise. The words that followed cut far deeper.

"Daddy fweak!" She yelled.

Harry felt his throat tighten instantly, a painful lump forming in his throat. He turned to her, fear brewing deep in his chest. He couldn't have heard right. He must have misheard.

"No, Lily. Don't say that."

Lily still had a flushed face from anger and tried to smack him again. This time he pulled his arm back looking at her unsure really of what to do.

"Fweak! Daddy! Fweak!" She cried again and panic filled Harry's chest.

"No, no baby, please, that's a bad word." He said, reaching for her but she was having none of it.

 _Freak._

She'd learned that filthy word that scarred the deepest realm of Harry's memories. He felt shame deep in his heart that Snape was a witness to all of this. Harry knew he wasn't perfect but seeing Lily behaving that way would have made anyone think he was a terrible parent. And now Lily knew to say that word to him whenever she was displeased with him.

"Lily, don't say that to me." Harry begged and when he heard his voice break, the floodgates opened and he had to cover his face. He couldn't control it. He was going to cry. "P-professor… I'll be back…" He managed to force out as he stormed out of that room and ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to his new room. The moment he closer the door behind him he slid down against the wall and broke into a fit of sobs that he couldn't control.

oOoOoOo

Severus watched the exchange with fascination. He was more interested in the magic the one year old performed as opposed to what followed after. He'd heard Lily had manifested magic but to see it was another thing entirely.

Then he saw her get grouchy at not getting what she wanted which was entirely expected of a baby.

When that word left her lips he saw the boy freeze and struggle with a myriad of emotions.

When Harry stormed out, Lily innocently saw her access to the treat as a victory and reached for it again, without magic this time. Severus calmly came to her side and took the treat away.

"No." He said firmly and picked her up, going to make his way up to Potter's room.

Once more Lily was angry and tried to lash out in the same way. "Fweak!"

"Uh-uh, that's a bad word, Lily. Bad word." He said, firmer, giving her a stern gaze. Lily seemed to get the message from his tone of voice and feeling told off began to weep and lean into his chest as if asking for forgiveness.

Severus sighed. Little children had so much to learn. As he entered the room he saw Potter with his knees pulled close to his body and crouched at the base of the wall. He went to Lily's crib and transfigured it into a playpen. He placed her inside adding some more toys, which she quickly began to play with, and approached the boy.

"Potter, look at me." The boy shook his head.

"I'm fine." He spoke with a forced tone, trying to conceal a sob and a whimper.

"You are not fine. Look at me." He kneeled before him and reached for him.

"What am I doing? She's going to grow up to hate me." Harry whimpered.

"She is but one, Potter. She's only repeating what she's heard."

"She learned it from them! She watched them call me that word, she watched them insult me and humiliate me and learned that word! How could I let that happen?"

Severus reached to hold the boy's shoulders. "You are not a freak. Your relatives are foul people who should never have been left caring for you. What they did was wrong." He said.

"I could put up with the words, with the insults. I'd been doing it all my life. But now… now Lily…" The boy looked up, his eyes filled with anguish that the boy himself didn't fully understand.

"She is your daughter. The first family you can remember that loves you dearly. The first person to love you unconditionally. Of course hearing that would hurt. She will learn things that we'll have to teach her not to do or say and she'll learn good things that we will encourage. It's all part of being a parent."

"We?" Harry mumbled.

"I…"

"What does being a legal guardian really mean?" Harry asked looking up at him. "Aren't you fed up with me yet? You've already done so much for me." Harry whispered.

"It means I look out for your wellbeing. When your mother died… I swore I would keep you safe. I tried to dislike you. In the end… my promise turned from Lily to you." He said. "Trully knowing you, you're not easy to dislike. So it takes spectacularly malicious people to hate an innocent child and treat him so terribly growing up."

"It wasn't so bad, this was the first time I got hurt like that." Harry shrugged.

"None of it was acceptable, Potter." Severus said. The boy still avoided looking at him, looking down in shame and he sighed. "You're still a child yourself, even after everything you've gone through. It's alright to cry."

So the boy did, even though afterwards he was red in the face with embarrassment. Severus felt a weight off his shoulders as finally the boy gave a smile once he'd calmed down. He had no idea if he was doing this guardianship thing right but if the boy was still smiling by the end of it then he couldn't be doing so bad.

He struggled to find the words he wanted to say and occluded any thoughts that told him not to speak his true feelings.

"'Legal guardian', it's all paperwork. All you need to know is that I'll always be here for you." The boy looked at him with eyes red from crying, searching his mind for any signs that would indicate he was not being truthful. Finding nothing the boy lunged himself forward and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a firm squeeze. "Come on, you should let your friends know you are well." He said and Potter nodded, getting up, reaching to Lily for a cuddle and going to sit by his new desk to start writing to his friends.


	40. To Live

Harry hummed to himself as he read over a charms book. The lush gardens had a pagoda in the middle with a bookshelf and a large table to study on. Snape had him on a study schedule in an attempt to have him catch up to the rest of his year group. He didn't really want to have to repeat the whole year if he could help it. The sooner he got done with school the better. He had considered dropping out the instant he turned seventeen but in truth he had no idea what repercussions that would have on him in the future if he didn't have his NEWTs completed.

Lily squealed to his right and Harry turned to see Snape holding onto Lily's hand, helping her walk as she reached for a butterfly hovering near her. She pointed it to Snape who nodded as she babbled and answered back as if having a conversation with her. Snape mostly enjoyed showing her the different potions ingredients and trying to get her to learn some of the words. So far he had been unsuccessful but he was persevering.

Harry smiled. He'd never pictured Snape to have much of a way with kids and yet here they were.

"There you are, _Potter_!" Malfoy spat with disdain. Harry turned to see Draco coming from the manor. His face didn't show the disdain his voice carried. "You said you'd help me train and then you went and vanished on me. Unacceptable." He said.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." He said turning back to the charm he was currently practicing.

"I had to go the try-outs alone! Father still won't speak to me and mother was having none of it! A Malfoy? As a quidditch player? Never! How embarrassing! What _would_ the people say?" The dramatic flare as in full swing this morning it seemed.

"You did alright didn't you?" Harry said. They'd spoken about it briefly through owls but the other had yet to receive a response.

"I guess. Say, I'm going to be wearing sky blue very soon, how do you think that'll look on me?"

"I'm guessing it will look like Draco Malfoy wearing sky blue clothes." Harry said simply and turned back to the charms book. As the silence stretched he made the connection. Sky blue was the Tutshill Tornados' uniform colour. He looked up at Malfoy in shock. "You got in!"

"You are looking at the new substitute seeker for the Tornados."

"That's amazing, I told you you could do it!"

"Yeah well, I start training with the team mid-august. I still… I still can't believe it." Malfoy said and began pacing in the middle of the pagoda.

"What does that mean? You're not coming back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh, that would be impossible. I would be training during classes, no it wouldn't work. Not to mention that I now have to run the Malfoy estate. No, I will be getting private tuition until I get my NEWTs." Malfoy said.

"Huh."

"You're not going to miss me, are you Potter?" Malfoy said in a teasing manner.

"You know, funny enough, it's not going to be the same without you there."

"Actually, or with you. You have the Potter estate to run. I've been educated my whole life on how to manage that task. You? You probably don't even know how to manage a household ledger, let alone a holdings ledger."

Harry looked up at Malfoy. What the heck was he talking about?

"Manage a what?"

"Normally the wife manages the household ledger and the husband manages the holdings ledger. It's why father was so insistent on my taking a bride. But I can do both. You have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about." Draco rambled on and Harry frowned.

"Does it really take that long to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a constant task. You have to check your properties and keep accounts of all transactions." Malfoy reached to the fruit bowl in the corner, taking a bite off an apple with merriment, watching Lily as she chased butterflies. "That's not even taking into account Lily. You already had a rough number of months when in school."

"So… I can't go back to Hogwarts either? How am I supposed to get my NEWTs then?" Harry asked. Malfoy turned to him as if having come up with a brilliant plan.

"Why don't we share tutor? We could split the fees." Malfoy suggested.

"Private tutoring? Hmm… I'll talk to Snape about it. It would be better for Lily if I didn't have to leave her with the elves all the time." He reasoned. "Although I have a faint suspicion you just want someone to brag to about your 'professional quidditch training'."

"Absolutely."

"Dwayco!" Lily squealed and broke into an awkward run toward the Slytherin. Harry chuckled seeing Lily so excited.

"Hey Lily! Look at you! You're running already! I should get you a baby broom as a present! That way we could get you flying." Draco cheered and picked her up just as she tumbled onto the grass. She babbled to him too, probably narrating her thrilling chase of the butterflies and Malfoy humoured her by nodding his head.

"It's so weird seeing you smile like that. The closest you ever came to a smile in school was a smirk." Harry said.

"Well, mother said babies respond better to smiles, so I adapted." He said.

"Sounds painful." He joked and that smirk returned.

"It's nice to see you again, Draco." Snape said.

"Hello Professor. I got in!" It seemed Malfoy couldn't contain his excitement. To think he almost didn't want to go to the try-outs.

"Congratulations. You'll need a private tutor. It wouldn't do for you to give up on your schooling entirely."

"You sound just like mother. Yes, that's what I was telling Potter. We might get a joint tutor."

Snape looked at Harry surprised and a conversation ensued on whether a tutor would be appropriate. By the end, it was decided. Harry and Draco would be tutored together. Severus would take over teaching them potions and defence, not accepting any tutor to take over that side of their education.

Hermione was excited for him, Ron was horrified for him. Both wished him good luck and demanded that he write every day.

Draco spent several hours going over how to manage the finances of an estate and Harry spent several hours hitting his head against the gold-leaf-decorated oak desk after Malfoy left.

"This is so stressful." Harry whined.

"Oh yes, being so wealthy and blessed must truly be taxing." Snape said sarcastically and Harry looked at him annoyed. The annoyance faded as he saw that Snape brought him over some tea and cinnamon biscuits.

"Can't I just hire an accountant?" Harry whined.

"Old money is jealously guarded and kept private by the other families. However, it's up to you."

"Yes, please. Find someone. I can't deal with all these percentages."

"Very well, I'll look for someone trustworthy." He said and turned to Lily who had crawled over and pulled herself up to her feet, giving her a cookie. "You should take an afternoon off."

Harry thought about it. There actually was somewhere he'd wanted to go.

oOoOoOo

Severus followed Harry only on the boy's insistence. He didn't feel like he should be here. He looked at the tombstones, some names illegible from the pass of time. Potter was looking for one in particular. Never having been here, the boy was looking blindly.

Severus knew exactly where his parents' final resting place was but didn't say anything. The boy was going in the right direction. Finally he saw the familiar names and stopped. Lily looked around the empty graveyard.

Birds fluttered about, chirping merrily in the small cemetery. The sun was shining bright through the trees surrounding the graveyard and the sky was a deep blue. It was a beautiful day and Severus saw it all go unnoticed by Harry as his eyes filled with emotion as he looked at his parents' grave.

Potter pointed his wand at the tombstone and cleaned away the dust and overgrown greenery. Lily sucked her thumb as she stared at the flower crown of lilies that Potter charmed to appear.

Severus watched Harry stare at the letters carved to the stone but said nothing. Five minutes later they were gone and Potter had still not said much. Lunch was a quiet affair. Lily seemed to sense something happening so she played by herself, making her dolls talk to each other before trying to eat one of them.

"Potter, are you alright?" Severus finally asked as Harry sat himself down by the window of the study. Harry looked at him and was going to say something when a snitch fluttered over and the boy caught it.

"I couldn't control it but… it would have been nice if I could have brought my parents back too."

A cold chill coursed down his back as he realised that Potter had remembered. "No one fully understands what happened, there's no use pondering on what could have been."

"I had all the Hallows. The wand, the cloak, and the resurrection stone. That's what happened." Harry said softly and brought the snitch to his lips. A second later the snitch opened up to reveal a black stone that Severus remembered seeing it on Dumbledore's cursed ring.

"The resurrection stone." He realised.

"Nape! Up!" Lily broke the quiet moment and Severus looked down to pick her up. She took to playing with one of the buttons of his robe.

Potter closed his eyes as he squeezed the stone in his hand. When he opened his eyes Severus saw three ghostly forms appear before them and he had to look away. Black, Potter, Lily.

"Mom, dad." Harry whispered and Severus looked to the door. He needed to get out of here. "Sirius. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." All four of them said and Severus flinched as the three ghosts turned to look at him. Black mildly annoyed, Potter slightly amused and Lily with immeasurable gratitude.

"Ant faut!" Baby Lily repeated, wanting to join in the chant and Harry chuckled, taking her into his arms and kissing her cheek, showing her to his parents.

"Look Lily, this is your granddad and grandma." Harry said. It was strange, considering the spirits before him didn't look a day over twenty years old. Black however, looked just as he did when he died, only looking much more at peace.

"Hi baby. She's beautiful, Harry." Lily said sweetly, reaching to caress Harry's face but Severus saw the flicker of hurt on the boy's face. He probably felt nothing.

"You've made us so proud, Harry. So proud." Potter said, coming to pat Harry on the back. Again, Severus saw no impact on the boy.

"I always believed in you, lad." Black said, smiling at Harry and Harry smiled back.

"We love you so much, Harry. That has never changed." Lily spoke and the boy smiled though his eyes were bright with tears. Lily looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Sev." She said ever so softly and Severus felt the weight of guilt in his soul.

"Lily… I'm so sorry." He said softly. Lily's apparition smiled and nodded.

"It ok." Baby Lily, not really knowing why Severus was apologising but forgiving him anyway. Severus chuckled as baby Lily broke the tension and the spirits too smiled at the child fondly.

"I'm happy now. I'm happy here, with Snape, with my friends, with Lily. I'm happy." Harry said softly and the spirits smiled.

"I wouldn't wish for anything more, my boy." Potter said and let go of him. Finally they vanished and Severus turned to Harry, who had put the stone back in the snitch and put it away.

Harry turned to look at him and reached for a hug. Severus offered him one gladly. It had hurt to watch the boy receive only the ghost of a comfort from his parents and it had hurt the boy.

"I'll always be there for you too." Harry said, shocking Severus who looked down to see the honesty in the boy's eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course you will." He replied. "Thank you, Harry. Now come, mustn't keep the Weasleys waiting."

The boy nodded and went to get Lily ready to go and dine with the Weasleys. For now they would take one day at a time. He would let the boy enjoy his summer, and then, it seems, he would have to prepare a study schedule for his two students.

He'd already sent his resignation to Minerva. He wouldn't miss it. Watching Potter struggle in a potions class where his only competitor was Draco Malfoy, now that would be amusing. Not that he was going to let his charge fall behind.


End file.
